At Last
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: OOC She hears the song she wants to dedicate to her future mate. He asks her to dance. It's an instant connection for Emmett and Bella. A sweet story. NO ANGST! Some drama. Rated 'M' for LEMONS
1. The Bonding

"**True love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does."**

**********

A familiar orchestral melody starts to fill the room as "At Last" Comes through the club's speakers. Bella lets out a quiet sigh. Her friend Angela notices and asks her what is wrong.

"Oh, nothing. I just love this song." Bella says.

"Then why so down?'

"This is going to sound silly, but I always thought I would dedicate this to the man I loved one day. I imagined us dancing to it and everything."

"Bella, you still can have that. It's not like you're over the hill or anything. In fact, I swear you're getting younger not older."

Bella chuckles to herself. '_**If she only knew…**_'

Just then, Bella feels a sudden charge in the atmosphere. She hears a masculine voice ask "May I have this dance?"

She looks up into a pair of eyes as golden as hers. In shock, she nods a silent yes as she places her hand in the outstretched one he offers her. He leads her out to the dance floor and pulls her into him by wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his hand on the small of her back. He pulls the hand he is holding up to rest on his molded chest. She can't stop staring into his eyes. They are exchanging unspoken words. Saying the things that they already know about each other. The two of them already have so much in common.

They danced as if they were the only two people in the club. Bella, knowing every note of this song, is sad knowing their dance is almost over. As the final note rings out, she sighs and lays her cheek on his chest wishing it would never end. Suddenly, the orchestra starts up again. She looks back up into his eyes and he says "For you Princess, I had them play it twice."

All she could do was put her hand on his cheek and whisper "Thank you."

Toward the end of the song he spoke up. "Now don't worry my angel. The dance is almost over, but our time is nowhere near finished. When the song ends, can we find a quiet corner and talk?"

"Of course we can. We have a lot to talk about apparently." She smiles at him. He returns her smile with one of his own producing a very deep, very sexy dimple on each cheek.

And then, the song was over. They both were reluctant to leave the dance floor. He looked around and found a booth in the back corner of the club. Keeping a hold of her hand, he leads her over to it and lets her slide in one side while he takes his seat across from her. Their hands still never letting go of each other.

"Well I guess first you need to know my name. I am Emmett. Emmett Cullen. I live close by with my family, most of which are here in the club tonight." He points up to the balcony to four people hanging over the rail looking at us. They all smile down on the two of them and she waves back up to them.

"We have lived in the area for about three years now. Our father is a doctor as is one of the brothers up there. My other brother is a writer and me, I am a club owner."

"I should have known one of us owned this club. _**'**__**Disegnato**__**'**_. I was _drawn_ to the name. "She smiles over at him.

"Yeah, I also have 'Haven', 'Siren', 'Fusion' and 'Coven'. Each one has a unique theme. So, tell me a little about you."

"I'm Bella Swan. I've been 'alone' since my change. I have a few human friends that I met in college but that s about it. I came here tonight with my friend Angela. She obviously doesn't know about me, but rather she has always just thought I was eccentric. I am in radio. I have a show in the evenings where I talk about anything the listeners call in with."

"Hey…yeah. I listen to your show as often as I can. Wanna know a secret?"

"Yes sir. I'd love to hear it."

"I have always thought you had a very sexy voice. Now I know the rest of you matches your voice." He winked at her.

"Well, thank you kind sir. You should call in sometime. Perhaps we could sneak in a mention of the clubs, not that they really need the publicity if they are all packed like this one."

"I would love to call in sometime. I'll have to think of a good topic."

There is a pause in their conversation as they continue to look into each other's eyes.

"So," Emmett takes a deep breath "What are you doing after this Bella?"

"I had no plans. I figured I'd hang out until my humans were finished for the night then head home. I may make a stop for a late night snack on the way."

"Well, my siblings and I usually go out for a 'bite' after a club night. Being around all these humans in different states wears on our resolve a little. You are more than welcome to join us and then perhaps hang out at our place afterwards." He looks down at their joined hands. "That's if you'd like to." She starts rubbing the back of his with her thumb.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I don't really want this evening to end. I want to keep talking to you. But do you have to get back to work?"

"I'm not working tonight. Thanks to my managers and staff who make it so I really don't have to most of the time."

"I really should go tell my humans my plans for the evening so they don't worry about me. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course, Princess. I'm not going to move from this spot."

She slides out of the booth and before she walks across the room, she leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

He watches her perfect body as it glides gracefully through the crowd to end up at the table he had swept her away from an hour or so ago. Bella spends a few minutes whispering to her friend who smiles back at Bella, seemingly happy for her. When she's finished speaking, her friend stands up and hugs her goodnight.

Emmett imagines his cold heart skipping a beat as she returns to him. She flashes him a dazzling smile and says "I'm all yours."

"I sure hope so. 'Cause I am yours, too"

'Bleeding Love' starts to play and he asks her to dance again.

They walk out to the floor and the sea of people seems to part a little to make room for them. Partly because of his impressive size, and partly because humans have a tendency to shy away from them even if it's subconsciously.

They stare into each other's eyes while the song played around them. Not being able to help himself anymore, he bent his head down to hers and placed a kiss on her lips. He hesitates a split second then presses their mouths together with a greater purpose now. His tongue begins to caress her lips and she reciprocates allowing him to escalate the kiss further.

Even though they aren't really verbalizing the words their lips are communicating. They are saying that the two of them are connected on a supernatural level. They there is no reason not to be together from this night on.

He pulls back and rests his forehead on hers. "Sweetheart, you make my world spin. This is a little new to me. Don't get me wrong though. I love how this feels."

"Oh Emmett, I feel the same way. I've heard about this happening to a few people, but I never really believed it. What is it they call it?"

Four voices shout "IL LEGAME!!!" from the balcony then break out into laughter.

Emmett chuckles. "That's it. And if anyone would know about 'The Bonding', it's my family!"


	2. To the Rescue

**A/N: I forgot my notes in the last chapter. So let me try them again. This is going to be a longwinded story. I am writing mostly for my own selfish pleasures, but I hope others like it as well. I am not writing it chapter by chapter but rather as one long story and breaking it up as I go along, so it may not flow perfectly all the time. Just a warning.**

**Also, Emmett and Bella fall fast, but decide to wait for completing the deal, but rest assured, there will be lemons. I love lemons! And once the first one happens it will be like the dam breaking! ******** Please let me know how you like it or shoot me some ideas for situations/lemons. I may feature it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns them all. I just manipulate them for my own selfish pleasures!**

**********

"_Sweetheart, you make my world spin. This is a little new to me. Don't get me wrong though. I love how this feels."_

"_Oh Emmett, I feel the same way. I've heard about this happening to a few people, but I never really believed it. What is it they call it?"_

_Four voices shout "__IL LEGAME!!!" from the balcony then break out into laughter._

_Emmett chuckles. "That's it. And if anyone would know about 'The Bonding', it's my family!"_

**********

"_**I have loved to the point of madness; that which is called madness,  
That which to me, is the only sensible way to love." – F. Segan**_

"Let's go up to the Owner's Box so you can meet the siblings. Better to get to know them a little here before you have to fight them off your 'snack' later on" he lets out another throaty chuckle.

"I'd love to meet the gang."

He places is hand on the small of her back and leads her off the dance floor toward the staircase off to the side of the room. The man standing behind the podium at the base of the stairs nods at them as they walk up. "Good evening Mr. Cullen."

"Hey there Felix. How are things going tonight?"

"No issues thus far. However, Mr. Newton is in the Blue Room with some 'friends' and they seem to have had a lot to help their mood along."

"Thank you Felix. Oh, say hello to Bella. Bella this is my head of security Felix. Felix, from here on out, Bella has free run of the club."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am. Welcome to our home away from home." Bella takes note of his amber eyes. It's so different to be around so many 'others'. She's been alone for so long.

"Thank you. I am very happy to meet you too." They hear a woman scream upstairs. "I got this Felix" Emmett says as he runs up the stairs.

Bella follows him up the stairs to one of the doors along the long hallway.

Emmett pushes back the heavy midnight blue drapery that hangs in the doorway.

The scene inside the room is straight from an 80's 'B' movie. There were a few human males lounging on the couches each with at least two skanky looking females in various states of undress hanging all over them. There are liquor bottles all over the room along with some pills and loose powder strewn over the coffee table in the center of the room.

A scream comes from a far off corner and Emmett and Bella run in that direction. "I told you not to make a sound bitch" a rough looking man growls as he slaps a haggard woman who is being held, stomach down, against the bar by two other males.

"NEWTON!!" Emmett shouts angrily. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Cullen...it would do you well to leave us be."

"You are mistaken, it is YOU that would do well to leave this young lady be. It is obvious she is not open to your advances." He looks at the two who are holding the woman's arms. "Let her go" and immediately they drop her arms. Without hesitation, Bella runs to the frightened woman and helps her stand up. In the blink of an eye, Mike Newton's hand swings across his body to strike Bella's face. Before it can make contact with her cheek, she reaches up to wrap her fingers around his wrist and bends it backwards. Mike yells out in pain and drops to his knees. "If you value your hand, Mr. Newton, you will rethink hitting me or any other woman ever again." Bella says to him through clinched teeth. She looks over to Emmett for permission to continue. In complete awe of this woman, he nods at her affirming what she's about to say. "And if you value your life, you will get your buddies and leave the club and never return. Your patronage is no longer appreciated" and she shoves him away from her and his victim.

Mike gets up, snaps for his entourage to follow him and they all quickly left the room. Emmett goes to the phone on the wall and dials. "Yes Felix. Mr. Newton is leaving the club. Please make sure he and his friends get an escort out and they are never to return."

Emmett watches Bella lead the sobbing girl over to the couch trying to calm her down. He tries to wrap his mind around the onslaught of feelings for this incredible woman. She's beautiful, smart, funny, talented, caring, strong and best of all, a vampire. Her perfection is overwhelming to him.

"It's over now" Bella says to her putting her arm around the woman. "He won't be hurting you again. He's gone. What is your name hun?"

"G-G-Ginny. Thank you for helping me. He grabbed me off the dance floor and brought me up here. I was so scared."

Emmett kneels down on the floor in front o Ginny. "Listen sweetheart. There is nothing to be scared of anymore. We will take care of you now. My name is Emmett and this is Bella. Did you come to the club alone, or is there someone downstairs worried about you?"

"I am with some of my friends. I should go find them."

"Why don't we move to another room and call your friends up here. You need to get your bearings still." Emmett goes back to the phone. "Felix, do we have another open room?" he pauses as he listens "Thank you. There will be some people asking to come up to that room. Please let them through and give them directions. And could you send up a clean-up crew to the Blue Room?" He hangs up the phone and walks back over to the ladies. "Ginny, can I have a number to call your friends so I can tell them where you are?"

"Please call my friend Leah." She hands Emmett her cell phone.

"Bella, can you take our friend Ginny to the 3rd room on the left and get her settled? I need to stop in and speak to my brothers for a moment. I'll be right behind you." He leans over and places a kiss on the top of her head.

He watches the girls walk down the hallway and through the door into the assigned room. Emmett goes across the hall and into the Owner's Box room. He is welcomed by his brothers and sisters. "Hey there Emmett. Where's your lovely lady?" Edward asks from the couch he and his wife Rosalie are sitting on.

"She's down the hall taking care of something. We just had an incident. A Mike Newton incident."

"That speaks volumes. Anyone hurt this time?" Jasper asks.

"There is a girl involved. Bella is sitting with her now waiting for hers friends to come tend to her. I don't think she is physically hurt, but he sure did a number on her verbally and it was headed in the worst direction. Bella and I walked in just in time." Emmett says shaking his head in frustration.

"So you took care of him then?"

"No, actually Bella did. Let me just warn you guys not to get on her bad side." He chuckles. "I'll wait until she's in here and can tell you the story herself. Let me go down to the other room and check on them. We'll be back here in a little bit."

Emmett walks down the hallway and joins Bella and Ginny in the Green Room. He sees that they have been joined on the couch by another woman and two men. Bella speaks up "Emmett, these are Ginny's friends Leah, Seth and Embry. They are going to make sure she gets home alright. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Sweetie." He talks a hold of her elbow and leads her to the far corner of the room.

"Emmett, I know we just met and I have no business butting my nose in your business, but I wondered if you have a job you can offer Ginny in one of your clubs? She really needs one, and after tonight, I don't think you'll have to worry about her loyalty." Her chocolate brown eyes overflowed with caring and humanity.

"My Bella, you truly are a generous soul."

She chuckles, "It's easy to be generous with someone else's stuff" she winks at him.

"Of course Princess. It just so happens that 'Fusion 'needs a hostess for the restaurant side. The job is hers if she wants it.

Bella throws her arms around his neck and covers his face with kisses. "Thank you my Prince! You are the one with the generous soul. You are a man to love." Her words warm his cold heart. He can't wait to get her alone so they can talk more. He's never wanted to just sit and get to know a woman like this before.

"Come, let's go offer it to her." They walk back over to where Ginny and her friends were sitting on the couch. "Ginny, how are you doing, hun?"

"Oh Mr. Cullen. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you and Bella. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't come in when you did. Thank you so much." She looked up at him with tearful, gracious eyes.

"We're just happy that you're ok now. Seems like you have wonderful friends here to help you out as well. Do you think you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I don't think I'm really hurt. He just scared me is all."

"Ginny, I want to talk to you about something. My dinner club, 'Fusion' is in real need of a full time Hostess/Manager. The position pays very well and comes with full benefits as well as a wardrobe allowance. We have a good feeling about you and would like to offer you the position."

"Are you serious? How did you know I need a job?"

Emmett and Bella smile at each other. "We didn't. Like I said, we have a good feeling about you. I have made these clubs successful by going with my gut a lot of the time and I'm doing it now. Please come work with me. It'll be a lot of responsibility, but I promise you, it will be fun and worthwhile."

"I would love to work for you Mr. Cullen! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure. But first we need to establish a couple of things. One - I'm Emmett, not Mr. Cullen. And two – you don't work for me, you work with me. Come by here Monday morning around 10:00 to fill out your paperwork and work out all the details. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. I like my co-workers to be happy!"

"Ok Emmett. I will be here on Monday morning then."

"Is everything ok here then? If so, Bella and I are expected in the other room by my family. Please feel free to stay here as long as you like and the rest of all of your evening is on me. It was nice to meet all of you, regardless of the circumstances."

The four friends speak randomly "Thank you" "Same to you" "Goodnight" etc.


	3. And She Rides Too?

**A/N: I am happy to see people putting this on alert/favorite! I would LOVE some more input though! I have lots of ideas and tons of scraps of paper with notes on them for this story and a couple other I have started. I feel like the story is a little slow right now, but I know where it's going so I know it's gonna get better. Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer STILL owns the characters. I STILL just manipulate them for my own sick, twisted needs!**

_**********_

"_**We choose those we like; with those we love, we have no say in the matter." **_

Emmett and Bella leave the room and once past the threshold of the door, Bella turns and pins him to the wall. She brings her lips up to his with unspoken passion. She takes him by surprise as her tongue dives into his mouth. Once the shock wears off, he reciprocates her passion and kisses her back with a fury. Just as the kiss starts to progress to roaming hands, a tiny, dark haired beauty sticks her head into the hall and clears her throat.

"I know you own the place big brother, but they can still arrest your ass for indecent exposure. Besides, we've been more than patient waiting to meet the fabulous Bella." Talk about a blush worthy situation! Bella buries her face in Emmett's chest. He takes a hold of her hand and leads her to the room where his siblings are not so patiently waiting for them. "Yes my Pixie. We're coming."

As they walk into the room, Bella is overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of love and family. She stands back and takes the scene in. A tiny slip of a woman runs and jumps into Emmett's arms. On the other side of the room three breathtakingly beautiful people stand up from the couch. They start to walk over to where Bella and Emmett, holding an excited pixie, are standing. The tall blond woman reaches out her hand to Bella. "Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie. It's so good to meet you. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Rosalie, but isn't that a bit premature?" Emmett says not wanting to scare his new love off. Bella feels a bit of tension in her hand as he squeezes it.

"Come now Bella, you can feel it too. But if you'd rather wait on the formalities, then I understand." Rosalie winks at her. Bella smiles back at her.

"We could at least wait a respectable 24 hours before declaring anything, right?" Bella laughs out loud. Emmett's hand loosens up a little bit as he realizes that she feels the same and is just teasing everyone.

The whole group then laughs. They all know she already fits in. She fills in the hole that they've all felt for years.

Emmett clears his throat and resumes the introductions. "Bella, this little pixie in my arms is my sister Alice. This sneaky looking gentleman," gesturing toward the blonde man "is my brother, Alice's husband, Jasper."

Jasper nods. "Pleased to finally meet you ma'am."

"Don't try to woo her Jasper. She's mine. And you're spoken for" Emmett winks at his brother.

"Just trying to be polite is all."

"You met Rosalie, this is her husband and our brother Edward."

"Hello Edward. I can't tell you how nice it is to meet such a tight knit family. Especially one I can fit in with so well, if you know what I mean."

"Of course we know. And we feel the same way. Come sit with us. Tell us all about yourself." Edward takes the lead.

The two couples settle back onto the couch with each other. Emmett, still holding Bella's hand, walks to an overstuffed chair and pulls her down on his lap.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll start with my second beginning. I was turned almost 40 years ago. I was 18 at the time. My brother Shaun and I were at Woodstock believe it or not. I've always been a sucker for music. Anyway, we had made plans to stay from beginning to end. We met up with a group of people who had set up a nice little camp off to themselves and they invited us to join them for the week. Between the music, the drugs, the "companionship" it was a great time. About mid-week, I started noticing little things about them. They didn't eat. I never saw any of them sleep. They never joined me and Shaun when they offered us booze or weed. Just little things. Then, on the night before the festival was over, I was in a van, feeling like I was about to pass out, and I was hit with sharp pain all over my body. I was pinned down and had people sucking on my arms and legs and neck. I passed out only to wake up to the fire consuming me. After a lifetime of burning, I woke up alone in Upstate New York."

She feels Emmett tense up around her. "They left you alone? No instruction, no nothing?"

"Yes. Everything I know is through my own self-preservation and research. The one think I knew for certain is that I didn't want to hurt anyone. So animals seemed like a safe alternative. I have traveled a lot and met many like us, both human feeders and animal feeders. Some I have had run-ins with, but most I have gotten along with just fine. Although, I have to say, I haven't met anyone that I have had this instant draw to such as you all. So I pretty much stayed to myself."

"What about your brother?" Alice asks.

Bella's face flashes sadness. "I never saw him after I woke up. I don't know if he was turned or killed. I never knew how to even look for him."

Emmett bends his head down and kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear, "I'm sorry that happened to you Princess. If you'd like, we'll try to find out what happened to your brother. In the meantime, you have a family right here."

"Thank you PC. You don't know how long I have waited to hear someone say that."

"PC?"

"I'll tell you later." She says as she kisses him.

They all sit around chatting for a while until they notice the house lights come on downstairs. Emmett looks at his watch and mentions that its closing time. "Why don't you guys go on out to the house. Bella and I will be right behind you."

The others agree and head out. The newest couple in the Cullen Clan remains seated. "I just want a few minutes alone with you. Kiss me, Princess."

Bella gently takes his face in her hands and stares into the liquid gold that is his eyes. They have a silent conversation before she slowly lowers her mouth to his. This kiss is gentle. This kiss is loving. This kiss says a million things all at once. This kiss continues until Felix clears his throat standing at the doorway.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but we need to lock up now."

"Ok Felix. We're on our way down now." Their eyes never break their connection.

"Let's go home Bella."

"That has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

He leads her downstairs and out the front door. "I'm parked right over here."

"You're not in the garage?"

"Why should I park up there when you provide adequate parking right out front?"

"The only parking we have out front is for…" he watches her as she pulls a jacket off of one of the most gorgeous bikes he's ever seen. The tank and fenders were purple with silver lightning streaking over them. "You like it? I had Billy Lane build it for me before he went to jail."

"This is sweet. It also explains the boots…which by the way are very sexy." He flashes her his patented grin…dimples and all.

"So are your dimples." She leans over and kisses one dimple then the other.

"I really need to get you home before I bend you over and…I'm sorry." He shakes his head. The thought of his woman riding her own bike is a SERIOUS turn on! "I'm trying to be a gentleman. But seeing you with this bike and all, it's made my chivalry take a hike."

"It's ok Emmett, really. I want nothing more to give you permission to do that. But if this il legame is for real with us, then I think we need to take the physical part a little slower don't you? I want to know you before I make you my mate"

"Yes ma'am. I agree 100%. But there is one thing…"

"What's that Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm already your mate. Even without the physical mating experience. I have no doubt about it."

"Yes I know. But a girl has to have something on the back burner, right?" she winked at him.

"Right. So, until we get to know each other better, I will be a perfect gentleman. Hands off and no funny stuff."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't say anything about 'perfect gentleman' or 'hands off'. I expect plenty of hands on time and lots of funny stuff. I am an insatiable flirt and I am going to love flirting with you, PC."

"That's all well and good, as long as I am the only one you're flirting with. You may be a flirt, I am too and very hands on. But I have to warn you, I tend to be a very jealous guy."

"A little jealousy is good. But too much can be a problem. Tell me we're not going to have a problem."

"I will do my best, my Princess. Are you going to tell me what PC means?"

"It will cost you one kiss."

He loops his fingers in her belt loops and pulls her into him. His lips press hard against hers. As she throws her arms over his shoulders, his tongue begs for entrance into her mouth. She gladly gives permission by slightly opening hers and touching the tip of her tongue to his. A jolt of electricity shoots through both of them. Both sets of eyes jerk wide open at the sensation. This is too much and they break apart. "What was THAT?" they both ask.

***************************************************************

**A/N: Billy Lane, who is mentioned as Bella's bike builder, is a real and fairly well known bike builder who has been on many tv shows about, well…bike building. His shop is/was here in Melbourne, FL. He is waiting to find out how much jail time he will get for DUI/Vehicular Manslaughter. But he built some great bikes!**

**PLEASE tell me how you are liking the story!**


	4. Love Declared

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!! I can't tell you how excited I get when I read them knowing that people actually like what my twisted mind is spewing! And a shout out to Navygirl14 for guessing what PC stands for. I thought it was pretty obvious except to Emmett! LOL **

**Reading all the stuff I've already written, I realize I really wasn't lying when I said this was going to be long winded. I'm almost frustrated with myself with the number of chapters before I'll have a lemon. But I remind myself it's a very short period of time for our lovers and that once they do…WHOA NELLIE!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer is the genius who gave us the characters. I'm the intellectual midget who just plays dress up with them!**

**************

"_I will do my best, my Princess. Are you going to tell me what PC means?"_

"_It will cost you one kiss."_

_He loops his fingers in her belt loops and pulls her into him. His lips press hard against hers. As she throws her arms over his shoulders, his tongue begs for entrance into her mouth. She gladly gives permission by slightly opening hers and touching the tip of her tongue to his. A jolt of electricity shoots through both of them. Both sets of eyes jerk wide open at the sensation. This is too much and they break apart. "What was THAT?" they both ask._

**************

"_**Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." – Robert Frost **_

_**Il legame. The Bonding.**_

"Home?" is all he can whisper.

"Where is your car?"

"It is up in the garage. Let me ride you up there then you can follow me home."

She lets him hop on first and fire her bike up. She reaches over and grabs the helmet that matches her bike's paint scheme and puts it on. Then she climbs on the bike behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. He pops the bike in gear and takes off. Loving the feeling of the bike beneath him and the woman behind him, he decides to take the long way to the garage and rides around a few blocks. Once they pull into the spot next to his silver Rubicon, they both get off the bike. She takes off her helmet as he says "I loved that. We're going to have to ride together a lot!"

"Well then I hope you like riding bitch because I don't often let people drive my bike. You should feel privileged."

"Ha ha very funny. I meant me on MY bike. You can ride yours or on the back of mine. Your choice."

"Silly me. Sooooo sorry."

"Ok…lets go home. But first, I think I paid for something you haven't given me yet. What is PC?"

Bella puts her helmet back on, climbs on the bike and fires it up. "Prince Charming!" she yells over the revving of her engine. "Now let's go, PC."

He climbs into his Jeep and pulls out of his parking spot. She follows him through the city streets and out into the suburbs. Finally after what seems like hours, they turn onto a long, winding tree lined driveway leading up to a beautiful three story house. As he pulls in the garage, he motions for her to park her bike next to the four other bikes. He gets out of the Jeep and runs over to her as she is taking off her helmet and riding jacket. He grabs her and starts to kiss her again. "I just can't seem to keep my hands or lips off of you."

"You won't hear me complaining about that. If you weren't already kissing me, I'd be kissing you!"

With that, he lets out a low growl and lifts her hand up to his face. He places a gentle kiss on her palm, and then in one of the ultimate signs of vampire love, he runs his nose along her wrist, breathing in her unadulterated scent. He then begins to kiss her wrist sending shivers through her body. Knowing what this means, she returns the gesture by raising his wrist to her lips and slowly licks it. He groans loudly as she nips it just a little before pressing her lips to one of his most sensitive spots. The world starts spinning for both of them. They drop each other's hands and he rests his forehead on hers. "Bella, I have to tell you this before I explode. I love you. I have never spoken those words to any other woman. I have never shared what we just shared with any other woman. You're it Princess. For as long as I walk this earth, I am yours. I love you."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I love you too. The past few hours have been such a whirlwind. You are the Prince Charming in the fairy tale I didn't even know I wanted. I thought I would always be alone and now I have you, and I love you for it! Thank you for wanting me to be with you."

With that, they slowly make their way up to the house, to his family. They were waiting for them in the living room. They all settle down in the family room to chat. Emmett's siblings start telling Bella about when they were each turned and how they met. It seems that falling in love fast and hard runs in this family. At some point in the conversation, they were joined by another fantastic looking couple. "Ahhh Mom and Dad, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme, our parents."

"Very nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home here."

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. But please, it's Carlisle and Esme. We really don't stand on formalities around here." Carlisle says as he shakes her hand. "So what do we owe the pleasure of such a lovely visitor?"

Before Emmett can say anything, Alice squeals "He found her Carlisle! Bella is his one and only! Oh you should have seen them at the club. It was amazing!"

"Ok Pixie…you can stop now. But yes she's right. We're bonding. And apparently, the others approve!" He smiles and nuzzles her ear.

Bella is overwhelmed by this gathering. The love that flows in this room is breathtaking. She looks out the glass wall to the back yard. "Is it really dawn already? Where has the time gone?"

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't ask if you had somewhere you needed to be. And you said something about hunting. Want to go now?"

"Don't worry. I have no plans for today. And yes, I really would like to hunt."

"Well then let's go. After you…" he holds the back door open for her as she steps out on the porch. He grabs her hand and run out into the woods. After a couple of miles, they both stop and turn their attention to the east. Bella closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. She squeezes lightly on his hand before dropping it and crouches into hunter mode. She silently slips off to find her prey. There, stopping to drink from a creek, were three large elk. A male and two females. Bella springs forward to take down the closest female. She tries to soothe it a bit as she breaks its neck. She sinks her teeth into the precise spot on the animal's neck that would give her the best access to the liquid that would soothe her physical hunger.

Emmett is about to lunge at the larger male, but is taken aback by the vision in front of him. He had been hunting with his family for decades, but never really watched them. He had never been hunting with a lover before and is finding that it is a whole other proposition altogether. He is amazed at her compassion when she ran her hand along the animal's neck and whispered "Shhhh…it will be alright very soon." He found himself fixated on her mouth as she licks her lips the nanosecond before baring her teeth and sinking them sensuously past the fur into the vein that will give her sustenance. _'God how I love this woman.'_

As soon as she drains the animal, she looks up to see him leaning against a tree watching her. She leaps to him and before she can lick her own lips, he does it for her, taking her mouth in a passion filled kiss. "That had to be the sexiest think I have ever watched, Bella. Thank you for letting me 'eavesdrop' on your meal."

"My pleasure, my Emmy. But you let yours get away." She says with her lips pressed against his neck.

"No worries,love. I can find myself another one. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

"Allow me to watch you hunt again. And again."

"As often as you'd like. But I would think it would be kind of difficult for you, seeing as how we've decided to wait on the activities that would help alleviate that…" her eyes drop down so look at the obvious excitement in his pants.

"That 'discomfort' is well worth the view I just had. I could get lost in that vision." They stand there for a minute or two allowing him to get his bearings again. He finally catches wind of another chance to feed and tenses up. He goes to grab her hand but she pulls away.

"I'm sorry dear, but if I were to have the same reaction to watching you as you did to me, as I most surely will, then our resolve to be celibate would be short lived. I will watch you soon enough. In the meantime, I'll stay right here and wait for you to get your fill and come back to get me."

"If you are sure, I'll just be a little while." His hand caresses her cheek then he turns to disappear into the woods, leaving Bella to her thoughts.

'_**Wow Bella. This is definitely an amazing turn of events. This man comes from out of nowhere and sweeps me off my feet. And he's everything I thought I'd have in a mate. I'm a bit overwhelmed. Is it too much too fast? Nahhh. We're vampires. We don't hold to conventional ideas about love. Remember, one of the many advantages is KNOWING when you've found your mate. Stop thinking about it like a human. Embrace what this wonderful, sexy, successful man and his family are offering you. You've never had love or a family before. It's about time and you deserve it!'**_

Bella is pulled out of her self-imposed pep talk by the rush of air along her neck. A nose rubs along her shoulder and up the crook leading up to her ear. A husky voice breathes in her ear:

"Did you miss me, Princess?"

"More than you know."

"Do you love me, Princess?"

"More than I thought possible."

With that, he grabbed her shoulders and stared down into her amber eyes. "Good answer." His mouth comes down hard but lovingly on hers. She opens her lips slightly wrapping them around his top lip. He sticks the tip of his tongue out to lightly lick her lips. She runs her tongue along the edge of his teeth. The sensation drives him mad. His hands travel down her back to come to rest on her denim covered ass. She moans a little as she deepens their kiss. One of his hands slides up and dips inside the waistband of her jeans. "Emmett, love, we really have to stop now or we won't." He lays his head down on her shoulder, groaning in agreement.

*********************************************************************

**A/N: I realize that the whole wrist kissing thing, is more of a Klingon thing than a Vampire thing, but I always found it very sexy and I want my vampires to have something very sensual, but not sexual that shows devotion and love. And yes, I am Star Trek geek as well. Consider it my homage! **


	5. Sunday Drills

**A/N: I'm still loving the reviews! This is just another 'feel good' chapter. Seeing them get to know each other. Have any requests for our sweet couple?**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer dreamed up these people! I just play with them like pieces on a chess board!**

**********

"_Did you miss me, Princess?"_

"_More than you know."_

"_Do you love me, Princess?"_

"_More than I thought possible."_

_With that, he grabbed her shoulders and stared down into her amber eyes. "Good answer." His mouth comes down hard but lovingly on hers. She opens her lips slightly wrapping them around his top lip. He sticks the tip of his tongue out to lightly lick her lips. She runs her tongue along the edge of his teeth. The sensation drives him mad. His hands travel down her back to come to rest on her denim covered ass. She moans a little as she deepens their kiss. One of his hands slides up and dips inside the waistband of her jeans. "Emmett, love, we really have to stop now or we won't." He lays his head down on her shoulder, groaning in agreement._

**********

"_**I love you - those three words have my life in them." - Alexandrea to Nicholas III **_

"Give me a minute to catch my breath." His head shoots up suddenly. "Damn what time is it?" He looks at his watch. "10:30. Good we have time. I almost forgot that it is Sunday. I have somewhere I need to be. Come, let's get to the house and get cleaned up."

"Emmett, I should go home. I don't have any clothes with me and you obviously need to get going."

"That's something you haven't told me yet. Where do you live?"

"I have an apartment near the station. Makes it easy for work. Actually, it's not too far from one of your other clubs."

"Really? Which one?"

"Siren. I love that place. Great music and I love the occasional karaoke."

"Ok. You're going on the VIP list as of tonight."

She reaches up and puts a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks hon. I appreciate that. Sometimes it is a bit difficult to get in."

"Anyway, as far as you going home, if we hurry, we can run by your place on our way to the stadium. Just let me get a shower and we'll be on our way."

"Really Emmett, let me go ahead of you and you can just meet me there."

"I was hoping you'd ride with me. Please? You're bike is safe here I promise. And maybe we can go for a ride later on this evening, before I have to get to the club."

"How can I say no to you? Why are we going to the stadium?"

"Come on," he says grabbing her hand and starting a run back toward the house, "Let me shower and you'll see what I do with my Sundays when we get there."

It only takes a few minutes to get back to the house. After saying their hellos to everyone, he leads her up the stairs to the third floor and opens one of the doors. "This is my room. Please make yourself comfortable while I go shower. Unless you want to join me?" He raises one eyebrow playfully.

"Go on big boy. We both know that's not a good idea right now. But soon, I promise."

"Swear? Then let's seal it with a little kiss."

"Oh no…you have someplace to be and your kisses aren't little. Go, shower. I'll kiss you when we get to our destination."

She looks around his room while he showers. One wall is nothing but window looking out into the forest. The opposite wall has a bed and bedside tables and a door, presumably to his closet. The wall with the door has his dresser and a desk that is piled high with paperwork, and the wall across from the door is not really a wall but one solid ceiling to floor, corner to corner bookshelf. Half was full of books and the other half was a state of the art sound system and hundreds of CDs. His music collection is eclectic to say the least. Everything from country, to classical, to R&B to soundtracks. Bella could love him for his music alone. She selects a CD and plays it as she moves on to look at his books.

Emmett is such an enigma. Who would have thought that big, burly, jock of a man was so into books. Not comic books mind you, but classics, old and new. This man was a little bit of everything rolled into one very sexy man. Damn near perfect. What's not to love?

"Do you like to read?" his voice brings her out of her thoughts again.

"Yeah. I try to read every chance I get. Looks like we have similar tastes in books and music." She turns toward his voice and sees him standing there in nothing but a towel around his waist. She can't help but stare at his muscular body. An EIGHT PACK for pete's sake. Perfect pecks. Bulging arms. And all have tiny droplets of water dripping from them. "Dammit man, are you trying to drive me insane?"

"I take it you like?"

"You are truly testing my vampire patience right now. Please don't think I'm 'that kind of woman' Emmett. It's just that I know that I want you and you're making it very hard to be good right now."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'll get dressed. It's just that I am not used to taking my clothes in the bathroom with me. I'll be right back." With vampire speed, he hurries to his dresser and dives into his closet and closes the door. In a matter of a minute, the door reopens and he steps out in a pair of navy blue workout pants and matching UnderArmour shirt. _**'Damn he's hot.' **_ She lets out a little gasp. It is barely audible, but he still hears it and it brings a huge grin to his face. He walks over to her and pulls her to him.

"Princess, you have had that effect on me since I saw you walk in the club last night." And kisses the tip of her nose. Then letting her go he sits down on his bed to put on his running shoes. "Great choice on the music. You like Chris Cagle?"

"Yes I do, very much. I love country music in general, but he's the top of my to-do list. Musically and otherwise." She winks at him.

"Hmmm really? You'll have to forgive me if I don't encourage the 'otherwise'." He feigns jealousy.

"It's not like I'd ever get the opportunity to meet him. Besides, I'm no succubus. I stick to my own kind. Not that I've had my own kind really." If she could, she'd be covered in a very dark blush right now. She didn't mean to let that fact out quite yet.

"Is that so? We'll leave that discussion for a bit later, my Bella. We do still have a lot to tell each other. But for now, we have somewhere important to be. Let's get you home and changed." He can hardly contain his excitement. He really wants to share this with her and hopes she enjoys it as much as he does.

On the drive to Bella's apartment, they talked about his family. "I really like everyone. I hope they like me."

"I know they do. Especially Esme. She practically had kittens just seeing me touch you. She's wanted me to find my someone for so long, she had almost given up hope. The girls have been wanting a new shopping partner and the guys a little sister. You fit the bill nicely Ms. Swan. You are the perfect blend of girly girl and tomboy to fit in with my family perfectly. To fit me perfectly."

"So, everyone in your family fell in love at first sight?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That's why what's happening with us is not a shock to anyone. In fact, it's to be expected in my family" he chuckled.

They pulled into her building's garage and parked. She takes his hand and pulls him to her apartment. "Now you're on my turf" she laughs.

"Just go get changed."

"Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"VERY quick. Don't be high maintenance. Just clean up and that's it."

"I am NOT a girly girl, Mr. Cullen. It's going to shock you when you find out how different I am from any other woman you may know."

"I already am, Princess. Now go! I have people to meet."

Now it was his turn to look around her place. He found her extensive book collection. She gave him the impression that she was a light reader. He's pleasantly surprised to see that their book collections are practically identical. He can see the two of them spending lazy afternoons reading together. Perhaps reading to each other. Looking over to her music collection, once again, they have similar tastes. He's totally in love with this woman. Every tiny little thing is just falling into place.

He is pulled back to the here and now by her musical voice. He turns to see her standing there in a pair of black yoga pants, a royal blue tank top and a grey hoodie zipped halfway up putting her hair into a ponytail. "I took your lead on my attire. I assume this outfit is ok?"

"You are gorgeous. The others are going to fall for you as hard as I have." He winked. "Let's go."

The drive over to the local sports arena. Instead of parking out in the empty parking lot, they pull right into the indoor area for deliveries and VIP drop-offs. They park the Jeep there and follow a long corridor straight to the field. "Do you like football?"

"Are you kidding? Next to NASCAR it's my favorite sport!" she exclaims.

"Really? You are the girl of my dreams. NASCAR and football? That's all I need to know." He scoops her up and kisses her. All of a sudden, there are a bunch of catcalls from behind them. He smiles against her lips. "You ready to meet the guys?"

"Bring them on!"

He puts her down and puts his hand on her back walking them toward a group of what looks like 11 to 12 year old boys. "Hi guys!" Emmett yells in their direction.

"Hi Emmett!" they shout back as a group.

Once Emmett and Bella reach the group, he says "Say hello to Bella guys. I want y'all to make a good impression today so she'll come around all the time, ok?"

The boys say different variations of "Hello Bella" "Nice to meet you" and one of them asks "Are you Emmett's girlfriend?"

Bella smiles her brightest smile. "Heya! How are you all? Any friends of Emmett's are friends of mine! And yes, I am Emmett's girlfriend." **'**_**She's so much more than that!'**_ Emmett thinks to himself.

"Ok, time to get down to business. Go out and run your laps so we can run drills. John, when you finish your laps can you pull out the bag with the balls?"

"You got it Emmett!"

Bella looks over with amazement to her new man.

"These young men are in a junior arena football league. I sponsor them. But it wasn't enough for me just to buy their uniforms and put my name on them. I also coach them. I have so much, and obviously won't have any sons of my own, so this is my way to help boys who need something to do and someone to believe in them. This is a great group of boys."

"I can see that. And I can see how they respect you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go run some laps." She smiles at him as she runs backwards away from him. She catches up to the boy named John. "Mind if I run with you?"

"No ma'am. Are you going to be helping Emmett coach us now?"

"I would love to if he wants me to. I could use a good workout and you guys look like good workout partners. Would that be ok?"

"Oh yeah. Do you know how to play football?"

"Yup. I love football."

"Great! You know, Emmett has never brought a girl around before."

"Really? Well, I feel special now. Because Emmett brought me and because you said I can help you practice!"

A whistle shreeks. John runs off to get the ball bag and the rest of the boys gather midfield where Emmett is standing. "Alright team, we have a big game coming up on Thursday. You are ready, but don't get lazy on me. We still need to keep working for it. Now, let's get started on our drills. Bella, want to help out?"

"Of course I do! Where do you want me coach?"

"Can you work with John here? He's our quarterback. Just run out at different places on the field and let him throw to you. But don't let him take it easy on you just because you're a girl. I expect him to use his arm like he was throwing to me. Got that John?"

"Yes Coach! Let's go Bella!"

The team practices for a solid two hours. Bella is totally impressed with this group of boys and can't wait to see them play an actual game.

"Ok guys. Your parents are waiting for you. Go home, get your rest, be respectable young men and do your homework! See you on Thursday."

"Bye Coach. Bye Bella" Choruses around the field.

John comes up to Bella and asks, "Are you coming to the game, Bella?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, John. I'll be on the sideline cheering the loudest!"

John runs off with a huge smile on his face.

"You just made his season, doll. But the game is Thursday evening. You'll be on the air."

"I never take any time off, but I have a ton of 'best of' shows lined up. It's time for me to play one! Like I said, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks for bringing me today, Emmett. This is a wonderful thing you do and I'm honored you shared it with me." She kisses him on the cheek.


	6. What a Beautiful Day

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to join me in my fluff fest. I am really enjoying writing this and working on the other stories I have in the hopper. Those won't be quite as fluffy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I thank Ms. Meyer for the gift of these wonderful characters.**

**********

"_You just made his season, doll. But the game is Thursday evening. You'll be on the air."_

"_I never take any time off, but I have a ton of 'best of' shows lined up. It's time for me to play one! Like I said, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks for bringing me today, Emmett. This is a wonderful thing you do and I'm honored you shared it with me." She kisses him on the cheek._

**********

"_**Just look what I found when I wasn't looking**__**  
**__**Look what I found when I was just being me**__**  
**__**I turned around and love was mine for the taking**__**  
**__**Look what I found when she found me" – Chris Cagle**_

"Honey, I plan on sharing everything with you. Now, let's go back to your place and get you some clothes. I want to go back to my house and go out for a ride on the bikes. Maybe we can ask Jasper if he wants to come with us. He loves to ride but rarely gets to anymore. Then this evening I have a surprise for you at one of the clubs."

"Can I ask which club?"

"Siren"

She throws herself into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. "My favorite of your clubs! I can't wait!" She showers his face with kisses.

He hugs her body to his and walks down the corridor toward his Jeep. "I'm happy you're happy. If all I have to do is take you to 'Siren' to make you this happy, then my life will be easy!"

They make it back to his place after stopping by hers to pick up some clothes and incidentals. She makes a call to the station to tell them she will be taking Thursday off as a personal day. They walk into the Cullen house and find Jasper. Within minutes the three of them are covered in leather and riding their bikes down the interstate as fast as they can. They each take turns with the lead and after a couple of hours they pull over take an unneeded break just to walk by the river. They decide to gang up on Alice and convince her to ride with Jasper someday soon so they can go on a couple's day trip. Bella would ride with Emmett instead of on her own bike.

They decide it is time to head back to the house so they can get ready to go out. After a couple of hours, the women start down the stairs to meet their men.

Rosalie is wearing a bright red A-line dress that flows down to just above her knees. "You are ravishing as usual, love" Edward says as he takes her hand.

Alice is wearing a tight fitting fuchsia mini dress. Jasper takes a deep, admiring breath and says "Darlin', I'm going to have to fight the men off of you tonight."

And Bella, trying to anticipate what Emmett might enjoy seeing her in, is wearing a royal blue sundress. Not too revealing, but not too conservative either. Emmett is speechless as he takes her in his arms. He nibbles on her ear. "You look perfect, Princess. I hope tonight is all that you imagined."

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all pile into Edward's Volvo. Emmett escorts Bella to a black Mercedes and holds the passenger door open for her. "Your's?"

"No, it's actually my father's. But he lets us borrow it when the occasion arises. I didn't think this dress would survive the Jeep."

Once they reach the club, Bella realizes something big is going on tonight. The line outside is stretched down two blocks. "Thank goodness I know the owner or we'd never get in!" she says jokingly. He raised the hand he's been holding and brings her wrist to his lips. "I love when you do that Emmett." In response he lightly drags the tip of his tongue from the crook of her elbow to her wrist. "If we're going in, we'd better go in before I return the sentiment."

He takes in a deep breath as she kisses the top of his head. "Ok Ms. Swan, are you ready to be amazed?"

"Lead on Mr. Cullen."

They walk over to the front of the club where the two other couples are waiting for them. Emmett introduces Bella to the doorman, Alec. He was then informed that she is to be treated as member of the family and all that entails. As they walk in the door, someone from the line shouts "What do I have to do to get in this place?" Emmett's reply is, "Buy the joint from me." The crowd bursts out in laughter. Bella and Emmett climb the stairs to join the others in the balcony. Bella looks over the railing to the stage noticing it is set up for a pretty large concert. The house lights go dark and the beginning notes of a familiar song start playing. When the stage lights come up she sees the one human she says is at the top of her 'to-do list'. Chris Cagle is on stage singing "What a Beautiful Day" and looks up to the balcony and tips his hat. Bella jumps into Emmett's lap and hugs him tight. "No wonder you were surprised when I put in this CD today. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a complete fluke that he was the one playing tonight. I didn't tell you when I heard the CD playing because I wanted to surprise you sweetheart and apparently I did. Now listen to your human sing for you." She turns around and watches the concert from the comfort of his lap.

When the concert is over, Emmett asks if Bella wants to meet Chris. "Are you nuts? Of course I do!"

"Can I trust you not to try to cross him off your 'to-do list'?" he says, only half jokingly.

She elbows him in his side. "Silly Emmy. I already told you. I am no succubus. I just want to tell him how much I appreciate his music. How well do you know him?"

"Pretty good. We knew each other back in college. I actually was the promoter for his first tour. That was mostly colleges and small venues, but it got him noticed."

"You are a man of many surprises. I can't wait to see what you make happen next!" Bella takes his face in her hands and kisses him with all the love she has and makes a mental note to start planning a surprise for him in the VERY near future.

"Come on my redneck girl. Let's go meet your country star!"

"Are you sure he'll be ok with that after a show?"

"Bella, please. I told you I know him and I've already told him we were coming to see him. He can't wait to meet the girl who finally stole my 'heart'."

She jumps up off of his lap and starts to drag him down the stairs, giddy with excitement. Standing behind her he takes a hold of her waist with both hands pushing her forward. The others were laughing uncontrollably.

Emmett escorts Bella to the large room behind the stage area. He knocks on the door and lets himself in, pulling Bella with him. "Chris, you here buddy?"

"Yeah Emmett, come on in." Chris comes from the other room reaching out to offer Emmett his hand, pulling him into a guy hug.

"Good show tonight. You're almost ready for the big time!" Emmett says jokingly.

"Thanks, and you can say you were there when it all started!" They laugh heartily.

Bringing her from where she was hiding behind him, he introduces his friend and his mate. "Chris, I'd love for you to meet my Princess, Bella Swan. She's your biggest fan. Bella, this is Chris, just some singer I know" he says winking at Chris.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella" he says shaking her hand. "My biggest fan eh?"

"Yes, I just may be. I can't believe you know the Grizz here."

"I think we may have something in common then. I am a huge fan of yours too. I caught your show the last time I was in town and loved it. I catch the podcasts all the time. You're very insightful and bring the best out of any topic."

"You listen to my show? I can't believe it. This is too much!" Bella exclaims very much feeling like a gushing high school girl.

"Yes ma'am I do. I only wish I was closer more often so I could call in."

"If you're ever in town while I'm on please do! Or if I am so bold, please stop in the studio sometime and we can chat. My listeners know about my 'crush' on you so they'd be thrilled!"

"Yes, I've heard you go on about me from time to time. That's one of the many reasons I wanted to meet you when Emmett here told me that he was seeing you. I had to see who the girl had pledged her undying admiration of me." Noticing Bella's blush, he paused "No really, I had to see who has him gushing."

"Now I am embarrassed. I never thought I'd actually meet you. I would never have gone on so if I knew."

"At any rate, I would love to do your show. I'm in town until Wednesday. How about I come to the studio Tuesday night?

"That would be great!"

Emmett clears his throat from behind Bella. "I think I may have to chaperone you two. I don't trust this dog one bit." They all laugh loudly. "This not one thing I want written off your 'to-do' list my love." He leans down and kisses her cheek, showing he was only kidding.

"What's that?" Chris asks them.

"NEVER MIND!" Bella yells glaring at Emmett.

The banter goes on for about an hour until they decide Chris needs to get to his hotel and get some rest.

"So I'll see you on Tuesday, Chris. I'm not going to announce it tomorrow night, just say that I have a surprise."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then!" he hugs them both and heads out.

She turns to Emmett and kisses him deeply. "You are the best boyfriend in the world! You don't know what this means to me!"

"Maybe you can show me sometime." He winks at her.

"Let's go to my place and get to know each other some more. I want to start moving forward…SOON" she says suggestively.

After checking in with the club manager, and having one dance, they go to her apartment.

Sitting on her couch, they just start firing questions at each other.

"Favorite color?"  
Her:"Blue" Him:"Green"

"Favorite Sport?"  
Her:"NASCAR" Him:"Football"

"Favorite Movie?"  
Her:"An Affair to Remember" Him:"Braveheart"

"Favorite animal to hunt?"  
Her:"Lynx" Him:"Grizzly"

"You obviously know my human crush, who is yours?" Bella asks him.  
"That's easy…Amy Lee. Man can she sing. Yeah I know it's all emo and shit, but she pulls the dark emo look of fantastically!"

"Ok, now it's time to get serious, my Grizzly Hunter…"

"Hit me with your best shot."

"How many girlfriends have you had, other than me."  
"One…you?"  
"Girlfriends? None. Boyfriends…None."  
"None?"  
"That's right. None?"  
"So does that mean you are a…"  
"Yes, Emmett, I'm a virgin. In every sense."

"Wow, I would have thought some smart man would have snatched you up at some point. Especially while you were human in the 'free love' era."

"Nope, never found one I was interested in enough to get to know like that. So, you and your one girlfriend. Tell me about her."

"Her name is Irina. She's part of our Alaska family. We lived up there for a few years and it was always assumed she and I would get together. The families kept pushing us together and we felt obligated to give it a try. She got attached pretty quickly. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I just never felt anything towards her. She is an aggressive girl, too aggressive for my taste. Kept trying to get me to do things I didn't want, we really had nothing in common. But I stayed with her for a while, and when I broke it off with her, she didn't take it too well. She told me that I used her, strung her along. But all I was trying to do was give it a shot, for my family. It just didn't work."

"So she finally got over it?"

"Yeah I guess. We were civil with each other until we left Denali about two years ago. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"So, did you two…"

"Uh, no Bella. We didn't. I have the same 'status' as you do. I never relished the thought of having sex with someone I didn't love. Call me old fashioned but sex for sex's sake is not my style."

"That's a great way to put it. And one of the many reasons I love you." She reaches out and takes his hand and brings the palm to her lips. She breathes in hard through her nose, taking in the scent of his skin. Her nose traces the line over his palm to his wrist. His whole body tenses with desire as she lightly kisses the sensitive skin of his wrist. "Woman, you don't know what you're doing to me" he growls with clinched teeth.

She takes her free hand and places it on his cheek. She momentarily removes her mouth from his arm and looks into his golden eyes. "So then show me big boy." then goes back to loving on his wrist.

He turns his head so his nose was in her palm and his lips secured themselves on her wrist. After several minutes of them driving themselves crazy like this, they stare into each other's eyes, knowing they were about to cross a line. Suddenly they crash into each other's mouths. Lips kissing and tongues licking all over their faces, necks, ears. Hands touching and caressing all over each other. Clothes starting to be removed. "Wait…" Emmett says breathlessly, "I think we need to stop before we go any further."

Bella sits back. A look of sadness sweeps across her face.

"Oh Princess, don't look like that. It's not that I don't want to. I want to very much. But, the gentleman in me wants to wait until…"

"Until what? We're alone. We're obviously into it. What are we waiting for?"

"Now, I'm going to sound like a girl when I say this, but I want to wait until it's perfect. I want to do this right since it is both of our first times. This right here, just feels manic, almost desperate. But we have forever to finish getting to know each other, cause once we do mate, it will open up a floodgate and we'll end up driving my family nuts like they have driven me all these years."

"What do you mean? Open a floodgate?"

"Going by the example of my family, once a bonded couple starts mating, then it's like an addiction for a while. It's hard to stop the need to be together, for at least the first few years. And as much as I look forward to that, I want to get to a certain point before we do that. I want you to know, the first time we're together it's going to be gentle and loving. But I warn you my Princess, after so many years of living with mating couples and seeing how humans interact at my clubs, I know that when it comes to sex, I am and will be a freak!"

"That's a good thing my Prince, because I think I will probably match you freak for freak!"

**********

**A/N: I feel a tiny bit of drama coming on! Can't be all fluff can it? **


	7. Gotta Love Family

**A/N: I'm not big on writing the angst and drama. Reading it yes, writing it no. A story this long can't be all fluff (and eventual lemons) right? Our girl Navygirl14 guessed it again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I love Ms. Meyer and HER characters!**

**********

"_Going by the example of my family, once a bonded couple starts mating, then it's like an addiction for a while. It's hard to stop the need to be together, for at least the first few years. And as much as I look forward to that, I want to get to a certain point before we do that. I want you to know, the first time we're together it's going to be gentle and loving. But I warn you my Princess, after so many years of living with mating couples and seeing how humans interact at my clubs, I know that when it comes to sex, I am and will be a freak!"_

"_That's a good thing my Prince, because I think I will probably match you freak for freak!"_

**********

"_**When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with a person, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." – Billy Crystal 'When Harry Met Sally'**_

They start laughing uncontrollably. Once their laughter dies down, Bella speaks up. "I love you for wanting to wait. I love you for being a freak. I love you for being Emmett."

"I love you too Bella. I can't tell you what the last couple of days have meant to me. Starting with our first dance, to watching you hunt, to you practicing with my boys, to your crush on Chris, to here and now with you looking at me with such love in your beautiful, topaz eyes. My only regret is that we never met before now. But we have eternity to make up for that, don't we?"

"We sure do. And I look forward to every minute of eternity now." She says kissing him softly.

They sit quietly in each other's arms for an hour. The silence is broken by Amy Lee's voice singing 'Hello' from Emmett's phone. He looks and sees that it is Alice. "Yes Pixie, what do you need?"

"I just saw that the Denali Family is coming for a visit. Thought you might like to know."

"Damn. Gotta love their timing. When will they be here?"

"An hour or so."

"Is SHE with them?"

"Yes. I get the feeling that's why they are coming."

"Oh this can't be a good thing" Emmett says in frustration.

"How's this gonna turn out Sis?"

"It's going to be strained, but other than that I can't really tell. I'm not sure how much she knows about Bella. Nothing surrounding them is focused at all."

"Alright, we'll be there in a little bit." Emmett hits the end button and turns to Bella. "We need to go back to the house. We're having visitors."

"Go be with your family. I'll stay here and catch up on some stuff."

"No baby, I would love you there with me. It's our Denali family coming for a visit. They are going to want to meet you anyway."

"Okay then. Let's go." She says reluctantly. "You looked stressed by this. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm a little worried. Irina is going to be with them. The last time we saw each other didn't go so well."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, anything."

"What did you mean when you asked Alice how it was going to turn out? How would she know?"

"Shit, we haven't talked about our gifts yet have we?"

"Nope. You guys have gifts too? Man I feel so behind being all by myself all these years. Do all vampires have them?"

"No, in our family it's Me, Edward, Jasper and Alice. What do you mean 'too'? You have one?"

"Yes, I can change my looks. I make myself look like whatever or whoever I want. What do you guys have?"

Emmett just stared at Bella in shock. "You can look like anything or anyone you want? That has some serious possibilities" he says with a flirtatious grin. Shaking his head to clear his lecherous thoughts and bring himself back to the present conversation, "Edward can read minds. Jasper is an empath. Alice can see the future, to an extent and I am telekinetic. I can make people and animals do things with a word. I can also manipulate things with words."

"You people are sure good to have around in a pinch. Ok, so back to the topic at hand. Why are you so stressed about this visit? What is Irina's problem?"

Bella can tell that he really doesn't want to dig up unpleasant memories. But after a moment, he takes a deep breath and starts talking. "She thought we were going to be bonded, and when that didn't happen, she assumed because of our family ties and the time we had spent together, that I would at least be her mate. I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to be her mate and eventually when I told her we were leaving Alaska, she got very angry and made all sorts of claims."

"Such as?"

"Such as…she was my one and only and would eventually convince me of that. That she'd make sure no other woman would have me. I just let it go assuming that she was just upset and throwing out meaningless threats. I figured that by the time we saw each other again, she would have moved on and let the thoughts of us being together go."

"But you're worried now that she hasn't?"

"The timing is too coincidental. I am worried that she knows about you and is coming to try and stake her claim. I'm not trying to say I'm all that or be self-centered. I'm just going by my gut feeling and how she was when I left. But don't worry my love. I am now and will always be yours. She will just have to accept that." He brushes her lips with his.

"I'm not worried. I can hold on to what's mine. What's ours. But how could she possibly know about me so fast? It's barely been 24 hours."

"It's her gift. She can see relationships. She can see the strength in their relationships be it love, family or friendship. Once she connects with someone, she can read them from just about any distance. I have a feeling she's been 'monitoring' me since I left. She probably knew about you the second we started dancing our first dance."

"Well, let me go get changed and we can go." She gets up off the couch and he watches her as she walks into her bedroom. He knows this is right. Irina will just have to understand that he has bonded with Bella and there is no denying that. He couldn't turn away from that even if for some stupid reason he wanted to. Which he certainly does not.

Bella's bedroom door opens and he is struck by the vision in front of him. He never really was attracted to women who thought they needed overly sexy clothes or an inch of makeup. He is looking at his ideal woman. She's wearing a pair of curve hugging blue jeans, a red button down blouse with the top two buttons unbuttoned and a pair of black, thick heeled motorcycle boots. He watches her as she reaches up and pulls her long auburn hair into a high ponytail. He shakes his head in amazement of how lucky he is to have this genuine beauty in his life now. Not only is she beautiful. But she's smart, funny, classy and down to earth. She loves NASCAR and football and has great taste in music and books. And she loves him as much as he loves her. What else can an immortal man ask for?

She grabs a duffle bag full of stuff to take with her and reaches for his hand. "Let's go get this over with. I want to spend some more time getting to know you before I have to go to the station." She says as she drags him to the car. "But next time I go to your place, I think I need to drive my truck. If it's ok, I'd like to leave my bike at your place so it's always there for future rides." She says as they pull away from her building.

"Of course it's okay. You can leave anything you want there. I want you to feel comfortable at our house. Do you want to bring your truck now?"

"Oh no. I want to arrive at your house with you in one car. I want to set the right tone from the beginning. Trust me." She winks at him. "Women process every little detail. If we don't show up together, it sends the message that we aren't all that serious yet."

"Okay, when it comes to what women think, I'll defer to you. Lord knows men will never be able to figure it out on their own." They both laugh. "But Bella, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you Emmett" she squeezes his hand.

"Take everything Irina and her sisters say with a grain of salt. They will say and do anything to get what they want. Don't trust them and if you find something is bothering you about them or anything they say to you, PLEASE just talk to me. But I'm going to be there with you the whole time."

"I promise to talk to you about everything. However, I have to warn you, I tend to have a short fuse by nature and someone trying to stake a claim on my man will only make it shorter. I will try to take a step back if she pisses me off and talk to you about it."

He grins seductively. "As much as I don't want you two to fight, I might enjoy seeing your Princess Warrior side." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

"You say the sweetest things my Grizzly Bear." He growls under his breath.

"I love you calling me that. Makes me want to…" He buries his nose in her hair. "Well I guess that's for another time. We're here."

They take a minute to themselves. He reminds her that he's with her and that what they have is real and forever. That no one, especially Irina, will come between them. He kisses her lightly and gets out of the car. He runs around and opens the door for her and holds out his hand for her to take. She looks up to the house and sees a woman looking at them from the living room window. "Yes dear. That's Irina."

"No problem, no problem at all" she reaches with her free hand and winds her fingers through his dark curls, pulling his head to hers. She begins a long passionate kiss that ends with her licking her way down his neck to bite him right above his collar. She breaks the skin just enough to leave a mark. She licks the wound to seal it, causing a slight scar.

"My god woman. You mean business" Emmett says breathlessly. "I know you're just marking your territory but DAMN it was hot. Mark me anytime."

"I will hold you to that." She says as they climb the steps and go through the front door, hand in hand. They walk into the living room to find it full of vampires. Bella notices three striking females standing together talking to Rosalie and Alice and a male and female sitting on the couch talking to Carlisle and Esme.

"EMMETT!!" screams the female from the window. She runs and throws herself into him. He has to put his arm around her just to steady them from the impact. "It's been so long. I have missed you dearheart." She attempts to snuggle her nose into his neck but he pushes her back as gently as he can.

"Irina, please. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." He whispers in her ear so that only she can hear. He backs up a bit to get out of her grasp and pulls Bella closer to him.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Irina, I've told you all about her. Irina, this is Bella, my…well my "he glances at Bella "she's my bonded mate." Emmett flashes his delirious smile and locks eyes with Bella.

"You're WHAT???"

"I believe you heard me. And I'm sure you can feel it as well."

"I feel nothing of the sort. We both know you are to be my mate. You're not mating with some common street girl." Irina says through clinched teeth. The energy in the room becomes thick with jealousy and confrontation.

"Irina, I would respectively ask you to not say anything else about Bella. Now if you don't mind, I need to finish the introductions to your family. Carmen, Eleazar… this is Bella." The couple that was chatting with Carlisle and Esme stand and walk toward them and offer Bella their hands to shake. "It's such a pleasure to meet the girl who finally stole our Emmett's …heart"

"The two lovely women over there are Kate and Tanya." They both glare at Bella sending invisible daggers her way as they walk over and stand next to their sister.

Carlisle stands up and clears his throat "Well now that the introductions are over with, some of us were going for a hunt. Emmett, Bella, care to join us?"

"No thank you. We hunted last night and are ok. We'll stay around here and watch a movie."

"Very well. We'll be back soon."

Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper all head out the back door into the forest. Emmett goes to the shelves that hold the DVDs and picks out "Days of Thunder" and puts it in the player. Before he gets to the couch to settle in with his love, Irina taps him on the shoulder and asks if they can chat in private. "Is that really necessary, Irina? I don't think we have anything else to say to one another." Is his reply.

"Yes Emmett, I do have some things to say to you. Please, it won't take too long." She pleads.

He looks over at Bella. She nods at him to tell him it's okay. He mentally picks up a lily out of the vase on the table next to the couch and sends it over to her. She grabs it out of the air and brings it to her lips. He smiles and runs his fingers over the newly acquired mark on his neck letting her know that he has been marked as hers. He turns to a very angry Irina and says, "Let's go out on the porch."

Kate and Tanya take a seat on either side of Bella. They attempt to look menacing, but Bella isn't buying it. She isn't frightened that easily.

"Well ladies. How was the trip down from Alaska?"

"Oh it was uneventful, unlike how today is going to end if you don't back of our sister's mate." Tanya growls.

Alice walks over and sits in the easy chair. "Tanya, would you care to back off of Emmett's TRUE mate please. She's a member of this family now and deserves the same respect as any of us."

"Alice, we do not recognize her as family. Is she so weak that she needs the protection of the great Cullen Clan?"

Bella speaks up, "No SHE doesn't need any type of protection. I can fend for myself just fine. However, I would think you would have enough respect for Carlisle and Esme, to not start an incident in their home."

"Of course we don't want to start anything with you Bella. We just want to let you know how things are going to be." Kate joins her sister in sentiment.

"Ok ladies, why don't we step outside and discuss this?" Bella stands up and starts walking to the back door. Alice starts to step forward with her, but Bella hugs her so she can whisper in her ear "It will be ok Alice. No one will be hurt. I just need to make a statement. Please stay here" and she steps back and puts her hands on Alice's shoulders. They wink at each other and Bella continues out the door with Kate and Tanya right behind her.

Bella leads them in a short run to a small clearing with a creek on the south and a line of boulders on the east side. She turns around to see the two impressive women attempting to intimidate her with fire in their eyes and lips pulled back to bare their teeth.

"No need for the attitude ladies. I just wanted us to be away from the house so we can discuss things freely. I'll start. I know the full story of your sister's 'relationship' with Emmett. While I can certainly understand her desire to be with him, she has no claim on him, and he has no desire to be with her. She should really just save herself the heartache and embarrassment and back away now. Cut her losses and start looking for her true mate."

"Emmett is her true mate. They have been together longer than you can imagine, and they will continue to be together once you are gone."

"Really? That's funny because I don't plan on going anywhere, so that's going to make for some awkward moments around the house don't you think?"

Kate starts to advance on Bella at that statement. "You have one last chance leave on your own, or we'll make sure you disappear. We love our sister and her happiness is our priority."

Bella lets Kate get to the point that she is in her face. "Kate, we're not going to fight. But you are going to go for a swim." Bella proceeds to pick her up by the shoulders and toss her, hard, into the creek. Kate is stunned that she was able to get the upper hand on her. "Would you like to join her Tanya?"

Tanya blinks twice then runs to her sister. They are just not used to someone besting them.

Bella just laughs and runs back up to the house.

**********

**A/N: Okay…not too much drama. Maybe I can squeeze out some more later on…Keep the reviews coming. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	8. Back to Work

**A/N: Emmett is a gentleman and would never hurt a lady, but… LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer has given us a gift with her characters. I just regift them!**

**********

_Bella lets Kate get to the point that she is in her face. "Kate, we're not going to fight. But you are going to go for a swim." Bella proceeds to pick her up by the shoulders and toss her, hard, into the creek. Kate is stunned that she was able to get the upper hand on her. "Would you like to join her Tanya?"_

_Tanya blinks twice then runs to her sister. They are just not used to someone besting them. _

_Bella just laughs and runs back up to the house._

**********

"_Love prefers twilight to daylight" --__** Oliver Wendell Holmes**_

_Meanwhile, out on the porch…_

"Really Irina, this really isn't necessary. You know how I feel about you."

Irina saunters up to Emmett and puts her arms around his neck. "Emmett, I gave you the time to have your freedom. Now it's time for you to take off the blinders and see what you have right in front of you. You know deep down that I am the one you are meant to be with. Now come home with me and leave this little climber to find another mark."

He pulls her arms down by her wrists. "Do not talk about Bella like that. She is a wonderful woman and my mate. I will not have you disrespect her, especially in my home. As for me being with you, I want you to hear this very clearly." He makes sure she is looking him in the eye. "We will NEVER be together. It was NEVER going to happen. It wouldn't matter if I didn't find my mate, you aren't going be that for me. Do you understand?" his voice has turned gruff and angry.

She laughs out loud "I can see you just need a little more time. And if that's what you need, I'll gladly give it to you. However, she will not get you. You were not meant for her, but for me, so she needs to go."

"Damn it Irina!! Why can't you hear what I am saying? I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU!!! If you can't come to grips with that, then it might be best if you leave. I will not have you making threats against her, even if I am completely sure she can handle you just fine."

Irina moves to put her arms around his waist. Before she can complete the action, Emmett mentally pushes her across the porch as forcefully as he can pinning her against the door without laying a hand on her. "I have never intentionally been aggressive with a woman, Irina, however you are trying my patience. You will not touch me again. You will back off of Bella or you will leave. Is that clear?"

She looks at him and sees that he is serious, for now. "Fine Emmett. I will back off. I would prefer to stay and have a nice visit with my extended family. I miss you all." She says knowing she will only back off long enough to regroup and come up with another plan.

"Okay." He takes in a deep breath. "We'll pretend this didn't happen. But please just keep your distance from me and Bella."

"Anything you want Emmett."

Emmett turns and walks back into the house noticing that Alice is the only one left in the living room, and she is at the back wall staring out into the woods.

"Where is Bella, Alice?"

"She took the girls out for a 'chat'. Don't worry. She's on her way back and the girls will be behind her by a couple of minutes. I think they were able to come to some sort of understanding. How about you?" she chuckles at him.

"Yes, I think a few things got cleared up." He said, but the look on his face disagreed.

Right then Bella burst through the door and flies into Emmett's muscular arms. "Hey there Grizz. How did your chat go?" she kisses him quickly.

"Mine was alright. How about yours?" he looks at her questioningly, but with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, it was ok. I just had to let them know where I stand is all." She suppresses a giggle as Kate comes in dripping wet and Tanya pulling up the rear.

Alice, who can barely contain herself, tells Kate "Please stay here. I'll get you some clothes to change into before you ruin Esme's beautiful hardwood floors." They all can hear a loud round of laughter from upstairs as Alice gets the clothing.

"What happened Bella?" Emmett asks her, trying to hold back his laughter as well.

"Hey, she bowed up on me. All I did was defend myself." She replies.

"Come on. Let's take a walk and you can tell me all about it." He picks her up and heads toward the front door. As they pass Irina on the porch, they hear a faint growl. "Remember what I said Irina."

"Sorry dear." She responded, purposefully. Emmett and Bella both tense up. This is far from over and they both know it.

Emmett sets Bella down on the ground, takes her hand and they head off down the driveway. He starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Kate looked like a drowned rat! What happened out there?"

"I decided to take it outside when they started in on me about how things were going to be. I didn't want anything to happen in Esme's house. At any rate, they told me to leave or else, and Kate advanced on me so I threw her in the creek. I just wanted to make a simple statement, that I was here to stay and they didn't intimidate me."

Emmett looks over at her "Well, well ,well. My woman has a set! Once again…I love that you are a Warrior Princess. But, I guess I won't be able to get out of line though will I?" he chuckles.

"Not unless you want a severe penalty my Grizzly." She flashes him an evil grin.

He scoops her up into a big hug. "I really do love you, you know."

"Likewise." She pulls back her head to look into his eyes. "I really do too!" and their lips crash into each other. She wraps her legs around his waist and he clasps his hands under her ass for support. The kiss that had started as hard and passionate starts to slow down to reflect the love they just proclaimed. Suddenly, it comes to a screeching halt.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" as she jumps down out of his arms.

He looks at his watch "It's 4:30. Why, my love?"

"I am on the air in an hour and a half and I have no prep. Tonight's show is going to be interesting."

Emmett's face falls as he realizes for the first time in two days they are going to have to separate. "I forgot you were going to have to go to work at some point."

"Yeah, me too. Don't you have to go into the clubs tonight too?"

"Yes, you can go with me. At least we wouldn't have to be apart." He almost pouts.

"I know my darling. But I'll come to whichever club you are at once my show ends. It will only be a few hours. You can stay with me at the studio until you have to go in if you want to." She tells him trying to lighten his sadness.

"Really? I'd love to see where you work. Thank you." He kisses all over her face then starts down her neck. She lets out a low growl at the sensation of his lips on her skin. This encourages him to keep going and he starts to nibble the places where he had just placed kisses. "Emmett" she moans. His uncontrollable reaction to his name escaping from her lips is to pull her tight into his body as he proceeds to bite down hard on her neck. She can't stop the scream of approval that escapes her. He removes his teeth and replaces them with his tongue and lips.

"I believe we have matching marks now, angel." He says into the love bite he just made.

"I think I'm ok with that, and as much as I hate to say this, I really need to get going. Let's get going before we find that we won't be able to go." She places a kiss on his nose.

They head straight to the garage and get in his Jeep. He calls Alice while driving away to tell her what was going on and to tell Esme and Carlisle goodnight for them.

"I don't think I need anything from my place. We can go straight to the studio so I can do a little bit of show prep. What time do you need to get to the club?"

"I had planned to make my rounds tonight and just check in with each of them tonight, but there is no set time really. How about if I end up at 'Siren' around 10:00 so you can meet me there after your show?" He leans in and runs his nose around her ear.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll get there as soon as I can! Now if you don't stop rubbing my ear, I can't be responsible for my actions. You're driving me crazy, and a crazy Bella is no good on the air."

"What if I said that I want to drive you crazy?" he asks, half kidding, half not.

"I'd say hold that thought until after my show. We'll discuss whether or not we know each other well enough yet." She winks at him.

"I already have the answer to that…but it can wait a few more hours."

Bella tells him where to pull into the garage she parks in for work. They walk hand in hand into the lobby of the radio studio. Bella introduces Emmett to Vicky the receptionist. Vicky drags her eyes slowly up and down his form as they shake hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Emmett. Welcome to the station."

Bella can feel the desire radiating off of the blonde receptionist. Emmett is oblivious. "Ok Vicky. You can let go of him now." Vicky slowly pulls her hand from Emmett's. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Bella's reaction is "Oh, I know what came over you, but its mine" as she reaches up and lays a kiss on Emmett's lips that should be illegal in public. He obviously doesn't fight it and weaves his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck.

Bella finally lets him go, shoots Vicky a warning glance and heads to her office with Emmett in tow. Once inside the office with the door closed, he asks her "Not that I'd ever complain about you kissing me, but what was that about?"

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you. Like she was about to pounce on you and make you her evening meal." She growls at him.

"Oh my love, you know you don't have to worry about that, for several reasons. The first and foremost is the fact that I am totally in love with you."

"I know that. It's not you I am concerned with."

"She's a mere human. She could do nothing to attract me well. Please don't be upset. We only have a little while longer before we have to part for the first time. I really don't want to go with us in a bad mindset."

"Yes, I know you're right. Let me kiss you because I love you, not because I'm jealous." She backs him up so that he sits in the chair in front of her desk then sits on his lap. She throws her arms around his neck and leans in to suck on his bottom lip. He groans with the sensation of it and runs his hands up her back pressing her into him harder. His tongue takes possession of her mouth. He runs it along the inside of her lips. It massages her tongue. It sweeps lightly across her sharp teeth. She whimpers with her need for more.

He slowly brings his hand up around her shoulder, caressing her neck, following her collarbone then slowly brings it down toward her breast. He hesitates, not knowing if she is okay with this yet. She reassures him by tracing her hand down from his shoulder to his muscular bicep and down his forearm to rub the back of the hand resting on her chest. She mumbles "Please Emmett" against his lips. He slides his hand down the remaining inches to cup his hand gently around her left breast. She gasps at the unfamiliar but welcome feeling. He stretches a finger over to brush the nipple through two layers of cloth.

Her lips start tracing his jaw line up to his ear. "That feels wonderful" she whispers as she nibbles on his earlobe.

"It does for me too, but we have to stop, Bella baby. We're going to combust here in your office. Promise me we continue this after the show?" His eyes are pleading with hers.

"Yes. We can go back to the apartment for privacy. Now how am I supposed to handle four hours on the air without sounding like a sex crazed lunatic?"

"You can't. You officially are a sex crazed lunatic. But you're MY sex crazed lunatic, so when I listen to you, I know you're feeling it for me. Now, honey, stand up and go sit behind your desk so we can cool off."

She stands up and walks around to the other side of the desk. Taking in a deep breath, she starts reading through the papers her producer left for her to review for the show. That reminds her... she picks up the phone and calls her producer "Ben? Yeah it's me. I have a surprise guest for tomorrow night's show. .. Chris Cagle…no really…no not a call in, he's coming to the studio…no I'm not going to announce him tonight just that we have a surprise…it's a long story…are you busy right now?... come down to my office for a minute and I'll explain…" she hangs up the phone.

**********

**A/N: One perhaps two more chapters then its lemon time! I know how the first one is going to go…any ideas/requests for future lemons or situations for these two lovebirds?**

**I'm not going to whine, but I have a lot of 'drama' going on at home, so show me some love please! It will help!**


	9. Outed, My Love

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful, faithful reviewers! You really make my day! I mean it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer…that's all I need to say right?**

**********

_Taking in a deep breath, she starts reading through the papers her producer left for her to review for the show. That reminds her... she picks up the phone and calls her producer "Ben? Yeah it's me. I have a surprise guest for tomorrow night's show. .. Chris Cagle…no really…no not a call in, he's coming to the studio…no I'm not going to announce him tonight just that we have a surprise…it's a long story…are you busy right now?... come down to my office for a minute and I'll explain…" she hangs up the phone._

**********

_**"If kissing was just two people touching lips, it wouldn't touch our hearts and bind our souls the way it does."**_

After a few minutes, an average looking man walks into Bella's office. "Hey Bella. How was your weekend?"

"She looks lovingly over at Emmett and says "It was the best ever. Thanks for letting Angela go out with m e."

"No problem, anytime."

"Ben, I'd like you to meet Emmett. Emmett this is my producer and friend Ben. Ben, Emmett is responsible for my incredible luck for landing Chris for the show as well as my wonderfully blissful mood today!" she winks at Emmett.

Ben holds out his hand to Emmett. "Damn good to meet you! Thanks for whatever you did to lift her spirits. Been in such a funk lately." Bella shoots Ben a glare warning him to shut up. Emmett looks at her questioningly. She rolls her eyes and tells him they can talk about it later.

"It's nice to meet My Bella's coworkers. I hope we'll see a lot of each other. Perhaps you and… Angela is it? Perhaps you'll be our guests at one of our clubs."

"Emmett owns several clubs here in town. Angela and I were at one of his clubs on Friday. That's where he and I met."

"I would love to come out. Perhaps a double date?"

"That sounds like a plan. Let's let our ladies plan that for us."

"Great! Well, I hate to cut this short, but we're on the air in half an hour and I have a few things to do yet. You hanging around for a while Emmett?"

"For about an hour. I need to make the rounds of my clubs tonight, but if I'm not in the way, I'd like to come around here with Bella as much as I can. I am definitely coming in tomorrow with Chris. That's going to be fun to listen to and watch, what with her crush on him and all!" He lets out a hearty laugh.

"Okay then. I'll see you later."

Bella and Emmett sit and talk about some of the topic possibilities for the show. Before they know it, it's time for her to start the show.

They walk into the actual studio hand in hand and take seats at a large table with microphones, sound banks and computers. Bella puts on her headphones and waits for her recorded intro to finish.

"Happy Monday everyone! You're listening to The Bella Swan Show. I have to warn you right off the bat here. I am in a VERY good mood tonight, so the show is going to be a little different. We can talk a little bit about the news, but I have an actual topic I'd like to hear from all of you about. But before I throw the topic out there, I have to tell you that you're going to want to listen to tomorrow night's show. I am going to have a surprise guest in the studio. If you're a regular listener, you're going to know instantly, how cool this guest is once you hear their name…but that's tomorrow." She smiles at Emmett and mouths the words '_Thank you'_. He blows her a kiss. "Now for tonight's show…Over the past few days, I have become very interested in a particular aspect of human nature. Not everyone gets this aspect, or even believes in it…Me for instance, until Friday night I didn't believe in it, but boy was I wrong. Tonight's question is, do you believe in love at first sight?" Bella looks over at Emmett with a huge smile on her face. She leans away from her mic and tells him "Get ready to be outed my love."

"Now here's what has prompted me to ask this… Friday night, my friend Angela and I went out clubbing with some friends and a handsome stranger asked me to dance. Before the dance was over, I knew I was forever connected to this man. Now, I know that the last time you listened to me I was a hardhearted, independent, lonely single woman. Tonight I come to you the bonafied, ga-ga, smitten, totally love struck girlfriend of Emmett Cullen, the most wonderful man in this or any other world! I'll take your calls when we return from this break."

The commercials start and Bella takes off her headphones as Emmett launches out of his chair and crosses over to her, picks her up and spins her around in a tight hug. "You can't possibly know how much I love you right now. For you to proclaim your love for me like that on the air is so…it's so…" all he can do is kiss her at that moment. "I love you, you amazing woman!" He kisses her again, passionately.

"Grizz, as much as I would love to keep kissing you, I can't be 'breathless', so to speak, on the air."

"Yes, I know my love, and it's time for me to get going. But I'll be listening to you tell everyone about us. I am going to miss you so much. Please come find me as soon as you can."

"You know I will. I can't stay away from you. I'll be back at your side before you know it."

"See you soon my Princess." He kisses her lips then her wrist.

"Just a few hours my Grizzly." She takes in the scent of his wrist.

Emmett unwillingly leaves the studio as she watches him walk through the lobby from her chair. She misses him already and she can still see his smiling face. _**'Oh yeah, I have it BAD.'**_

The show is a blur of calls. People are giving their stories, good and bad, as well as offering advice and good wishes. _**'If only I could tell them that this is not just love at first sight, but also the cementing of our souls for eternity. That this is quite literally and unbreakable bond between two mythical beings that will live and love until there is not Earth to walk on anymore."**_

***********

As Emmett pulls out of the station's garage, he feels like something is missing. He knows that he'll see her soon, but it won't be soon enough. He has a sudden urge to get her something special, but what at such short notice? Then it hits him…

He makes a detour on his way to 'Fusion' to see his friend Peter at his custom print shop. He'd be able to help him out. Stepping into the shop he can hear his love's voice in the air. Peter has his radio tuned to Bella's show! _**'I'm gonna get it now.'**_ "Hey Peter, you here?"

"One minute, I'll be right out" a voice yells from the back room. Before too long, Peter pulls back the beaded curtain and step through the door. "Hey stud. So you're the world's most wonderful man, eh? I never knew!" They both laugh.

"No, I'm not. But I am the world's luckiest man. She's awesome!"

"Congrats buddy. Are you as taken by her as she seems to be by you?"

"More so. That's why I'm here. I want to give her a little something tonight and you're the man to help."

"What can I do for you?"

"How quickly can you pull out the template for one of our logos?"

"I keep it handy. You order more often than any of my other customers. What do you want me to do with it?"

Emmett tells him what he wants made and leaves him to put the order together while he runs over to his first stop.

**********

The show was probably one of the best she'd ever done and certainly one of her favorites. As soon as she was off the air, her cell phone buzzed. Assuming it was Emmett, she answered it quickly "Hey baby, I miss you too!"

"Yes I miss you Bella, but I wouldn't call you baby…" it was Alice giggling on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry Alice. I thought it was your brother."

"Obviously. That aside, I need to let you know something. A head's up…Irina is at 'Siren' waiting for Emmett to finish up. She isn't going to let up, Bella. This is going to get ugly I am afraid."

"It'll be okay Alice. Thanks for letting me know. We'll probably see you tomorrow sometime."

"Be careful, talk to you soon!"

Bella packs up her stuff and heads to her apartment to formulate a plan.

**********

She walks up to the bar dresses totally out of character for her. A black vinyl mini skirt and lacy black camisole with black stockings and high heeled ankle boots. None of the staff recognizes her, because she looks like the typical barfly that hangs out at the bar hoping to catch the eye of a random guy or bartender. She now has long blonde hair, blue eyes and a generic face with an inch of makeup. She's there on a reconnaissance mission to check up on Irina. It's not that she doesn't trust Emmett. Quite the opposite. She can't trust Irina. She already knows that Irina will stop at nothing to get him back. She can't really blame her, because she'd do the same thing. But she's not going to sit back and let it happen though. All Bella wants is the information to stay one step ahead of her. She warned Emmett earlier that she wouldn't let Irina come between them and she meant it!

She sees her target at the bar, sitting alone with the stool next to her empty. "Mind if I sit down?" she asks the ex from hell.

"No, please go ahead. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend." Bella's whole body tenses as her control is tested early on.

"I'll let him have the seat when he gets here then."

"No need. He can't sit anyway. He's working tonight."

"Bartender? Perhaps you can get him to slide me a drink." She laughs. "Not really, but it is nice to know who's making your drinks."

"No he's not the bartender. He's the owner." Irina smiles proudly. Bella however is fighting her anger.

"The owner eh? Even better."

"Here he comes now. Emmett! Honey, I'm glad you found me over here. It's so crowded tonight."

"Hello Irina. I didn't expect to see you here tonight. What can I do for you?"

"My new friend here and I would love a drink" _**'She's keeping up appearances. Good, she has no clue.'**_ "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Hi, I'm Kristen." She shakes Irina's hand.

"Kristin, I'm Irina and this is Emmett."

"Hello Emmett" she extends her hand to him. He looks her in the eye as they both receive a shock when their hands touch. "I would love a margarita."

"Sure thing ma'am. I'll get that myself. And you Irina?"

"I'll have a rum and Coke, dear." She says sweetly. Emmett blanches.

Emmett gets the drinks knowing the neither would actually be consumed. He looks at the blonde and tilts his head toward the back hall.

"Excuse me for a few. I need to powder my nose."

"Sure. I'll be right here."

Bella slides of her barstool and heads back toward the hallway with the restrooms. She looks down the long corridor and sees her gorgeous hunk of man standing in a doorway at the end of the hall. She can't help but shiver knowing that that man is hers. She walks up to him, he looks around to make sure no one sees them, and pulls her into his office. He shuts and locks the door and pushes her back against it. She changes instantly back to her own face and hair.

"I should have known you'd know it was me. I won't ever be able to fool you I guess." Bella states covering his face with kisses.

"No, you'll never fool me. We're too connected. But sweetheart, what are you doing? You're just going to piss her off and that's not good."

"I just want to see what she's thinking about. Why is she even here? Damn it Emmett! She tried to tell me you were her boyfriend. Obviously she's either delusional or going to try something. I just don't want to give her the upper hand."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Why are you so worried? I'm just talking to her."

"Honey, I just feel so protective of you. I know what she and her sisters are capable of when they get really upset."

"Just wait until you know what I am capable of. Grizz, nothing is going to happen here tonight. Besides, what can happen to me? I have the Cullen's behind me, right?" Her hands snake up his neck to his hairline. She starts scratching his scalp. He closes his eyes relishing the sensation. "I'm sorry my Prince. I have to get back before she gets suspicious."

"Should I come hang out behind the bar?"

"No, I don't think so. She'd either think you were actually into her, or think something is up. Just keep an eye on us from a distance. I'm only going to keep this up for about an hour or so. Just watch for when I leave and come out front after a few minutes. I'll be waiting for you." She gives him a long, hard kiss before letting him go.

He watches her walk down the corridor looking and acting the part of hussy barfly, completely happy in the fact that it's an act and she's not really like that.

Bella sits back on her stool next to Irina. "Did I miss anything?" she asks.

"Nah. Just sitting here waiting for Emmett. He's finishing up some stuff then I'm taking him home." She smiles and winks flirtatiously at Bella. "I need to get him out of there before his stalker come in. She is always hanging around the bar, trying to get his attention. I just don't like it."

"Why worry? If he's your boyfriend, surely you have nothing to worry about. He is with you. That's all that should matter." Bella has to choke back the growl that threatens to come up.

"Damn straight he's with me. I just don't like another woman thinking she can put her claws into him. He's too nice to do anything about it, but I'm not. I'm going to make sure she doesn't touch him ever again."

"Whoa…calm down the anger a bit. What do you plan on doing?"

"She has one chance left. If she comes in tonight, I will set her straight. If she doesn't back off then, me and a useful new friend I have recently acquired who has certain skills, will take her out once and for all."

"What kind of skills does this friend have?"

"He's faster and stronger than anyone I know right now, and will do just about anything I tell him too."

'_**She's got a newborn.' **_"I'm impressed Irina. Sounds like you have a plan to protect your man. Not that he needs protection from some woman, but I know you feel you need to stake your claim. You go for it!" _**'Bring it…I dare you. It will be refreshing to get into a real fight again. It's been too long and NOW I have a good reason to fight.'**_

"Well, it's been a real pleasure meeting you and Emmett, but I need to get going. Please tell him I said goodnight, will you?"

"Of course, and nice meeting you too!"

With that, Bella hops off the stool again and heads toward the front door. She heads to the garage and changes back to herself, clothes and all in her truck. She pulls the truck out of its spot and parks on the street in front of the club.

Emmett rushes out the door in an almost panic to see his reason for living leaning cross-armed against the driver's side door of a royal blue king cab F-150. She is wearing a white button down shirt tied at her belly button and medium blue boot cut jeans over her motorcycle boots. She sees him and throws her head back in silent laughter. He crosses the sidewalk to her and pulls her to him. "That was the longest 3 hours of my life. I hope these separations get easier to endure." He reaches down and softly brushes the hair from her face.

"I'm sure they will Em. They have to. Or we'll explode. People do it all the time. You can't tell me that Carlisle and Esme breakdown every time he goes to the hospital to work."

"I know babe. It's going to be hard for us for a while I guess." He picks her up and carries her to the tailgate and sits her on it after he pulls it down. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him down to assault his mouth with hers. He grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head back so he can run his tongue over the skin covering her neck. She catches her fingers in his belt loops and pulls his body into hers.

"Em-mm-ett-tt?" Bella takes a breath. "Ho…how well do you think you know me?" she asks hopefully.

"As well as my own life, my little one."

"Let's go to my place and I'll test you…"

"Lead the way, my mate."

**********

Irina comes out of the club looking for Emmett to see him right in front of her, making out with that gutter trash he brought home earlier today. _**'That's it. It's time for her to learn her place. My new pet and I will take care of her and in the process, get my mate back. She'll never see it coming…'**_

**********

**A/N: Can you taste it? I see lemon cake with lemon frosting. Perhaps a candied slice wedge as a garnish. : - )**


	10. At Last

**A/N: I apologize in advance. If you read my other stories, you can see I love writing lemons and I think I'm pretty good at it. However, this was my first 'virginal' lemon and it was wayyyyy harder than I thought it would be. I just didn't want it to be 'smut' for their first time, but that's how I write, so this was strange. I hope it came across ok. But now it's done and I can go back to writing what I know!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer kept her characters clean…I like them a little dirty!**

**********

"_Em-mm-ett-tt?" Bella takes a breath. "Ho…how well do you think you know me?" she asks hopefully._

"_As well as my own life, my little one."_

"_Let's go to my place and I'll test you…"_

"_Lead the way, my mate."_

**********

"_**At last, my love has come along, My lonely days are over, And life is like a song" – Etta James**_

She hands him her keys "Here, you drive."

"Okay, but I need to run by the Jeep real quick." He runs his hand over her ass as she climbs in the driver's side and climbs over to the passenger seat.

"Mr. Cullen, you really need to stop or we won't make it home." She tells him with a look of pure desire in her golden eyes.

"Ms. Swan, we'll make it because I have every intention of this night being perfect. However, I am mentally filing the thought of taking you in this truck in my 'Places to Have Sex with Bella' File."

She play slaps him. "You have a file? How long is the list so far?"

"Oh, about 3 pages, but its early still."

"Then I need to tell you, we're going to be busy, because I have my own list." She gives him her sexiest smile.

He drives up the garage ramp to the level where he parks his Jeep. He quickly gets out of the truck and runs over to his beloved Jeep to retrieve a duffle bag and a medium sized green gift bag.

When the truck is in motion again, she asks "When did you pack a bag for yourself? We didn't go back into the house before we left."

"I sometimes forget to stop working and go home. After a few times of being without clean clothes and such, I just started carrying a bag at all times. Now it looks like that is a good practice."

"Why don't you just leave some things at the apartment for when you're in the city? I'll give you a key and you can go back there to clean up or whatever."

"You sure? That's major."

"Emmett, you silly bear, we've already established that we're in it for eternity. So why pretend to go through the conventional motions? Those are human standards, not ours right?" She looks at him with a fierce intensity.

"You are right my love. This is it! Why pretend to be 'normal'. Honestly, the only reason I haven't asked you to move out to the house with me is because the apartment is convenient for your job. Hell, to be perfectly honest and selfish, it's convenient for my job as well."

"Yes it is. And I'd love to live at your family's house with you. We'll spend as much as time out there as we can. I love it out there and I love your family."

She points to the right and he pulls into her assigned parking spot. He turns the truck off and pulls her face to his. "Bella, I need you to hear this. The Cullens are not MY family, they are OUR family. Our family." He sighs. "I have waited so long for you, and I didn't even know it. They all knew I wasn't whole, but I thought I was content with what I had become and the life I had created for myself. They watched over the years as I became lonely, sad, withdrawn and moody. They put up with my crankiness. They sat back and silently waited with me for the one they knew would eventually make me whole. They knew someone, you, was coming but never let on…" he drew in a deep breath and looked deeply into her eyes. "Then Friday night, you walked into my club and my world. We were sitting upstairs talking and it was like everything shifted. We all just looked at each other and knew something had changed. I walked over to look down on the club, and it was like this light radiated from your table. All I could do was stare. It finally took Edward coming over to me and telling me to 'go get her' for me to snap out of it and start the walk to where you were."

"Emmett…" she tries to interrupt. He leans in and puts his lips to hers.

"Please love, let me finish. As I walked to the door, Alice stopped me and said 'Go, get your mate, and bring her back. She's one of us already.' That's the moment you became a member of this family. We knew it the second you walked in the door. All of us were profoundly changed then. Right now, it's about us, you and me. But you're going to soon see, that being a Cullen is a package deal and the love of us as a unit is even more overwhelming. Nothing can shake us. Our family loves you almost, ALMOST as much as I do."

"Emmett, I love you. I love your…I mean our family. I am honored to be a Cullen. Now, let's go upstairs so we can finish this conversation."

"Lead the way your highness." He winks at her. He grabs his bags, she grabs his hand and they go up.

She unlocks her door and they go in. She turns on a light over in the far corner and puts a CD in the player. She takes his hand and leads him to the couch. She kisses him quickly and starts to talk…

"For the past four decades I have been just walking around from place to place. Until I got here, I never stayed in one place long enough to form any kind of lasting relationships. I was restless and I missed my brother. I thought that this was the life I was doomed to because no one told me or showed me it could be different. I never met anyone that had what you have. There is no other family out there like yours, ours. Trust me, I've been just about everywhere and only ran into other gypsies like me. Nobody with a permanent home or ties to keep them anywhere. But something in my soul told me it was time for me to try and plant some roots. I fought it for a while, but again, no one was around to tell me any different, so I found myself here. I went to school and met Angela. She's the first person, human or Vampire, that I had a connection with since my change. She introduced me to Ben who thought I'd be perfect for this new concept show he wanted to pitch to his bosses at the station. So that was it. My roots were planted. But something was missing, I just didn't know what it was or how to even start looking for it." Bella pauses and looks at him intensely. He was looking back at her with admiration and love.

"Then that night I walked into your club. I did get a charge as soon as I hit the door, but," she chuckles "I chalked it up to all the humans." They both laugh. He cups her cheek with his hand. "I was sitting with Angela at the table and 'At Last' started playing. I was just telling her how I always imagined dedicating that song to the man I loved one day. Then you asked me to dance. I was yours the millisecond I looked up into your amber eyes. And on top of everything you've given me, you're giving me the thing that was missing, a family. Something to belong to. You don't know how that feels to someone who's been alone and searching for so long. I'm not all by myself anymore and I have you to thank for that!"

"Bella, my love, you don't have to thank me for anything. This is where you are supposed to be and I'm just happy that it's with me."

They just sit watching each other, listening to the music that is playing.

After a while he asks, "What is this that you're playing. It sounds familiar."

"It's the 'Braveheart' soundtrack. I love the Celtic music and James Horner is my favorite soundtrack composer. That and I know it's your favorite movie…now."

He pulls her onto his lap. The look on his face is so intense Bella thinks it must hurt. He takes both of his hands and pushes the hair from the sides of her face, resting his hands just below her ears. "You are mine, I am yours. It's that simple." And then he kisses her. It's a kiss so gentle in its actual physical touch, but so intense in its emotion that they melt into each other. They both feel that bolt of electricity they felt that night leaning on her motorcycle. This time they aren't shocked by it but rather continue the kiss, intensifying the current. There is a brief flash of blue energy emanating from them.

After what seems like hours of the most intense kissing, Bella stands up and takes Emmett's hand. She walks toward her bedroom and he silently follows. She sits on the edge of the bed, sweetly looking up at him, her eyes reflecting nothing but pure love for her mate. Just looking into her eyes, now the color of beach sand during sunset, clips his legs out from under him. He lays his cheek on her knees, hugging her calves to his chest. She lovingly looks at his profile, running her hand through his curly, black hair.

He finally looks back up to her face and takes her hand into his, bringing it to his lips. He starts lightly kissing each finger leading to her palm. He runs his nose over the base of her thumb down to the precious, sensitive skin of her wrist. Lingering there for several moments, he then starts running his tongue up her arm, stopping to nibble the crook of her elbow. He kisses his way up the rest of her arm and across her collarbone. His hands run down her sides and across her belly to the knot in her shirt. He unties the knot, unbuttons the two buttons closest to it and nuzzles his nose in the skin he just exposed and breathes in deeply. A soft hum comes up from his core. The scent is unmistakably, Bella. A mix of vanilla and flowers…freesia if he's not mistaken. No other scent will ever be as sweet or intoxicating.

"Bella, sweet Bella."

"Come up here with me, Em…" She gently tugs on his shoulders as she slides back to the head of the bed. He crawls up with her. She removes her boots while he takes off his shoes and they settle back down into each other's arms.

"Emmett?"

"Yes sweetness?"

"What is my favorite color?"

"Blue of course."

"You pass. You know me well enough!"

He rolls over so his face is inches above hers, his hand is on her stomach. "Bella, I'm so glad we tried to wait."

"Emmett, we did wait. Two days in our time is like months. I assure you, you were more than respectful and gentlemanly. You've told me you love me, now show me."

Not needing another invitation, he starts kissing her, earnestly. His kisses start trailing down her jaw to her neck, spending a little extra time on her newly acquired mark. She has a very pronounced physical reaction to his attention to the mark. She grabs the hair at the base of his head, pushing him into her neck.

His hand is working the remaining buttons on her shirt until it is completely open and his hand rests on her lace covered breast. She takes in a deep breath, pushing her harder into his hand. He moans against her neck and starts kissing downward again, across her collarbone, the center of her chest to the channel between her orbs. His hands push her shirt off of her shoulders and reaches back to unclasp her bra. He hooks the straps in his fingers and drags his fingers down her arms, effectively removing the bra while simultaneously sending shivers down her spine. Once her chest is uncovered, brings his lips down to surround a puckered nipple, rubbing the point with the tip of his tongue. She lets out a quiet whimper while he sucks and nibbles. His hand trails down to her waist, his fingers disappearing under the waistband of her jeans and rubbing slowly.

In her increasingly excited state, she makes an effort to not be selfish and starts to undress him. She unbuttons his shirt and pulls the tail out of his pants. He pulls his hands and mouth away from her body just long enough to remove the shirt and immediately returns to the position he left. She runs her hands over his chiseled chest, dragging her fingers around the contours of the definition of the muscles. She scratches her nails up his side and across his back. He growls into her nipple causing it to harden even more. She moves her hands down to the button on his jeans and unfastens it and pulls the two sides apart so the zipper opens as well. He gasps at the suddenness of it. Feeling brave, she reaches down and runs her hand over him. He pulls his head back and hisses. Bella squeezes just a little.

He raises himself up on his knees, her hand drops from him. He reaches over and undoes the buttons on her jeans and pulls them along with her panties over her hips and down her legs until they are a heap of denim on the floor next to her bed. He does the same with his own coverings until they join hers on the floor. They take a moment to look at each other's bodies.

'_**.GOD he is MY GOD. I mean I saw his chest earlier, but it's even more breathtaking here in my bed. And his…his…cock. I can't be a lady about this. His cock is beautiful. Not that I would have much, if anything to compare it to, but I don't need to. I love his and it's all for me. His whole body is simply amazing. I can't believe I get to call this amazing man mine.'**_

'_**Dear Lord, what did I do to deserve this woman? I mean just look at her. There is nothing more perfect than the goddess lying in front of me. Her tits and her…her… And she was made for me. I get to spend eternity exploring her, getting to know every inch of her perfection. I can't believe I get to call this amazing woman mine.'**_

The need to touch her is almost overwhelming. He lies down on his side flush against her with his head propped up on his hand. The other hand slowly explores her body. He runs his fingers over the delicate skin of her breasts, causing the nipples to react. He brushes it down to her stomach where he flattens his palm against it, pausing to lean over and kiss her. As he continues to pay attention to her rounded lips, his hand continues its journey. He rubs his way down one thigh, then up the other until his hand rests at the junction of her leg to her body. He can feel the heat coming off of her. He slides one finger down the length of her lips then bringing it back up to push in between to find she is slick with her passion. He hits the button that makes her suck in her breath and arch her back. _**'So there it is. I can get used to her reacting to me like this…'**_ He keeps his finger over that spot, rubbing circles at different speeds and pressures gauging her reactions. She starts breathing heavier. His finger ventures down to slide into heaven. She shudders. _**'She's soooo warm and wet, and smells so good. I wonder how she tastes…'**_ He pulls his finger out of her with a disappointed moan from her, and brings his finger to his mouth. _**'OHHHH she tastes better than she smells. So sweet. I wonder if she'd let me…later…can't do everything at once, right?'**_

"Emmett? Honey…I'm going to explode."

"I know baby. Me too. Are you ready?"

She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him over on to her. "Well, I guess that's a yes."

Emmett kisses her as his knee pushes against her thigh to open her up more for him. He aligns the head of his penis with her slick opening. He pauses to look into her eyes and she nods. He leans down to kiss her, his tongue entering her mouth the same time he thrusts into her. At first his strokes are slow and deliberate, but once she pulls her legs up around him and starts to drag her nails up and down his back, all bets were off. He couldn't hold back anymore. He lets loose and strokes harder and faster. She pulls her legs around him tighter pulling him in further, while meeting his thrusts with the upward movements of her hips.

'_**Shit this is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. She is so tight she melds around me. We were made for each other…'**_

'_**He's so big, I was sure he wouldn't fit. But ohhh wow. He fits perfectly…this feels so good. Now I know why I waited…I waited for this man…'**_

"Bella…I...I...love…you…"

"Emmett…oh…oh…yes…Emmett…I… am…com…"

The room explodes with electricity as they climax together. The blue energy that they created on the couch earlier has now grown and surrounded them in a bubble. He continues to move in and out of her as she throws her arms around him and pulls him down onto her chest, holding him tight. He slows his movements then collapses on her. They lay there for a moment before Bella speaks up.

"Oh, my love. That was incredible. I love you so much."

Emmett pushes his upper body up and brushes the hair out of her face. "I love you too. There are no words for this." He rolls over to lie next to her. They both open their eyes and look up to see the bubble that is surrounding them. "I think we need to talk to Carlisle about this…"

**********

**A/N: So? Let me have it…**

**BTW…I am always looking for good Emmett/Bella or Jasper/Bella stories. Let me know if you have written one or come across one! Thanks!**


	11. In Studio Guests

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July to my fellow Americans! Thanks again for my reviewers and for the heads ups on some great stories and communities to check out. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer gave us the characters, I just play dress up with them!**

**********

"_Oh, my love. That was incredible. I love you so much."_

_Emmett pushes his upper body up and brushes the hair out of her face. "I love you too. There are no words for this." He rolls over to lie next to her. They both open their eyes and look up to see the bubble that is surrounding them. "I think we need to talk to Carlisle about this…"_

***********

"_**Just look what I found when I wasn't looking, Look what I found when I was just being me**__**  
**__**I turned around and love was mine for the taking, Look what I found when she found me"  
-- Chris Cagle**_

"Would he know what is going on? Should we be concerned?"

"Is it causing you pain? Do you think something is wrong right now in this moment?"

"No, totally the opposite. I feel content and full of love. I also feel like we're physically connected right now…like if you were to try and get out of this bed and walk away from me right now, I would be compelled to go with you. Like magnets. Make sense?" she asks hoping she didn't sound like an idiot.

"Makes total sense. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. We aren't finished." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

They lay there, exploring each other, talking in between kisses and caresses.

"Emmett, tell me about this ring…" she says running a finger over a large signet ring on his left index finger. "It's so stunning. Intricate in its detail. Does it have special meaning?"

"Actually, it does. It's the Cullen Family Crest. We all wear it in one form or fashion. Mine is this ring. The girls have different necklaces, Edward has a leather wristband and Jasper wears something that resembles a dogtag. It's our physical connection to the family. Kind of like our brand. We never take them off. I'll let Carlisle explain the symbolism sometime. "

"Will I…"she stopped the thought not wanting to overstep any lines.

"Of course, give some thought as to how you want to wear it and I'll tell Carlisle. In the mean time…" he rolls over to her and starts delivering open mouthed kisses all over her body. "I want to try something…"

He starts to move down her belly all the way down one leg, then back up the other…slowly. Purposefully. He pays special attention to the inside of her thigh. She moans his name.

He continues, slowly working his way up until he is a fraction of an inch from her wet core. She can feel it as he breathes out. He runs his finger all along her. Hs are driving her nuts. "If you don't start licking me soon I'm going to explode!!!" she growls. He leans in and touches her clit with the tip of his tongue. He then starts to rotate around it. With each pass he starts pressing a little harder. He sucks it into his mouth and holds it there as a pause in the action. Every time he does this it stops, very briefly, her impending orgasm. Once again he starts to stroke her hard clit as he slip two fingers into her. His fingers and tongue work together in harmony to bring her to such a climax that she scream out his name, over and over!!! Her hands react by pressing his face even closer as her hips raise up to meet it.

He doesn't immediately stop. Instead he tries to keep her cumming as long as possible, little by little slowing down. Once he stops, he rests his head on her thigh and lets her catch her breath. His fingers are still in her, and he starts to wiggle them as if trying to get her going again. She put her hand on his and stops him. "I want to help you too…" she says to him.

"Not right now, dearest. That was about you." He says. "You can 'help' me another time. Right now I just want to hold you. Let's not get out of the bed all day."

She looks at the clock. It's 12:33 pm. "Sounds good to me. But we have to meet up with Chris at the studio around 5:00. That gives us a few hours still."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a present for you!" He runs out to the living room to get the bag he brought and hands it to her. "It's not much. Just a little something really"

"Emmett, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I really wanted to get you something. I want to spoil you rotten."

"I'll only agree to that under one condition."

"What's that?"

"That I get to spoil you in return."

"I think I can agree to those terms. Let's kiss on it." He leans in for a kiss…

"Wait…I haven't opened my gift yet." She reaches in the bag and pulls out a stuffed black teddy bear that is wearing a miniature version of his football team's jersey. "It's a mini-you!!! My Grizzly! I love it" she grabs his head and pulls him in and kisses him squarely on his lips.

"I'm glad you like him. Look again. There's something else." He holds open the bag for her to reach in and grab the other item. She pulls out a larger version of the same jersey the bear is wearing. On the back of it is the name 'Cullen'.

"It's for you to wear to our games." He says.

"I'd be proud to wear your jersey Mr. Cullen."

"That sounds so high school baby, but I like it. You know the name on the back is yours not mine, right. And someday soon we'll make it official. I just want to clean some things up first."

She puts the jersey on and stands up to model it for him, twirling around. "So, how does it look?"

He looks her up and down, licking his lips. There is the sexiest woman he's ever met, standing there in nothing but a football jersey. Her long, sleek legs peeking out from under it, it barely covering her perfect ass and his new sanctuary.

"It looks like I may have to buy you another one."

"Why's that?"

"Because I may end up ripping that one of you if you keep prancing around like that in it." He starts to crawl off the bed toward her.

"Oh no you don't mister. You will not tear up MY jersey. If you want me, take it off nicely."

Right at that moment, Emmett's phone rings. Bella struts out to the living room to retrieve it for him. He checks the caller ID and answers it. "Hey Chris, what's up?...yeah she's right here, hold on…" he hands the phone to Bella "It's for you, but I'm not sure I like some other guy calling you on my phone!" He says it loud enough for Chris to hear it too, laughing.

"Hello, Chris. How are you this morning?... yes I would still love to have you up to the show tonight…you can?...that's great!... We're going to have a great time…ok 5:00 is still good for us…yes he'll be there too…I may let him join in the conversation as well…ok we'll see you then…here's Emmett." She hands him back the phone.

"Yes…she's beside herself…you're really making her day…see you in a few."

"I can't believe this is happening. He's going to stay the whole show not just a segment or two!"

"He's a great guy. I'm glad you get to do this."

"Thank you for introducing us, Em. Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not in the last few minutes…"

"I love you. Now let me show you how much…" they make love again until it is time for them to get ready to head to the studio.

**********

They all met up at the studio. Bella was beside herself with excitement. She, Emmett and Chris sit in her office going over a few things in the last few minutes before the show.

"Okay guys, I don't care what you want to talk about or say. Chris, we can play up the completely harmless crush thing. I've been talking about you for so long that people ask me about it all the time. As for you Emmett, you don't have to say anything if you don't want, but I'd like to at least make your presence known. If you do want to join in the conversation, jump in whenever you want."

"Yes ma'am." He winks at her.

They get settled around the desk and all put on their headphones. "It's Tuesday…I'm Bella Swan and I can hardly sit still. I am sitting here with my two favorite men in the world. My surprise guest that I mentioned last night is a man I have been gushing about for as long as I can remember. I met him Sunday night after his show at the club 'Siren'. He graciously agreed to come in as my guest for tonight's show. It's none other than Chris Cagle!"

"Hello Bella and everyone out there. It is certainly my pleasure to do the show tonight as I am a big fan of yours as well."

"I see you brought your guitar. Are you going to perhaps grace us with a song or two."

"Yes ma'am. I was thinking I could do that for you. Any requests?"

"I do have my favorites. Too many actually. I guess I'd have to go with 'Look What I've Done' and 'Chicks Dig It' if I only had to choose two. But before the music starts, I'd like to introduce my other in studio guest. He's the man who made all this happen. He introduced me to Chris Sunday night. He's the owner of 'Siren' and owner of my heart, Emmett Cullen."

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you and Chris, Bella. It's great to be here."

"I guess we'll start with the story of how you and Chris came to know each other…" Emmett and Chris start bantering back and forth about their college days and the beginnings of Chris' music career. The three of them spend 4 hours talking and taking calls and listening to Chris sing. It is so comfortable, like three friends just sitting around chatting. THIS is Bella's best show!

"Well, I could keep this up for days, but I know Chris has better things to do, and it's time for the Tuesday edition of The Twilight Show with Jessica Stanley. So for Chris Cagle, Emmett Cullen and me Bella Swan, goodnight."

"Great show guys! Thanks for coming in and making it one to remember."

"My pleasure Bella, I'd love to do it again sometime when I'm in town." Chris says.

"Baby, I had a great time. This was more fun than I thought it would be. I see why you love it. I have an idea I'll talk to you about later." Emmett gushes.

"I've gotta get back, but I'll be in touch with you both. This was fun! Goodbye Emmett and Bella."

"Bye Chris. Thanks again."

Bella and Emmett go to her office to gather her stuff before they head back to her apartment. They walk in and Emmett closes the door behind them. He walks over and sits in her chair at her desk. "Bella, come here." His tone is matter of fact. She walks over to him and he puts his hands on her hips to guide her to his lap. She straddles him so she has one leg on either side of his. "It has been over five hours since I have been with you. Entirely too long. I can't wait anymore, baby. I have to have you now." He growls, looking into her honey eyes with his lust filled ones.

Without a second thought, she reaches down between them to unfasten his jeans and reaches her hand in to release his erect cock. He in turn quickly but carefully removes her pants and without any fanfare guides her hips to position her over him then slides her down on him. She grabs the back of the chair over his shoulders and starts to raise and lower her hips as he does the same matching her rhythm. He leans in and starts biting the spot behind her ear without breaking the skin. He drags his teeth down along her neck to the hollow of her throat. He brings a hand up to the back of her neck to pull her throat harder into his mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh Emmmmmeeettttttt. That fffeelllssss AMAZING…." As he continues to push in and out of her, she starts to grind in a circular motion against him. "nnnoottt gonnnaaa lasstt…."

"Me either baby….ohhhh …NOW!!!!!!" he growls very loudly slamming into her harder.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS" she hisses throwing her head back.

They both pull into each other's chests, trying to calm down. "Baby?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Let's get home so we can continue this…I can't get enough of you."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me in at least an hour." She teases him. "Let me get my pants on and we're out of here!"

She gets redressed and he straightens himself up and they head out of the building to the garage. As they get in her truck, his phone rings.

"Yes, Alice?"

"That was a great show tonight."

"Thanks from both of us. I get the feeling there is something else you actually wanted to talk about."

"Yeah. Can you two come out to the house now?"

"What's up? Tell me Alice."

"It's not too bad. We just need to have a family meeting. Just to make sure we are all on the same page as far as Irina goes. Carlisle is concerned that this will splinter the two families."

Emmett sighs loudly. "Yes, I'm sure he is concerned. I'm not sure what we can do though, but yes. We'll be there shortly."

"I can't believe she has this much control over our lives already, Emmett. This is nuts."

"I know, babe, but we'll take care of it quickly and we'll be able to move on."

"Not a moment too soon."She leans over the center console to kiss him.

**********

**A/N: About Emmett's ring. Other than the Cullen boys, my other Vampire crush is Mick St. John on Moonlight. He wears a big ring on his index finger and I think its SEXAY!!! So I gave my Emmett one too!**


	12. In Our Little Bubble

**A/N: Just a short fluffy chapter. I after the long weekend I just couldn't come up with much substance. But I just didn't want to NOT post something today. I have found the drawback to writing in 3****rd**** person though. It's hard to fit in inner thoughts and diatribes.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns it all! **

*********

_Emmett sighs loudly. "Yes, I'm sure he is concerned. I'm not sure what we can do though, but yes. We'll be there shortly."_

"_I can't believe she has this much control over our lives already, Emmett. This is nuts."_

"_I know, babe, but we'll take care of it quickly and we'll be able to move on."_

"_Not a moment too soon."She leans over the center console to kiss him._

**********

"_**Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one." – John Keats**_

She drove him to his Jeep. They decided she would take her own truck to the house in case he couldn't break away when it was time for her show. It made for a quiet ride. While lost in her thoughts, she realized that she and Emmett never discussed the conversation between her alter ego and Irina_. __**'I'm going to have to tell the family about this. I have no real experience with newborns. And as confident as I am in my own skills, a newborn plus a woman scorned may just be too much for me. I just hate that me being with Emmett is causing a rift in their families. Well, I guess I'll just have to see what they have to say about things.'**_

Up in Emmett's Jeep, he calls ahead to the house "Yeah, we're almost there…Alice, can I talk to Carlisle for a minute?...Carlisle…Bella and I need to talk to you alone…before the rest of the family…I think she has some information about Irina…I don't know exactly…she used her 'gift' to get it…I'll let her tell you about it…5 minutes or so…" Emmett hits the end button on his phone. _**'I just know this is going to get worse before it gets better. I just can't underestimate Irina anymore. She's going to make this into an all out war and I don't want to put Bella through that. What could she be up too? We have to stop it before it gets out of hand. I can't lose Bella now that I finally found her…"**_

They pull up to the Cullen house and Emmett meets Bella at her truck and kisses her. "Hello beautiful. We're going to talk to Carlisle first, before the others. We need to let him know about your gift and the conversation you had with Irina."

"That sounds like a good idea."

He takes a hold of her hand and they walk into the house together. All the siblings are sitting around the living room waiting. There is a collective gasp from them. Emmett and Bella both jump at the sound. "WHAT???"

"The two of you…you're…glowing!" Alice says excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett insists.

"There is a blue light radiating from you both. I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh stop teasing us. We aren't the first two Vampires to mate." He says with a warning glare trained on Alice.

"No seriously bro, she's right" Jasper interjects.

Carlisle and Esme come down the stairs at this point. "Son, this is something new. Let's go to my office, seems we have a lot to talk about." Carlisle motions back upstairs.

"Let me just take my bag up to Emmett's room real quick and I'll join you." Bella says. As she drops his hand and starts up the stairs, the blue glow disappears.

"Now that's interesting" Carlisle muses out loud.

"Now what?" Bella asks.

"The glow went away when you walked away from Emmett. Humor me and go take his hand again." She did as she was asked and as soon as they touched, the glow returned.

"So, when you are in physical contact with each other, you surround yourselves with some sort of energy. We're going to have to test what it is and what it can do."Carlisle tells them. "But first, we have to address the Irina issue. Come tell me what you can Bella."

The three of them walk upstairs and get settled in Carlisle's office.

"I guess I'll start with my gift. I can change my appearance into anything or anyone I want. I've never been detected until last night by Emmett. He couldn't see me but he could sense me I guess. That leads me to the information I got from Irina…"She goes on to tell them about her conversation with Irina. "I assume that means she has a newborn with her. I've never fought a newborn before but I've heard all the stories."

"Don't worry about the newborn, Bella. Jasper has experience with newborns and can help you prepare a little for anything like that. We need to worry about Irina. She isn't one to come at you head on. I can guarantee you she is planning something that none of us will be able to see coming." Carlisle tells her.

"What are we going to do?"

"First of all, I am going to call Eleazar, and talk to him about her. Maybe he can give us some insight… that is if he's willing to. I will also have to talk to him about this energy you two seem to have created. I don't suppose you can tell me when it started."

"The two of us can't see it now, Carlisle," Emmett tells him. "But when we mated for the first time earlier, when we were finished, there was a blue bubble surrounding us."

"Once I talk to Eleazar, I'll know a little more about its possibilities and we'll test it from there. Why don't you two go join the others and I'll come down after I call him."

They find the others watching 'The Tonight Show'. Bella goes over to the glass wall looking out to the backyard and just watches the leaves blowing. Emmett gives her some space and asks Jasper to join him in a game of Halo. After an hour or so, Bella turns around to see Emmett and Jasper on the other side of the large living room shooting the crap each other on the screen while shoving each other and trying to knock their controllers out of their hands. She watches Rosalie sitting on Edward's lap on the loveseat talking to Alice about an upcoming trip to New York for fashion weeks.

But her focus is on Emmett. She watches him while he plays a video game like a kid. So carefree and full of laughter. When the game is over, he puts Jasper in a headlock and drags him over to the couch and deposits him next to his wife. She watches him as he interacts with his siblings and wishes she has had this in her life. What she wouldn't give to sit and play games with her own dear brother. To just sit and laugh about silly stuff again.

Before she can finish her thoughts, Emmett is in front of her pulling her into him. "Bella love, remember these are your siblings now. You can have just as much fun and be as carefree as we all are. Please join us. Also, we are going to look for your brother. We will find out what happened to him, I promise."

"Emmett, how did you know what I was thinking? I thought Edward was the mind reader." She asks.

"I didn't read your mind. Even Edward can't seem to read your mind." He shrugs his shoulders. "However, I just seemed to know what you needed. You need to feel like you belong, and you do belong with us. Please trust me in that."

"I trust you with everything, Emmett."

Carlisle comes downstairs and joins the rest of the family. "I just spoke with Eleazar. He will be coming back down in a few days to talk with us about Irina and to help asses this new connection between Emmett and Bella. I have a feeling there is something more special there than we know. In the meantime, I think we all, especially Bella and Emmett, need to keep a watchful eye out. Irina seems to be hell-bent on getting Emmett back and will do whatever it takes, including taking out Bella or anyone else that is standing in her way." Bella squeezes her arms tighter around Emmett's waist as a low growl comes from her. Emmett starts balling his fists and tenses up at the thought of anyone hurting his love. The blue energy that was already present around them got brighter and started crackling a bit.

Everyone in the room reacts to the change in the scene in front of them. "You two need to calm down. We don't know what that kind of energy can do or what you might accidentally do with it." Carlisle pleads. "Why don't you two go hunt? Do whatever it takes for you to calm yourselves. I'll catch the others up on your conversation with Irina and get Jasper's take on the newborn situation, okay?"

"That's probably the smartest thing right now. We'll be back later on." Emmett agrees then leads Bella out the back door and into the woods at a full run.

'_**I'm going to rip her to shreds. That bitch will not put one finger on my Emmett ever again. I won't let her get close enough. I finally found my soulmate, the one I want to spend eternity with and there is no way I am going to let anyone put that in jeopardy. I was meant to be with him, and I damn well will be!'**_

'_**I don't give a shit if she is family. She's going to die. I will be the one to rip her limbs from her body. I will be the one who strikes the match and start the fire that will consume her. I will be the one who sends her to whatever is waiting for her on the other side. There is NO WAY she is going to keep threatening my Bella and get away with it. She can no longer be trusted now that she has created a newborn specifically to kill Bella. A freakin' newborn. What in the hell is she thinking? How could she possibly think I would go to her if she were to try to kill my love? One fire is not good enough for her. She needs to feel the flames of a thousand fires…I swear if she…'**_

"EMMETT!!" Bella is screaming at him, shaking his shoulders trying to get his attention. "Baby come back to me. I don't know where you are, but you're sending sparks into the trees and starting fires. You have to snap out of it!"

He shakes his head to clear the fog. "Oh angel! I'm sorry. I am just so angry. I can't help it. I can't bear the thought of her trying to hurt you. Wait…did you say I was starting fires?"

"Yes, all I can figure is when we're so upset, we cast out bursts out of our little bubble here. We are going to have to work with Carlisle and Eleazar to learn to control it, or just never touch each other again. I vote for control…" she kisses him to try and calm him some more.

He breathes slowly, using her sweet scent as a calming mechanism. "Let's go over by the creek and sit for a while. No thinking of her, only us, okay?"

"Good idea. Nothing but calm, loving thoughts. Emmett…you know I love you right?"

"Yes ma'am. You show me how much you do every time you touch me. Even the little touches tell me. And I love you so much too. Let's just focus on that right now. The rest will work itself out soon enough."

"Promise?"

"That's a promise, my dearest love."


	13. Haven

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited and alerted. It makes a writer feel good. **

**DISCLAIMER: Thank you Ms. Meyer for loaning us your precious characters to play with!**

**********

_He breathes slowly, using her sweet scent as a calming mechanism. "Let's go over by the creek and sit for a while. No thinking of her, only us, okay?"_

"_Good idea. Nothing but calm, loving thoughts. Emmett…you know I love you right?"_

"_Yes ma'am. You show me how much you do every time you touch me. Even the little touches tell me. And I love you so much too. Let's just focus on that right now. The rest will work itself out soon enough."_

"_Promise?"_

"_That's a promise, my dearest love." _

**********

"_**You're all I dream about,**____**I can't live without,**____**All I want is you"-- Staind**_

They sit by the water just holding each other until sunrise. It feels good just to sit without the need to do anything or be anywhere. Once the sun is up, they decide it is time to re-join the family.

Alice is waiting for them at the back door. "I want to go out tonight after your show, Bella."

"And just where do you want to go?"

"How about 'Haven'? I'm feeling the need to be around our own kind tonight."

"'Haven'? Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised actually. It's invite only. It's the only Vamps only club around, and since you only hung with humans, you wouldn't have had the opportunity to get an invite, until now." Alice informs her with a smirk on her face.

"Who do you have to know to get an invitation?"

"The owner, or his family" Alice grins.

Bella looks over to Emmett who was across the room with his arm around Esme. "You?"

"Yes ma'am. I love trying something unique. I am still shocked that it actually took off."

"Well, I can't wait to check it out. But I do need to put in a couple extra hours today at the studio doing some voiceovers and preparing my 'best-of' show for tomorrow night."

"Alright dearest. I'll go into town with you."

"No, you stay here and have some family time. If you want to, you can meet me at the studio later and we'll go to the apartment to get ready. Alice, what time should we meet you at the club?"

"Midnight is when the fun starts there. Don't forget your dancing shoes!"

"I promise I won't. Walk me to the truck Grizz?" Bella motions toward the door.

"Of course, Princess. Jasper, I'll be back in a few minutes to kick your ass again at Halo." Emmett announces.

"Emmett…language." Esme corrects him.

"Yes ma'am." He hangs his head sheepishly and kisses her cheek.

He reaches out for Bella's hand and they walk out front to her truck. "I hate being away from you. We have to do something about that."

"I know babe, but what can we do? We just need to make the most of all the time we have together. Let me get to the studio and get done what I need to so I can have tomorrow off for the game. Just join me at the studio when you're ready. And remember I love you very much!" She pulls his hand up to her face so she can nibble on his wrist. He bends down and puts his forehead on her shoulder, moaning.

He mutters into her shirt, "Do you know the effect you have on me? I am in constant need of you, and when you do things like that, it makes me forget that I am a gentleman. I want to throw you down on that seat and take you right here."

"Ohhh Emmett, the freak in me wants to tell you do that very thing. But it's probably not the best idea considering your parents are watching us from the porch." She laughs.

"They are so damn happy for us they can't see straight, especially my mom. They waited so long for me to be happy. They were waiting for you to come along too, you know."

"Yes, I am seeing that now. I love them."

"We love you too Bella!" Carlisle and Esme say from the porch so she can hear it.

Emmett and Bella laugh. "Let me get going. I'll see you soon…come find me." She kisses him quickly and hops in her truck.

Once she is out of sight, Emmett joins his parents on the porch, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "I'm finally the happiest man on the planet!"

"We are so happy for you, son. No one deserves it more. Now get in there and play with your brothers. It won't be too long before you get a case of Bella-itis and run off to be with her. We all know how it is. But you have to remember not to neglect your family!" Carlisle says with all fatherly love.

After about 2 hours of playing games with his brothers and sisters, he goes upstairs to change his clothes and grab what he needs for the evening out.

**********

Bella is in the back sound booth cutting together a commercial for her newest sponsor. Her 'best-of' has been polished up and is ready for tomorrow. She looks at the clock and sees she has about 15 minutes until she goes on the air. She texts Emmett as she walks to the main studio…

_Do you know how much I love you?_

She settles into her chair and checks her phone one last time before putting on her headphones.

_You may have to show me when you see me again._

…is his response. _**'You know I will!'**_

She gets through to the first commercial break when she sees him walk off of the elevators through the studio window. She also sees Vicky quickly stand up and come from behind her desk to greet him. Emmett takes half a step back as she approaches him. He looks through the window to make eye contact with Bella and smiles. Bella see him say something quickly to Vicky and walk toward the studio door. Vicky puts her hand on his arm and he gently removes it. Vicky shoots Bella a look that would melt the skin of a human, but since she's not, Bella just has to laugh.

Emmett comes in the door quickly. "Do I have time for a kiss before you go live again?"

"Come here big boy. I always have a kiss for you." He bends down and kisses her like they have been apart for days, not hours.

"I missed you, Princess."

"And I you, PC."

Bella gets through the rest of the show. "Alright everyone, it's time to wrap it up. I wanted to let you know, tomorrow night's show will be a 'best-of' for the first time. So, don't call in, I won't be here! I will be returning on Friday, so I'll be expecting to hear from you then! Until Friday, I'm outta here! Goodnight!"

Half an hour later they are back in Bella's apartment. "Honey bear, what's the dress for tonight?"

"It's a bit more dressy, love."

"What are you wearing?"

"A suit."

"Ok, that's helpful." she says sarcastically. "I think I may have something that will work. Now let me get ready." She smacks him on the ass.

"You will pay for that Miss Swan, I promise you." He looks at her with a playful snarl.

One hour later, Bella joins Emmett in the living room. He had changed his clothes in the spare bedroom. They look at each other with love.

Bella is wearing a deep purple silk cocktail dress. It has thin shoulder straps and comes to just above her knees. The bodice is gathered in layers in the center of a plunging neckline. The back has criss-cross straps leaving the back open with a 'v' shape down toward her butt. She is wearing matching purple heels. Her hair is curled in ringlets and loose around her shoulders.

Emmett is dressed in a black suit with a lavender shirt and deep purple silk tie. It looks as if Bella's dress and his tie were made from the same bolt of fabric. A perfect match without even trying. "You are a vision, my Princess. I'm going to be the most envied vampire in the place tonight." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles.

"Thank you, my Prince, but I think you are mistaken. I am going to have to keep a torch handy to keep the females away from you. You mister, are not leaving my side all night."

"I think you are mistaken, pet. I plan on being in front of you and behind you at a few points tonight." He bends down to press his lips to her throat. She throws her head back to expose more area for him to kiss. "Mmmmmmett. I love that."

Emmett's phone buzzes with a text message. Bella removes it from his pocket and looks at the message while he continues to nibble on her neck.

_Tell that oaf to quit manhandling you, and get over here NOW! I'm ready to dance!_

"It's from Alice, my Vampire Prince. We're going to have one pissed off Pixie if we don't get to the club soon." He mumbles something to the effect of 'damn Pixie' and released her neck. "Yes dearest. Let's go."

They are to meet the entire family, Carlisle and Esme included, in the lobby of the Cullen Inc. building. The doorman recognizes Emmett and allows them through, "Good evening Mr. Cullen. The rest of your family is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Leo. Have a nice night."

The family is gathered at the elevator that takes them down to the underground club that is hidden from the rest of the world. After descending several floors, the elevator doors open to a long corridor with one door at the far end. In front of that door is an impressively sized male Vampire behind a large podium.

"Greetings Cullens! It's been so long since you have graced us."

"Hello Dimitri. You're right, it has been a long time." Emmett greets his doorman. "I'd like you to meet my Bella. Bella, this is Dimitri, one of my dearest friends."

"Bella, it is a delight to meet you. It's about time he met someone. And I can see the energy you two emanate. He's a very lucky man."

"Thank you. It's so nice to meet you too."

Dimitri opens the door for the family to enter.

The large main room is open like a ball room. There are tables, chairs and stools of all sizes scattered around the perimeter of the dance floor that makes up the center of the room. There is a bar on each of the side walls and couches and low tables line the back wall. One corner is draped with flowing white fabric, creating an elegant tented area that is open to the room, but can be closed off if privacy is needed. That is where The Cullens head to set up camp for the night.

"Emmett, I have a silly question."

"What's that, beautiful?"

"If this is a 'Vampire Only' establishment, why do you have 2 bars?"

"One is 'vegetarian' and one is not."

"Blood bars?"

"Yes ma'am. We do not allow feeding in here so we offer our patrons refreshments. They have a variety to choose from on either side of the room. The non-veggie bar is stocked from blood banks, no humans are hurt. It's a concept that was lacking out there, and it seems to have filled a need. Vamps from all over the world come in here to have the club experience without being around humans. No humans are allowed in…guest or staff."

"You are so smart. I can't believe no one else has thought of this."

"There are one or two similar clubs in Italy, but they allow humans in as 'guests'. I don't like the outcomes when that happens. So I just avoid bad situations by not allowing that kind of thing."

The conversation comes to an abrupt halt when Alice and Rose grab Bella and drag her out to the dance floor. The three of them start to dance seductively with each other as the crowd swallows them into the center of the floor. The DJ is playing music from a few genres and keeps the dance floor hopping. After an hour of fast paced dancing, the song slows down and the men join their mates. Carlisle and Esme join their children.

"May I have this dance?" Emmett says as he twirls Bella around and pulls her into his embrace.

"I wouldn't give this dance to anyone else. Do you realize that that was the first thing you ever said to me?"

"Yes. And I plan on saying it many, many more times over the centuries." He pulls her close and starts to sing in her ear with the song…

"_**I can't live without,**____**  
**__**All I think about,**____**  
**__**All I want is you,**____**  
**__**You're all I dream about,**____**  
**__**I can't live without,**____**  
**__**All I want is you,**_

_**The things I do,**____**  
**__**I go through,**____**And all I see,**____**  
**__**When I'm awake,**____**And what I make,**____**  
**__**The shit that I take,**____**  
**__**Is something you all ready, all ready know**___

_**I can't live without,**____**  
**__**All I think about,**____**  
**__**All I want is you,**____**  
**__**You're all I dream about,**____**  
**__**I can't live without,**____**  
**__**All I want is you"**__****_

"It's true My Bella, you're all I'll ever want. Forever."

"Emmett, you're more than I could have hoped for. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours."

When the song is over, they head back to their corner to sit for a while. On the way off the floor, someone walks up and greets Emmett. "Hey boss. What brings you out tonight?"

"The family wanted some time out with the clan. It's nice to see you, Benjamin. Have you met Bella yet?"

"No I can't say I've had the pleasure." He offers his hand to her. "You are lovelier than Felix said you were. Words just can't do you justice."

"Okay, okay. No sweet talking my girl."

"I'm not sweet talking. It's all the complete truth."

"Do you want something from the bar, love?"

"Some lynx maybe? If not that then mountain lion will be okay too."

"I'll be right back. Can I trust you to escort my love to our table Benny?"

"You can trust me with your life."

"That's what you have there…"

Emmett walks off to the bar while Benjamin walks Bella over to their sitting area.

"So what do you do for Emmett, Benjamin?" Bella asks.

"I'm his promoter and talent scout. I book the talent for 'Siren'."

"Really, then you are the man I want to talk to. I'd like to give Emmett a little surprise at the club. I have already talked to the entertainment and here are the dates they are available." She pulls out a piece of paper from her purse. She goes on to quickly explain what she is planning. She sees Emmett approaching them and quickly asks "Do you think we can pull this off?"

"Undoubtedly. And he will be totally surprised and thrilled. Someday soon you'll have to tell me how you pulled this off. I have been trying for years to get them to play the club."

"Here you go, baby. They had some really fresh lynx. I got it warm, but you really should try it chilled sometime. So, what lies has this rouge been filling your head with?"

"He was just telling me about bands he's been trying to book for the club. I may be able to help out a little with some through the station."

"Station?" Benjamin questions. "Wait, Bella, are you Bella Swan?" she nods her head in the affirmative. "I should have known you were one of us. That explains a lot. Well, it's been a real pleasure keeping you company, Bella. We'll talk soon about any contacts you can help me with." He shakes Emmett's hand and heads over to the bar.

Emmett pulls the tie that holds back the drapes so that they are enclosed in their own little gauzy haven. "Come here my dear. I need some face time with you." He reclines her back against the back of the lounging sofa and starts kissing her. His lips mold to hers as his hand runs down her hip and over thigh before it hits the hem of her dress and starts back up her leg. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and starts to nibble on it while his runs against the front of her teeth. His hand finds her cloth covered nirvana and groans in anticipation of getting beyond the silky barrier.

"My God, Bella. I can feel how hot you are. Even through your panties."

"You have that effect on me."

"I have got to have you. I don't care where we are, this is my place. What are they going to do? Kick me out?"

Before Bella has a chance to answer they hear…

"EMMETT CULLEN! We can see that damned blue light all the way out here. You have ten seconds to make yourselves presentable before we come in. 10, 9, 8…"

"Alright Pixie, we get the hint."

**************

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I figure for every drama filled chapter, our lovebirds need a chapter or two of drama-free bliss. What do you think about the blood bars? Let me know, I'd love to hear from you!**


	14. What was THAT?

**A/N: Just a short lemony chapter to keep your interest up, I hope. Thanks to my reviewers and followers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns them. I just like to play footsies with them.**

**********

"_My God, Bella. I can feel how hot you are. Even through your panties."_

"_You have that effect on me."_

"_I have got to have you. I don't care where we are, this is my place. What are they going to do? Kick me out?"_

_Before Bella has a chance to answer they hear…_

"_EMMETT CULLEN! We can see that damned blue light all the way out here. You have ten seconds to make yourselves presentable before we come in. 10, 9, 8…"_

"_Alright Pixie, we get the hint."_

**********

"_**Her kisses left something to be desired - the rest of her."**_

"This damn blue light is going to get us in trouble. We'll never be able to be sneaky." Emmett whispers to Bella as the others settle into their seats again.

Edward laughs. "Yes I can see where that could get in the way. And you say you two don't see it?"

"No we don't. And come to think of it, no one at the studio mentioned it tonight either. I wonder if its only visible to Vampires. I really can't wait for us to speak with Eleazar about it. It's got to mean something other than just how much I love this woman." Emmett says. Edward and Jasper stick their fingers in their mouths making a gagging sound. Rosalie and Alice smack them.

"That was sweet Emmett. Your brothers only wish they were that sappy!" Rosalie sighs.

A tall, blonde female comes up to the sitting area and says "Excuse me Emmett. I hate to interrupt your time with your family, but I just received an interesting call that I think you'd like to follow up on right away."

"Alright Gianna, I'm right behind you. Let me go see what this is about. I won't be long." He places a kiss on Bella's marked neck and follows his club manager to the offices.

Everyone just sits around and chats for a while when Carlisle stands up and offers his hand out to Bella. "I would be honored if you dance with me, daughter."

"I'd love to." She takes his hand and he twirls her around as they step onto the floor. He starts leading her to 'The Way You Look Tonight.'

"Bella, I know it has only been a few days, but Esme and I would like to formally welcome you to the family. It is apparent that you and Emmett are mates for eternity, and we are thrilled for you both. And we are all thrilled that you are a Cullen."

Bella kisses him on the cheek. "I can't tell you what this means to me. I have wanted a family for so long, but I never thought I'd actually get one, being what I was. But I find that I am the luckiest woman to have found you and your family. I am not only getting a wonderful, amazing man but I also get parents and siblings all in one package. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you for welcoming me in to your world."

The song ended and they hug each other and walk back to their family. Emmett is waiting for them on the edge of the dance floor. Carlisle puts a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind me dancing with my new daughter, son."

"Of course not, dad. Now let's get back. I have some news." He and Carlisle both offer Bella their arm and she takes them both. "Thank you gentlemen."

"So, what's the news, sweetie?" she asks as they take their seats.

"Well, angel, I was just given quite an honor. The Circle has just asked me to host the next Gathering here at 'Haven'."

There is a shriek from Alice, a gasp from Rosalie, a 'way to go' from Jasper, 'congrats' from Edward and 'we're so proud of you' from his parents. Bella just grabs his face and kisses him. "I'm so happy for you, Em."

"It's not just me and my club that got the nod. The Cullen name has a lot of pull with The Circle. Did you know about this Dad?"

"No son. They keep it pretty quiet until it's decided and confirmed. Only the Brothers know where it may be during the planning. This means a lot though. It's quite the honor."

"We don't have much time. I did give the 'no feeding' stipulation and they were okay with it. But I have to start seriously stocking the bars…there's so much to do. Babe, will you help me with this?"

"Of course. I'm right here with you."

"Good, cause this is going to be like your coming out. You'll be introduced to the entire Vampire community as a Cullen."

"I can't tell you how good that sounds." Bella hears the next song start playing and grabs Emmett's hand. "Let's dance!"

They don't make it all the way to the floor before they are grinding on each other to Marilyn Manson's 'Tainted Love'. She has her arms wrapped around his neck while she straddles one of his legs. Her thigh rubbing against his growing erection. His hands find their way to grab her ass, bunching the skirt of her dress in his flexing fingers.

He runs his tongue over the crook of her neck up to her ear. He sucks her earlobe into his mouth, taking it in his teeth as he growls in her ear. A shock shoots down her spine. His left hand drifts down her ass cheek , down her thigh to the back of her knee, hitching it up on his hip. Her calf comes to rest on his ass. "Emmett, if we don't go somewhere RIGHT NOW, I'm going to take you right here on the dance floor in front of everyone."

"Well, dearest. There is a dark corner back there with a nice sofa."

"Oh yeah smart ass… what about our little light problem?"

"I don't really care. Do you know how much Vampire sex is happening in here right now? Hell, look back behind you, by the bar." Bella looks over her shoulder to see Carlisle pin Esme against the wall with his head buried in her neck. Esme's legs are wrapped around his waist and his pants are unmistakably undone.

"OH MY GOD, Emmett. Your parents are getting it on out in the open." She continues to look around the room. In every nook and cranny of the room, there was Vampires in various states of sex…from making out to full on intercourse.

"I realize you don't have a lot of experience around large groups of Vampires, my love, but this is how it is. The sexual tension that flows off of everyone is intoxicating and they can't help it. There is no need to be ashamed or hide it. And now, you and I can join the ranks…" he pulls her to the far corner and plops her down on the couch and kneels in front of her. He lifts one of her legs and starts kissing her ankle. He slowly works his way up her leg. His hand reaches up and pushes her skirt to rest on her hips. He removes her panties puts them in the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket. He leans in to her and takes a deep breath. "God, Bella. I fuckin' love that scent. It drives me crazy." He confesses as he dives in to swipe her clit with his tongue. He starts feeding on her juices like they are the last meal of a condemned man, driving her closer and closer to the edge. Just as she is about to fall over the edge, he roughly pulls her knees forward to position her ass on the edge of the couch and slams his huge cock deep into her causing her to scream out from not only the fierceness of his entry, but also from the orgasm that is breaking from her. Their bubble grows in intensity and brightness.

He grabs a hold of her hips and pumps himself in and out of her like a man possessed. His animalistic fucking keeps sending waves of lust through her…orgasms rip through her. She claws and rips the cushions of the sofa. "SHIT…WOMAN…I…AM… CUMMING… NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he releases into her with a ferocity that brings on another bone crushing orgasm for her. He collapses and rests his head on her belly as they both try and catch their breath. Their bubble is so bright now, the entire club is illuminated.

"Damn baby…what was THAT?" Bella asks with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Decades of pent up sexual frustration, a mate that is so damn sexy I can't keep my hands or dick off of her and the air being so thick with lust I just couldn't help it. Not that I would have if I could have. That was hot, you sex kitten you." He gets up off his knees, straightens up his clothes and sits down on the couch, pulling her to his lap.

They look around the room to see that no one was really paying all that much attention to them. Sex just isn't a big deal to this particular group of club patrons. They sit there for a while making plans for the Gathering, and start making mental notes about what they need to get and renovations that may need to be made to accommodate the event.

After a long silence Bella sighs. "I'm so excited about the game. So what time do we meet the boys at the stadium?"

"We do warm ups at 4:00. Locker room at 5:00 then coin toss at 6:30. If we win this one then we go to the finals. I know they're going to kick ass!"

She awards his enthusiasm for his team with a deep kiss.

"Angel?" Emmett questions.

"Yes my love?"

"Is that you that smells so irresistible again?"

"Why. Emmett, I do not know what you are talking about love." She says sheepishly.

He sweeps two fingers up her folds and brings them to his mouth. "Oh yes, that's definitely you. Let me take you home so I can clean you up again…and again…and again…"

"Lead the way, animal"

"Damn straight!" he lets out a loud growl.

**********

**A/N: The Circle is kinda my version of the Volturi. I don't like the harshness that Volturi implies, so I'm coming up with my own version. You might like this. At least I hope you do. **


	15. They Score!

**A/N: I'm sorry I missed posting last night. I went out with friends then crashed. Life got the best of me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns them. I'm jealous.**

**********

"_Angel?" Emmett questions._

"_Yes my love?"_

"_Is that you that smells so irresistible again?"_

"_Why. Emmett, I do not know what you are talking about love." She says sheepishly._

_He sweeps two fingers up her folds and brings them to his mouth. "Oh yes, that's definitely you. Let me take you home so I can clean you up again…and again…and again…"_

"_Lead the way, animal"_

"_Damn straight!" he lets out a loud growl._

***********

_**"Take love, multiply i**__**t**__** by infinity and take it to the depths of forever.. and you still have only a glimpse of how I feel for you." - Meet Joe Black**_

It's game day! After spending the morning writing up more plans for the Gathering, which was planned for 2 weeks from now, they have to go to 'Fusion' for a management meeting for all of the clubs. Bella takes this opportunity to solidify her plan for Emmett's surprise. She takes Benjamin aside.

"Benjamin, I just checked the dates for Emmett's surprise concert, and I think it would be a great idea to do it the Friday night of the Gathering weekend. I think those coming would love to see this and we need an entertainment option for that night anyway." Bella tells him.

"That is a great idea, Bella! It's fortunate that the date works out. I'll call and set it!"

"Thank you so much for pulling this together for us. It's a big help to know that that night is already taken care of. Don't worry about Emmett, I'll tell him something." Bella gives him a quick hug and sees a familiar face across the room.

"Ginny! It's so good to see you again. How are things going here?"

"Oh Bella! I can't thank you and Emmett enough! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's such a great job and I feel like I am working with family."

"That's because it is a family. Now all you have to do to thank us is do a good job and have fun while you do it!"

"I already am! I guess Emmett's about to start the meeting. I should go sit and listen."

Ginny and Bella head over to where Emmett is holding the meeting.

After about an hour of going over the past few months' business and showing everyone generous praise for jobs well done, they head to the apartment to get ready for the game.

"So who all comes to watch the games?" Bella asks.

"All the parents of course, and my family comes to most of them. We usually pull a pretty good crowd." He smiles with pride, flashing those amazing dimples that drive Bella insane. "You ready to go?" He looks her up and down. She has changed into a pair of black yoga pants and her team jersey with the loose waist of the shirt tied in a knot in at her lower back. Her hair is tied in a high pony tail. **'**_**Damn, my woman is HAWT! I love the dressed up Bella, but the sporty Bella makes me crazy. Too bad we have to get to the stadium now…"**_

"Yes Em, I'm ready. Let's go." They get in the Jeep and head over to the stadium.

"Princess? Do you have anything planned for this weekend?"

"Other than trying to keep you in bed as much as possible, no I don't have any plans. Why? Do you have something in mind?" she looks at him suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am. I have a little surprise for you. But it means being away for the whole weekend. We need to fly out tomorrow right after the show."

"A surprise eh? Any hints?"

"No hints, but this is going to blow you away, I promise."

"Well then, game on. Because I have a huge surprise for you too."

"Really? When do I get my surprise?"

"The Friday night of the Gathering weekend. This is like dream come true huge!" She says slyly.

"I can't wait. But I'll win the challenge. Mine will blow yours away."

"Ohhh you are so going down."

They pull into the stadium and park in the same place they did last weekend. He walks around to her side of the Jeep and lifts her out of her seat. "You know we have a little bit before anyone gets here. Let's go check out the press box." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"I'll race you there…" she was gone before she finished the sentence. She barely beats him there and is sitting on the desk against the window overlooking the field. "What took you so long?" she grins.

He wastes no time taking her mouth with his. "Hey…I won. Don't you owe me a forfeit?" she whines.

"We don't have time for pleasantries, my love. I'll owe you one." He says against her lips as he lowers her pants. With one last kiss he turns her around and bends her over the desk. He can smell her arousal so he knows she's ready. He lowers his pants and without hesitation, he enters her wetness in one hard stroke. He reaches up and pulls back on her pony tail while he sets their pace. She bucks her hips back against him in perfect rhythm with his movements. "Dammit Bella, I can't get enough. Your body calls to me constantly. Your scent is an addiction."

"Emmett…ohhhh Emmmmetttttt. I'm yy-yyyours. Take mmmeee. I'm YOURS!"

"MINE…MINE…MINE" he says with each stroke. He lets out a loud animalistic roar as he feels her tighten around him and releases into her. In his erotic rage, he bends over and bites the back of her neck…HARD. She screams out in pure lustful reaction.

They are so wrapped up in each other, that they don't see people start to enter the stadium. No one would really know they were up in the box, except for his family. Edward jabs Jasper with an elbow and raises his chin up toward the blue light blazing from the windows of the press box. The whole family then looks up and starts to laugh. "Judging by the reactions, I think Emmett was right. The humans don't see it. So much better for them, I wish we couldn't see it. I'm tired of watching them have sex all the time." Edward groans.

Alice can't help herself and texts Emmett.

_**That sure is a nice glow you two are giving off…**_

After a minute the glow dissipates and Edward hears _'AWWWW SHIT. Caught again.' _Edward laughs out loud.

"What's up honey?" Rosalie asks.

"He just realized we were down here. Let's give them a little break and wait until after the game to give them grief about it." They all agree.

Before too long, a completely straightened up Emmett and Bella join the family on the sideline. Everyone greets everyone else, holding back the snickers. Emmett just rolls his eyes and pulls Bella over to gather the team for the pre-game warm ups. John leads the team in a few laps around the field and Bella joins them while Emmett has a quick meeting with the team parents. After the laps and some stretches, Emmett and the boys head into the locker room to change into their uniforms. Bella stays out to chat with the family.

"So how are the plans going for the big weekend?" Carlisle asks.

"Things are looking great. We need to make a few renovations to 'Haven' but nothing too drastic. I have even procured the Friday night entertainment already. It's going to be a big surprise for Emmett, but I think it fits right into the plans for the whole weekend."

"Wow. You're amazing. You have kind of gotten thrown into the deep end of the pool quickly and you are handling it with such grace." Esme remarks putting her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"It seems to be coming naturally. I just want to make sure Emmett is successful and this is the biggest thing that could happen for someone in his position." She beams with pride for her man.

Just then the teams run out of the locker rooms and go to their respective sidelines. The spectators all take their seats and the team captains walk out to the center of the field for the coin toss. Emmett's Bears win the toss and choose to receive. The boy named Robert catches it and runs down to the 15 yard line. The next play, John throws it to Craig in the end zone. The rest of the game is hard fought on both sides but the Bears pull it out 24-21. After the teams shake hands, Emmett rallies the boys to center field.

"You guys were AWESOME!!! Next stop is the Championship! So that's next Saturday. I'll give you this weekend off but we'll practice on Thursday afternoon. I have talked to your parents, and when you win the game next weekend, we're having a huge cookout at Chandler Lake. Deal?"

"DEAL COACH!" They all yell.

"Good, now you guys go home and be good. We'll see you on Thursday!"

The boys all run off the field to the congratulations and adulation of their families. Bella runs into Emmett's arms "You did it coach! That was a great game!"

"I think you were our good luck charm, babe." He sweeps his tongue along her neck and was starting to nibble on her ear when Alice runs up and tackles them to the ground. "The boys did fantastic, Brother Bear! We are going to have such a party for them next weekend! They have definitely earned it!" The rest of the Cullens walk up and Jasper and Edward jump onto the pile that Alice started.

"Let's go to the house and celebrate! I say a big hunt is in order." Carlisle announces.

Everyone agrees and all head to the vehicles then to the house in the woods. It's time to hunt!

They run for miles as a group until two by two they start to break off as they start to catch the scent of preferred prey. Eventually, Emmett takes Bella by the hand and runs toward the mountain. "You haven't seen me hunt yet. I'm in the mood to play with my food tonight. Come love, watch me do what I do second best."

Bella raises an eyebrow at him. "Second best?"

"I do YOU first best baby!" he winks at her. A scent drifts through the air that catches his attention. Still holding onto her hand, he breaks off to the right and stops just short of the entrance to a cave. He drops her hand but not before kissing the back of it. "You may want to stand back for a little bit. I'm going to draw it out and he's not going to be happy." He disappears into the darkness of the cave. Within 30 seconds, a loud roar comes from the darkness, followed by a huge mass of fur. The bear turns to find what disturbed it only to find Bella's massive hunk of man standing proud. "Come on you fur ball. Let's see what you got."

He takes a swipe at the bear hoping to piss it off. All the bear did was growl. Emmett advances by a step bringing forth a deeper growl from the animal. Emmett answers with a deep, full body growl of his own. Finally, the bear launches forward and attacks him. In a fury, Emmett rolls with the beast as it claws at his chest. He throws the bear off and it lands on its back. He lunges at it as it gets to its feet and starts another attack. The animal's huge paw swings again this time making contact with the side of his head. Hearing Bella gasp, Emmett decides it's time to end the game and take his meal. He wrestles the bear back to the ground and snaps its neck then immediately sinks his teeth into its throbbing vein. The thick liquid that comes out slides down his throat soothing the thirst he wasn't even aware that was there. '_**This feeling is the best feeling in the world…well it used to be. Before Bella. Now everything I do with and to her, everything she does to me is the best feeling in the world.'**_

Bella watches the whole battle with an intense fascination. It is such a sensual dance. She is so turned on watching her man take on that bear that she's not sure she'll be able to hunt for herself before throwing him against a tree and taking him standing next to his prey. _**'I want him...I want him NOW! But, I need to hunt now too. We both need that fire…'**_

Emmett slowly strides toward his love, his joy, his life. His shirt is shredded and he's got the biggest grin his face can manage with a small amount of blood on his lips. "Man that was great. I almost felt that one."

Bella wraps her arms around his neck and reaches up to run her tongue around his mouth to clean up the remnants of his meal. "My love, I need to go get my own hunt on now, so I can properly show you how much I enjoyed the little show you just put on for me."

"By all means, huntress. Let's go find your dinner. And we won't have opportunity to hunt this weekend so make sure you get nice and full tonight."

"Oh Mr. Cullen…I plan on getting nice and full a few times tonight." She winks as she runs off to find her next meal.

"Oh Ms. Swan…I would love to help with that plan." He runs off after her at full speed.


	16. We Own THEM?

**A/N: I have to thank my one or two faithful reviewers. I can't help but be a little disappointed that I don't have more. A little validation would be wonderful! I hope you like this fluffy chapter and review. : - )**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns the people, I own the dream!**

**********

"_My love, I need to go get my own hunt on now, so I can properly show you how much I enjoyed the little show you just put on for me."_

"_By all means, huntress. Let's go find your dinner. And we won't have opportunity to hunt this weekend so make sure you get nice and full tonight."_

"_Oh Mr. Cullen…I plan on getting nice and full a few times tonight." She winks as she runs off to find her next meal._

"_Oh Ms. Swan…I would love to help with that plan." He runs off after her at full speed._

**********

_**These two imparadised in one another's arms, the happier Eden, shall enjoy their fill of bliss on bliss. –John Milton**_

After completely gorging themselves on their hunt, they spend the day alone in her apartment being lazy, watching movies and loving each other.

Around 3:00, they get up, shower and pack for the weekend that Emmett has planned. "Emmy, PC, my lover bear…please PLEASE tell me where we are going. I need to know what to pack." She says placing kisses all over his face and neck.

"Now Princess, where would the fun be in giving away the surprise? Just please trust me when I say you're going to love where we are going. And as for what to pack, think warm and not fancy. Laid back and sporty works for me always. I think you are sexy as hell when you're dressed like you're going to a football game, like last night."

"Hmmmm I do recall you having a positive reaction to my jersey on a couple of occasions already. Ok, sporty it is." She says as she starts putting things in her bag.

"And of course, we'll buy you some appropriate apparel when we get there. Now, I love you, but if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for your show and I can't be having that. Oh, speaking of the show, I had an idea the other day that I have forgotten to run past you. I got this idea watching some teeny-bopper show my sister was watching the other day…"

"What is it Em? You're killing me with suspense."

"What if we built you a radio studio in 'Siren' and you did your show by remote from there every night? It would still be through the studio of course and the show would still be their property, but physically you'd be broadcasting from the club, where we could be together. What do you think?"

Bella ponders the idea for a few minutes while she continues to pack. She walks into the bathroom to gather her toiletries. The silence is killing Emmett. "Honey?"

She takes one hop and lands on her back on the bed, grabbing him on the way down so he lands on top of her. "I think that's a perfect idea! I'm pretty sure I can convince the station manager to do it, especially if we soak up all the expense. I really don't have a contract with them, so if they don't like the idea, I could always walk and start my own thing, right? How are so smart! _kiss_ And so generous! _kiss_ And so sexy!" _KISS KISS KISS_

"I'm glad you like the idea, because I already had the plans drawn up and contacted a sound engineer about it. Now we REALLY have to get going so you can talk to the manager and get the go ahead."

"Let's go. I'm finished packing. By the way, wanna join me on the show tonight? Just general conversation. It's 'Free For All' Friday. The callers will set the pace and they've been dying to talk to you again."

"Of course, I'll be on the show anytime you want. I had a great time Tuesday!" he kisses her and pulls them off the bed and drags her out the door.

When they get to the studio, they go straight to the GM's office and they both pitch the idea. Emmett gives the business' side of proposal while Bella gives the talent's side. The GM actually loved the idea, especially once Emmett explained that he would pay for advertising for his clubs and host promotional events for the station and its partners for no charge. The Bella Swan Show would start broadcasting from its new home at 'Siren' in one month.

They go on to have a great show with a lot of energy and great calls. They both received a marriage proposal or two and lots of relationship advice on top of people calling in about general topics.

Once she signs off the air, Emmett picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and heads for the elevator. While waiting for it, knowing that Vicky is ogling him, he turns around to face her, rubs his free hand over Bella's ass on his shoulder and says "Time to start our HOT weekend, love. Are you ready for daddy to make your dreams come true?" he turns his head and bites her on the ass.

"You know it Pappa Bear. I'm more than ready!" Vicky turns away in a huff as the elevator doors open and Emmett steps inside.

"I'm sorry dear. I couldn't help it. She was being entirely too obvious."

"You never have to apologize for showing me any kind of affection. Even if it is just to fight off the unwanted advances of the female population."

"That's enough of the reverse jealousy stuff. This weekend is ours. Let's get it started. First stop, the airport!" Emmett doesn't put her down until he deposits her into the passenger seat of his Jeep.

On the ride to airport they talk about plans for the studio booth at the club. Lost in the conversation, Bella doesn't notice that they didn't pull into the main parking lot of the airport, but rather pulled into a private hanger. "Where are we Emmett?"

"We're parking in the family hanger since the plane will be gone for the weekend."

"As in private plane?"

"Yes ma'am. The family has a private plane. Edward and Carlisle can actually fly it, but we also have a pilot for when they aren't going with like tonight, so come on, we need to get in the air."

They settle in on a sofa together. Once the plane is in the air, Bella unbuckles and climbs into Emmett's lap. He is reading a book that he pulled out of his bag when they boarded. "Whatcha reading baby?" she asks.

He starts reading out loud to her:

_Escape me?  
Never -__  
Beloved!  
While I am I, and you are you,  
So long as the world contains us both,  
Me the loving and you the loth,  
While the one eludes, must the other pursue.  
My life is a fault at last, I fear -__  
It seems too much like a fate, indeed!  
Though I do my best I shall scarce succeed -__  
But what if I fail of my purpose here?_

_It is but to keep the nerves at strain,  
To dry one's eyes and laugh at a fall,  
And baffled, get up to begin again, -__  
So the chase takes up one's life, that's all.  
While, look but once from your farthest bound,  
At me so deep in the dust and dark,  
No sooner the old hope drops to ground  
Than a new one, straight to the selfsame mark,  
I shape me -__  
Ever  
Removed!_

_(Love in a Life – Robert Browning)_

"That's beautiful. Hold on. I have one for you." She gets up and digs a book out of her bag. Searching the pages she finds the one she is looking for:

_My own Beloved, who hast lifted me__  
__From this drear flat of earth where I was thrown,__  
__And, in betwixt the languid ringlets, blown__  
__A life-breath, till the forehead hopefully__  
__Shines out again, as all the angels see,__  
__Before thy saving kiss! My own, my own,__  
__Who camest to me when the world was gone,__  
__And I who looked for only God, found thee!__  
__I find thee; I am safe, and strong, and glad.__  
__As one who stands in dewless asphodel__  
__Looks backward on the tedious time he had__  
__In the upper life,—so I, with bosom-swell,__  
__Make witness, here, between the good and bad,__  
__That Love, as strong as Death, retrieves as well._

_(Sonnet 27 - My own Beloved, who hast lifted me__by Elizabeth Barrett Browning)_

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you Emmett."

They continue to read back and forth to each other until the voice of the pilot says:

"Mr. Cullen, we are approaching the airport now, and will be on the ground in ten minutes."

"Look out the window, my love."

Bella looks out the window to see tons of lights. Some belonging to the airport, and the rest belonging to a complex of some sort. She feels as if she should know what it is. She searches her mind for some sort of clue that might tell her what she is looking at…

"Wait…what is the date?"

"July 3rd Princess."

"EMMETT!! Is that what I think it is?"

All he can do is grin as she starts to catch on to where they are.

"DAYTONA?!?!?! We're going to the race?"

"Yes ma'am. But not just that. We have a box in the tower and a RV in the infield. And we get to attend a team meeting in the morning."

"Really?? What team?"

"I'm going to keep that for another surprise. There is a car waiting to take us to the track now and get us to our RV. We probably have someone waiting to meet us there and it's getting late. Will you just remember something for me?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Remember that as far as I am concerned, everything that I have is yours now too. I love you and you are my mate for eternity. Do you understand what I am saying to you? What's mine is yours."

"Okay I got it. I will keep it in mind I promise."

"Thank you love. Now let's go see some more of your surprise!"

They get in the car and the driver takes them to the infield of the Daytona International Speedway. Once they get to the point where the car can't go anymore, someone picks them up in a golf cart and takes them to the section reserved for the driver's and owner's RVs.

"Is there nothing you Cullen's can't do?"

"Well, it's part of my secret. You'll know more here in a little bit. I promise."

The cart comes to a stop in front of a huge RV. The lights inside are already on. Emmett grabs their bags and offers Bella his hand leading her to the door. He goes on in and they hear someone say "It's about time you got here. I need my beauty rest." Once inside they see who the voice belongs to. Bella gasps.

"Oh my God, you're…Tony Stewart!"

"Yes ma'am I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hear you're a NASCAR fan."

"I'm a fan of yours too. Plus you are my driver's boss now. That was such a great move for you two. I was saying it for at least a year before you announced it that you two would be my dream team and everyone thought I was crazy. You guys are having a wonderful season…man I'm rambling aren't I?"

"It's okay…Bella isn't it? I love meeting fans, especially ones that agree with my choices. Even if she likes Ryan a little more than me." He winks at her. "So, Emmett, we haven't seen you since the announcement. You should come out more. We always need a good spotter, or perhaps a jackman?" he says chuckling.

"I'm sorry Tony. I just haven't been able to get away as much as I wanted to. But hopefully we'll get to a few more races now. I'd like to get a little more involved if possible."

"Anything you want man. We can come up with some ideas about that later. Will your lady be involved as well?"

"If she wants to be." He looks as her looking at him totally confused. "The final piece of the surprise Princess is…I am…we are… part owners of Stewart/Haas Racing."

If Vampires could faint, Bella would be laying on the floor. "You're…we're WHAT?"

"I think she's in shock."

"So the team meeting in the morning?"

"Yes love, it's with Tony and Ryan."

Tony pipes in. "Ryan and Krissie are looking forward to meeting you. You of course have full access to anything here at the track for the entire day tomorrow. And there's a big owner's/sponsor's brunch on Sunday."

"Thanks Tony. You go get your sleep. You have a long day tomorrow and I expect a win from one of you guys!" They shake hands as Tony heads for the door.

"It was wonderful to meet you Bella and I'll see you both bright and early in the morning."

Emmett spends the rest of the night trying to calm Bella down.

"Bella honey, please…come lay down with me."

She pounces on the bed next to him. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this from me? You know how I feel about this sport nonetheless this particular team. And we are part OWNERS? That's just crazy."

He laughs a little at her. "Yes, we do and no it's not crazy at all. It was an investment, a strange one, but an investment it was. I can't tell you how happy I am I can give you this."

The next morning dawns bright and clear as a lot of July days do in Florida. "Emmett, what are we going to do? We can't go out there with the sun shining like this."

"Here, put this on all your exposed skin." He tosses her a large tube containing a white cream.

"What's this?"

"Didn't I tell you? Rosalie's company has developed a 'sunscreen' specifically for Vampires. It takes the sparkle factor down to nil. We just have to keep reapplying it every few hours. Pretty cool eh?"

"Totally cool. You ready to go to the meeting?"

"Yup, let's go Ms. Team owner!"

They head over to the team truck where most of the people associated with both teams had started gathering. Tony walks up to Emmett and Bella. "Sleep well guys?"

"Like babies." They laugh knowingly. "You?"

"Yeah, I usually sleep really well before a race. We are so ready for today. Daytona is one of our best tracks. Both teams are fired up. Here come Ryan and Krissie." Ryan and his wife walk up to Tony and say good morning.

"Ryan, Krissie, you know Emmett…"

"Of course, nice to see you again, Emmett."

"Likewise Ryan. I'd like you to meet my Bella. Bella, this is Ryan and his wife Krissie."

"This is such an honor to meet you both. I am a big fan. Have been since your rookie year. And Krissie admire your work with animal causes." Bella gushes.

"Thank you Bella. It's always nice to meet a fan." Ryan says.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, and nice to have another girl around here. The testosterone gets a little deep around here sometimes." Krissie laughs.

Tony calls the meeting to order. It lasts about an hour then the teams split up to go start their pre-race preparations.

Emmett and Bella get a golf cart and got to the suites to meet and greet with the sponsor's, NASCAR officials and other team owners. This goes on right up until it is time for the pre-race festivities.

"There is about an hour before the race actually starts. Would you like to stay up here in the owner's suite to watch the race or go to the pits?" Emmett asks a still very excited Bella.

"I would really prefer to go to the pits. We can go back and forth between the two teams."

"Sounds like a great idea to me! Much too stuffy up here anyway."

They split their time between the two teams. The race has a few fairly minor accidents and such but really is pretty uneventful. Until the last two laps.

Tony is running in second behind Kyle Busch. Kyle is mirror driving Tony not allowing him to pass at any point on the track. Finally they are coming around the final turn of the final lap of the race and Kyle bumps into Tony's front quarter panel, spinning himself into the wall. Tony is able to keep himself from spinning and goes on to win the race. Kyle's spin on the other hand causes a major pile up coming into the finish line.

Tony's team, including Emmett and Bella, start going nuts and run to meet him in the winner's circle. After all the pictures and interviews, it is way too late to celebrate the victory, but they all make plans to hit someplace the next day after the owner's brunch but before everyone has to take off to head back to NC to get ready for the Chicago race the next weekend.

Emmett and Bella go back to their RV. "Did you have a good time today, my dearest? Was it a dream come true?" He asks her.

"Ohhhh Emmett. I could never thank you enough for today. I still can't get over the fact that we have a stake in all this. I puts a different spin on it. But even though you have made me an owner, I am still a fan."

"I'm so glad I could share this with you. You've been like a little kid on Christmas all day. I am telling you right now, I want to give you the world and promise to give it to you one piece at a time." He kisses her deeply and lovingly.

"Thank you so much. But I don't need the world, honestly. I have everything I'll ever need right here in my arms. You are my dream come true. Just promise me we'll spend our lives together and I'm a happy woman."

"I can make that promise easily. So if that's all you want, the rest will just be the frosting and sprinkles on the cake right?"

"Right!"

**********

**A/N: There really is an airport literally right next to the Daytona International Speedway. And that was really how the race went down last Saturday July, 4****th****. I really am a Ryan Newman/Tony Stewart fan, so I just had to write them in! And yes, Emmett owns/has access to everything that makes me happy and will spoil me…I mean Bella with it all! : - ) **


	17. Surfs Up!

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been 2 days I know…I found myself concentrating on one of the other stories I am writing and got lost. I am trying to write 3 stories at the same time but will only post one at a time. This chapter is a little filler-ish, but I wanted to post something. We have a tinge of drama coming up in the next chapter just so ya know as well as their last day in Sunny Florida.**

**Thanks to my reviewers. I really appreciate you! Spread the word and tell others to review too!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyers created them. I just find myself wanting to walk among them!**

**********

"_I'm so glad I could share this with you. You've been like a little kid on Christmas all day. I am telling you right now, I want to give you the world and promise to give it to you one piece at a time." He kisses her deeply and lovingly._

"_Thank you so much. But I don't need the world, honestly. I have everything I'll ever need right here in my arms. You are my dream come true. Just promise me we'll spend our lives together and I'm a happy woman."_

"_I can make that promise easily. So if that's all you want, the rest will just be the frosting and sprinkles on the cake right?"_

"_Right!"_

**********

"_**If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?"**__**-- Casper**_

"So, what time are we taking off?" she asks between open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"Tuesday morning." Running his hands down her back to squeeze her ass cheeks.

"MMMM sounds good." Continuing her attention on the spot that shows the world that he was hers. Suddenly she lifts her head. "Wait…I have to work tomorrow night."

"I already cleared it with them to play a best of. I seem to have a lot of clout at the station now." He chuckles.

Bella just shakes her head. "Do you always get what you want?"

"Not always. I want to stay in bed with you forever. I don't get that…" he scowls.

"Would it help to know that if it were possible, I would love that too?" she purrs.

"Only a little." Emmett pouts.

"So what are we doing today and tomorrow then? We have to leave the infield today."

"Well, I saw that the Space Shuttle is scheduled to launch tomorrow night. We're less than an hour from there, so I thought we'd get a room in Cocoa Beach and hit the Kennedy Space Center and stay on for the launch. How does that sound?" he emphasizes his question with another squeeze.

"Sounds like a great idea! I hope you brought a case of Rose's sunscreen. Because I want to go to the beach too! I'll find us a room…you pack!" She says joyfully.

"Hey now, we don't have to leave right now. I believe you were starting something here…" as he points to the spot on his neck she was nibbling on.

"Oh I haven't started anything…yet." She returns her mouth to the set of her teeth marks on his neck. She runs her tongue over his collarbones alternating kisses and soft bites. Working her way down, she starts to pay special attention to each nipple sending waves of pleasure through his body. As she continues to kiss her way down his ripped abs, her hands work at removing his lounging pants.

She reaches down and pulls out his rock hard erection taking it in her hand rubbing it as she traces the muscles of his abdomen with her tongue. He takes her head in his hands and looks her in the eyes, then guides her down toward his awaiting member. She leans in and slowly licks the base of his cock moving toward the tip slowly. She barely touches his head and her tongue dances around it, then her lips lock on softly and slide down until they are just past his head, her tongue playing all over his cock as she takes him in deeper. Little by little. She wants to make this last.

He puts his hand on her head wrapping her hair around his fingers. The pressure of his hand urges her to take more and more of him in until she's consumed all of him. She stops briefly once he's all in and sucks a little. Then she SLOWLY pulls her head back sucking the down the whole length of his shaft. He let out a moan that only encourages her, so she speeds things up. She continues to suck him in and out of her mouth, increasing speed and pressure while scratching her fingernails up and down the length of his body from nipple to knee. He starts to buck his hips up slightly toward her mouth, tightening his grip in her hair. A low rumble of a growl starts rippling up from his core. "BELLA…ohhhh BELLA…I'm soooo close…" she can feel the slight swelling of him as he approaches the edge. She starts to hum against his throbbing and she can hear the growl get deeper and louder until he lets loose and cums, hitting the back of her throat while simultaneously emitting a roar loud enough to shake the RV violently.

Emmett releases his hand from her hair and just lays there willing himself to breathe again. Bella kisses her way back up his body until she's lying next to him, watching his face as he recovers. "Enjoy yourself dear?" she giggles.

"I… you… oh my…you were freakin' AMAZING! Anything you want. It's yours. I'm your slave forever." Emmett babbles on.

"I'm glad you liked it. You lay here and attempt to compose yourself. I'm going to book us a hotel. I assume we have a car, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Bella opens up her laptop and searches for a hotel on the beach near the Kennedy Space Center. After only a few minutes she proclaims "I found the perfect place for us! Now if you're finished basking in the afterglow, go get cleaned up and pack. Its beach time!"

**********

They pulled up to the Ron Jon Cape Caribe Resort and check-in. There is so much to do without even leaving the property that they remarked how they wished they had more than a day to stay.

"I can't wait to hit the beach." Bella practically squeals. She reminded Emmett of the Pixie for a moment.

"Let's get checked-in and then go over to the surf shop. We need bathing suits, and I want my baby to look HOT while I make sure all the guys know she's MINE." He growls into her neck.

"And just how am I supposed to keep all the bikini clad women off of you, my manly man? I don't want to have to launch a bitch into the ocean."

"You know I love it when you're all jealous!"

She grabs the key card off the table and heads to the door. "I'll make you a deal. I'll pick out your suit, and you pick out mine."

"I love that idea. As long as I don't end up in a speedo."

"No worries there, love. I'd like to have you a little more contained than that!"

They walk down to the Ron Jon Surf Shop to get all the stuff they need to hit the beach.

Upon entering the HUGE store, they decide to split up and get the suits first then meet up in the middle to pick up all the other things they'll need. "Hey, when you find my suit, get me some matching flip flops!" she says over her shoulder.

"You got it babe!" as they trod off in search of their mates' swimwear.

About half an hour later, they meet in the center aisle, each already checked out and holding bags. "Let's get the rest of the stuff and go back to the room to change." They walk all over the mall of surf shops and pick up two beach chairs, a few towels, a beach bag, a huge beach umbrella and t-shirts to take home for everyone.

Once back in the room, Bella goes into the bathroom with the bag Emmett hands her and Emmett stays in the bedroom with his bag. They both start laughing when they see what is in the bags.

Bella calls from the closed bathroom door… "Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

She walks into the bedroom wearing a tie dyed bikini in shades of blue with white and a solid blue sarong slung low on her hips. Emmett managed to find the perfectly matched flip flops as well. She giggles "We match again!"

Emmett is wearing a pair of Rip Curl board shorts with white blue and black swirls and a solid blue Ron Jon t-shirt. He too has perfectly matched flip flops. "I really think Alice is starting to rub off on us!" he says completely amused.

They each take turns rubbing the special sunscreen over any piece of skin that may be exposed to the sun, then head out hand in hand to the beach. It's late Sunday afternoon and the beach is packed, but they find a nice little spot and Emmett shoves the umbrella hard into the sand so it doesn't blow around in the wind as Bella sets up the chairs. With all these people around, they don't chance going into the water, but they do take a stroll up and down the beach along the edge of where the water comes up on the shore.

Bella finds herself continuously calming Emmett down as men of all ages make it clear by look and by sounds that they appreciate her beauty. But on the other hand, keeping him calm helps to keep her mind off the fact that the woman they pass are ogling Emmett's physique and handsome face. After a little while though, they are both enjoying the sun and sand and each other that they essentially drown out everyone else.

"I think we should get back to our seats. It's about time to reapply our sunscreen." Emmett turns them around and heads back to their sitting area. They help each other with their lotion again when Bella gasps.

"Emmett…that little girl…" they look over to see a girl about 3 years old following a ball that is rolling toward the parking lot of the beach. A car full of teenagers is rushing in her direction, the driver not paying attention. There are no adults around her and if Emmett or Bella were to try and get to her in time, they'd have to run so fast they would be noticed. Emmett has to act fast and concentrates on the steering wheel of the car causing it to turn to the right, away from the child and toward a sand dune.

The little girl's mother finally realizes her daughter isn't next to her when she hears the squealing tires in the parking lot. She looks in that direction to see her little one standing with the ball just watching as people rush to where the car came to rest. The mother runs to her baby and sweeps her up in a hug and smothers her in kisses. The teens all pile out of the car, bruised and scared, but not hurt.

Bella takes her mate's face in her hands and stares into his eyes. "You are so amazing. I love you, Emmett. I wish that mother could know the gift you just gave her." She gently kisses him on the lips.

**********

**A/N: I realized that I haven't used the happy couple's gifts very much. Mostly because they choose not to use them themselves very often. But rest assured, there will be opportunity for them to use them in the future. As for them going in the sun, I live in Florida, so I had to have them visit and you can't come to Brevard County without going to Ron Jon's and the beach. Do you like my solution? PLEASE PLEASE tell me about it. **


	18. Cape Canaveral, We Have a Problem

**A/N: Thanks for joining us on this ride! I have a lot of people alerting this story, but only a few faithful reviewers…THANKS TO YOU!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer, seriously, thank you for the characters. Can Emmett REALLY come to Florida and visit me? **

**********

_The little girl's mother finally realizes her daughter isn't next to her when she hears the squealing tires in the parking lot. She looks in that direction to see her little one standing with the ball just watching as people rush to where the car came to rest. The mother runs to her baby and sweeps her up in a hug and smothers her in kisses. The teens all pile out of the car, bruised and scared, but not hurt._

_Bella takes her mate's face in her hands and stares into his eyes. "You are so amazing. I love you, Emmett. I wish that mother could know the gift you just gave her." She gently kisses him on the lips._

**********

"_**It doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they are perfect for each other." – Good Will Hunting**_

They packed up their things and walked back to their room in silent reflection. Those last few moments at the beach were quite intense. It made them both realize there is one crucial thing they are missing, and will continue to miss for eternity.

"Bella?" he whispers once they are in the room.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Do you ever think about…"

"Kids? Yeah I do."

"Me too. Especially now that I've met you."

"Same here. I think about having a little boy like you with dark curls and dimples." She gets lost in her thoughts.

"And a little girl with your beautiful face and compassion." He kisses her on the temple.

"But we both know it could never happen. I guess we can just daydream about it. Tell me more about our dream family…"

They spend the night talking about the kids they'll never have, the things they'd give them, the places they'd take them.

The morning dawns with them clinging to each other, grieving for something they never had and never will have.

"Let's get cleaned up and head over to the Space Center. Lots to see before tonight's launch." Emmett says.

They get to the Visitor's Complex early and buy their tickets. They head straight to the Astronaut Experience before getting on the bus for the first stop on the tour, the Apollo/Saturn V Center. As they walk into the mock launch control center and stand for a ten minute launch demonstration, Bella gets a strange feeling. She looks up to Emmett's face and can see the same stressful expression cross it. His brow furrows and he slowly looks around.

"You can feel it too can't you?" she says to him grabbing his arm.

"It's ok love. It's probably nothing. Don't let it spoil our fun." He leans down and kisses her on the top of her head.

"If you say so."

The demonstration is over and the crowd files out into the main exhibition hall. The dreadful feeling subsides for a while as they stand underneath a real Saturn V rocket stationed horizontally above them. The size of it makes even Emmett feel small. They spend a couple of hours exploring the hall and visiting each station reading the descriptions of all the different stages of an Apollo launch.

They climb on the bus to be taken to the next stop in the tour, the Launch Complex Observation Gantry, where they get as close as civilians can to the two shuttle launch pads and look around. With their heightened Vampire vision, they can not only see the shuttle on the pad, but they can see the workers performing their last minute preparations for the night's launch.

They both stiffen as they get that feeling again. Emmett sniffs the air. He recognizes two of four scents in the air. He leans down and whispers in Bella's ear, "I want to check this out. Keep an eye out, I'm going to go look around a bit. Please just stay here. I'll be right back." He kisses her lips, winks at her and walks around the corner. After a few moments, someone calls Bella's name. She turns around to see who it is and is frozen in her tracks. She can't move. She goes to scream for Emmett and can't. Her body is not responding to any command her mind give it.

"Oh Bella, we gave you the opportunity to step aside and let Emmett and our sister be happy, but apparently you aren't as smart as you think you are. So now, we're going to make you step aside. I'd like you to meet my mate, Laurent. He's the one orchestrating your frozen moment. And this is Kate's mate, James. He's going to pick you up and carry you off now. Don't worry, we'll be right behind." Tanya finishes her little speech by smacking Bella's cheek with a back hand.

James grabs a frozen Bella and jumps off the gantry and heads into the palmetto bushes toward the launch pads. '_EMMETT!!!! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME FIND ME!!!!'_ Bella's mind screams as she's being carried away.

Not too far from where the shuttle is standing on the launch pad, they stop at the skeletal remains of the old launch pad for the Saturn rockets. All that is left is huge cement pilings, where James leans a still frozen Bella against one of them. Kate and Tanya take turns verbally and physically abuse her. "I have half a mind to let James here take you and use you so that Emmett wouldn't want you back and let you live. I can tell he is lusting after you." Kate whispers into Bella's ear. A shiver runs through Bella's body as her mind continues to scream _'EMMETT….PLEASE…I DON'T WANT HIM TO TOUCH ME…I KNOW YOU CAN FIND ME…'_

"I like that idea more and more. No one will want you after my James gets through with you. You do want her don't you my mate?"

"You know I do precious. And after I use her, I want to leave my mark all over her so that all men will find her used and disgusting." James moves in toward her and reaches out to pick up a handful of her hair and sniff it deeply. "What an enchanting scent you have Ms. Swan. I want it all over me before I meet your Emmett. I want him to know I was with you."

As he starts to grab her and pull her in for a kiss, he is violently thrown back against one of the other pilings. The other three are tossed aside, deep into the palmettos. The force that was holding Bella hostage in her own body is released and she quickly runs toward Emmett. "Bella, love, are you alright? I can't believe they were able to get you. I am so sorry for leaving you alone like that. I don't know what I would do if…"

"SHHHH we have to take care of this piece of shit…"

The ground started to rumble. They didn't realize just how close they were to the actual shuttle launch pad. Quickly, Bella and Emmett rip James apart and run toward the launch pad. They stand as far as they can and still be able to throw the pieces of her attacker into the cone of flames coming from the solid rocket boosters as the shuttle lifts off. As soon as the pieces are thrown in, they run like hell to get away from the flames themselves just in time.

"Ok, so the others are bound to have gone back to check on us. You stay out of sight, I have a plan." Bella says as she changes her appearance. Emmett shakes his head as he watches the spitting image of James walk away from him. Bella/James reaches the old launch pad where the others have regrouped from their wild ride.

"Where have you been honey?" Kate asks who she thinks is James.

"They ran off so I followed. They said they were going to Melbourne to catch up with their plane and go home. But I think they are actually heading back to Daytona. I'm going to take Laurent with me up there, you girls head to Melbourne just in case they went that way. Get on a plane and head back to Forks from there. We'll meet up with you at your place. I will find this girl and make her life a hell. Sound like a plan?"

"If that's what you think we should do, then that's what we'll do. Don't stay gone too long, lover. I need to pay you for all that you're doing for us." Kate says as she licks James' cheek.

"We'll be right behind you." Is the disgusted reply.

The males watch as the women run toward the south. Once they are out of sight, Emmett joins the two left standing at the pad.

"So you think you're going to kill us now don't you? Think again." Laurent hisses as he takes his attack stance. However, he straightens up once he realizes 'James' isn't bothered by Emmett's presence. He lets a deep growl loose as he watches Bella take her own appearance back. Before he can really react, Emmett springs forward and attacks Laurent. Bella starts piling some larger sticks along with palm fronds to start a fire on the cement pad so as to not catch the surround growth on fire as well. She looks up when she hears the screeching sound of metal ripping to see Emmett remove the dred covered head from its body. He tosses the head and body into the fire. They both stand and watch the purple colored smoke until there is nothing but ash left.

Emmett wraps his arms around his love. "We need to get to the room and get our stuff so we can get to the plane. I can't believe this happened. The sisters are just fuckin' nuts. It's going to kill Carlisle but we have to take them out. We have to kill them before they kill us." Their bubble starts popping off bolts of energy. Before any damage is done to the surrounding protected wetlands, Bella backs away from him until he can calm down.

"Bella, what are you doing? I need to hold you right now."

"I know, I need it too, but until we can control our tempers or learn to control this 'gift', we need to know when to not touch each other. We can't let things like this get out of control and destroy the environments around us." She says, longing to stroke his cheek right now.

"Yes dear, I know you're right. We really need to get some help with this. Come on, we gotta go."

They run back to the parking lot to get the car and drive off to their hotel to get their belongings and head home. During the drive to Daytona, Emmett calls the pilot to ready the plane, while Bella calls Carlisle to tell him what happened.

"Yes Carlisle they did. We should be home by 8:00 am. We need to have another meeting to figure this out…we had to kill both their mates…Is Eleazar there?...Good…we need him to help with the sisters as well as give his insight to my and Emmett's combined gift. We really need to learn how to control it…SOON!...yes we will…see you soon."

Emmett grabs a hold of Bella's hand. "I'm calm now. I can't stand not touching you." He says as he runs his finger along the palm of her hand.

"I know what you mean, Grizz. It's like we're incomplete."

"So, not to be insensitive, but are you a member of the 'mile high club' Ms. Swan?" he says in his most seductive voice.

"Mr. Cullen that is so cliché." She smacks him on the shoulder.

"Yes, it may be cliché, but it's damn sexy to think about." He winks at her.

**********

**A/N: As I was writing this, I got to go outside and watch the shuttle launch from my front yard. Talk about awesome timing! Yes I know that the whole 'throwing the pieces into the flames of the solid rocket boosters' thing was a bit hokey, but I don't think it had been done before, so why the hell not, right? **

**PLEASE don't make me be one of THOSE writers…you know the ones who whine and beg for reviews. Just do it!**


	19. Calm Down

**A/N: Here ya go…A filler chapter. Next one should be The Gathering weekend and will probably be a long one. No promises on when I'll be able to post it, but since there is not race this weekend, probably not too long.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer, they're yours. I just want to borrow them for a little while.**

**********

_Emmett grabs a hold of Bella's hand. "I'm calm now. I can't stand not touching you." He says as he runs his finger along the palm of her hand._

"_I know what you mean, Grizz. It's like we're incomplete."_

"_So, not to be insensitive, but are you a member of the 'mile high club' Ms. Swan?" he says in his most seductive voice._

"_Mr. Cullen that is so cliché." She smacks him on the shoulder._

"_Yes, it may be cliché, but it's damn sexy to think about." He winks at her._

**********

"_**If the people we love are stolen from us,  
The way to have them live on, is to remember them.  
Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." **__**-- The Crow**_

'_We're at cruising altitude, Mr. Cullen. You and Ms. Swan are free to move about.'_

"Good. I forgot to pull my book out of my bag before take-off." Emmett gets up off the couch and walks over to the closet that holds their bags. As he bends over and unzips his duffle to grab his book, he feels a couple of hands on his ass. He stands up slowly and one of the hands sweeps around to brush over the significant bulge in the front of his jeans.

"Ms. Swan. I thought you said this was cliché." He says as one hand reaches back to pull her closer and the other hand covers the one going for his zipper.

"Yes I did, but I never said I didn't want to do it! Now, turn around…" Bella grabs his shoulders and turns him to face her while shoving him back against the closet door. She grabs a hold of his shirt and rips it away from his chest, kissing and biting his chest, teasing his nipples, running her nails along his sides. "WOMAN…you know what your nails on my skin does to me. We have to be careful. The walls of this plane are pretty fragile." He says through gritted teeth.

Bella unfastens his jeans and pulls them down with his boxer briefs. He takes the hint and does the same for her. She reaches up to put her hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage to pull herself up onto him. He brings his hands down to support her ass while she locks her legs around his waist. "Ok…you've warned me. We'll be careful. Now…shut up. I want you inside me NOW!"

Without anymore talk, he turns them around slamming her back into the door. He grabs her hips, pulling them away from his body just enough to position his member at her entrance. In one swift motion, he thrusts forward, connecting their lower bodies, making a dent in the flimsy closet door.

"Is _thrust _This _thrust _What _thrust _You _thrust_ Want _thrust _Love?" he grunts, increasing speed and depth with each word.

"OHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS…EMMETTTTTTTT!!!! FUCKKK MEEE YOU GRIZZZZZZLLLYYYY!!!!!"

He throws his mouth over hers. "QUIET" he growls again her lips. "OHhh Bella baby, you feel sooooo good. I never want to stop."

"Then don't…just keep this feeling going…please…don't…stop…I love how you feel in me…I love your hands on me…GOD I LOVE YOU!!!" she growls in his ear.

He bites down on her shoulder in response to her words. This causes her to tighten around him as she presses her mouth into his neck to stifle her orgasmic screams.

They keep this up until they hear the pilot say they were approaching the airport and they needed to buckle up. "Emmett…you need to cum for me now…cum for me…" and she bites hard into the skin above his left nipple. This was the final straw causing Emmett to let loose as he smothers his roar into her hair.

With no time to spare, and without putting Bella down, he stoops down to pick up their discarded clothing, grabs a fresh shirt from his bag and carries her over to the couch. Thank goodness for Vampire speed! They are dressed and buckled just as the plane starts its descent. Emmett leans over to his lover and whispers "I think we just may have entered the Mile High Club Hall of Fame! That was fantastic, kitten."

"Mmmmm, yes it was. You were amazing! Now, how are we going to top that?"

"I don't know yet, but after the family meeting, we have until tomorrow night before we have to be anywhere. I say we put our heads together and see what else we can do." He nipped at her earlobe.

She shivers. "Good, I was hoping I wasn't the only one who wanted to go again. I thought you were just kidding about the dam breaking. I seriously couldn't believe that I'd want you, want sex with you, 24/7."

"Bella honey, if we didn't have to work, or have family obligations, I'd have you pinned to the bed, or the wall, or the floor, or …well, we would have no reason to ever stop." He slips his hand under her shirt and rubs his thumb over her lace covered nipple. His lips wrapped around her jugular.

"MMMMM Grizz…I love how you touch me, but we're landing. We need to pause this."

"Only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"We stop by the apartment before we go out to the house to see the family."

"Ok. That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." She giggles as he pinches her nipple hard in response to her teasing.

They disembark the plane and run to the Jeep to go to the apartment and finish what they started.

**********

They enter the house close to the time Emmett told Carlisle they'd be there, both with huge smiles on their faces. The smile that Carlisle gives them in return lets them know they are forgiven for being late. He's just happy that his son has finally found his mate and the family is complete.

"So, here's where we stand" the family patriarch starts. "Eleazar will be here day after tomorrow to discuss the current situation with Irina, Kate and Tanya and to evaluate Emmett and Bella's newfound gift. In the meantime, Emmett, can you fill us all in on what exactly happened in Florida please?"

Emmett replays the whole story in full detail.

"Shit, now we're going to have to kill the sisters when they come after us for killing their mates. Eleazar isn't going to be very happy with us you know." Alice speaks up.

"Well, I wasn't about to let them have Bella. We had to do something. I considered taking the sisters out right then and there too, but I thought I'd give them a chance. Maybe Eleazar can talk some sense into them." Emmett states. His voice loud in its anger. Bella drops his hand and backs away from him trying to put some distance between them until he calms himself. They can't afford for something to happen because of their tempers.

"Emmett, baby, we all need you to calm down." Bella pleads with him.

"Bella, don't you get it. They tried to KILL you. And the things that that James asshole wanted to do to you before…I can't stand the thought of what almost happened. All because some woman can't take no for an answer." His anger deepening. His voice booming. "No one will hurt you. No one will take you from me or our family. I SWEAR IT!!"

"I know you're worried sweetheart. So am I. But I know that together we can fight this. We can fix this. But we can't do it if we're separated. I need to hold your hand. You need to feel me in your arms. We can't do that unless you keep your head and CALM DOWN!" was Bella's response.

Emmett looks at her apologetically. He takes several deep, calming breaths. "You're right, baby. I'm sorry for losing it. I know we need to stick together. I'm afraid I don't know how to stay calm when it comes to you and your safety." He holds his arms open for her to fold herself into. He pulls her tight into his chest. "Being afraid is something I've never experienced. Not until yesterday. Nothing scares me except the possibility of losing you, and I never want to feel that again. I love you baby." He whispers into her hair.

"I know you love me, I love you too. I'm afraid for you too though. If we can't stop from hurting ourselves and our family, then our 'gift' means nothing. If we can't keep calm, then we can't touch each other and that's unacceptable. So we have to learn what it takes to bring us down from the fury when it hits."

"Bella's right Emmett, we just need to find a positive trigger to bring you down before things get to the point that you have to break the bond between the two of you. That would not be a good idea in the middle of an altercation. Then we need to figure out how to make your 'gift' work for you in a positive manner." Carlisle offers.

"Yes. You're right. We'll figure it out." Emmett says to his father.

The family does some more strategic planning. Emmett loses his temper a couple more times but is able to calm himself pretty much immediately. Once they have talked about as much as they can without more input from Eleazar, the mood lightens as Emmett and Bella tell them about the better parts of their trip.

"Oh and Tony says hello to everyone. He wants everyone to come out for a race sometime soon. I was thinking maybe we would wait until November and go to Homestead. If that works, then I'll make the arrangements." Everyone pretty much agreed. "And don't forget that we have the team cookout this weekend. I'm hoping Edward and Jasper would help me at the grills."

"Sure, anything for the team. They've done a great job this season." Edward says.

After another hour or so, Emmett and Bella say their goodbyes and head back to the apartment. The air around them is thick with love, anticipation, worry and a little bit of fear.

"Baby?" Bella whispers as she runs her finger through his curls.

"Yes Princess?"

"How did you calm yourself? I mean I could tell you were losing your temper a few times, but you were able to rein it back. How?"

"I thought about us and our dream family. I thought of our kids and taking them to the park. I thought about you and me watching them play on swings and in a sandbox. That's all I need to be calm. Thoughts of our perfect world."

"Emmett, if it were in my power to give you that world, you know I would right? I would give it to us."

"Yes baby. I would give it to you too."

**********

After a fairly uneventful week of work, building the new radio booth at 'Siren' and putting in the finishing touches at 'Haven' for The Gathering, it's time for a little football.

"WOO HOO!!!! WE WON!!!!!!!" Emmett screams as the team tackles him in a dog pile on the field. Bella runs over to them and jumps in too.

"Okay…let's go get showered and get to our celebration cookout!!!!"

The Cullens take the team and their families to the lake where Alice and Bella have decorated it and planned plenty of games and activities for them. The guys seem to be having a great time playing horseshoes, volleyball and kickball. They all take turns on a rope swing that sends them out to the middle of the lake. The younger siblings get balloon animals and face painting. A good time is being had by all.

Emmett looks around for Bella realizing he hasn't seen her in a while. He finds her leaning against a tree, close to the face painting table, watching in wonder as a little boy gets a bear paw print on his cherubic cheek. Emmett comes up behind her and snakes his arms around her. "Hey baby, whatcha doing?" he asks kissing the hollow behind her ear.

"Look at him Emmett. He's perfect."

"Yes he is."

They just stand there watching for a little while longer.

"I know it's just a dream, but we have to find a way to have a family. There HAS to be a way."

"Princess, if I could make it happen I would. Trust me when I say I want one as badly as you do. I just can't make it happen for us. We can't be sad about it. We have each other. It's just not meant to be."

"I know my Prince. I won't let this longing bring us down. I'll be ok. We'll be ok."

**********

**A/N: I know, I just couldn't resist the Mile High Club temptation. I HAD to go there.  
Yes I know I am hung up on the 'can't have kids' thing. It's a big deal. **

**PLEASE let me know what you think! I'm off to write on one of my other stories now…**


	20. Battlefield 'Haven'

**A/N: This one is a long one, but it's shorter than the original plan. The A/N at the end will shed a little light on it. The next one shouldn't be far behind…I hope.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns the characters. But I would love to work out a rent to own deal for Emmett! Name your price!**

**********

"_Look at him Emmett. He's perfect."_

"_Yes he is."_

_They just stand there watching for a little while longer._

"_I know it's just a dream, but we have to find a way to have a family. There HAS to be a way."_

"_Princess, if I could make it happen I would. Trust me when I say I want one as badly as you do. I just can't make it happen for us. We can't be sad about it. We have each other. It's just not meant to be."_

"_I know my Prince. I won't let this longing bring us down. I'll be ok. We'll be ok."_

**********

"_**There would be no passion in this world if we never had to**____**fight**____**for what we love.**__**"—Susie Switzer**_

The next few days breeze by with some normalcy. As much normalcy as a couple of Vampires living and working amongst humans can muster. They spend the days triple checking the details for the next weekend, their evenings working and their nights making love and talking.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what the entertainment is for Friday night? I'm dying to know." He asks, his fingers trying to get a confession by rubbing it out of her.

"You are already dead my love and as good as this feels…" She bucks up against his hand. "I'm not going to tell you. I want it to be a surprise for you as well as all of our guests. I PROMISE you'll love it. Mmmm baby, please don't stop. You make me feel so good."

"Oh Princess, your wish is my command." The rest of the night is all hands and mouths.

**********

Eleazar is sitting in the Cullen's living room listening to Emmett and Bella's accounts of the three women he has grown to love as daughters. He shakes his head in disbelief of the sheer evil these three have and plan on unleashing. His choice is clear as much as it hurts for him to admit it.

"I understand what you have told me, and I believe you. I knew that Irina was hoping to get Emmett back and she and her sisters were a force to be reckoned with, but I never dreamed they were capable of doing things like this to their own family. I sincerely apologize, Bella for any pain they have caused you."

"Eleazar, you have nothing to apologize for. This was not your doing at all. I feel it is me who should apologize to you for having to make a choice like this. It can't be easy to hear your loved ones are full of such hatred and want to act on that hatred. I'm sorry I brought this on your families." Bella buries her head in her hands. Eleazar immediately kneels in front of where Bella is sitting and pulls her hands away from her head and looks her in the eye.

"Listen to me my dear. You are a member of this family. You are the daughter of my favorite cousin therefore you are a member of MY family as well. You brought nothing, NOTHING on this family. They did, and they are the ones who will suffer the consequences. You are going to continue on with the love of your parents and siblings. You are going to love Emmett with all that you have. It is readily apparent to some of us that you two have a love to surpass any trial that it may be faced with."

"We do?" she looks over at Emmett. He reaches out his hand for her to take. Once their connection has been made, the familiar blue bubble goes up around them. Eleazar stands back looking at them with awe and respect.

"Carlisle, you're telling me you don't recognize what this is?"

"Should I?"

"It can only be one thing. '_Insieme per il bene di tutti'. _These two are the hope for all of us."

Carlisle's face shows a look of shock and understanding. "This is amazing. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Would someone like to fill us in on this?" Emmett asks anxiously.

Eleazar and Carlisle are huddled in the corner together speaking to themselves. It's Edward who speaks up. "Emmett, Bella, it seems that you are meant for greatness. '_Insieme per il bene di tutti' _means 'together for the good of all'. Thank goodness The Gathering is in a few days, we won't have to wait long for answers."

Bella gasps and wraps her arms around Emmett's large upper arm, feeling a little overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"It's okay baby. We'll figure this out. We're like the chosen ones. It can only mean good things right?"

"I hope you're right. Scratch that. I KNOW you're right." They just stare into each other's eyes until they hear Carlisle clear his throat.

"Unless we know what the sisters are going to do, then we'll just have to keep our guards up and go from there. All we know at this point is that they will all three be seeking revenge now. There is no avoiding their retaliation."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry that I caused all of this. If only I could have handled Irina a little differently, made her understand the situation back when we left Alaska. Maybe I did string her along. Oh, God this is all my fault. You're all in this because of me. My Bella is a target because of me and my weakness." He buries his head in his hands. Because Bella is still wrapped around his arm, they start giving off sparks again. Eleazar watches in amazement.

"Emmett baby, first of all, think about our dream." She whispers in his ear to calm him down. "Don't make me have to let go of you right now of all times." Slowly the sparks come to a stop as the corner of his mouth curls up slightly with the thought of a family that will never be except in their minds.

"Now that you're calm, you listen to me. None of this is your fault. You were honest with her. It is her problem she doesn't take no for an answer. Remember that I love you. I don't feel like a target. I feel like a very lucky woman to have found a wonderful man to share my existence with. Now PLEASE stop punishing yourself and let's get on to the business at hand. Okay?" she pleads with him.

"Yes my love, you're right." He places a kiss on her forehead. "Since we can't really anticipate their next move, how about our other topic of this meeting. Eleazar, can you give us any insight to our power?"

"Well, it appears that separately, your powers are your own. They are just as you've always known them to be. However, once the two of you are physically connected, you're individual powers are heightened as well as the added abilities of your 'bubble' as you call it."

"What are the added abilities?"

"From what I can ascertain right now, you have the ability to throw energy thus shocking someone or causing a fire depending on where the energy wave lands. Also it acts as a shield, a very strong shield. I can't imagine what it would take to penetrate it."

Carlisle adds, "We have also come to the conclusions that only Vampires can see the bubble. Humans have not reacted to them at all when we have been out around them and I know the family has seen it." He says without going into too much detail. "Also, it does seem to get brighter and more intense depending on their emotional state at the time. We have witnessed panic, severe anger and well… to put it delicately…passion."

Eleazar chuckles. "That must have been interesting to say the least."

"Interesting isn't quite the word for it. Anyway, it seems like Emmett has come up with a way to calm himself once he becomes angry. I think what they need to work on is controlling it enough to use it in their favor if a time came that they needed too." Carlisle offers.

"Let's go out back and see what we have to work with…"

**********

_Grizz…I'm leaving the station now. I'll be there in 10. I Love You!_

_Princess…I'm running a little late. I'll be there about 30 mins after you. I Love You More!_

_Impossible. But I'd love to see you try!_

_Every day I try harder._

Bella says hello to Leo, the building's doorman and walks to the elevator that leads her down to 'Haven'.

Letting herself into the club, she knows no one is going to be there yet so she turns on some lights. She looks around the room to survey the layout. They have knocked out the walls on either side of the club to add the space of the two spaces, essentially tripling the space of the club. There are several large tables laid out along the back end of the dance floor raised up on a dais and rows and rows of chairs lining the remainder of the floor. There has been an upstairs loft added above the back half of the room to make some private seating for some of the more aristocratic members to look down over the proceedings. Six more bars have been added as well as two upstairs.

The lighting scheme will be they stereotypical candle light with candelabras and lots of wall sconces. The room is covered in burgundy drapes of different textures. Three of the tented private seating areas have been added as well for a total of four.

Bella walks upstairs to check on things up there. She pushes past the heavy curtains acting as a door to the large open space. Walking over to the railing to see what the view of the dais is like, she hears a voice.

"Well well well. If it isn't the tramp. Fancy meeting you here."

Bella turns around to find Irina leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here Irina?" Bella can sense someone else is in the club, but doesn't recognize the scent.

"I'm here to get back what is mine and to help my sisters avenge the deaths of their mates. It seems pretty simple to me." Irina smirks.

"Do you honestly believe that you can get Emmett back? Do you really think that even if you were to kill me, he would love you? You really are delusional, you know that?" Bella replies.

"He already loves me. You have just diverted his attention for a little while."

Bella hears a chair shift below them. "You brought a friend it seems. Want to ask them to join us or should we just go downstairs?"

"We'll take the short cut…" with that Irina takes a screaming leap at Bella, tackling her so hard they go flying over the railing and land on a table sitting on the dais, shattering it. Bella uses the force of her legs to throw Irina into the back wall. She feels someone come up from behind her to grab her arms and pin them behind her back. She struggles against them but can't loosen the hold. "Hello Ms. Swan. We've been waiting for you. It seems both Irina and I have unfinished business with you." a familiar voice says in her ear. She struggles against the hold but is finding it's too strong. _'Damn…I forgot about a damn newborn. Who is this person who seems to know me? EMMETT!!! Get here soon!'_

Irina walks toward Bella and delivers a hard sidekick into Bella's gut. Bella loses the legs beneath her. The arms holding hers do not loosen their grip, pulling her back up abruptly. She tries to kick out at Irina while struggling against the newborn strength of the person still holding her arms. "I know what you want Irina, but who is your new lackey? Doesn't the condemned get to know who's performing the execution?" Bella growls.

"I'm sure you remember Mike Newton. Once I turned him he was more than willing to help me torture you. I had to work hard to convince him not to kill my sweet Emmett along with you though. He was carrying quite a grudge against you two. I don't blame him one bit for despising you. But never fear dear, sweet Bella," Irina says as she scrapes a fingernail down Bella's cheek, "MY Emmett will be safe with me from now on and he won't spend any time at all mourning you. He won't even remember after too long. Now I'm going to sit over here and watch Mikey carry out my instructions before I rip your head off and burn you to ash." Irina plops down into a chair with a smirk on her face.

Bella knows how cruel Mike was as a human, being a newborn Vampire could only intensify that perversion. "It only adds to my pleasure for you to shudder as you do, Bella. It's good that you realize how sick and dangerous I am. You feed into that." Mike announces with an evil scowl. He forces Bella to her knees, still holding her arms back. Before she can adjust to the position, he comes around to the front of her and throws her down on her back and puts his knee in her chest.

"You think this makes you a big man, Mike? This makes you a coward. It takes a real coward to prey on women like they are small animals. You did it as a human, and now you think you're going to get away with it as a Vampire. Well I don't know what she's promised you to get you to do this, but what I promise you is that you will not live through this night. My family will not allow you to see another sunrise."

"She didn't have to promise me anything. I have been looking for a reason to get back at you and Cullen since that night you threw me out of his club. She just facilitated it for me. As for me not living past tonight, I think you have that reversed. It is YOU that will die tonight." He leans over to rip the clothes from her body. He moves his knee to flip her over onto her stomach and repositioning his knee between her shoulder blades while he loosens and starts to lower his pants. Before he can get back up off of her back, he hears Irina scream "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He looks in the direction she is looking. He sees a large group barging through the doors, one very large body flying toward him emitting a very loud, very menacing roar. He looks back at Irina and screams "You said there would be no interr…" and before he could finish, he was tackled and flying himself.

In the matter of a millisecond Edward and Jasper secure Irina and Alice and Rosalie are at Bella's side with Edward's overcoat to wrap her in. Bella stands up, puts on the coat and walks over to where Irina is being held.

"This is it. I will not have you threaten me or MY Emmett or MY family ever again. You're FINISHED!" she screams. She pulls her arm back and punches Irina in the face. Then in the gut. Then she loses all her senses and just starts to deliver punch after punch and kick after kick until a strong pair of arms wraps around her and pulls her off of the slumped form. She slouches, her chest heaving in frustration.

"Bella baby. Please calm down. We need to do this the right way. Let's take care of Mike first. But we have to do this together." Emmett carries her to the corner of the room where he has secured Mike. Mike is straining against his restraints. He sees there is something different about the pair as Emmett sets her down and they stand beside each other hand in hand.

Mike growls "You won't get away with this. The Circle will find out about this and you will fry for everything you have done."

"And just what have WE done Mike? We have done nothing more than protect an innocent woman and defend ourselves and our family. YOU on the other hand are a newborn who is out of control. YOU have teamed up with an evil delusional witch because both of you have nothing but revenge on your minds. YOU have attacked MY mate, threatening to rape and murder her. It is you that will literally FRY for your actions." Emmett's voice was menacing and murderous. Between his fury and Bella's rage, the sparks start to fly off of their bubble. The difference this time is the sparks are focused in only one direction. They intensify until they form one steady flame heading right to Mike. The flame starts to consume him. His screams of pain almost sooth Emmett and Bella's anger. Once the screams and thrashing stop, they stop throwing the column of flame, but stand watching his body burn.

"They need you two. Alice and I will watch over this scum until he's ashes. Go on." Rosalie gently tells them.

Emmett and Bella look at each other and nod. They turn around and walk over to the group that has gathered around three kneeling figures.

"Emmett and Bella, please join us." A large, obviously older Vampire beckons them. "As according to our agreement, you were allowed to dispose of the newborn and we will put these women on trial and if found guilty, punish as we see fit. My brothers and I have decided that since we are in town for The Gathering, we will forgo the typical waiting period and trip to Italy for a trial, and go ahead with it right now. We will start with testimony from the victims. Emmett, please tell us what has transpired."

"Well Aro…" Emmett goes on to tell Aro and his brothers the entire story of the sisters' threats against Bella, the attack in Florida and the events of this evening including how Tanya and Kate had split up to detain Emmett and the Cullens tonight so they wouldn't make it to the club in time to save Bella.

"Bella," Aro turns to her next. "Is this your testimony as well?"

"Yes sir. Every word my mate has said is true." She replies

"Now we will hear from the accused. Irina, you first."

"That BITCH stole my mate from me. Emmett was always supposed to be mine. He was confused when he left me in Alaska and was coming back to me." She tried to stand up but Emmett mentally forces her back to her knees.

Aro raises his hand to Irina. "You will keep yourself on your knees until told otherwise. Do you have anything else to say in your defense?"

"No." she cowers.

"Kate, Tanya, what about you?" Aro turns to Irina's sisters

"They killed our mates. It is they who should be on trial. We have to live the rest of our eternities without them." Tanya yells.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Aro asks.

"Yes."

"Fine. Does anyone else have anything to add?"

Eleazar steps forward "While I am the head of the sisters' coven, I am also a dear friend and cousin of the Cullens. Here is what I have witnessed. Emmett never claimed Irina as a mate. They tried for the sake of our families to see if they had any connection. Irina thinks she felt something, Emmett did not. He NEVER pretended to, he never claimed to. He was honest with her and our family from the beginning. Any perceived connection or sense of love was purely in Irina's imagination."

Irina shoots him a death glare. "HOW DARE YOU??? You know we loved each other!"

Aro bring his hand across her face. "Your time to speak is over." He looks up at the crowd. "Now if there is nothing else, Marcus, Caius and I will deliberate on the matter and return with our decision." The three men float off to a back office.

The sisters try to stand but Emmett forces them to stay down. "You will stay there until your judges return with their decision."

"You should not be able to do this. What is this?"

"What you are witnessing, dear Irina, is the power of REAL love. Emmett and I together can do many things that might surprise you. You may not want to push your luck right now." Bella warns her.

After a while, Alice and Rosalie join the group at their husbands' sides. "He is finished. We separated the pile of ashes and disposed of them in different places. That's one less scumbag to worry about. Gee, I sure hope you won't miss him too much Irina." Alice says sarcastically.

The group stands in silence awaiting the decree of The Circle. In about an hour, the three menacing Vampires return to the group.

"We have made our decision. Emmett and Bella, although you were not on trial here, we feel we need to tell you that you are cleared of killing James and Laurent. It was clearly in self-defense." Emmet and Bella react almost unnoticeably by squeezing each other's hands. "As for you, Irina, you are found guilty of attempted murder of a Vampire and of turning a human with the intent of causing harm as well as an accessory to your sisters' crimes. While I am sure you are guilty of much more than that, that's what has been proven here today.

"Kate and Tanya, you both have been found guilty of attempted murder and kidnapping of a Vampire as well as accessories to your sister's crimes. Not only did you try to harm Bella, but you lost your mates in the process and if we could charge you with their deaths we would gladly do so.

"Your sentences are all the same. Death. You will be executed in one hour. You will be burned until you are each a pile of ashes. Trust me, it will be an easier and kinder death than you promised Bella. One hour. Make your peace, if you can." Aro turns to Eleazar "Our executioners will be here to fulfill the execution order within the hour. You as the head of their coven you need to decide what to do with their ashes when it is over."

"Yes, Aro. I will take care of those arrangements."

"We will see the rest of you on Friday night at the first event of the weekend. Good night." Aro, Caius and Marcus leave them to finish up.

Eleazar looks at the sisters still kneeling on the floor. "Because of mine and Carmen's love for you three, and the loss we will feel, I will take your ashes with me back to Denali with me. From there she and I will decide what to do with them."

Bella speaks up "Eleazar, no one deserves to be forsaken once they have left this plane of existence. Please allow them to decide where they wish their ashes to rest."

Emmett glares at his love in total disbelief. "How can you be so understanding about this? They tried to take you from me. They tried to separate us permanently."

She cups his cheek with her hand. "I know my love. But leaving this world and separating from their loved ones is punishment enough. At least we can let them choose their final resting place."

"Bella, you truly are a most forgiving and compassionate woman. Even I know they don't deserve this from you." Eleazar confesses.

The Cullens back away from the sisters and Eleazar and let them have their parting words. For the first time since they parted for work hours and hours before, Emmett and Bella find a private spot and crash into each other in a passionate embrace. "God Bella, I thought I was going to lose you. I never want you to be out of my sight even for a moment anymore. You are more than I could have ever hoped for, but now that I have you, I'm never letting you go…I love Bella Swan." He squeezes her hard against him.

"Emmett, I was so scared, but I knew you would come and save me. I told him that he would be the one to die tonight. He laughed but I had every faith that you would be here in time. I never gave him the satisfaction of thinking I was giving in. You are my rock. You saved me the moment we met and you continue to save me every day since then. And don't worry, I'll always be here with you…and I love you too Emmett Cullen!"

Aware that they are still in the club and not alone, they share a quick but love filled kiss and wait for the executioners to come for the sisters then they can leave.

"Are we expected to stay and watch?" Bella asks her beloved.

"No, love. They won't do it here. They will have secured a location to carry out the sentence. We are just waiting for them to be picked up. It should be any minute now."

As if Emmett was announcing their arrival, the executioners enter the club and walk straight to Eleazar and the sisters. They have a few words with the coven leader then bring the sisters to their feet. With only a death glare from Irina to Bella, they are led out of their lives for good.

With a hesitant sigh of relief, the Cullens say their good nights and start to file out of the club as well.

Once they are finally alone, they look around to the mess that has been made of the club. "I think we should go to the apartment, take a shower, I will show you how much I love you, shower again THEN come back and get this cleaned up. I'll make a few calls and get the employees to help." Emmett offers.

"I say we go back to the apartment, I show YOU how much I appreciate that you came to save me, we wake up the neighbors, take a shower, THEN you show me how much you love me. You call the employees now. They can clean this up without us…"

"You're right as always Princess. Race ya home!" as he runs out the door.

**********

**A/N: That was longer than any of my chapters and I had to rein myself in. My original plan was to include the Friday night show and The Gathering in this chapter as well, but once I started writing it, it took on a life of its own. I hope I did ok with the fight scene though, they really aren't my forte. **

**I hope you liked it. Please tell your FanFiction friends about the story if you do! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I really want to know!**


	21. Good Enough

**A/N: Once again, this chapter got chopped down to NOT include the Gathering. The next one I SWEAR!! Also, I have a hard time with stories that have full song lyrics, but in this case, I really wanted to convey what the songs were saying. It more than likely won't happen again in this story.**

**Welcome to all those who have Favorited and Alerted the story. Now if all of you would just review… ;-)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer is the creator and owner of all those who are magical and sparkly. Me, I have nothing…but a dream of Emmett…right here…topless…unbuttoned jeans… **_**sigh.**_

**********

_Once they are finally alone, they look around to the mess that has been made of the club. "I think we should go to the apartment, take a shower, I will show you how much I love you, shower again THEN come back and get this cleaned up. I'll make a few calls and get the employees to help." Emmett offers._

"_I say we go back to the apartment, I show YOU how much I appreciate that you came to save me, we wake up the neighbors, take a shower, THEN you show me how much you love me. You call the employees now. They can clean this up without us…"_

"_You're right as always Princess. Race ya home!" as he runs out the door._

**********

"_**So take care what you ask of me**____**cause I can't say no" – Amy Lee**_

By the time Friday morning rolls around the club is completely cleaned up and repaired back into its full Gothic glory. The Circle tends to like the stereotypical Goth/Vamp feel of things. Who knew?

"Emmett honey, I laid your clothes out on the bed for tonight. And yes, we are going to match again. I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." Bella says to the bathroom door as he takes his shower.

"It's ok love. I like matching. Let's the other guys know you're MINE!" he lets out his patented deep laugh.

"I need to go to the club and make sure everything is ready for tonight. I can trust you to get dressed and get there soon right? You need to get there to welcome your guests."

"Yes Mother. I can dress myself just fine. But come in here so I can see you before you go. I haven't seen your dress yet."

"No way mister. If I came in there now we'd never get out of here. Now I'm going. I'll see you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe love."

The problem with going separately, is that she can't ride in the Mercedes Emmett borrowed again. Instead of driving her truck, she opts for a car service to take her to the club, and then she'll ride home with Emmett.

Once in the club she surveys the layout of the main room. In front of the stage is the dance floor. But instead of having it completely open, Bella decided that with the particular crowd expected tonight that she would bring in extra tables and chairs and place them on the back half of the dance floor. The open half closest to the stage has been roped off with red velvet ropes, creating an exclusive mini-dance floor.

The club would be open to the public at 8:00pm but the artist performing tonight was not announced for a few reasons. One being she wanted it to be a surprise for Emmett and another is so that there wouldn't be a huge crowd of humans that wouldn't normally be there. Those who are here for The Gathering were asked to come early so they could be seated up front. Also, they were informed that it would be a human mixed crowd so those who couldn't handle that without attacking or feeding could make other arrangements for the evening, or stick to the upstairs VIP area which had been declared off limits to humans for the night. Felix had precise instructions on that.

Once sure that all was in order out front, Bella heads to the artist's dressing room to talk to them and hide from Emmett. She wanted him to see her for the first time when she introduces his surprise, so she enlisted the help of his siblings to keep him occupied until it was time. They would help him greet guests and divert his attention if he started to come looking for her. Like now…

"Where is she?" He looks at his watch. "I'm going to go look for her. After this week, I don't like not knowing where she is."

"Oh no you don't. She's fine, I promise. Now just let her do her thing. She'll be with you in a little bit." Alice says to her big brother while she tugs on his arm and pulls him toward a table full of Vampires they haven't said hello too. She gives Rosalie a look. Rosalie takes out her cell phone and shoots off a quick text:

_You'd better do something. He's worried. Calm-ish for now, but may rip someone's head off if he doesn't see you SOON._

____

_Gotcha. The show will start soon and I'll be with him. I'll send him a text for now._

____

_Grizz, I'm fine I swear. Just putting a bow on your surprise. Trust me. I love you, you know!_

____

_And I love you. That's why I worry so much. Just get over here to me._

____

_As soon as the show starts, I'm by your side for the night!_

After another half hour of talking to his guests, the house lights dramatically and fully go out, leaving the whole club in darkness. The humans all gasp, the Vampires all hum at the dramatic flair. Suddenly, a single bright spotlight comes on, focused on Bella standing alone at a microphone. She's dressed in a tight black corset laced up the back with red ribbons and a flowing knee length skirt made of layers of red lace with a black lace overlay. On her legs are black hose and her black motorcycle boots, which normally she wouldn't wear with a dress, but tonight they were completely appropriate. Emmett is floored at the sight of her. _**'Damn if she weren't already my mate, I'd take her and make her mine tonight.'**_

"Yes, she's hot brother, but Jasper and I are about to lose control ourselves between your thoughts and emotions and our wives wouldn't appreciate that one bit. Can you TRY to reel it in a bit for the sake of our marriages, please?" Edward whispers at Emmett.

'_I'll try, but if that were Rosie up there like that you'd be…'_

"DO NOT finish that thought or I won't be responsible for my reaction." He chuckles. Emmett takes a deep breath to attempt to calm himself.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is a very special night here at 'Siren'. First of all, we have a group of our friends and family her from all over the world here for a convention of sorts for the weekend. This show we have put together tonight coincided nicely with their visit. But the main reason I planned this is for my man, the owner of 'Siren', Emmett Cullen." She points to the center of the floor in front of her where Emmett is standing against the velvet rope dividing it. He flashes a huge Emmett grin, dimples and all, at her. "A little while ago, he facilitated me meeting my favorite singer and seeing him in concert, so I thought I would repay the favor. But there is more to this than a concert for him…" she winks at him. "So, without further ado… I present to you the only woman Emmett would consider leaving me for…" Emmett's eyes widen in sudden realization and shock. "Amy Lee and Evanescence!!!"

The stage lights come up to reveal Amy sitting at her keyboard playing the opening notes of 'My Immortal'. The crowd, including the normally semi-reserved Vampires, goes nuts then quiet down quickly to hear the quiet song.

Emmett rushes to the side of the stage to help Bella down the stairs and pick her up and spin her around. "You really are a Goddess. I can't believe you did this for me!" He kisses all over her face.

"Of course I did this for you. I love you. Now, let's get back out front and watch my competition. By the way, she has a secret…"

"What is it?"

"You'll find out soon…it's her secret to tell."

They walk back over to the family's table in the front and center of the seating area. They sit with his arm around her shoulders pulling her upper body against him. Her hands are in his lap holding his other hand. After she finishes the first song, they play "Bring Me to Life" then "Everybody's Fool" then Amy pulls her mic out of the stand and starts to talk to the crowd.

"I am so thankful Bella asked us to play tonight. This really is a special weekend, and I for one am extremely honored to be included. But what honors me more, is that I get to be here for Emmett. Can you come up here and join me for a moment Emmett?" He looks questioningly at Bella who is grinning from ear to ear. She cocks her head toward the stage telling him to go. The crowd starts to clap their encouragement.

"Go for it brother! Amy Lee wants you!" Jasper says as he shoves Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett kisses Bella on the temple and gets up off his chair and heads up to the stage. As he makes his way up there, Amy starts to talk…

"Now, not to embarrass our dear sweet Emmett, but Bella let me in on something. Most of you probably don't know that this man can apparently sing." By this time Emmett has made it up to the stage and is standing next to Amy, looking completely embarrassed and star struck. "There is one particular song that he likes to sing. Now usually it's with his lovely Bella, but I was hoping that for tonight, I could be a decent substitute. Emmett, will you sing with me?"

"How can I tell you no Amy?" She hands him a mic as the opening guitar chords start for "Broken". He immediately recognizes it and gets ready. Amy grabs a hold of his hand as his part starts.

**EM**  
_I wanted you to know__  
__I love the way you laugh__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away__  
__I keep your photograph;__  
__I know it serves me well__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**Both  
**__Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away__  
__You've gone away__  
__You don't feel me here, anymore_

**Amy  
**_The worst is over now and we can breathe again__  
__I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away__  
__There's so much left to learn,__  
__and no one left to fight__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**Both  
**_Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away__  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away__  
__You've gone away__  
__You don't feel me here, anymore_

**~Instrumental~**_  
__Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
__Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away...__  
_**  
****~Shorter Instrumental~**_  
__Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone...__  
__You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore__  
_

When the song ends, she pulls him in for a hug before pulling away to present him to the audience. "Ladies and Gentleman…Emmett Cullen! Wasn't he great!!" There is a deafening roar of applause, whistles and screams, the loudest coming from Bella. Before he gives up the mic he takes a second to say something.

"Bella, I love you. Thank you for making MY dreams come true!" They each blow a kiss at each other. He leans over and kisses Amy on the cheek then leaves the stage. He runs at a difficult human pace back to his incredible woman and smothers her with his kisses. "OH Baby!! How can I thank you enough??? You are amazing. I will spend our existence trying to repay you for this I swear!"

"Emmett my love. You don't have to. This is actually a repayment for Chris. I'd say we are even. Now tell me, how was it singing with her? You sounded amazing!"

"I never even knew I wanted to do that, but now that I have, it freakin' ROCKED!! Thank you again." He kisses his way to her ear. "And later on I will thank you correctly I promise."

"DOWN IN FRONT!!!" Edward yells, laughingly.

They rejoin their family at the table to enjoy the rest of the concert. They all lean in and tell Emmett how great he was in their own words.

After a few more songs, Amy sits back down at her keyboard and starts playing "Good Enough". Emmett stands and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance, my love?" she puts her hand in his and he leads her to the roped off area. He steps over the rope then picks her up over it. They walk to the center of the open area. He wraps his hands around her waist while her hands snake up to his neck. Bella looks up and starts to sing just for him:

_Under your spell again__  
__I can't say no to you__  
__crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand__  
__I can't say no to you___

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly__  
__now I can't let go of this dream__  
__I can't breathe but I feel___

_Good enough__  
__I feel good enough for you___

_Drink up sweet decadence__  
__I can't say no to you__  
__And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind__  
__I can't say no to you___

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely__  
__now I can't let go of this dream__  
__can't believe that I feel___

_Good enough__  
__I feel good enough__  
__It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good___

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall__  
__pour real life down on me__  
__cause I can't hold on to anything this good__  
__enough__  
__am I good enough__  
__for you to love me too?___

_So take care what you ask of me__  
__cause I can't say no_

No one even tried to join them on the dance floor. The crowd was just sat and watch the tender love story playing out in front of them. Bella and Emmett just stared into each other's eyes, forgetting that they were in the middle of a crowded concert with both humans and Vampires. Emmett finally breaks their silence. "I could tell you that I love you every second of everyday, and it still would not tell you know how much I really do love you."

"There aren't words. It's frustrating sometimes. Just know, I love you."

"I do, love, I do." And they walk back to their seats.

The concert ends after many more songs and Bella and Emmett join Amy on stage. "We'd like to thank Evanescence for the wonderful performance and for helping me fulfill a dream of mine." They both hug Amy and the band. "And thank you all for coming out tonight! The night is not over yet of course. Everyone get a drink or two, our staff will clear the dance floor and we'll get the DJ to turn it up so everyone can dance and continue to have a great time!" Everyone leaves the stage and heads to the dressing room.

"Please join me for a few minutes." Amy says to Emmett and Bella. The three of them go into her room and close the door. "Did you tell him Bella?"

"No, I figured it was yours to tell."

"Thanks. Give me a minute. I'll be right out." And she steps into the bathroom.

While they wait, Emmett flops down on the couch pulling Bella down with him so she lands in his lap. He brings her wrist up to his mouth and starts to kiss it, sucking the skin in between his lips. He starts to nibble on it and she starts to purr softly. With his lips still against her flesh, he murmurs "I think I neglected to tell you how hot and sexy you are tonight. I am hot for Goth Bella."

"Thank you stud. You are the King of Hotness! I picked this outfit because I knew you'd look good. You always do, no matter what you're wearing, or not wearing for that matter. But his one, baby, I thought I was going to have to fight the women off of you tonight. Human and Vamps." She dressed him in black suit pants and a black vest buttoned over a red silk shirt that matches her skirt. The collar is open without a tie.

Before Bella can bring his wrist to her lips, Amy clears her throat announcing her entrance to the room. They turn and look at her, both a bit embarrassed at being caught in this condition.

"Don't worry about it. I have the same tunnel vision win I am alone with my John." She crosses the room to sit next to the two of them.

"So Ms. Lee, what is this secret you have? Must be a big one if Bella won't tell me."

"First of all, I know you're being all gentlemanly and all, but call me Amy. As for my secret, let me ask you a question. What do you see when you look at me?"

Emmett takes a moment to look at the object of his not so secret crush. "I see a gorgeous woman with long dark hair, flawless skin and eyes that are… WHOA…you're a…" Emmett sputters as he gets a good look at Amy's golden eyes.

"That's right. This isn't all just an act for album sales. But I have to admit the rumors do help sales a lot! Of course I wear contacts to hide the real truth." She smiles at him.

"DAMN. I was so damn star struck I didn't even what am I going to do?" he asks, furrowing his brow.

"About what my love?" Bella asks running her fingers across his wrinkled forehead.

"Now that I know she's a Vampire, I'm going to have to find a new human crush." Bella lightly smacks him upside the head as the three of them laugh.

"So, will you and your John be joining us tomorrow night?" Emmett asks once the laughter dies to giggles.

"Of course. That's why the show tonight was perfect timing. We were going to be here anyway. It really is an honor to be included in the festivities, even if it was a coincidence."

"Well then the two of you will have to join our family at our table. We're making a celebration of it." Bella insists.

"We would be delighted to sit with the King and Queen of the ball and the royal court." Amy accepts.

"Speaking of the ball, you will save a dance for me won't you Amy?" Emmett flirts.

"Of course I will dear Emmett. Only AFTER you dance a few with your gorgeous mate."

"Thanks for reminding him, Amy. With these stars in his eyes, he probably won't see me at all. John may have his hands full tomorrow night."Bella smirks playfully. "I wasn't this gaga over Chris. Baby, do I need to be worried here?" she says jokingly.

Emmett buries his face in the hair covering her neck. "Oh Princess, you know you're my one and only. And tomorrow night, I will prove it."

**********

**A/N: I don't own Amy Lee either. But she'd make one hell of a Vampire! In fact, I think she really might be! Please show Emmett, Bella, Amy and me some love! Leave me a little something in my in box!**


	22. The Gathering

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter took a bit to write. Still not 100% sure of it though. Spent some time with my 17 yr. old son this weekend (he doesn't live with me…long story). He and I share a love of fantasy writing so we bounced a bunch of ideas off each other. Not only did he give me some for this story, but he gave me a great idea for a whole other story! Its gonna be a doozy! Anyway, I hope you like what I did here and if you do, I hope you tell me about it! **

**A special props to htr17 for pointing out that I never gave Emmett's 'how I became a Vampire' story. That has been fixed here. Thanks again to all my reviewers and welcome to the new people following the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns the characters. I own the desire to be with them!**

*********

"_Well then the two of you will have to join our family at our table. We're making a celebration of it." Bella insists._

"_We would be delighted to sit with the King and Queen of the ball and the royal court." Amy accepts._

"_Speaking of the ball, you will save a dance for me won't you Amy?" Emmett flirts._

"_Of course I will dear Emmett. Only AFTER you dance a few with your gorgeous mate."_

"_Thanks for reminding him, Amy. With these stars in his eyes, he probably won't see me at all. John may have his hands full tomorrow night."Bella smirks playfully. "I wasn't this gaga over Chris. Baby, do I need to be worried here?" she says jokingly._

_Emmett buries his face in the hair covering her neck. "Oh Princess, you know you're my one and only. And tomorrow night, I will prove it."_

**********

"_**Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."--Emily Brontë**_

"So, tell me your stories. How did you two come to the lifestyle? And better yet, how did you meet?" Amy asks.

Emmett and Bella both laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to what we are as coming 'to the lifestyle'. But I like it." Bella muses.

"Me either, but I think I may have to steal the phrase from you."

"Glad you liked it. Now tell me Emmett, you go first."

"Well, I grew up in the mountains of East Tennessee. It was my parents, two brothers, a sister and me. In the late 1930's, I went out hunting and as I took aim at a 12 point buck, something from behind me knocked me into a tree. I couldn't move and we determined the force and angle broke my back causing lower body paralysis. I saw a huge bear coming to finish me off. I closed my eyes and could feel the beast's claws ripping into my chest. Just about the time I was lost to it, the beating stopped. When I opened my eyes I saw four people standing over me. They all looked like angels. One of them told me the pain would be over soon. That was Rosalie, my sister. Then Carlisle, my father, apologized as he bent down toward my neck. The rest is history."

Bella buries her head in his shoulder. She already knew the story, but it still pains her to hear that her Emmett was in so much pain.

"It's ok Baby," He says to her as he strokes her hair. "If it had not happened, we would not be here together. Everything is for a reason."

She looks up into his eyes. "I know. It's just hard to hear about your pain."

"I'm the same way about John. I can't stand to hear about his painful transition. So how did you two meet?"

"It was as simple as she walked into my club. The one you played in last night. My siblings and I just felt the world shift. I looked down and she was walking in the door." He was looking longingly in her eyes.

"I heard the opening strings of 'At Last' and a voice asking me to dance. Once I looked into these eyes," she rests her forehead on his, "I knew I was his. That was all she wrote." He steals a quick kiss.

"I saw John at a concert, and felt something like a magnetic pull bringing us together. It was just like you described. There was a shift and we belonged to each other. Speaking of him, I wonder where he is. He was supposed to see the band off then come join us. Can we pause here for a moment while I call him?"

"Sure."

They watch Amy walk into the other room with her phone in her hand.

"I really want to meet John, but I REALLY need to get you alone so I can see what you have on under these layers of lace. What do you say?"

"Emmett Cullen, we are not going to be rude. I think you can hold out just a little while longer. Besides, this is Amy honey. I can't believe you'd want to leave her presence."

"Yes it's Amy, but it's YOU I want to ravish right now. How about we go to the office for a few minutes? She'll understand that we have to take care of some business. We'll come right back here afterwards."

"Ok…you go on to the office and I'll be right there once I talk to her." She nips at his lip playfully.

"Ohhh woman…must you tease me so?" he growls.

"It's not teasing if I plan on following through, right?" she winks at him.

In his excitement, Emmett stands up almost dropping Bella on the floor. He walks toward the door saying over his shoulder "You'd better get to the office QUICK! I cannot be held accountable for my actions if I am made to wait too long. Do you understand?" The tone of his voice was almost menacing.

"Yes sir. I will be there as fast as possible." Once he hears that, he smirks and closes the door behind him.

At that moment, Amy walks back into the room. "Where's Emmett?"

"He got a call and had to go check on some things. He really didn't look too happy. I think I need to go check on him."

Amy chuckles. "Either it's the effects of being new mates, or you two are terribly worry warts. It's okay Bella. Talking to John, it seems he and I are in the same boat. He just told me be 'ready to sing with him' when he gets here. He's on his way now." Both women start laughing.

"I guess our boys are playful tonight. If I don't get to mine soon, he's going to start tearing apart the club. We'll see you tomorrow? I really can't wait to meet John." The ladies hug each other goodnight.

"Yes ma'am we'll be here. And thanks for letting us join you at your family's table. It means a lot to us to be included with a real family."

Bella leans in and hugs her. "As of right now, you are an honorary Cullen. Welcome to the family." Just then Bella's phone buzzed with a text.

_--Get your ass in here Ms. Swan. Don't make me come get you. _

The shiver that shot through her was almost debilitating. "I have to go…enjoy your night!" she winked as she walked out of the dressing room. Trying not to draw attention to herself in the club, she walks to the office at an uncomfortable human speed. She reaches the office door and hears nothing behind it. Before she can reach for the door knob, the door flies open, but no one is there. "NOW!" is all she hears. Her body is buzzing with anticipation as she steps through the threshold. The room is dark except for the light from the hallway. She hears the door slam behind her as she looks around for her sex god. She doesn't see him until his hand grabs her hair, pulling her head back and attacks her neck. "You have made me wait and that will not do. You are to do what you are told, do you understand me Bella? "I couldn't formulate a coherent thought nonetheless say words. "I asked you a question. Do you understand me? Do you understand that you are to do what I tell you without question?"

"Yes, Emmett. I'm sorry I was detai…" He put a finger on her lips.

"Your first instruction is no words. Unless I ask you a direct question, you are not to say a word. Now, go over to the desk and brace your elbows on it." Without hesitation, Bella does as she is told. She walks over to the desk and bends at the waist, leaning her arms on the desk. She feels the lacy layers of her skirt drift up and come to rest around her hips. She hears an almost imperceptible chuckle as Emmett sees that she is bare under the layers. This vision seems to egg him on. Before a second passes, Bella feels a sharp sting on her right ass cheek.

"You have been a bad girl Bella. There are consequences when you do not do what I tell you. I specifically remember telling you not to make me wait."

**SMACK**

"I hope, love, that this is not going to be a pattern with you."

**SMACK**

"I know you know how to be a good girl. I don't want to have to do THIS…" **SMACK **"too often. Do you understand?"

'_**God I WANT him in me NOW. But I can't speak. This is such a turn on.'**_

"BELLA!!! I asked you 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'" as he smacks her ass again.

"Yes Emmett, I understand. I will be a good girl. I will do what you tell me." Her voice sounds meek, but rather it is quiet with desire.

"Good."

The next thing she feels is his hands on her hips as he enters her from behind, HARD. She sucks in a breath as she yells "SHIT" and braces herself against the desk.

**SMACK**

"I did not tell you to speak. NO WORDS!" as he begins long hard strokes in and out of her. She presses her forehead into her arm. He grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head back. "Oh no you don't. You will keep your head up." His pumping becomes deeper and faster as he keeps a hold of her hair.

Bella bites her lip wanting so desperately to scream her lover's name, but following his instructions she holds it in, instead letting loose a loud moan.

"Yes. That's my good girl. I know you want to scream, but you won't will you? With that need to scream my name is the need to cum for me. Is that what you really want?" Bella nods slightly against the pull of his hand in her hair. "Then do it sweet one. Cum for me as I do it for you…NOW" he yells with his last few strokes. He then lets loose inside of her as she screams out loud her pleasure.

His hand loosens its grip as he starts to run his fingers through her wavy locks. As they come down off their mutual high, he lays his chest against her back, aligning his mouth with her ear. He nips at her lobe as he says "As hot as that was, I couldn't keep that angry act up too much longer. Let's go home so I can show you what I REALLY want to do to you."

"You certainly do know how to punish me though."

"The spanking bothered you that much?" he asks worried.

"No. I actually really enjoyed that. Remember that ok?" she winks at him. "No, the hardest part was not talking. You KNOW how I love to talk." They both laughed as they fix their clothing and head to the apartment to continue the night's activities.

**********

Everything is perfect. The candles are all lit. Hundreds of them everywhere. Tables are all set up for the members of The Circle and VIPs including The Cullen family. No one could tell that a deadly altercation had happened in this very place only three days ago. The bars were all stocked and ready for guests. The guest list was made up of hundreds of the world's vampires. This is the yearly meeting, a convention if you will, for all vampires to gather and take care of business, bring up concerns and catch up on everything going on in the Vampire world. After the business portion of the evening, there is a grand formal ball in full ancient Vampire glory.

The guests are starting to arrive. Emmett is staring at his beautiful mate. Instead of going with the typical full skirted ball gown, she went with something more elegant. Her dress is a slate gray silk with delicate black lace in an intricate gothic pattern starting at her breasts and winding around her like a snake. It has a strapless, fitted bodice that loosens slightly at the waist and hangs to the floor with a one foot train flowing behind it. This lovely vision standing a few feet from him sends his thoughts off to another place, where they are on a beach, at twilight, staring into each other's eyes.

An angelic voice brings him back to the present. "Where were you my love?" Bella asks as she takes his hand.

"I was somewhere beautiful with the most beautiful woman in the world." He pulls her into his embrace, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I hope she knows how lucky she is."

"Oh I have a feeling she does." He winks at her. "Before all the guests get here, I have a little something for you."

"Emmett Cullen, you already gave me a little something in the car." She playfully smacks his shoulder.

"No my Princess, I have a present for you." He pulls a black velvet covered box from his tuxedo jacket pocket and pulls open the lid, presenting her with the gift inside. She gasps wide-eyed as she sees a beautiful white gold, diamond and sapphire cuff bracelet. It has four thin bands with the precious stones randomly placed in between the bands. "It's delicate yet strong, just like you my love."

"Thank you PC. I love it and I love you." She places her hands on either side of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

When she pulls away he says "Here, let me slide it on you." He removes it from the material it is nestled in and slips it on her tiny wrist. It compliments her dress perfectly.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Emmett. Thank you."

"You are the most beautiful vision in this room, so thank you. I am a lucky man." Just as he leans in for another kiss, someone over Bella's shoulder clears their throat.

"If you expect US to work this party of yours Emmett Cullen, then you'd better be working it too. There is enough time for that later. Now get back over to the door and great your guests." Rosalie gripes.

"Yes ma'am, on our way."

Emmett and Bella stand at the entrance to the club and continue to greet the attendees as they arrive, then his siblings show them to the seats, tables or upstairs VIP area as their status allows. Before too long, the club is full of Vampires all dressed in elegant ball gowns and tuxedos. Some are modern, some from different time periods but all are gorgeous.

"Hello Emmett, Bella." Amy walks through the door on the arm of impeccably dressed, gorgeous man. She drops his arm long enough to hug the hosts. "Thank you again for allowing us to join your family tonight. This is my John. John you met Bella last night, this is her Emmett. Our host for the evening."

"It is very nice to see you again Bella," he bends down to kiss her cheek, "And I'm happy to meet you Emmett." Shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you already. Do we need to have a chat about my mate?" he chuckles.

"No dude, that's not necessary. I have my Bella, and she's what I need. You have no worries from me."

"That's good to hear. We're gonna be just fine then." They both laugh while their women roll their eyes.

"Amy, John, this is my sister Alice. She's going to take you to our family table and make introductions. We will join you soon."

After about another half hour, Aro, Marcus and Caius make their way to the dais and take their seats, signaling that others should do the same. Emmett calls for a couple of his employees to stand by the doors to welcome any stragglers who may still arrive. He offers his arm to his love and they walk to the family table on the right side of the dais and take their seats.

Aro raises his hand to quiet the crowd. "The first item we'd like to address is a bit of unpleasant business. Some of you may have heard of the trial and execution of sentence that happened three days ago right here in this place. It is true that the three sisters of the Denali coven were found guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder of a fellow Vampire as well as a handful of other charges against two members of the Cullen coven. The punishment was carried out within the hour following their trial. That is last that will be spoken on that subject." Aro moves on to the new topic.

A couple of hours pass of The Circle presenting the state of the council's business and allowing others to present new business and concerns. Finally, they signal that it is almost time to wrap up the business portion of the evening after one more announcement. "Would Emmett Cullen and Isabella Swan please join us here on the center stage?"

Bella looks at Emmett with shock and confusion. He looks back at her. "I have no idea my love." He stands and offers her his hand. She lays her delicate hand in his large one and they head over to where Aro and his brothers are standing. A mumble reverberates through the crowd as people start to notice the blue light emanating from the spectacular couple.

"First of all, we'd like to thank Emmett for allowing us to have our festivities in his establishment." The crowd erupts in applause and cheers. When the applause dies down, Aro continues.

"You may have noticed something a little different about this amazing pair. Some of you may know a bit about the '_Insieme per il bene di tutti'_ – Together for the good of us all. It is believed that two vampires who are soul mates will find each other and once they mate and declare each other as such, their combined power is readily evident and that is the first sign of their identity as the leaders of the Vampire nation." A quiet murmur breaks out through the crowd.

Emmett and Bella look at each other then at Aro in disbelief. He continues to speak.

"The Circle was created to be a council for the Vampire race, to keep the peace, to create fair and just laws for us to live by and to carry out the execution of those laws. The couple standing in front of you now are the chosen ones to lead us. They will lead us into a new era, and their leadership is what will keep us from falling into any evil that faces us in the future. Don't fear brothers and sisters. I am here to tell you that because Emmett and Isabella have found each other, our people will be safe, of this I am sure. So, Emmett, Isabella we would like to welcome you to your place in The Circle." The crowd erupts again as the two of them look at each other in disbelief then look back at their family standing up at their table in shock.

"Aro, I don't know what to say. We have no idea what all of this means." Emmett voices what is going through both of their heads.

"Don't worry about the details right now Emmett. We can go through all of that before we leave tomorrow. There is one thing we'd like to tell you now though. As you have already noticed, as a couple, you have received some special 'gifts'. There is one 'gift' you don't know about yet. It is written that the two of you may receive one wish granted. Whatever is your collective desire is it is yours. I get the distinct feeling that it has already revealed itself to you both. You do not have to announce it right now, but I wanted you to know that you have that coming to you, among other gifts to be revealed once you learn more about your position. I can see you're a little overwhelmed by all of this information. I promise you we will discuss it at length tomorrow." Aro puts his hand on Emmett's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "We've concluded our business here. I hear you have planned a ball in honor of The Gathering?"

"Yes Aro." Emmett almost whispers. Then he addresses the enormous group of Vampires in front of him. Please help yourselves to the bars while my staff clears the dance floor. We have the good fortune of having 'Breathe' playing for us tonight on this stage in a few moments. On behalf of me, my love Bella and my family thank you for allowing us to host The Gathering this year. It's quite an honor for my little club here. Please enjoy yourselves and let any of us know if you need anything." He looks at his tiny Bella still looking at him in total shock, not knowing what to think. He takes her in his arms. "Listen beautiful one, everything is alright. We'll know everything tomorrow, including more about them granting us our hearts desire. I don't know about you, I have one of my heart's desires right here in my arms. But for tonight, we're going to dance and sing and hang out with our family and friends. The rest will work out, I promise."

They thank Aro and head over to where they family is standing. They are practically attacked by them. They are still in shock though and really can't hear what is being said to them. Jasper finally gets Emmett's attention. "I can feel all the emotions going through the two of you right now. It's almost debilitating for me so I can imagine how bad it is for you. Take a few moments to yourselves. Go to the office and try to calm down, then come out and join the fun. Okay?"

"Good idea. We'll be back in a little bit. Will you all keep an eye on things for us? Make sure the floor is cleared and that everyone is taken care of. Thanks." Emmett leads Bella down the hallway to his office. She has yet to say anything. Her face is almost expressionless. "Honey, you need to say something. Anything. Let me know you are ok with all of this."

"Emmett, I don't know what to say right now. I don't know exactly what is going on. Did he just tell us that we are the leaders of the Vampire race?"

"Yes he did Princess."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose we'll find out tomorrow when we meet with them to get more details."

"Do you think we can handle this?"

"Honestly, as long as we're together, I am sure we can handle anything."

"This is a lot of pressure."

"Yes, but again, we can handle anything together. Plus we're not alone. We have our family."

"I know you're right. It's just a lot to take in."

"I agree. Let's not think too much about it tonight. We can wait until we have all the facts. Tonight we'll go out there and be the perfect hosts. We'll be with our loved ones, dance, sing and have fun. Deal?"

"Deal. Can we have a few more quiet moments together?"

"Anything for you my Princess."

"_**Anything**_ my Vampire Prince? Hey...you really are a Vampire Prince of sorts now aren't you?"

"And you are my Vampire Princess."

They sit there on the sofa in Emmett's office, relishing the quiet and each other. After a short while of nothing but gentle, loving kisses they decide it is time to face the real world again and join the party.

When they make it back out to the main room, the party seems to be starting to kick up. The band just started playing and the room was buzzing with conversation, dancing and laughter. Generally, the sounds of Vampires having fun. It is hard to miss when Emmett and Bella walk into a room because of the blue energy that floats along around them, so all attention turns in their direction when they step onto the dance floor. Emmett twirls Bella around then pulls her into his arms. They start to sway to the melody of one of the band's original pieces. "You know I love you right?" he asks his one and only, looking deeply into her liquid gold eyes.

Feeling all the love that is behind that question, she answers "Yes I do. You show me all the time. And I love you, more than I thought possible."

They dance for another song, then travel around the room, stopping to chat with well wishers and friends, never losing physical contact with each other. At some point in the evening, 'At Last' starts playing. Emmett mysteriously disappears from Bella's side. About the time she finishes scanning the room for him, his voice is heard through the speakers, their song continuing to play quietly in the background.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for the interruption in the festivities, but I have one more piece of business I need to take care of. Isabella Swan, will you please join me up here for a moment?"

Everyone's attention is immediately drawn to Bella. She shoots a look over to the family and all of them have looks of complete surprise as well. She walks up to the stage and joins her love as he takes her hand.

"My Bella...you are my joy, my hope, my bliss, my comfort, my love, my life...my everything. It has become abundantly clear that I cannot exist without you. You are already my mate, now what I want more than anything is for you to become my wife. Would you do me and my family the honor of becoming a Cullen? Will you marry me?"

As he finishes the question, he pulls out and opens a ring box. The ring nestled in the box is breathtaking. The stones, one large diamond surrounded by two smaller sapphires, match the cut of the stones found on the bracelet he presented to her earlier tonight. The white gold band is thick with a beautiful Celtic design etched into it. The design is a blue that matches the color of the sapphires. Tiny diamonds are settled in the loops of the tribal design.

The crowd is completely silent waiting for Bella's response. She alternates her gazes between his eyes and the ring. She stops to stare into his eyes, a big grin flashes across her face. "Of course Emmett, I would be proud to become a Cullen. I would love to marry you and be your wife." The crown erupts in cheers again as he puts the ring on her finger. Of course it was a perfect fit. He picks her up into his arms so that her face is level with his. She tangles her fingers in his hair as they come together in a passionate, yet romantic kiss. "I love you PC."

"And I you, wife."

The band starts to play their live version of 'At Last' as Brandon, the lead singer, takes the mic from Emmett. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and the Future Mrs. Emmett Cullen!" He announces as Emmett cradles Bella against his chest and carries her to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?"

"I will only dance this dance with you, forever." she promises as they spin around the floor.

**********

**A/N: So???? I had to fit a lot in there. I hope you liked it! **


	23. Family

**A/N: This a short, fluffy one. I just wanted to put something out there so you wouldn't forget me. I did post a One Shot named 'Symbols' for the Tatward and Inkbella Contest. That was my first AH, but of course it features my Emmett. Go check it out. And as always with any of my stories, PLEASE review. I don't want to resort to begging. Thanks to my few faithful reviewers! And welcome to my new followers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms Meyer is the lucky owner of my Emmett and his Bella and their family. I just want to be like them!**

*********

_The crowd is completely silent waiting for Bella's response. She alternates her gazes between his eyes and the ring. She stops to stare into his eyes, a big grin flashes across her face. "Of course Emmett, I would be proud to become a Cullen. I would love to marry you and be your wife." The crown erupts in cheers again as he puts the ring on her finger. Of course it was a perfect fit. He picks her up into his arms so that her face is level with his. She tangles her fingers in his hair as they come together in a passionate, yet romantic kiss. "I love you PC."_

_"And I you, wife."_

_The band starts to play their live version of 'At Last' as Brandon, the lead singer, takes the mic from Emmett. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and the Future Mrs. Emmett Cullen!" He announces as Emmett cradles Bella against his chest and carries her to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?"_

_"I will only dance this dance with you, forever." she promises as they spin around the floor._

**********

"_**Family is the most important thing in the world." --**__** Princess Diana**_

The night has been wonderful. The band is playing songs from every conceivable genre, appealing to everyone. The dance floor is never empty. After dancing several dances, Emmett and Bella make the rounds of the large room making sure their guests were having a good time. In turn, everyone congratulates them on not only their appointment to The Circle, but also their engagement. They finally make their way back to the corner where their family, including Amy and John, are seated.

"You two look so beautiful together. Almost magical." Alice squeals as they sit down.

"Always the romantic, Pixie." Emmett says as he leans in to kiss his sister's cheek.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Carlisle announces as he raises his glass.

Alice hands Emmett and Bella each a glass as everyone else raises theirs.

"I have been the proud father of five of the most special people ever. Esme and I consider ourselves blessed to call you our children. And now, our son has given us another precious gift, another daughter." He nods and winks at Bella. She flashes him a proud grin then looks up into Emmett's face lovingly. "Although we have considered Bella one of ours from the moment we met her, we love the fact that she will become one with Emmett in the eyes of God, and become one of us for eternity. To Emmett and Bella!"

"Here Here!!" seven other voices ring out. Emmett kisses Bella to seal the toast.

"There's something else. We have been getting to know John and Amy tonight and I think I speak for the whole family when I say we are delighted to know you both. More so, knowing your desire to be a part of a family, we already feel like you are a part of ours. Now we do not take this lightly, but we would like to be a part of us and all that entails. It comes with a lot of support, respect, fun, pranks, some grief, a little drama and more love than you can possibly know what to do with." The whole family smiles and nods their heads in agreement.

John and Amy look at each other for a moment and smile. John stands and offers his hand to Carlisle. "We would be honored to be considered members of the Cullen coven."

"Here Here" rings out again.

Esme stands to give the newest family members hugs. "We don't consider ourselves a coven. A family is so much more than that. Welcome to the family!"

Everyone stands to congratulate not only Emmett and Bella, but John and Amy as well.

"Now, let's go have some more fun, and when the crowd leaves, then we can all sit and talk. We have to get to know each other as well as a wedding to talk about." Carlisle says. Everyone but Emmett and Bella head back out to the dance floor. They sit back and take in the scene around them.

"You did a fine job planning this weekend my love. I want to thank you for that." Emmett says to his bride to be.

"You did all the heavy work. I just told you where to put the candles." She smiles up at him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last few minutes. I'm beginning to feel neglected." She gives him a playful pout, batting her eyelashes at him.

A slow, low growl starts deep down in his belly. "You are so sexy when you do that. You're making it very hard…" he pushes her back against the chair back and nuzzles her neck. "to be good." He starts biting on her bare shoulder. She starts to instinctively react to his teeth on her skin.

She slowly comes to her senses. "Em…" he takes another nibble "Yes love?" licks the same spot "Grizz…we have to…we have to…ohhhhhh" He bites down hard right below her ear, leaving another mark. He slowly runs his tongue in a lazy circle around the wound. "MMMMMMM you are particularly tasty tonight, baby."

Bella sighs. "Thank you love. But we really need to pause this for a little while. We have guests and our family to attend to tonight. I promise you though, once we finally have time to ourselves, we'll make it up to each other!"

"You'd better believe it, my bride. Oh I love the sound of that. It sounds almost as good as when I can call you my wife." He kisses her tenderly.

"That does sound heavenly. Emmett, promise me something?"

"Anything for you. Do you want the moon? It's yours."

"Nothing quite that extravagant. Just promise me that we won't have a long engagement. I want to get married as soon as possible."

"Oh that's a gift for both of us. If we could go to Vegas now without pissing a bunch of people off, I would have already hauled your ass to the plane and taken off. But since we can't, we will wait just a little while. Any idea what kind of wedding you want?"

"Nothing too big. Let's go to some small island in the Caribbean and get married on the beach."

"Funny you should say that. I know the perfect place. It's private and beautiful. We'll have to bring the guests in by boat, but that shouldn't be a problem." He kisses her again. Just as they are starting to get playful again, they are interrupted by more well wishers. "Back to reality I guess" she whispers to him.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Emmett." She replies as they stand to go back to the party.

**********

Ten vampires are sitting bantering back and forth in the Cullen's living room. There is a comfortable air around all of them. They are all telling their stories and telling John and Amy about the inner workings of the family. They talk finances, living arrangements, tour dates, vacations, everything.

"We have a mini-tour to wrap up but we'll be finished by the end of next month, then I guess we'll come back here." Amy says excitedly.

"That will give me plenty of time to put an addition onto the house for you. Any requests for your space?" Esme asks.

"Oh Esme, that's too much."

"Amy darling, I do it for all my children. It's what I love to do. It's no bother I assure you."

"Well if you're sure…you can surprise us. I trust your taste."

Then the conversation turns to Emmett and Bella.

"So any thoughts about the wedding yet?" Rosalie asks.

"We know that we want it as soon as possible. We want it on the small side and on the beach." Bella informs them.

"I thought we could have it on the island." Emmett says.

"That's a great idea, son." Esme agrees. "We haven't been there in so long. We can have a beautiful wedding there."

"Wait…you have an island?" Bella asks.

"Actually, WE have an island love. Remember, what's mine is yours." He kisses her forehead then turns back to the others, "We also know we would like for you to officiate, Dad."

"I'd be honored."

"So when do you think you want to do this? I need to start planning." Alice pipes in. "I mean WE need to start planning of course." She giggles.

"We have a meeting with Aro and the boys later on today, so let's see how that pans out and get back to you tonight with a date ok?" Emmett offers.

"Sounds good to me. In the mean time, I'll start coming up with some ideas."

"Alice, we really want this low key, and I mean quiet and understated low key. NOT Broadway production low key." Everyone laughs.

"I promise I'll keep it down. It'll be a challenge, but I love a challenge." Alice smiles and winks at the bride and groom.

Jasper clears his throat. "We have an engagement present to present to the bride." He steps forward and hands Bella a file folder. She looks at him then at Emmett. He shrugs not knowing what it is either.

She opens the folder that contains several typewritten clipped to it. The top of the first page reads:

**Dossier of Shaun Michael Swan**

She looks up at Jasper in disbelief. She shows the folder to Emmett.

"You spoke so lovingly about your brother and it was apparent how much you love him and miss him. We," he waves his hand around to indicate Edward, Rosalie, Alice and himself, "wanted to see if we could find out what happened to him for you. We happen to have some friends that are very good at that sort of thing. I'll let you read the details, but I think if you play your cards right, your brother be able to walk you down the aisle at your wedding."

"I don't know what to say. You all are just amazing!" She hops up off the couch and jumps into Jasper's arms for a tight hug. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me." She then hugs each of her siblings in turn.

Emmett, after reading through the paperwork, speaks up. "He lives in Montreal. We can go up there next weekend and talk to him. That is if you want to."

"Of course I want to! I need to see him." She's almost giddy.

"Thank you all for doing this for her. It's the best present you could have giving either of us. Seeing her so happy is an amazing gift in itself. Thank you." As he hugs each one of them.

"Looks like we may have another brother soon eh?" Alice announces.

***********

**A/N: I'm going to put a poll up. Please go check it out and give me your opinion. Thanks!!  
Please don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	24. Under New Management

**A/N: I have re-joined the land of the unemployed, so I will have more time to write. I don't know how exactly this will change my posting schedule (not that I really have one). I will write and post as the whims hit me. Also, looking at the poll so far, I can see that I need to start working on one of my other stories as well. I will keep the poll up a few more days, so please give me your input!**

**This one has a mini-lemon. I will probably have a big one next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyers owns our favorite characters. I own The Circle. Enough said!**

**********

_Emmett, after reading through the paperwork, speaks up. "He lives in Montreal. We can go up there next weekend and talk to him. That is if you want to."_

"_Of course I want to! I need to see him." She's almost giddy._

"_Thank you all for doing this for her. It's the best present you could have giving either of us. Seeing her so happy is an amazing gift in itself. Thank you." As he hugs each one of them._

"_Looks like we may have another brother soon eh?" Alice announces._

**********

"_**Where love rules, there is no will to power, and where power predominates, love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other." – Carl Jung  
**_

"So it's set then. Carlisle will officiate, Alice, Rosalie and Amy will be my maids-of-honor and Jasper, Edward and John will be your best men. I don't want a traditional wedding march or anything like that, so Amy, will you sing while I walk down the aisle?"

"Of course I will, just tell me what song you want and I'll do it." Amy agrees while hugging her new sister.

"And hopefully, if all goes well, I will have my brother to walk with me." Bella says as she snuggles into Emmett's chest.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "I think we should go hunt before we go off to our meeting, Princess." Bella looks up into his beautiful face and nods in agreement. They walk to the back door still wrapped in each other's arms.

Once outside in the yard, they take off in a dead run hand in hand. After about three miles or so, they stop, both catching the same scent. Bear. Emmett's favorite. "Go ahead my dear. I'll find mine when you're finished." Bella tells him.

"You can go find yours while I take care of this. I can catch up with you."

"Forget that, Grizz. I refuse to miss this. I find it outrageously sexy to watch you play with then consume your food." She runs her hands across his chest. "Now, go turn me on."

"Yes ma'am." He grins at her, flashing his dimples at her. He sprints off in the direction of the beast with her a few paces behind so as not to disturb the scene about to play out. She watches as Emmett slows down so the bear does not catch on to his approach.

Bella leans back against a boulder to watch her man take his meal. He crouches down with his back to her as he assesses the situation and prepares to attack the massive animal. Before she can take in another breath he springs forward and lands in front of the beast. Her breath quickens as she watches her lover dance with the bear with bloodlust in his eyes. With each punch he throws at his prey, she imagines he is reaching out for her. As he jumps in closer to it, she sees him lunging at her. When he finally comes from behind his meal and sinks his teeth into its neck, its source of life, she can feel his hands grab her, his mouth on her neck marking her again as he takes her from behind. Instead of seeing a vampire taking nourishment, she sees her lover in a sensual quest for her.

She watches as he finishes draining the bear and throws it under a fallen tree. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and watch him as he slowly approaches her, a thin line of red liquid dripping from his lips. His eyes are still black, but the reason is different now. Thirty seconds ago, they were black from bloodlust. Now they are black from lovelust. Lust for his mate. Lust for his Bella who is standing there watching him with the same black eyes as him.

He finally reaches out and grabs two handfuls of her thick hair and pulls her mouth to his. She immediately runs her tongue along his lips and down his chin to clean him up. This drives them both over the edge and they start ripping off each other's clothing as they kiss and bite at skin as it is exposed. In the animalistic mood they are in, they don't speak as he turns her around and pushes down on her shoulders until her chest is pressed against the boulder and he enters her hard and fast. He is not gentle at all. He just strokes in and out of her, pushing deeper each time, speeding his tempo up to almost super-Vampire speed. They are both blind to anything other than their own need to find release from each other. The only sounds they make are animal like growls and grunts that get louder and deeper as they approach the edge together. With his final attack, he lets out an insanely loud roar as he feels her muscles grab his cock and squeeze him for dear life. She releases unintelligible words of lust and relief.

They don't move from their positions for several moments trying to regain control. Once they are back to their normal selves, they survey the damage. "Well love, it looks like this time we have destroyed only our clothes. I'm sorry but you'll have to find your meal naked."

"Yes, but it was well worth it." She says to him as she stands on her tip toes to kiss him. "Let's just start back to the house. I'll just have a few glasses from the bar at the meeting. We don't have the time for you to watch me and have another reaction like this. We'll be late and we don't want that."

"No we don't. Come on, we'll share a shower. Save some time there too." He grabs her hand and starts their run to the house. When they get there, they notice an enclosed shelving unit on the porch next to the back door. Emmett opens the doors to reveal shelves filled with clothes for both of them. A couple of week's worth of outfits from the looks of it. They both start laughing uncontrollably. "ALICE!!!" in unison.

They throw on something quick so they can run through the house just to take their clothes off again to shower and get ready to meet with Aro, Marcus and Caius.

**********

They are meeting at 'Siren' again. They decide to have Carlisle come with them to help them assimilate the information they are about to receive. As soon as they enter the club, Emmett and Carlisle greet the three Vampires that are waiting for them while Bella goes to one of the bars to pour herself a tall glass of mountain lion. She immediately gulps down half the glass then refills it. After her and Emmett's activities earlier, she really needed it! "Can I get any of you gentlemen anything while I am here?" she offers politely.

"I'm still full baby but thanks. Anyone else?" Carlisle declines the offer, but Aro surprises her.

"I would love to see what all the rage is about in your family. What flavor do you suggest?" he asks looking to Carlisle and Emmett.

"I am partial to grizzly bear." Emmett replies.

"Then that is what I will try."

Bella smiles. "Let me take the chill off of it for you. I don't mind mine cold, but I wouldn't suggest it for your first try." She puts a container in the microwave. "Now of course it's so much more satisfying to hunt for it yourself, but this definitely works in a pinch and social settings." She tells him as she hands him his glass.

The small group watches intently as he tries his first sip. Amusement flashes across his face. "Actually, it's not so bad. Doesn't make me want to give up my regular diet, but it's nice for a treat."

The group makes small talk for a few minutes to ease the tension. Bella and Emmett are understandably nervous about what they are getting ready to hear.

"Emmett, Bella I realize there are a lot of questions running through your minds. First let me tell you some things then you can ask anything that hasn't been answered yet."

"Fair enough." Emmett says. He reaches for Bella's hand and their fingers lock tightly.

"There has been a 'prophecy' for lack of a better word that has been known to only the leaders of The Circle. Passed down from generation to generation of leaders. It says that one day there will come two people, who are mated, eternity mates if you will, that will take over as leaders. They will be the last to take over The Circle and will lead for eternity. They will be the ones to save and keep safe the Vampire race from forces from within and without. These two people will be fair and just and loving to their people.

We will know them by one, the obvious and instantaneous love and devotion they have for one another. That there will be those who try to challenge their love and it will be tested at the beginning. Two, they will have a close core of people who have a deep, abiding love and respect for them. Three, the most outwardly sign. This encompassing energy that surrounds them. It will be a tool as well as a shield for them. Individually their gifts are strong, but the gifts they have as a pair are unstoppable and amazing. Does any of this sound familiar?" He smiles at them. Emmett and Bella just nod their heads.

"What are our combined 'gifts'?"

"Those are not written. You have to take the time to discover and develop them. You have obviously discovered one with the ability to send out energy when you dispatched that newborn. It is said you will have many more, but no specific number is indicated."

"This is going to sound trivial, but do we have to move to Italy?"

"No, tradition states that the current leaders get to choose where they will govern from. They also get to choose who sits in The Circle with them, with no set number. We found that the three of us were plenty along with our support 'staff', but you can have as many or as few as you want with you."

"What about creating or abolishing rules or laws? And setting punishments for breaking them?"

"That is completely your prerogative. The only thing is that you have to make sure they are completely understood and released to the Vampire population. That is much easier in this day and age with the internet. We would be more than happy to tell you about our system."

"Yes Aro, we would greatly appreciate any and all help and information you can give us. We want and need this to be a smooth transition for everyone."

They continue the conversation for several hours. There is so much information to assimilate. Finally, the subject Emmett and Bella have been waiting for comes up.

"So, I am sure you are wondering about the matter of getting your greatest desire granted."

"That is a bit intriguing. Is it really just that easy? We get a wish granted?"

"Pretty much. It doesn't have to be now. It can be anytime."

"And it can be anything? Anything at all?"

"Anything."

Already knowing what Bella would say what she wanted, Emmett speaks up. "We know what we want, but we'll wait until the timing is perfect." He looks down at Bella's loving face. If she could cry, tears of joy would be streaming down her face. He strokes her cheek wiping away imaginary tears. She nods her head in silent agreement.

"That's just fine. Why don't we give you a few minutes to gather your thoughts. I think we'll visit the bar."

"Please help yourselves."

Emmett, Bella and Carlisle sit in silence for a few minutes. Emmett looks at his love and they come to a silent agreement. He speaks up.

"Carlisle, will you sit with us? Will you be part of The Circle again? We will need your wisdom and guidance, especially in the beginning. Your prior experience will be very helpful during the transition."

"Of course son. I'd be honored. Can I offer a suggestion right off the bat?"

"Anything would be helpful."

"Ask Aro, Marcus and Caius to stay on. It will make for a seamless transition as well as their knowledge of how things have been running will keep unscrupulous souls from trying to take advantage of your inexperience."

"That makes perfect sense. You okay with that Princess?"

"You're right. It does make perfect sense. Also, I'd like to stay here. Keep the seat of The Circle here with our family and our clubs. I hope that we can continue life as close to normal as possible."

"Agreed. That's a good sign. Our first two official decisions without a debate. Great start!" Emmett lets out a booming laugh. Their guests take that as a sign that they may rejoin them.

"So, are you a little more comfortable with what's going on now?" Aro asks hopefully.

"We're getting there. We have come to a few of quick decisions."

"Please tell us and then we will be on our way. Our wives are waiting for us and not too patiently I'm sure. They don't like being away from home for too long."

"We know how you feel. In fact that fueled one of the decisions. We will be based out of here from now on. We want to keep it close to home."

"There is no problem with that. You have the perfect place here to conduct any business that needs to be handled. I would suggest a separate location for holding inquiries and trials though."

"We will start looking right away. Carlisle has agreed to rejoin The Circle." Emmett says moving on to the next topic.

"That is great. He will be a tremendous asset."

"Of course he will. And he suggested and we wholeheartedly agree that we ask the three of you to remain on with us. Of course you should feel free to decline if you don't want to stay on."

"Actually, we were going to offer our services. However, we would like to serve for a year, then revisit the status of The Circle then. If we are not needed at that time, we'd like to move on with our lives."

"That is agreeable. And thank you for sticking with us."

"Of course. Now, we will be sending you the database of the Vampires we know of and any powers they may have. We have collected notes on most that you may find helpful."

Bella sits up straighter. "You have notes on most known vampires?"

"Yes we do. We have associates that are constantly on the lookout for new Vampires."

"Would you have any information on a Shaun Swan?"

"Let me see." Aro pulls out a PDA and starts tapping the screen. "Wait a minute, Swan? A relation of yours I assume."

"Yes he's my brother. The last time I saw him was the day I was turned. I had no idea until last night whether he was changed too or not."

Aro glances down at the screen in his hand. "You have to love technology. Makes our life so much easier. Not that I couldn't memorize this list, but why should I if I don't have to, right?" He chuckles. "Okay, Shaun Swan. Oh, he's a special one. Almost as special as you two are."

**********

**A/N: Please PLEASE review and take a look at the poll on my profile! Also, I would love any suggestions or requests for activities or "activities" (if you know what I mean *wink wink*).**


	25. My Brother's Keeper

**A/N: Funny story. I went to the Tax Collector's office to renew my car tags. There was a memo on the counter telling us they weren't excepting Visa anymore. That's not the funny part. The funny part is it was signed by a Lisa Cullen. A bloodsucker working for a bloodsucker. LOLOL Well, I thought it was funny anyway.**

**This chapter is a bridge of sorts. It starts the introduction of Shaun. **

**I posted my first chapter of As It Should Be. It was VERY well received. So I will be alternating updating this one and that one. I have faith that I can do both of them at the same time. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns Emmett and Bella. I own Shaun. Just don't tell my brother Shaun that. He'd try and kick my a$$!**

**********

"_Would you have any information on a Shaun Swan?"_

"_Let me see." Aro pulls out a PDA and starts tapping the screen. "Wait a minute, Swan? A relation of yours I assume."_

"_Yes he's my brother. The last time I saw him was the day I was turned. I had no idea until last night whether he was changed too or not."_

_Aro glances down at the screen in his hand. "You have to love technology. Makes our life so much easier. Not that I couldn't memorize this list, but why should I if I don't have to, right?" He chuckles. "Okay, Shaun Swan. Oh, he's a special one. Almost as special as you two are."_

**********

_**"Brother and sister,**____**together as friends,**____**ready to face whatever life sends.**____**  
**__**Joy and laughter**____**or tears and strife,**____**holding hands tightly**____**as we dance through life." – Suzie Huitt  
**_

"Emmett. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me for not finding him, for leaving him?"

"Did you leave him? Did you know what happened to him? No you didn't. Please love, don't worry so much about this. I am sure he is going to love you. You are his sister. His family. We haven't found him to belong to any coven or even have a mate. I'm sure he's longing for someone to connect with."

"You're probably right. I just hope he will want to be a part of our family."

"Just don't rush him. Let him make his decisions. He is in the middle of earning a degree. He may want to finish that. We just have to let him know he is a part of the family, and is always welcome wherever we are. Okay? Now, please come here and sit with me."

Bella has been pacing back and forth on the family's plane on their way to Montreal. She sighs as she realizes Emmett is right and walks over to sit in his lap. He tilts her head up so he can kiss her.

"I realize you're nervous, but honey there is no reason to be. And remember, I will be here with you no matter what." He continues his kissing, trying to keep her mind off of her nervousness.

It seems to do the trick. They continue to kiss and grope each other only to the point of unbuttoned shirts until the pilot announced their arrival.

"Wow baby. We haven't had a good make out session in a while. I liked that." Bella says her lips still on his.

He groans. "Yeah, but you don't have to walk around with one of these" he says pointing down to his lap as she buttons up his shirt for him.

"I'm sorry Emmy. Would it help if I promise to make it up to you later on at the hotel?" she bats her eyelashes at him playfully.

"As much as I like the sound of it, and I fully plan on making you live up to that promise, but no it really doesn't help me right now. So please go sit over there while I think about Edward in a tutu and Jasper in a French Maids costume." He waves her over to the chair across the cabin from him. She goes and sits down as the plane makes its final approach.

"Ohhhhh Grizz…" she almost sings to him. "I love the way you touch me…the way you make me wet just by looking at me…the way your growl sends me into…"

"DAMMIT WOMAN!!" he roars. Then through clenched teeth he says "If you love me even a little bit, you will stop talking to me. You will stop looking at me. Just let me calm myself here. I'm sure you don't want me walking through the airport showing off the goods." He leans his head back and starts thinking of every non-sexual thing he can to relieve himself of his problem.

Bella just bites her lip and doesn't say a word. She looks out the window and watches as the ground rushes up to meet them. Her thoughts start to drift toward what she is going to say to her brother. She had tried to call him, but never got an answer and didn't want to just leave a voice mail.

She didn't want to just show up at his home. So the plan was to find him at Concordia University where he is earning his Computer Science Degree. It so happens he has a Saturday class so they thought they would wait for him outside the class room and approach him there. The dossier they pulled up on him says that he is a vegetarian as well, so he should recognize that at least they are friendly by their eyes. Hopefully he won't get scared and bolt.

Once the plane finally comes to a stop near the gate, Emmett lets out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm ok now. It's just that you make me so crazy in a good way and when I can't finish what we start, it makes me cranky. It's just a good thing we don't have to not finish very often." He stands up and in one step is standing in front of her, pulling her up into a tight hug. "Please tell me you forgive me." He pouts a little before kissing her lips lightly.

"Of course I forgive you. Will you forgive me for teasing you like I did? That was just plain mean of me. But it was kinda fun. Except for your reaction."

"There is nothing to forgive. You're just continuing what we started. I do love you, Princess."

"And I love you, PC."

He grabs their bags and they go to the car rental counter to get their car.

"Hello, we have a car reserved for Cullen."

The very attractive blonde behind the counter types quickly into her computer and reads the needed information on the screen. She answers in a thick French accent. "Of course Monsieur Cullen." She flashes a seductive smile at him. Without looking away from his face, she reaches for the pre-printed rental packet and places it up on the counter. "We have your information right here and your Audi will be waiting for you outside that door." She points over his shoulder. She brings her hand down to rest on his. Emmett stiffens up and looks at Bella out of the corner of his eye. The girl behind the counter is trying to capture Emmett's gaze. She has yet to even look in Bella's direction.

"Monsieur Cullen, are you and your sister in Montreal on business or pleasure?"

"Monsieur Cullen and his _fiancée _are in town to see family." Bella growls, waving the back of her left hand at the presumptuous tramp. "Now, may I suggest," she leans in to read the name tag. "Carmella, you remove your hand from his before you pull back a bloody stump." She says as sweetly as possible.

Emmett slides his hand off the counter as the clerk snaps her hand back. "Mes excuses madame. I have overstepped my bounds. Your car is waiting for you right outside. Enjoy your stay in Montreal." She had resumed staring at Emmett hopefully.

"Come on my love. We have a bed awaiting us." Emmett says loudly as he grabs Bella by the waist and drags her away.

She starts growling. "Emmett, let go of me. I need to have a few more words with that…that… "she is so mad she can't even finish her thought.

"Bella, my one and only, there is no way in hell I am going to let you go while we are still in this building. I am going to put you firmly in the car then pull away. I love that you want to make sure your claim on me is secure, but you really don't have to. One, she's a human and a blonde one at that. She's no match for your strength or especially your beauty. Two, you have already marked me as your own, I have the scars to prove it." He says as he opens his collar to flash a couple of them. "And three, I LOVE YOU. No one will ever change that. But I have to say, your jealous side is a tad bit sexy."

"Get me to the hotel and show me. I am feeling a bit aggressive…" she says as she bites him.

He can't get the keys in the ignition fast enough. The engine purrs to life. Emmett slams the car in gear and speeds toward the Hotel Gault. They don't have to be anywhere for another six hours. "I hope the furniture is sturdy." Bella says as she licks his right wrist.

**********

Bella is pacing again but this time it is in front of the Computer Science building at Concordia University. Shaun's class should be letting out any minute now. "My God, Emmett. What am I going to say to him?"

He grabs a hold of her hand. "Bella, it's going to be fine. Please relax. Do you want me to talk to him first?"

"No, I'll do it. Thanks anyway." She starts to walk away but he pulls her against him, her back to his front, held there by his insanely strong yet lovingly gentle arms wrapped around her waist. She rests her head on his chest, taking in an unneeded deep breath to settle herself. Suddenly she feels someone take notice of them. She almost forgot that as long as she and Emmett are standing like this Shaun would be able to see the bubble. She looks toward the door to the building and sees one person standing staring at them. "Emmett. It's Shaun. It's my brother." She whispers.

He loosens his grip on her waist. "Go to him love. Go talk to him. I'll wait here for you." He kisses her shoulder.

Bella takes a few tentative steps toward the brother she hasn't seen in forty years. He hasn't taken his eyes off of her. He starts to walk toward her and in a few steps, they are face to face.

"Bells? Can that really be you?"

"Yes, it's me. I can't believe I'm finally looking at you." She reaches out to touch his cheek.

"I assumed you were dead. I missed you so much." He pulls her into a tight hug.

"I have so much to tell you. And I want to hear everything about you. Are you free for the rest of the day?"

"I have a lab I have to do now, but it's only an hour. Can we meet up somewhere?"

"We have a room at the Gault. You can come there when you're finished."

"How long are you here for?"

"We fly out tomorrow night. I have to work Monday night."

"Oh ok. I can't be late to my lab. I'll come to the hotel right afterwards. Who is that with you by the way?"

"My mate and fiancée, Emmett. We'll tell you our story when you get there. Go have a good lab and we'll see you soon." She hugs him again and he walks off.

**********

Bella is lying on the couch with her head on a pillow in Emmett's lap. He's running his hand through her hair trying to keep her calm again. If she could sleep, she'd probably have been lulled there already by his gentle attention. Before too long there is a knock on the door. Bella sits up with a start. "I'll get it sweetheart. You just sit right there." He says with a kiss on the top of her head. He walks over and opens the door. "Hello Shaun. I'm Emmett." He offers Shaun his hand. Shaun shakes is tentatively staring into his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Emmett. I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, please come in. Bella is chomping at the bit."

Shaun walks in the door and heads toward Bella. She stands up and pulls him into a tight embrace. "I have missed you so much. Tell me what happened to you. I woke up that day at Woodstock and you were gone."

"They took me with them after biting me. What about you?"

"That last night, I wasn't feeling so good so I went to lay down in the van. I woke up to a bunch of them biting on me. When I woke up from the burning, I was alone in the woods. I looked for you too, but…" she looked over at Emmett who had a pained look on his face from hearing about her abusive change again."

"That chick Daniela pulled me into the woods, threw me against a tree and started kissing all over me. Just about the time I thought she was going to finish the deal, she ripped into my neck. The burning was killing me. She stayed with me until the burning stopped, then told me what had happened and who they were. She said she wanted me for her mate. I asked about you and they said you ran off with some guy to his van and they hadn't seen you in days. They assumed you took off with him. I was too disoriented to think any differently, so I took off with them. I never clicked with them. I just wasn't into that whole gypsy lifestyle, and killing humans was really starting to wear on me, so a few years later, I left them to try and settle down. I forced myself to start feeding from only animals. It took a while to finally got over the physical desire for human blood, but in the end it was worth it."

Emmett speaks up. "Yes I know exactly how you felt. Although I started with animals. I never intended to feed on humans, but I lost it a few times and drank from some humans. I agree, it was hard after those times to go back to animals."

"How about you Bells? Ever drink from humans?" Shaun asks his sister.

"No, not that I didn't have the urge to on many occasion especially early on. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess it helped that I didn't have human drinkers to influence me at all. What did you do after you left your friends?"

"I traveled around the northeast pretty much. I ran into the occasional Vamp but no one I cared to associate with for too long. I stuck to myself and I've been to school a few times now."

"I did the same thing, until I settled down in Seattle. I have my own radio show there. I met Emmett not too long ago and was accepted into his family. Now we're getting married in a month. I want you there to give me away. Please say you will."

"Of course my favorite sister. I would be proud to give you away. Just tell me when and where."

They sit and talk for hours. The three of them asking each other questions and answering them in depth. By the time Sunday is halfway over, they had made plans for Shaun to fly out to Seattle in two weeks when his semester is over. He'll stay with them until after the wedding then he'll come back to school.

"Bella my love, I hate to tear you away from your brother, but we need to start heading to the airport. I'm so sorry Shaun, but we have to get going."

"It's ok Emmett, we knew that this was going to happen." Shaun said.

"Oh before we leave, Shaun, Aro told us you were special. The curiosity is killing me. Please tell us what your power is."


	26. In Your Eyes

**A/N: Man I love Emmett. That's about all I can say right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created and owns them. I just love them.**

**********

"_Bella my love, I hate to tear you away from your brother, but we need to start heading to the airport. I'm so sorry Shaun, but we have to get going."_

"_It's ok Emmett, we knew that this was going to happen." Shaun said._

"_Oh before we leave, Shaun, Aro told us you were special. The curiosity is killing me. Please tell us what your power is."_

**********

"_**Anyone can look at other's**____**eyes**__**, but Lovers can see into each other's souls through the**____**eyes**__**" –Larry Latta**_

"Special? Me? He must mean someone else. There is nothing special about me." He looks surprised at the statement.

"We were told by the one who should know, that you are special. Do you have a gift?" Emmett asks.

"Not that I know of. I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"That's odd that Aro would say that then. Or perhaps it just hasn't revealed itself yet. Maybe we need to have Eleazar meet you. He's our cousin and can tell a Vampire's powers just by meeting them. He'll be at the wedding, so we'll make sure we set some time aside for us to talk to him." Emmett says.

"Shaun, I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back in my life. I have missed you so much. How much longer do you have to get your degree?" Bella asks her brother.

"Two more semesters. Why?"

"I don't want to be away from you anymore. We would love it if you came out to Seattle and lived with all of us. We have plenty of room."

"'All of us'? Just how many are 'us'?" he laughs.

"There is Carlisle and Esme, they are our parents so to speak. Then Edward and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and recently John and Amy have joined us, but they are on tour a lot so we won't see them as much as we'd like."

Shaun interrupts. "On tour? What do they do?"

Bella smiles at him. "Do you know who Amy Lee is?"

"Of course, she's ho…wait…Amy Lee is part of your family?"

"Part of OUR family, Shaun. You're part of us now too ya know." Bella says.

"How'd that happen?"

Emmett chuckles a little. "It's a long story that we'll tell you all about when we see you again."

Bella continues her previous train of thought. "Anyway, about the house, there are plenty of rooms in the house or Esme would be more than happy to build you your own place somewhere on the property. Everyone is anxious to meet you. After you meet the whole family, I know you won't want to leave. Especially Esme, she is the best Vampire mom in the world."

"Yeah buddy, she's not lying. We really would like you to consider becoming a permanent member of the family. Transferring shouldn't be an issue at all. If UofW gives us any grief then we just build a new computer lab for them!" Emmett adds his two cents worth.

Shaun laughs. "That's funny. People can't really do that can they?"

"Let's see, There is the Cullen Library at Michigan State, The Whitlock Auditorium at University of Maine, Hale Hall at Boston College, Mason Conservatory at UCLA and quite a few more. Most are just donated buildings, but a couple of them were to 'pull some strings' if one of us needed early admission or something like that." Emmett recalls.

"WOW. You've given me something to think about that's for sure. Why don't we talk about it again when I come out for the wedding? In the meantime I will see what my transferring options are. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me!" Bella says as she hugs him tight.

"And you'll also have to tell me about this glow you two have whenever you touch."

"It's a date! So we'll bring the family plane pick you up in two weeks after your last class. I'll e-mail you the details. I'm so happy you're going to be at my wedding, Shaun." Bella hugs him goodbye.

"Goodbye, sis. Thank you for finding me. I've missed you so much." After their hug, he holds his hand out to Emmett. "It was good to meet you, Emmett. You'd better be good to her or you know…"

"I guarantee that if I hurt her, I will start the fire for you to throw me in." He says as he pulls her closer to his side. "Don't worry, brother. I love her with my entire being and plan to spend eternity showing her and everyone else how much." She stands on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

"I love you too, Grizz."

"I hate to do this, but we really have to go. We still have to turn in the car before boarding the plane. You know you'll call him later anyway." Emmett starts out the door.

"I love you Shaun. He's right. I'll call you later. Oh, and you'll probably get a call from Alice before too long too. Just go with it okay?"

"Sure. If you say so." He says questioningly. "Bye, sis. I love you too."

Emmett practically drags Bella to the elevator. "I know it's only going to be a couple of weeks, but I miss him already."

"I know, Princess. But he'll be with us soon and you'll talk to him every day. Now let's get home and tell Esme to start on a new living space. I'm sure the bachelor of the family would prefer a place of his own. Lord knows I wish I had had one. Don't worry Bella, I am sure he will decide to come live with us. He doesn't want to be separated from you anymore either. Of course, we'll have to ask Amy if she knows any nice single female Vampires!" He nudges her with his elbow.

They walk hand in hand into the airport and head to the car rental counter to turn in their car. Their timing isn't so good.

"Well, bonjour Monsieur Cullen. How was your visit?" Carmella was behind the counter again. She had a look of desire in her eyes as she licked her lips in Emmett's direction. Once again she ignores Bella's presence.

"My fiancée and I enjoyed what little of the city we were able to see, thank you for asking." Emmett says to her handing her the keys. He feels Bella tense up next to him as she watches the clerk's hand gently grasp his again when she took the keys. "Calm down Princess. I have this one." He says to Bella so that only she can hear.

"I have a question for you, Carmella. Do you have a learning disorder?" Emmett asks her.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you obviously have an issue taking a hint. Two days ago, this lovely woman here, the woman I am going to marry in less than a month, told you under no uncertain terms, to keep your hands off of me. I have shown you no encouragement in your advances toward me, yet you insist on pressing the issue. Now, we will be leaving your fair city and once I make a call to your supervisor, I hope we will not be seeing you the next time we visit. Have a nice day." Emmett takes a hold of Bella's hand and walks away from the bottle blonde staring at them with her mouth open.

"I love you Grizz."

"And I you, Princess."

**********

"Oh good, its here!" Bella squeals when she sees the package sitting on the doorstep of her apartment. She picks it up and slips it into her overnight bag.

"What it is babe?"

"You'll see, but let's get inside and get _comfortable_." Bella says in a husky voice.

"Ohhhh baby. You know how hot it makes me when you use your radio voice…" He grabs a hold of her neck and pulls her body into his as he slams the apartment door shut.

"Yes sir. I was counting on that." Their lips connect with all the pure love and lust the two of them share.

Emmett picks up his future wife with an arm behind her knees and his opposite hand still holding onto her neck. Her hands are holding onto his face as their tongues fight for position in their mouths.

He breaks away from her mouth for a moment. "Baby, I need a shower after that trip. Want to wash my back for me?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. Your wish is my command."

He runs out to get their overnight bags and unpacks their toiletries real quick in the shower while the water warms up.

"Are you ready my favorite bath attendant?" he holds out his hand for her and leads her to the bathroom.

"I'm always ready for you." She says as she starts to remove his clothing. Once she has rid him of them, he leans back against the counter and watches as she starts to take of hers.

"Slower Princess, I like my presents unwrapped slowly."

With the slowness of a human seductress, she turns her back to him and starts to unbutton her shirt, while wiggling her ass for him. She turns her head so that she is looking over her right shoulder at him as she slips the shoulder of her shirt off. Then turns and does the same on the left side leaving the shirt hanging just below her shoulders. He notices that there are no straps. She slowly turns around to face him again, holding her shirt together in front of her breasts. She licks her lips seductively when she sees him standing against the counter in all his glory. Arms crossed in front of his chest, legs crossed in front of him and head slightly cocked to the side. He raises his chin slightly to urge her to continue.

Without removing her shirt the remainder of the way, she unfastens her jeans and turns around again so he can watch her ass as she wiggles out of them. She can hear him take in a sharp breath as she exposes herself to him. She kicks the pile of denim off to the side and turns back around taking two small steps toward him. He makes no move to touch her. He just looks into her eyes with eyes black as night. She lets the shirt slip from her arms and turns to enter the shower.

He stands a moment wondering if his legs even work at this point. He is completely overcome with lust for her as always. He turns his head to see her under the waterfall, her hands running through her hair, preparing it for the scent of his favorite shampoo. He walks into the shower to join her.

"Let me do that for you." He takes the bottle of shampoo from her hand and squeezes some of it into his hand. After rubbing his hands together, he runs them through her thick locks, lightly scratching her scalp causing her to sigh with contentment. Once her hair is all lathered up, he leans her back to rinse it completely free of the suds.

"Thank you baby. That felt amazing." She says wrapping her arms around his neck, hoping for a kiss.

"I know what else will feel amazing." He lifts her up all the way so that her legs replace her arms around his neck, his face pressed into her core while pushing her back against the tile. His hands are supporting her ass. Thank goodness for high ceilings and Vampire agility. Her hands instinctually reach out for his head and grab handfuls of his curls.

His tongue starts its way up and down her outer lips, the tip tracing circles along the way. He finds his way to her entrance and slowly pushes his tongue in as deep as it will go. Bella lets out a gasp of pleasure. Her right hand leaves his silky hair to cup her breast. Her fingers pinching her nipple enhancing the feeling that her lover is eliciting in her with his talented mouth. "MMMM Emmett… this feels amazing."

Thoroughly enjoying her reactions and words of praise he continues to show her his love. He trails his tongue up to apply pressure to the swollen button that when pressed, causes strong and immediate reactions in her body. He sucks it into his mouth and lightly bites it as he slides one of his hands down her ass cheek to slide two fingers into her. They easily slide in and out of her as he continues to nibble on the instrument of her pleasure. She starts to involuntarily press harder against his mouth, causing him to apply more pressure to her. He can feel her tighten around his fingers as she rocks on them, forcing them deeper into her. "I…I…ohhhhh Emmmmeetttttt I… nnneedddddd…" she can't form a coherent word. He simply purrs against her sending her over the edge. She screams out his name so loud the shower door and walls shake.

He swiftly pulls her down to bury himself into her as her climax is at its peak. Pinning her against the wall again, he pounds into her without skipping a beat. His hands on her ass help press her body into his with every stroke pushing him deeper into her. The sensation of her fingernails digging deep into his shoulder blades coupled with him being completely ensconced within her is too much for him and he roars out her name as they cum together. He continues to push into her as if trying to climb completely into her skin. "Bella…oh how I love you." He declares as he slows his movements. Resting his head on her shoulder.

Bella is breathing heavy, trying not to let this feeling end. "You're amazing, my love. I love you doesn't seem to be enough." She kisses his temple.

"I feel the same. I adore you, I am amazed by you, I admire you, I respect you, I can't get enough of you. There just aren't enough words for how I feel about you." He says as he showers her with kisses.

"Emmett, love, it is alright. I can see all of it in your eyes."

**********

**A/N: I am sorry about the tease about Shaun's power. I'm still developing an idea or two and don't want to reveal anything before its ready. So I fill in with a juicy lemon! It's how I cope!**

**Please review. If you like it, please recommend it to your friends!**


	27. Up, Up and Away

**A/N: Another chapter. Thanks to all my new peeps! My heart is swelling with the love for the people who like my little story here. Please feel free to check out my other stories as well! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns our favorite people. I just want them to come to the Keys with me on my vacation!**

**********

_Bella is breathing heavy, trying not to let this feeling end. "You're amazing, my love. I love you doesn't seem to be enough." She kisses his temple. _

"_I feel the same. I adore you, I am amazed by you, I admire you, I respect you, I can't get enough of you. There just aren't enough words for how I feel about you." He says as he showers her with kisses._

"_Emmett, love, it is alright. I can see all of it in your eyes."_

**********

"_**When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses" -- Joyce Brothers**_

As they lay in bed talking about the wedding and covering each other with soft touches and kisses, Emmett quickly rises up on his elbow and looks down at Bella.

"You never did tell me what was in that package that was waiting for you when we got back."

"Oh yeah. It's a gift for you. Let me get it." She gets out of the bed and walks over to her overnight bag where she had put it when they walked in the door earlier. She opens the large envelope and pulls out a box wrapped in a purple ribbon. Handing it to him she starts to speak. "I wanted to get you something special to try and show you how much I love you and how much I appreciate all that you've done for me and how happy I am that you asked me to be your wife. This is only a small token compared to what I feel though."

Emmett takes the box in his hands and pulls on the ribbon. He lifts the lid to reveal an antique pocket watch attached to a long chain. He pulls it out to look at it and sees the front is engraved with 'EDM'. "Those are my human initials. Why would you use them?" he is confused. He clicks open the lid of the watch to reveal an engraving on the inside of it. 'You Are a McCarty Man' it says. "Bella? What is this?"

"I found it after a search for information on your family. I wanted to make some sort of scrapbook for you. But I ran across an antique shop in Gatlinburg had some things from the McCarty Estate. The story of this watch is it was supposed to be a family heirloom handed down to the McCarty men on their twenty-first birthday. They obviously weren't able to give it to you, so they hung onto it and it ended up in that shop. Look at the back." She says as she turns it around for him to see.

'At Last – I Love You Always, Bella'

"It's amazing. You're amazing. I can't believe you found this. I always knew about the watch and growing up I waited until I was old enough to get it. I never thought about it again after my change." He runs his fingers over the surface to the timepiece, lost in his thoughts. "My father always took such pride in his watch, the one his parents gave him. Never a day went by that I didn't see him with it. I always dreamed of the day I would take mine out of my pocket and check the time, and be like my father."

Emmett looks at Bella who is looking back at him with such love in her eyes. He chastely places a kiss on her lips then rests his forehead on hers. "My love, in a million years, you couldn't have given me a better gift than this. You gave me back a part of my human family. Part of me. I love you so much."

"It's the least I could do. I gave you an inanimate object that symbolizes your past. You gave me my brother. I can't begin to repay you." She strokes his hair.

"You already have repaid me. You said yes."

*********

The two weeks leading up to the wedding weekend fly by. In that time they managed to get the studio in the club up and running with Bella broadcasting her show from there. She was also able to get a few guest hosts in for the two weeks she will be gone on her honeymoon. They also created a website for Circle business and started to create documents spelling out the laws and a constitution of sorts. They scheduled a meeting for one month after their return from their honeymoon for any and all Vampires who would like to attend to learn about the new Circle and to weigh in on issues and bring forth any suggestions. It won't be like the Gathering, but it should prove to be educational to say the least.

All of this was accomplished while having to deal with Alice's constant wedding plans. Thank goodness it is almost over. Then they can get on with a semi-normal life. Well, normal for Vampires anyway.

Now, they are on one of the family planes heading back to Montreal to pick up Shaun and take him back to Seattle for a couple of days before the entire family, Eleazar and Carmen included, loads up both planes and heads to their private island to prepare for the wedding. They will have three days before the other guests arrive. Several palates of Rosalie's Vampire sunscreen have been delivered to the island already. Precautions for when the human guests start to arrive.

The plane lands at the airport and taxis to a stop in front of some private doors off to the side of the building. Shaun is meeting them at the doors so they didn't even have to go into the city. Curious though, Bella excuses herself for a moment and goes to check out who is working the rental car counter that they had used a couple of weeks ago.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A nice looking young man asks her.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for an old friend of mine. I thought she worked here. Her name is Carmella." Bella says sweetly.

He looks at Bella without any particular interest. "She used to work here. She was let go about two weeks ago. Apparently some high roller's wife pitched a fit about her husband coming onto Carmella, and threatened to pull all their business around the world if they didn't fire her, so they did. If you ask me, the wife was probably a hag."

Emmett chooses that moment to come check on Bella. The young clerk looks up from his paperwork to take in the vision of Emmett's form. "Nah, she was probably just misunderstood. Did you find your friend Dear?"

"No, she's not here anymore."

"I'm sorry you missed her." Emmett is starting to feel like a piece of meat. "Come on love. Your brother is situated on the plane and the pilot has clearance to take off when we are aboard. Thank you for your help." He says glancing back at the boy while they walk away.

"Anytime, sir, ANYTIME."

They bust out laughing as soon as they turn the corner. "Wait a minute, was he checking ME out?" Emmett asks in disgust.

"Yes dear, it looks as if all rental car counter people love my Grizzly Bear." She hugs him tight.

They reach the plane and climb aboard. Bella takes a seat next to Shaun while Emmett informs the pilot they are ready to take off. Within minutes they are in the air and heading to introduce Shaun to the family.

"So sis, I was thinking. If you were still willing to have me around, I really would love to be a part of your life again. I think I will really like Seattle."

"OHHH Shaun. Really? You mean it? You want to be a part of our family?" Bella screams as she flings herself into her brother's lap.

He laughs loudly. "Did you really doubt it? Why would you think I would choose being all alone over not only reconnecting with my sister, but also to be with a whole new family? I really want this. I want to be with you and get to know your beloved Cullens." He hugs his sister close.

Emmett breaks his silence. "Welcome to the family little brother. We kind of figured this was going to happen, well Alice helped us see that this was going to happen, so we went ahead and started greasing the wheels for your transfer to UofW. It really didn't take too much persuading. They were impressed with your transcripts and portfolio and were happy to accept you next term."

"WOW. Thank you so much. That is a load off my shoulders for sure. Now I can just sit back and relax for the wedding. All I will need to do is go back for a short bit to pack my things and move."

"I'm sure someone would be happy to come back and help you with it."

The rest of the flight goes smoothly and they land in Seattle with still so much to catch up on. They climb off the plane and head into the terminal, able to bypass all the people at baggage claim. Emmett had parked his Jeep in short term parking so they didn't need a car, but as they approach the Jeep there is a group of people waiting for them with a huge sign "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY SHAUN!!!" Bella leans up to kiss him on the cheek then whispers in his ear, "That's thanks to Alice. Just go with it." Shaun looks at the group nervously, but graciously tells them all thank you. Introductions are quickly made, then they all agree to go back to the house to finish getting to know one another.

After Shaun is given a grand tour of the house, Bella leads him out for a short run into the woods with everyone following closely behind. They come to a stop in front of a small cottage. "As we told you, Esme's hobby is rebuilding and decorating homes. She did this one as a welcome gift to you." Bella informs him.

"She did what?" he turns around to find Esme. She steps forward to pull him into a hug. "Shaun, any family of Bella's is family of ours. You are already a son to me and Carlisle. As the resident bachelor, we assumed you'd want a place of your own. This way you can have that as well as still be close to the family as you get to know us. We hope you like it."

"Esme, I already love it!" he hugs her tighter "Thank you all so much for making me feel so welcome. I can't wait to get to know all of you better."

They all go in and take a tour of the cottage.

Two days later they are on the planes, on their way to Cullen Island to start setting up for the wedding. They arranged it so Eleazar and Carmen would be on the plane with Emmett, Bella and Shaun so that he could have his conversation/evaluation with Shaun. After a couple of hours, he is already able to make his observations known.

"Shaun, this is going to sound strange, but have you ever felt like people were looking right through you. Like perhaps you weren't even there?"

"Actually, yes. Ever since I started college the first time I had times I felt like that. I always just thought I was weird and shook it off."

"You're not weird, you're gifted. You can become invisible, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Totally invisible."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, and there's more…"

**********

**A/N: I am leaving for a week for a vacation in the Keys for a week starting on Saturday. The problem is I won't have my laptop to take with me so I won't be able to post while I am gone. I am sorry. But I will be writing while I'm down there so when I get back, I should be able to post some chapters right away. I will try I repeat TRY to post another chapter before I go though. I also have my other story, As It Should Be, that I will be posting another chapter for before I go as well.**

**I am contemplating bringing in some human into the story. Someone for Shaun perhaps. Actually, I just thought of someone…let me think on it a bit more. HMMMMMM**


	28. Piece of Paradise

**A/N: Hello from Sunny Key West, FL!! I took some time today to write chapters for both my stories. It looks like I will have some hammock time tomorrow so I can write then too. No promises though! **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and put me on alerts! Makes me feel good that someone is reading this other than me!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns most of the characters. Me, I just took them on vacation with me!**

*********

"_Shaun, this is going to sound strange, but have you ever felt like people were looking right through you. Like perhaps you weren't even there?"_

"_Actually, yes. Ever since I started college the first time I had times I felt like that. I always just thought I was weird and shook it off."_

"_You're not weird, you're gifted. You can become invisible, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Totally invisible."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yes, and there's more…"_

**********

"_**Look into my eyes and hear what I'm not saying, for my eyes speak louder than my voice ever will." – Unknown**_

"More? Isn't that enough?" Shaun asks in shock.

"Yes, it seems that you and Bella come from some special stock. There just aren't too many Vampires that have multiple gifts."

"So Eleazar, what else can he do?" Bella asks in big sister mode.

"He has the gift of discernment. He can tell the truth from a person or situation. I can sense that he will become a key member in The Circle and as one of your most trusted he will be instrumental in the prosperity of our race."

"No pressure there. Just like my sister to be shackled to being a guardian of our race and I have to go down with her." He chuckles bumping her with his shoulder showing his jest.

"Hey now…your gifts are your gifts. You would have been in this position even if it were someone else that was the leaders of The Circle, now deal with it! It makes me happy though because it means you can never leave me now." She hugs him.

"I never planned on leaving you, sis. You and your band of merry men are stuck with me."

"I'm so glad to hear that, little brother."

"Welcome to The Circle, bro. We will get to work when we get back from our honeymoon. Do us a favor though and take a look at what has been done with the website so far. I'd like for you to help keep and eye on it." Emmett says as he pulls Shaun into a man hug.

Eleazar speaks up. "So, now that we have landed and gotten the business portion of the trip done, can we relax and have a good time now? I have a mate that is looking forward to some quality beach time with me." He says bringing Carmen in close to him and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Oh of course Eleazar. Go take your lovely wife to the beach. Thank you for all your help here." Emmett tells him.

"Anytime. Call me anytime I can do anything for The Circle, or even just for you my nephew." He hugs Emmett and Shaun and places a kiss on Bella's forehead.

Emmett hugs his Aunt Carmen. "And thank you for putting up with us so much lately. Please have fun while you're on the island and let us know if you need anything."

They all disembark the planes and head off to their houses and cottages to unpack and head out to the beaches to relax a bit before the onslaught of wedding prep begins. The planes immediately turn around and head back to Seattle to shuttle more guests, including the employees from the clubs which were going to be closed for three days so the employees could attend. Bella of course had guests coming from the radio station and her college days as well. They wanted to bring the football team and their families, but decided to have a separate party with them when they get home. There would be other guests arriving on their own from all over the world. Thank goodness the island had been set up for all the other sibling's weddings in years past and had plenty of condo type accommodations for everyone who would be attending.

Once he has dropped off their bags in their suite in the main house, Emmett grabs two huge towels and puts Bella on his back and starts running out the back of the house into the palm trees.

"Where are we going? I need to change into a suit first." She begs him.

"We won't need suits where we're going. I just want some alone time with you before the insanity starts. I need to be with you and you know that Alice is going to steal you from me pretty soon."

"Yes she will my love, and being away from you even for one night will hurt beyond belief. But once I walk down that aisle to you and you take my hand, I will never leave your side again." She kisses his neck causing him to slow his running a fraction of a second.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to our destination."

"Well we can't have that now can we? Are we close?"

"Yes we are Princess."

"So tell me about your bachelor party. What are you and the boys going to do?"

"They insist on it being a surprise. All I know is we're taking a boat to the main island. After that your guess is as good as mine. How about your party?"

"Same here. Except we're taking one of the planes somewhere. What are your thoughts on strippers?"

"You're not going to believe me when I say this, but I can take 'em or leave 'em. If the boys take me there I'll be a good sport about it. You don't mind do you? I promise I won't touch."

"Nah I don't mind. Just do me a favor and make sure our little brother doesn't run off and marry some dancer no matter how much she says she loves him. I have another thought for him."

"Check. No Stripper Wife for Shaun. What other thought do you have for him?"

"I'll let you know if it works okay? Trust me."

Bella sniffs at the air and can smell the clean moistness of a fresh body of water. They finally come through a break in the trees to be amazed by a tall water fall that empties into a large lake. The lake is surrounded by tropical palms and flowers. It is straight out of a brochure bestowing the virtues of the Caribbean.

"Oh Emmett, this is a dream. Is this place real?"

"Yes my love. It's our place. No one else knows about it. The others have their special places on the island, and this one is ours. We'll call it our 'Pezzo di Paradiso' or our 'Piece of Paradise'."

Emmett starts to remove Bella's clothing. "What are you doing?" she asks him.

"I'm getting you ready to go into the water. Unless you'd rather go in with your clothes on." He looks at her with a mischievous glean in his eye. Her response is to hurriedly start removing his clothes as well. Once they are completely naked, they just stand and look at each other in the sunlight. The glittery shimmer coming off of them is like a beacon to touch every inch of skin with their hands, lips and tongues. They take the time to slowly get to know one another's bodies once again in this beautiful setting.

As his hands lightly drop down her back to the curve of her ass, he whispers in her ear, "I love you more than my life, sweet Isabella. I love you more than the blood I need to sustain me. I love you more than all my treasures. My only regret in my entire existence is that I never got to see you as a human. I never got to see your blush on your skin. I never got to feel the draw of your blood as it sings to me. I never got to feel your heartbeat or to hear you breathe. I never got to watch you sleep or watch you dream. And most of all, I wasn't the one to turn you. If I could have one thing of you it would be to have my venom inside of you. Those are the vows I wish I could say to you tomorrow." His hands start roaming the entire surface of her body, not leaving a single inch untouched.

"Emmett, I couldn't ask for more of my mate than I have in you. You are perfect for me. You are everything I didn't know I needed or wanted to spend my existence with. We're the perfect match to make each other whole. Every time I think I can't possibly love you more, you say or do the smallest thing to make my love grow exponentially. I also wish it was your venom that changed me, but for whatever reason that wasn't how it happened. The thing we have in return is this. You get to change my life every day. I get to feel your hands, tongue and lips and your venom on me, in me, every day. And if all that Aro says it true, you will be the father of my child or children. If I had to choose between that and you being the one to change me, I wouldn't have it any other way than it is right now.

"In three days, I will be pledging myself to you. I take this very seriously. It's more than me just changing names. It's the two of us publically telling anyone who will listen that we CHOOSE to become one but at the same time we have no choice. We were made for one another and nothing or no one will change that."

Emmett drops to his knees and takes her hands in his. "Isabella Marie Swan. I love you beyond words. Will you marry me?"

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. You're my life. Of course I will marry you. But only if we do it in three days. That is my only stipulation."

He stands up to bring his eyes level with hers. "That my lady is the least I can do for you." Then he picks her up and runs into the water with her until they are in up to their necks. Floating around in the calm water, they once again start to explore each other with their hands while their mouths cover the skin from the neck up. Bella feels his hands travel down past her waist to start teasing her folds. Even in the water he finds her slick with arousal and his finger quickly slides past her lips and clit to enter her easily. His thumb, as if it has a magnet to her, immediately attaches itself to her swollen clit and starts to circle it while another finger joins the first in a slow, steady rhythm. "OHHHH Emmett…"

"Bella, my love. Cum for me…let it all go and tell me how much you love me while you do." He sucks her earlobe into his mouth and bites down on it. He can feel her walls tighten around his fingers while he continues to pull them in and out of her. She throws her head back as she moans her response. Feeling herself tumbling over the edge, she starts to move herself up and down on his hand and as she falls she screams his name and her head flies forward as her mouth latches onto his shoulder, sinking her teeth into his skin. "My god woman…I love you when you cum for me. Now I want to be in you when you cum again…"

He grabs her waist and guides her onto him. Her legs automatically wrap tightly around his waist and she leans backwards almost lying flat on the water as he moves himself in and out of her. "You are the sexiest woman ever. I love the feel of you around me."

"You feel so good inside me. Don't ever stop loving me, my Vampire Prince." She brings herself back up to hug his shoulders tight bringing his chest against hers. This causes his cock to hit her in another wonderful spot and she approaches another climax. "OHHHHH…YESSSSS…EMMMMEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT!!!"

"That's right my goddess. Let it go. Scream my name in our special place." He grabs her ass and pulls her in tighter to him. She continues to scream into the sky proclaiming her love to any creature within earshot.

"I love you, Princess. I can't formulate the words right now. All I can do is show you." His mouth takes possession of hers as he swims them toward the waterfall, still buried deep within her. "I'm not finished with you my dearest love." They pass through the wall of water, the other side revealing a large ledge naturally carved out of the rock wall.

To the sound of her disappointment, he pulls out of her momentarily to lift her out of the water and lay her on the ledge. He pulls himself out of the water and without hesitation pulls her ankles up to rest on his shoulders and re-enters her soaked canal. "Soooooo wet my sweet Bella…sooo hot and wet…who are you so wet for my love?"

Bella can't form any words right at this moment. All she can do is moan a little louder.

"That won't do Bella." He stops mid-stroke. "I asked you a question…who are you wet for?" he stares down into her eyes. He releases one of her ankle to bring his hand down to pinch her clit hard. Her screams of "OH MY GOD…" echo off the rock wall.

"No my love. My name is Emmett. Now answer my question…answer me NOW."

"YOU EMMETT!!! I ONLY GET WET FOR YOU!!!!! ONLY EVER FOR YOU!!!!!"

Without a nanosecond's hesitation, he starts to pound into her with an intense fury that would have broken a human woman. This causes him to start screaming out his eternal devotion to her. "BEELLLLLAAAAA…my...one…and…only…ever…I…can't…get…enough…of…your…OHHHH YYESSSS…soooo…tight…can't…hold…on…"

"EMMMMMEEETTTT…sooooo…goooodddddddddddd…"

They both reach their peak at the exact same moment, both roaring more loudly than ever. Bella lowers her legs to wrap them around his waist again, pulling him closer as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her upper body up to his setting her on his thighs, all while he slows his strokes but staying deep within her. "Tell me I can keep my cock wrapped inside you forever. There is no other place on heaven or earth better than inside you, Bella."

"We can just sit here forever as far as I'm concerned." And sit there is what they do for hours. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. He buried deep within her. Their connection never severed.

**********

Back in Seattle, two imposing figures stand outside 'Siren' reading the announcement hanging on the entrance door.

_Dear 'Siren' patrons,  
We are sorry for the inconvenience, but 'Siren' will be closed until Monday so that the employees can attend the nuptials of the owners Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan._

_We hope that this does not present any problems for our loyal patrons. We consider you all family and hope to see you again bright and early Monday Evening. Drinks for the first hour are on the house in celebration of Emmett and Bella's marriage. Please come by and propose a toast to them. They will be on their honeymoon, but they will check in that night via webcam._

_Once again, we sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. We'll see you on Monday!_

_~The Management_

"Well my brother, all his clubs have similar signs on their doors. It looks as if we will have to wait for their return to voice our concerns about the current state of The Circle. We will have to be patient a little longer before we take back our rightful place as the rulers of the Vampire race.

**********

**A/N: Hope you like it. The next chapter will be at least the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties. The wedding will probably be the chapter after that. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! Thanks!**


	29. Shut Up and Drive

**A/N: Here ya go! I can't tell you how hard it was to not write a lemon in this one. I was sooooo close. **

**The wedding is coming up very soon! I can't wait!**

**PLEASE let me know what you think about this chapter. I love hearing your opinions!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight characters. I just get to lay in this hammock with them…all of them! LOL**

**********

"_Well my brother, all his clubs have similar signs on their doors. It looks as if we will have to wait for their return to voice our concerns about the current state of The Circle. We will have to be patient a little longer before we take back our rightful place as the rulers of the Vampire race."_

**********

"_**One should believe in marriage as in the immortality of the soul."**____**- Honore de Balzac**_

Two days and counting. The island has been completely decorated in true Alice fashion. All that is left to do is the rehearsal, the bachelor/bachelorette parties and the wedding and reception. Today is the rehearsal and since very few of those attending the rehearsal will be human, there is only going to be a cocktail and hors d'oeuvres party afterwards. The kind of thing Vampires can fake their way through.

"ARRGGHHHH!"

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Emmett asks from the other room, almost panicked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just frustrated. I'm sorry I worried you." She replies.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Just trying to relax. Doesn't seem to be working though."

"Can I join you? Maybe I can be of some help."

"I'd love for you too. But hurry. Alice will be here in an hour or so to start the rehearsal hoopla."

Emmett walks into the bathroom, already having removed his clothes and slips into the supersized tub behind his beloved. He runs his hands over her shoulders and neck and starts to massage her. "Tell me what's bothering you baby." He bends his head down to place kisses along her neckline, paying special attention to his mark.

"Mmmmm. You always know how to make me feel better. Promise me that you'll always be here to make me feel better."

"You know I will be. I will always be here. In love with you." He turns her face toward his to kiss her.

"I love you, Emmett."

"So, are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

"It's really not any one thing. I'm just impatient. I just want to be married to you and start the next part of our life. And this whole over the top event that is focused on us is too much. How stupid is that? I can host an entire weekend of events for the entire Vampire population without blinking an eye, but one little bitty wedding is about to send me to the funny farm." She started tensing up again.

"Baby, calm down. It will all be over in a couple of days. Then it's just you and me. Just keep focused on that. I know something else you can focus on. We haven't talked about what Aro said about giving us the one thing that we want. I assume we want the same thing."

"Yes, I'm sure we do. Should we ask if we can pick a boy or girl?" Bella's attitude changes from frustrated to excited.

"Honestly, I think we should do it the old fashioned way and be thankful with what we are blessed with." He smiles his Emmett smile.

"I love that idea. I hope we get a mini-Emmett with your dimples and curly black hair."

"And I hope we get a mini-Bella with your compassion and beautiful face."

"You know, our family is going to spoil our child rotten. I think Grandma Esme has the nursery half built already and Aunt Alice already has half the stores in Europe on the ready to ship clothing once we know what we're going to have." They both laugh knowing that it's completely true.

They sat in the cooling water silently knowing that this would be the last bit of alone time they would have until they left for their honeymoon. She turns around to face him, reaching out to touch his face. He traces the lines of her neck and shoulders. The love radiating from them.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Alice" they both whisper.

"Come on you two. It's time to get this show on the road. You have ten minutes to get dressed and get down to the beach. People are waiting." Alice yells through the door then walks away. "TEN MINUTES!"

"Well, Ms. Swan. It looks like our presence is required on the beach."

"Yeah," she sighs. "Why do we need a rehearsal? Can't we just get married?" she whines.

"What? And deny Alice another excuse for a party? I don't think so." He kisses her as he pulls her out of the tub. "Come on, tonight will be fun. Only our closest are here. As far as I'm concerned, tonight is the real celebration. Not having to deal with all the fake people who are here only to here to try and get in our good graces. Tonight is just us and our real friends and family."

"When you put it that way, I think I can handle that." She smirks at him. "Just promise me that at some point tonight you'll steal me away to some secluded spot and have your way with me."

"That, love, is a promise I look forward to keeping."

Once they are dressed, they walk hand in hand down to the beach to find ten or so people waiting for them. There are more already people waiting around the bar that had been set up for the proceedings. Since the wedding party is all Vampires (including Aro who is presiding) the rehearsal went by quickly and they joined their guests in the bar. Emmett and Bella walked around to say hello to the early guests.

"Tony!! I'm so glad you could make it. Are Ryan and Krissie here?" He pulls Tony into a man hug.

"I wouldn't miss it. You helped by having your wedding on an off weekend. Ryan and Krissie are flying in the morning of the wedding. He had a speaking engagement at a Humane Society fundraiser." He leans in to kiss Bella on the cheek. "Hello Bella, it's so good to see you again. When will we see your lovely face at the track again?"

"Hi Tony. How's my favorite owner?" she smiles at him.

"HEYYYY I thought I was your favorite owner!" Emmett says with mock insult.

"That's right. Tony, I'm sorry. I guess that makes you my favorite owner/driver. Is that better husband?" she looks at him lovingly.

"Yes wife. Much better." He kisses the top of her head. The small group laughs.

"Bella, Emmett, let me introduce you to my date, Chelsea. Chelsea this is Bella and Emmett, the bride and groom."

"Lovely to meet you both. Thank you for allowing me to come to your big day." She says offering her hand to Bella.

Bella steps forward to take Chelsea's hand. "Our pleasure. Any friend of Tony's is a friend of ours. You'll have to join me and the other ladies for my bachelorette party tomorrow night. We'll be flying to Miami from what I hear."

"That's a great idea, Princess." Emmett announces. "That way Tony can come with me and the boys."

"I would love to. Thanks for inviting me Bella."

Bella smiles at her new friend. "My pleasure. I look forward to getting to know each other."

The rest of the night is filled with friends and family having fun talking, dancing and a few even decided to hit the stage and sing some karaoke. Around two in the morning, the humans started saying their goodnights and heading off to their beds. After making sure all the humans were asleep, the Vampires all went on a hunt to get ready for the next two days. Emmett takes this opportunity to grab Bella and steal some time alone and make good on his promise to have his way with her.

The next day went by in a blur as the boys went to the other side of the island to play a round of golf while the girls took advantage of the army of spa attendants the Cullens flew in to pamper them. Before they knew it, it was time to head off to their separate parties. The men drove with their women to the airstrip to see them off before boarding the yacht to head to one of the populated islands.

"Have fun tonight, but not too much fun." Bella says into her groom's neck.

"I think maybe I need to skip my party and be your security detail. The way you look tonight, I don't trust the men out there to keep their hands to themselves. You all look absolutely lovely ladies. I think perhaps you all need a bodyguard and I'll gladly volunteer for the job."

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with us, right now." Edward and Jasper each grab one of Emmett's arms and pulls him away from Bella's embrace.

"WAIT. One more kiss." Emmett insists. They drop his arms and he walks back into Bella's.

"I love you. _*kiss* _Have fun tonight. *_kiss*_ I'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle._*kiss*_"

"I love you too. *kiss* Enjoy your party. *kiss* I'll be running to you this time tomorrow! *_kiss_*"

"Okay you two. That was six kisses. Let's go." They drag Emmett away again, this time all the way into their car.

**********

The girls pull up to the club in two limos. B.E.D is what the sign above the door reads. Rosalie being Rosalie, she leads them straight to the doorman and speaks directly into his ear. He smiles at her and waves them all in while all the people standing in line start loudly complaining.

Once inside, they are bombarded with loud dance music and flashing colored lights. The walls are all lined with large, plush beds covered in huge pillows. The beds have tables in the middle of them and sheer curtains draped so with the pull of a tassel, they would fall and wrap the beds in privacy. The girls all climb onto the last empty bed and all order drinks. Before the drinks make it to them, Alice and Rosalie grab Bella and drag her out to the dance floor. The three of them start by dancing together, but before too long the rest of their friends join them.

Three songs and a lot of laughs later, the girls take Bella back to their bed. "Sit here and relax."

Before she was even settled into the pillows, the lights went down and the music changed. The announcer's voice booms over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight is a special night. We have a special bachelorette party in the B.E. with us. Congratulations Bella Swan on your nuptials tomorrow." The crowd sees the direction the MC is pointing in and raises their glasses and cheer for Bella. Once the crowd dies down, the MC starts again. "Bella, your sisters have brought in a special gift for you, but the whole club gets to enjoy it as well. So, everyone, straight from Italy, bring your hands together for, Danza d'amore, Dance of Love!!!!"

The music changes to a classical piece while five men and five women walk onto the dance floor in pairs. They are dressed in gothic ball gowns and tuxedos and resemble brides and grooms. Once they get into their places, the music changes to a hard sexy dance beat and they start to dance with it. Little by little they all start to remove their clothing until they are left with nothing but the tiniest of undergarments. As couples, they start to bump and grind, simulating the honeymoon night. They all are perfectly sculpted and pale under the colored lights. Bella looks at Alice and Rosalie. They smile back at her.

"Are they…?"

"Straight from Italy. Volterra to be exact."

"Oh my GOD. That is too sexy. Thank you girls."

"Our pleasure!"

The first song ends. The lights go down and the next song starts. A spotlight comes up to silhouette a tall muscular man. He's dressed in a tuxedo and is wearing a small mask across his eyes. He's holding a bouquet of white roses at his side and starts walking to where Bella is sitting. He hands her the flowers and holds his hand out for her. She puts her hand in his and he helps her up off the bed and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. He proceeds to dance around her while removing his tuxedo piece by piece. The dancer is built like her Emmett and even has the same curly black hair. He occasionally runs his hand along some part of her upper body and once he is down to his g-string, he pulls her into a hot and heavy bump and grind.

They continue to put on a show for the crown for the rest of the song. Once it is finished, he takes her hand and leads her back to the bed with her party. He bends at the waist and kisses the back of her hand. "It was lovely seeing you again Ms. Swan."

"Again? We have met?"

"Yes ma'am. You were our beautiful hostess for the Gathering. Congratulations on your new appointment and on your marriage."

"Thank you…" she hesitates hoping to get his name.

"Antonio."

"Thank you Antonio. Please be our guest tomorrow for the wedding. And please make sure the others are invited as well."

"Thank you ma'am. We would be honored. I will let you get back to your celebration. Good night ladies." He runs off through the sea of outstretched arms of the crowd.

"That was…interesting. Thank you girls." She smiles at her sisters.

"Our pleasure. Now let's go dance."

"I think I need some air. You all dance. I'll be back."

"Okay. Don't go far."

Bella walks out the front of the club, having to stop every so often to accept the raves of people who just witnessed her little performance. Those who don't stop her can be overheard mumbling things like "Lucky bitch" "She's not so hot" and "Should've been me".

She steps out into the humid Miami air and walks down the block. She feels a slight pull toward a building down the street. She looks up to see a limo pull up to a gentleman's club. The door opens and her bronze haired brother climbs out, followed by her tall handsome Grizzly bear. She starts to call out to him, but remembers that he's not even supposed to be in Miami. Now she's intrigued…

**********

"I really wish you hadn't brought me here guys." Emmett protests.

"Come on Em. It's a tradition. All bachelor parties end up at strip clubs. At least this one is upscale and not some flea bag place. The girls here are top rate. Relax and have some fun. And don't worry, none of us will have TOO much fun." Edward tells him.

"Okay fine. But these girls hold no interest for me."

"Yeah yeah. We get it. We know you love Bella. We love our girls too, and coming here doesn't change that. Lighten up bro. Alice is the one who looked this place up for us." Jasper informs him.

Tony shoves Emmett out of the car. "It's alright Emmett. One drink and we're out okay?" He winks at Edward who is standing outside the car already.

They all walk into the club and are escorted to their reserved tables at the front of the stage. After about an hour, several women had taken the stage in different themed dances. There was a nurse, a cop, a and a teacher.

The loud strum of a guitar signals the beginning of Rihanna's 'Shut Up and Drive'. A feminine figure walks out onto the stage wearing a driver's fire suit matching Tony's, obviously a nod to the team owner's being in the house. She is also wearing high Stiletto boots, gloves and a full head helmet looking like she's about climb into a car. She crooks her finger in Emmett's direction, beckoning him to join her on stage. He hesitates at first but is eventually talked into it by the other guys with him. A chair is brought out and the dancer leads Emmett to sit down on it. He sits with his hands in his lap as she starts to seductively remove her gloves, throwing them into his chest. She then places a boot covered toe on the chair between his legs, barely missing his manhood. She slowly lowers the zipper on the inside of the boot then pulls it off. She repeats the same steps with the other boot. The men in the crowd start going nuts cheering her on.

Emmett is trying to look at the dancer's face through the shield on the helmet, but it is shaded. He has the urge to reach out and touch this woman, but fights it. He won't disrespect Bella like that.

She continues to dance around him as she unzips the fire suit and lets it fall from her body, revealing a checkered flag patterned string bikini underneath. That's all she is wearing except for the helmet. As the final chords of the song play, she turns to face Emmett and straddles his lap. She places her hands on his shoulders and he feels it…that familiar spark. He reaches up and removes her helmet for her, letting her long thick blonde locks cascade down her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes shine at him. She is a gorgeous creature and the crowd shows their appreciation for her beauty loudly. Emmett grabs her face between his hands and pulls her ear to his lips. "I know…" He kisses her with all the passion he possesses. The men in the crowd go insane with the cat calls. The men in his party are silent with surprise. They would never have thought Emmett was capable of this. But Edward and Jasper can really see what is going on and just smirk at each other.

A voice comes over the speakers "Emmett Cullen. Stay in your seat. Your dance isn't over."

The woman on his lap gives him one last quick kiss and climbs off his lap. She walks back to the backstage area as the other dancers from the night start to strut out and dance all around him, occasionally running their hands across his shoulders or in his hair. Then at the end of the song, the dancer wearing the checkered flag bikini saunters out toward Emmett, only now her hair is a deep auburn and she is twirling a blonde prop wig on her finger. She walks up to him and sits across his lap, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Please welcome to the stage…the future Mrs. Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan!!!!"

**********

**A/N: I hope the parties were okay so far. They aren't quite finished yet though. The night is still young. PLEASE review!!!**


	30. Wedding Nazi

**A/N: I had a couple of questions on Bella being one of Emmett's dancers. She was using her power to change her appearance to surprise him. Of course because of his connection, he knew who she really was, thus the kiss. But because the other guys in the group didn't know it was her, it appeared as if he was being unfaithful. So she came back out as herself carrying a fake wig. Make sense? Good!**

**I hope you all are enjoying the story still. It's almost time to add back in some drama just to keep it interesting.**

**PLEASE keep reviewing! And if someone wanted to pass my name along to some of these awards or for website reviews or communities, PLEASE feel free! I'm not shy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created and owns the Twilight characters. I just frolicked on the beach with them for a week!**

**********

_A voice comes over the speakers "Emmett Cullen. Stay in your seat. Your dance isn't over."_

_The woman on his lap gives him one last quick kiss and climbs off his lap. She walks back to the backstage area as the other dancers from the night start to strut out and dance all around him, occasionally running their hands across his shoulders or in his hair. Then at the end of the song, the dancer wearing the checkered flag bikini saunters out toward Emmett, only now her hair is a deep auburn and she is twirling a blonde prop wig on her finger. She walks up to him and sits across his lap, pulling him into a deep kiss._

"_Please welcome to the stage…the future Mrs. Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan!!!!"_

**********

"_**Now join hands, and with your hands your hearts."**____**-**____**William Shakespeare**_

'_Bella…where in the hell are you???'_

"Oh shit…I'm in deep trouble." She says as she looks at her cell phone.

"Why baby?" Emmett asks, his face buried in her neck while she tries to get dressed.

"I didn't exactly tell Alice where I was going. Only that I needed some air." She looks at him sheepishly. "That was my intention until I saw you get out of the limo. After that, I didn't think much about my own party."

"Oh baby. As much as I love your little gift here, I don't want you to miss your own party."

'_BELLA!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!!'_

"I guess I'd better go. I don't want to leave you though." She throws her arms around his neck in desperation.

"Yes you probably should before Alice comes looking for you. It won't be pretty when she finds you here with me."

He reaches behind his neck to grab one of her hands and brings her wrist to his mouth. He runs his tongue along the line of the vein that used to pulse with her blood. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. Her scent intoxicating him to the point that he loses track of where they are. He continues to press her wrist to his mouth as his other hand reaches down and disappears under her skirt. He pushes the thin material of her panties to the side and drives two fingers into her without hesitation. "God you're so wet already."

"No my love, I'm wet constantly when I'm around you. Ohhhhhh Emmmettttt. I love when you play me like this." She throws her head back relishing the feeling of his fingers curling up inside of her, touching all the right spots.

"Bella…I can't wait anymore. I can't not be with you…RIGHT NOW!"

She pushes him into the closest chair in the empty dressing room. His fingers pull out of her and they both whine from the loss. She quickly unbuckles his belt and unfastens his pants. She reaches in and pulls out his rock hard cock and is sitting on it before he has a chance to react. He grabs her hips and starts pulling her up and down on him while raising his hips to match.

She grinds against him as a counter movement causing a wonderful friction. She dips her head to take possession of his lips with hers. "My GOD I love you my husband. You are the only man for me. You are the only one who can fuck me like this, make me feel like this." She screams against his lips.

His hand finds its way down between their connected bodies and starts to stoke her clit in rhythm with their movements. "Shut up woman and cum for me. Tell me about it later…"

"Yes Emmett, yes…"

"That's it baby…cum hard with me…cum with me my fuck…ing…dance…er…YESSSSSSSSSSS"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Her head in buried in his neck, his face in her hair as they both shudder with their mutual climax. They sit like this for several moments until they are calm again.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

Twenty minutes later, Bella is lounging back on the bed at B.E.D. drowning out Alice's ranting with the memories of the last hour with her one and only. "Bella…BELLA?!?! Are you listening to me?"

"Every word sis. You're pissed. I get it. But I thought this is supposed to be MY night. I wasn't gone THAT long in the grand scheme of things. I'm back now. So let's just have a good time before we have to get back to the island. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine. Let's go dance." Alice grabs Bella's hand and pulls her out to the dance floor, all the other ladies in their party follow suit. They all start swaying to the beats and some start dancing with each other. Rosalie takes a hold of Bella's waist and starts to sway with her. They put on quite a show for a song and then separate when the next song begins. Bella is dancing alone when she feels two arms wrap around her waist. Warm breath rushes past her ear with a man's voice. "Hey pretty lady. You have got to be the sexiest woman in this club tonight." He grinds his pelvis against her ass. Not recognizing the creep touching her, she elbows him in the ribs, holding back enough to make it feel like a human female, albeit a STRONG human female.

"Let go of me before you get hurt."

"Oh come on honey. You're out here all alone, practically begging for a big strong man to hold you. I am just the man for the job."

She turns around to look her assailant in the eye. "I have a big strong man to hold me thank you very much. Now, please leave me alone."

He grabs her arm and pulls her into his chest. "Oh really? Then where is he? Why is such a sexy woman out here all alone?"

"That is none of your business. I am giving you one last chance to let go of me and walk away, intact."

"And just what are you going to do to me if I don't?"

Bella grabs the jerk's hand from her arm and pins the back of it against the wrist it's attached to, effectively breaking it. He screams out in pain but no one can hear him over the music. No human that is. His knees buckle beneath him landing him on the floor. She bends down to whisper in his ear. "Go, get that wrist fixed, and NEVER touch a woman without her permission again. Do you understand?"

He looks up at her and nods his head in the affirmative.

"Good. GO."

He gets up off his knees and runs out the front of the club bracing his hurt arm against his abdomen.

Bella shakes it off and starts dancing again. After a little while, she feels hands wrap around her waist again. This time the voice says, "You are so hot when you defend yourself. I could just take you right here on the dance floor."

Irritated, she quickly turns around prepared to break another wrist for touching her when she locks eyes with the honey colored ones she plans to spend eternity with. "EMMETT!!! What are you doing here?"

"Fine, if you don't want me here, I'll grab the guys and go." He laughs as he looks around to see Alice snuggled against Jasper, Rosalie grinding on Edward, Chelsea wrapped in Tony's arms and the other girls in their group dancing with their men. "You go tell them they have to leave their women now."

"Don't be silly. I am just surprised to see you is all. Of course I want you here with me."

"I could always go get that jackass back if you'd prefer." His eyes are sparking with humor.

"Oh yeah…THAT'S what I want."

"I mean it. It was incredibly hot watching you decimate that guy. Of course that was once Edward calmed me down and convinced me to let you take care of him yourself."

"Thank you for letting me do that."

"So, do you think a sexy lady like you would want to dance with a big lug like me?"

"Oh, only for forever."

**********

Everyone heads back to the island. The humans all fall asleep on the way, some on the plane and some on the yacht. The Vampires are still up and going discussing the last minute details.

"Now you know this changes nothing Bella. Once we are back on the island, you two are to go to your separate rooms and stay away from each other until you walk down the aisle. Is that understood?"

Bella is sitting in her betrothed's lap. They can't break away from each other's gazes. He reaches out and brushes her hair away from her face. She traces the lines of his lips with her fingertips.

"Hello? Understand?" Alice asks again.

"Yes Alice, we understand."Bella responds, not looking away from him.

"Sheesh…were Jasper and I this bad?"

"Pretty damn close!" Edward laughs. "I seem to recall Rose and Esme having to lock you away for the whole day before. I don't think you'll have to go to those extremes with Bella."

"No she won't. I'll be a good girl from here on out. I will be quiet and let them get me dressed and beautiful so I can marry this amazing man."

"They can't make you more beautiful than you already are." Emmett leans in and kisses her. Her response is to lean into him and pulls his body in tight against hers. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen" he says quietly against her lips.

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen."

The plane lands and they all start going their separate directions to get ready for the twilight ceremony.

"One last kiss my Princess. We have to make it last thirteen hours. Then our next kiss will be our first as man and wife."

They are standing outside Bella's bridal suite. The other girls from the bridal party are already in there getting things organized for the day's preparations.

"I'm going to miss you my Prince. You go have a good day with the boys and I will see you before you know it. I love you."

"I love you." He pulls her up into his arms bringing her face even with his. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before diving into a long, passionate kiss. This kiss is full of the love and devotion they have for each other.

They eventually break the kiss and without another word, he puts her back on the ground and strokes her cheek with his hand. She nuzzles his hand as he starts to walk away backwards, not wanting to stop looking at her. Once he's gone from her sight, she enters her suite.

"It's about damn time. You'll see each other in a few hours." Alice says impatiently.

"Alice, don't you remember how it felt on your wedding day?" Esme asks, trying to calm the pixie down.

"Of course I do. But this is different."

"Different how?" Bella asks, starting to get angry.

"That was my wedding. This is my production."

"Oh no you didn't. You will NOT use my wedding as some production of yours. This is supposed to be one of the best days of mine and Emmett's life, and you minimize it and our feelings to something so trivial as one of your productions? I can't believe you Alice!" Bella runs out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"That's not what I meant, Bella. It came out all wrong." Alice yells to the closed door.

Esme looks at her daughter, disappointed. "Really Alice, what makes her wedding and her feelings for your brother any less significant or important as yours and Jasper's?"

Alice drops her head in shame. "You're right. I've been the party planner from hell instead of an understanding sister and friend."

**********

Emmett hears Bella's ringtone play on his phone.

"I miss you too baby, but you'll never be ready on time if you keep calling me."

'_Just talk to me for a little bit. I need a break already.'_

"Already? I just left."

'_Your sister is not going to make it to the wedding if she doesn't back off!'_

"She's OUR sister and what did she do now?"

'_Today she's YOUR sister and she is just trivializing our wedding like its nothing more than some party she's planning for strangers. Damn our wishes and damn our feelings.'_

"Look baby, it's almost over. Once we say 'I do' her reign of terror is over. But please try and remember, she means well."

'_Not when she says things like "that was MY wedding, this is my production." I almost ripped her head off right there.'_

"Where is she now? Do you want me to come talk to her right now?"

'_No, Esme is talking to her right now. I just needed to hear your voice. I already feel a little better.'_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

'_I should go. Someone is at the door. I love you and I'll see you soon.'_

"Bye Baby. I love you too."

**********

"Come in."

The door slowly opens, revealing a sheepish Alice. "Oh Bella," she cries "I am so sorry. I got really insane."

"Yes you did. I just can't believe you belittled our feelings like that. I know you're deeply in love. Why can't you see that other people love as much and as deeply?"

"Bella, I know you how much you and Emmett love each other. Probably more passionately than anyone we've ever known. Your connection is the stuff legends are made of."

"Then why? Why can't you just let us do what we do without all the crap? And what makes our wedding any less than yours?"

"Honestly, I can't tell you. I just got caught up in the event and forgot about the reason behind it. I admit, I went Party Nazi on you and I beg your forgiveness. Please forgive me Bella. I want you and Emmett to remember this day for all the wonderful things it is."

"Of course I forgive you Alice. I love you. And I do appreciate all that you have done for us." Bella pulls Alice in for a hug.

"Thank you Bella. You are a wonderful and forgiving sister. Now, we have a couple of hours before we have to start the beautifying process for all of us. Why don't we sit back with a glass of red and relax. I feel some pedicures coming on."

"Sounds good."

**A/N: Like it? Please tell me! The next chapter? THE WEDDING!!! I'm really looking forward to it! I hope you are too!**


	31. Two Become One

**A/N: Okay…it's Wedding time. I had a hard time putting this in writing. I have no clue why. I have had this wedding swimming in my head since before I even started posting the story. I just hope I did it and our lovers justice. PLEASE let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created the Twilight characters. I added my own and they are learning to play well together.**

**********

"_Of course I forgive you Alice. I love you. And I do appreciate all that you have done for us." Bella pulls Alice in for a hug._

"_Thank you Bella. You are a wonderful and forgiving sister. Now, we have a couple of hours before we have to start the beautifying process for all of us. Why don't we sit back with a glass of red and relax. I feel some pedicures coming on."_

"_Sounds good."_

**********

_**"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry the person who you cannot live without."**_

"Here's your something old..." Esme hands Bella an antique handkerchief. The Cullen Crest is embroidered on it. She carefully tucks it in the ribbon wrapped around the stems of her bouquet. "Edward gave me set of these before I married Carlisle. They were the fashionable gift to give ladies in those days. I gave one to Alice and Rosalie, and now my newest daughter has one as well. Love him with all your heart as I know he loves you." She kisses her daughter on the cheek.

"Thank you Mom. You and Carlisle set a wonderful example for all of us to follow. I just hope that I can live up to that example of love with Emmett."

"I have no doubt that you will." Esme backs away as Amy steps forward.

"My turn. Something new for you." Amy holds up a platinum chain with a lone diamond hanging from it. "It's simple, beautiful and the diamond is the first of many. You can add a new diamond with every milestone. May you and Emmett have a string full of beautiful memories." The two newest sisters share a tight hug. Bella carefully lifts her hair so Amy can put the necklace on her.

"Amy, I am so glad you have chosen to join our family. Thank you for this beautiful gift."

Alice comes up next. "Your ears are bare, so you can borrow these. I wore these for my first wedding to Jasper. They are perfect with your dress and new necklace." She hands Bella a pair of dangling diamond earrings. "I know I have been a pain in the ass the past few weeks. I am very sorry. And once we walk down the aisle, I am all about the fun. No more orders I PROMISE!" Bella reaches out for her pixie sister.

"I am so grateful for everything you have done to make this day perfect. I know it's not exactly how you would have wanted to do it, but you made it perfect for me and Emmett and that's the best gift."

Lastly, Rosalie comes up to the bride. "Something blue…" She twirls a blue garter around her index finger. "This is one of my favorite parts of the party!" She winks at her new sister. "Shall I put it on you?"

"Please do." Bella lifts her dress and leg enough for Rose to slide the garter on. "Thanks my Sister. I look forward to Emmett removing it!" All the ladies giggle.

Rose continues, "Edward and I watch the two of you and at times are jealous. The pure love that flows from you is indescribable. We don't have to wish you luck, because you have each other." She hugs her tightly.

If Vampires could cry, the whole room would be weeping.

There's a quiet knock on the door. Alice goes to see who is there and walks back in with Angela and Ginny.

"Ohhhh Bella. You're beautiful. I'm so glad Ben and I could be here for your big day. Just think, I was there when it all started!" She laughed.

"Yes you were. Actually, so was Ginny. I met her only an hour or so after Emmett asked me to dance."

Ginny perks up at the mention of her name. "Really, I never knew that. You two seemed so close that night. Well…meant to be is meant to be. I'm just so happy for you both."

The door to the suite opens a little and they hear a male voice call for Bella.

"Come in little brother. I was just wondering where you were." Bella waves Shaun into the suite. He sheepishly walks into the room trying to avoid seeing something he shouldn't.

"You all look lovely ladies." He announces. "Especially you sis."

"Thank you. Oh Shaun, I don't think you've met my best friend from college Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela." "Great to meet Bella's brother after all these years."

"And Shaun, this is our hostess at 'Fusion' and friend, Ginny. Ginny, my brother Shaun."

The look on their faces is identical…and _priceless_! The room is silent in response to their immediate attraction.

Shaun offers his hand to Ginny. She holds hers out and he gently brings it to his lips. "I'm honored to meet you, dear Ginny." His golden eyes never leave her brilliant blue ones.

"Hello Shaun." Is all she can seem to say at the moment.

Bella exchanges glances with her sisters. They all smile at the sight of the instant connection. They all mouth the words… 'IL LEGAME'.

"Shaun, it's almost time. Could you escort these lovely ladies to their seats then come right back? Ginny is without an escort, so would you be so kind as to let her sit next to you?" Alice asks him, winking at Bella.

"It would be my pleasure to show them to their seats. Miss Ginny, I would love to be your escort today if you'd like. I find myself alone today too." Shaun says hopefully.

"You're not alone anymore. It's a date!" She replies.

Shaun quickly hugs his sister. "I'll be right back sis." As he heads out the suite door, Angela on one arm, Ginny on the other.

Once the door closes, the five female Vampires all squeal. "Oh my GOD. I didn't think that happened with humans." Alice screams.

"Apparently it does. WOW. This is going to be interesting." is Rosalie's response.

"Normally I would think it's a bad idea from the get go. And we all know we can't fight 'The Bonding'." Bella starts. "But Ginny has been working with us for a long time now. She doesn't know what we are yet, but I am sure she will be more than receptive to the truth." She stops and contemplates for a moment. "Looks like me and Emmett are going to have to have a chat with Shaun before we head off for our honeymoon."

"This is exciting isn't it? I love witnessing young love, especially from the beginning." Esme sings, ever positive.

They all smile at their mother. "Ever the romantic eh, Mom?"

"Yes I am." She grins.

Shaun knocks on the door again. "Is is still safe?"

"Yes little brother. How is it out there?" Bella asks.

"The seats are almost full, John is playing the piano and Emmett is pacing off to the side. I'd say it's time for a wedding!"

Alice clears her throat. "Shaun is right. It is time to get this show on the road. Amy, go on out and get ready. Esme, Jasper is waiting to escort you to your seat. Shaun, don't forget to wait until Amy starts singing to start down the aisle. Bella, relax and enjoy your day. Ok…once I walk out this door, the Wedding Nazi is retired." They all kiss Bella and head out the door except Shaun. He turns to his sister.

"I'm so happy you found your true mate, sis."

"Thanks Shaun. I'm happy I found you too. I'm glad you could be here to walk me down the aisle." She says emotionally.

"Me too." He pulls her in tight for another hug. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, take me to my man." She smiles as she walks toward the door.

**********

John's piano playing fills the air as Alice and Rosalie walk down the aisle toward the flower covered archway. They, along with Amy, are each wearing satin knee length halter dress with lace overlay. Each dress is a different shade of tropical blue. Amy is standing next to her mate at the piano, while Alice and Rosalie stroll to meet up with their husbands and surround Emmett and Carlisle who are standing under the archway. The men are dressed in sandy colored linen pants turned up at the cuff and a billowy long sleeved linen shirt in the same shade as their mate's dress. The top two buttons unbuttoned, sleeves turned up. Shaun, Esme and Carlisle are dressed similarly. Emmett has the same sandy pants but is wearing a crème colored shirt. The entire wedding party is barefoot.

The archway, chairs, piano and every stationary surface is draped with tropical flowers with large sprays of blue iris and stargazer lilies. Once the siblings are all in place, John hits the button on the sound board and the beautiful melody of an orchestra starts playing. He continues to stand next to Amy holding her hand as she starts to sing:

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

As she sings, their friends and family stand and turn to see Shaun and Bella turn the corner to head down the aisle.

_Oh Yeah, At Last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you_

Emmett's face goes from a look of anticipation to one of pure joy and love. The vision in front of him is like none he's ever seen in all his decades on this planet. His Bella is walking toward him looking like a goddess. Her halter dress is a similar style to the other girls' dresses. The satin dark crème colored under dress is knee length and form fitting. The lace overlay is a pure white contrast. The front of the lace hangs a couple of inches below the hem of the satin and tapers down around until the back rests above her ankles. Her hair is elegantly piled on top of her head with random soft curls hanging down and blue irises pinned throughout. In her hand is a bouquet of blue iris and stargazer lilies with the stems wrapped in a blue ribbon, Esme's handkerchief tucked in it.

_I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

Bella's face reflects the joy and love that is radiating from Emmett. She can see their friends as they send out silent well wishes to her. She can see their family as they wait for her at the altar to witness this blessed union. But most importantly she can see Emmett as he watches her walk toward him to publicly join her life with his. They smile at each other and all of a sudden, every Vampire in the place can see the blue bubble, even without them touching.

_Oh yeah yeah, you smile, you smile  
Ooohh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine, At Last_

Shaun and Bella finally reach the circle of their family. Emmett steps forward and hugs Shaun "Thank you bro."

"Love her. That's all I ask." Shaun says as he places his sister's hand in Emmett's, kisses her cheek then turns to take his seat in between Esme and Ginny. Amy and John walk over and join their siblings in the circle around Emmett, Bella and Carlisle.

"It's the very least I can do." He replies, locking his liquid gold eyes with hers. They take a few steps forward to stand in front of Carlisle. He leans in brushes her ear with his nose as he says, "You are breathtaking. I love you." "I love you too."

"Okay, not yet you too. We have some things to say first." Carlisle quips. The crowd laughs.

"Our apologies. Please carry on." Emmett announces, his eyes never leaving his beloved's.

"Thank you." Carlisle takes a deep breath. "The day that Emmett brought this lovely woman home to meet us, was a day that changed this family forever. She has filled a hole and became the glue that binds all of us together. She has brought our Emmett to life and made him the man he is supposed to be. Bella, Esme and I have loved you as our daughter from the moment we met you. We welcome you to our family." Bella beams at her father. "Thank you dad."

"Emmett, you have been our son since before we 'adopted' you. You have always been an amazing man, always putting the family's needs before your own. Through all of the things you have been through, you always came out stronger than before. Your obvious love for Bella shines from you and will be an example for future generations. Your mother and I are proud of you and love you very much." If Vampires could blush, Emmett would be. "Thanks dad."

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of any relationship. No ceremony can create your marriage only you can do that. Through love and patience, through dedication and perseverance, through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other, through tenderness and laughter, through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, by learning to make the important things matter and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.

"Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today.

"Will everyone please rise."

Everyone rises out of their seats.

"Will you who are present here today, surround Emmett and Bella in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

"We will" they all say in unison.

"Thank you." He motions for everyone to be seated again. "Not ever wanting to be traditional, the bride and groom have chosen to recite their own vows. This will also include the exchanging of rings." He reaches out for the rings from Alice and Jasper. Bella hands her flowers to Rosalie to hold, then takes Emmett's hands in her own. Carlisle speaks, "Emmett, you're up."

"My Bella, I never realized I was in the dark until you brought your light into my life. I never realized I couldn't hear until I heard your angelic voice. I never realized I couldn't feel until you touched every part of me. And I never realized I could love until you loved me first.

With you by my side, I can laugh, smile, and dare to dream. With incomparable happiness, I look forward to spending the rest of my days with you, nurturing and caring for you and combating all obstacles as they come our way. I vow, from this day forward, to always approach our relationship with truth and faithfulness, for as long as we both shall walk this earth." He reaches his hand out for Bella's ring.

"This ring is a symbol of our love. It's ongoing and will never end. It's strong and will never be broken. It's beautiful and will never lose its shine. Please accept it as well as my love, for all of eternity." He places the ring on her finger then kisses it as if to seal it to her.

"Bella, it's your turn." Carlisle prompts.

"Emmett, words cannot describe how much I love you. Today is a truly special day. Before we met, the idea of someone as perfect as you, was just a dream and prayer in my heart. I am grateful every day that you came into my life. With our future as bright and hopeful as we dare to imagine, I know that we will keep each other safe and protected. I will care for you for the rest of our days.

"Many of the days that have gone before have been celebrations, but this day is different. Many of the days that have gone before have been accompanied by family and friends, but this day is different. Many of the days that have gone before have been marked with the joy of growth and change, but this day is different. Today I join my life to yours and I do so with a certain and happy heart on a day that marks the beginning of a new life for us." She takes Emmett's ring from Carlisle.

"I give you this ring to for the world to see that our love is everlasting. That you and I are united in love, in life and for eternity. May all who see it know how much you are loved." She places the ring on his finger and kisses it as well.

Carlisle smiles at his children. "I'm such a proud papa right now!" he grins. The crowd giggles. "Now for the official stuff…

"Emmett, please repeat after me. 'Bella, it is my intention to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve those things that are important to us and those around us, to accept you unconditionally and to share everything with you throughout all time.'"

Emmett looks deeply into Bella's eyes and repeats what Carlisle just said.

"Bella, please repeat after me. 'Emmett, it is my intention to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve those things that are important to us and those around us, to accept you unconditionally and to share everything with you throughout all time.'"

Bella squeezes Emmett's hands and repeats it him.

"So, with the powers I posses from the church and as a proud father, I now pronounce Emmett and Bella husband and wife. Emmett, please kiss your bride and welcome her to our family!"

They smile at each other like it was the first time. He slowly and deliberately takes her face in his hands and pulls her to him. Without even closing their eyes, their lips come together as if they were never meant to be apart. The melt into each other and the rest of the world disappears for that couple of moments.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen."

**********

**A/N: WHEW! Most of this is my own original stuff. However, a few of the lines are bits and pieces of things I ran across during my wedding research that really struck me. **

**YES…the wedding is on the beach, but remember, they have Vampire sunblock!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	32. All My Roads

**A/N: **By the time I get this posted, it will have been finished for 4 days. For some reason I have had trouble posing it. Sorry** I'm not having writer's block really. This story has a million things to say. However, I have about 3 other stories fighting to get out all at the same time. My brain wants to explode from all the Twilight stories swimming around in there! **

**I want to tell all my 'peeps' how much I appreciate them! You know who you are. You are the ones who are faithfully reviewing and reading! Smooches to you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns the Twilight related characters. I just play matchmaker!**

**********

"_So, with the powers I posses from the church and as a proud father, I now pronounce Emmett and Bella husband and wife. Emmett, please kiss your bride and welcome her to our family!"_

_They smile at each other like it was the first time. He slowly and deliberately takes her face in his hands and pulls her to him. Without even closing their eyes, their lips come together as if they were never meant to be apart. The melt into each other and the rest of the world disappears for that couple of moments._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen."_

************  
"**_**Let those love now who never loved before; Let those who always loved, now love more." -- Thomas Parnell**_

Everyone cheers and claps for the happy couple as they walk back down the aisle. They keep walking to the courtyard in the middle of the main buildings where the reception has been set up. There is a huge buffet dinner set up for the humans since it is easier for the Vampires to fake eating. The wine goblets for all are a thick cobalt glass to help disguise the Vampire's drink of choice.

Music is quietly playing as the guests start eating and mingling. After an hour or so, there is a clinking of metal on glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. First of all, let me thank you all for coming all this way to help us celebrate the joining of our beloved Emmett and Bella." Carlisle speaks into a microphone. The crowd claps again and Emmett pulls Bella into a sweet kiss. "We have a gift for our newest daughter." He pulls out a platinum cuff bracelet from a blue box sitting on the table in front of him. "Every member of our family is entitled to wear their own version of the Cullen Crest. A while ago, we asked our Bella how she wanted to wear hers. I'm sure she may have forgotten that conversation by now, but I hope this is a proper representation of how she wanted hers. Welcome to the family, Bella." She stood up and accepted her crest and gave her parents a kiss and hug. Carlisle continues. "I tried to express mine and my wife's pride and love a little while ago, but there is just no way to put it all into words, so I won't say much more other than we love you and cannot be happier that you two are together and part of our family. " The rest of the family on the dais lift their glasses and say "Here Here!" The crowd joins them in their proclamation.

Next, Carlisle hands the mic to Shaun. "Sis, I can't believe after all these years you came after me. I missed you so much. I know I have your new family to thank for finding me, but it was you that wanted to find me and for that I am thankful." Before Shaun can say anything else, Esme stands up and walks to Shaun. She puts her hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "We are YOUR family too. Please don't ever forget that." "Thanks, Mom." Shaun says as he hugs her tight.

"AWWWWWWW" is heard through the courtyard.

Shaun straightens himself back up and returns to his speech. "Bella, Emmett, I am so happy you found each other as well. I haven't been lucky enough through the years to witness a lot of love, but what you have sets an amazing example and I look forward to my own love story now. Emmett, as her brother, I feel obligated to say this even though I am sure it is not needed…You better take care of her. If you hurt her, I'll kill ya!" Everyone laughs, but no one louder than the groom. Shaun holds up his goblet, "To Emmett and Bella!" Everyone echoes him.

He looks around to find Aro reaching for the mic. "Ahhhhh, young love. There's nothing better. And these two are the epitome of young love. But they are also the picture of a mature and forever kind of love. I know I just met the beautiful bride, but all you have to do is look at them and see that they share something immeasurable." The Vampires in the group snicker quietly knowing they can see it better than the humans. "Emmett, Bella, your love is what epic poems are written about. May it always shine bright and show others the way." Another round of clinking glasses.

The toasts continue until finally the mic makes its way to their friend Chris. "Emmett, we were college buddies, best friends and business partners. You helped me get my career off on the right foot and I can't thank you enough for that. Being in the industry, we had plenty of opportunities for 'love'" Chris made the quote sign with his fingers, and everyone chuckled. "But you my friend never caved. It was as if you were waiting. Like you knew you're perfect someone was coming for you. And of course she was. Your patience obviously paid off. Bella. I am so lucky to have gotten to know you and now I can consider you as much a friend as Emmett. I love you both, and I have a gift for you. I have borrowed this song from my friend Collin to offer it for your first dance."

The music for the song 'All My Roads' starts to play. Emmett reaches his hand out to Bella. "May I have this dance…wife?"

"Of course, husband." The walk gracefully out to the middle of the dance floor. They get lost in each other as the words of the song float over them.

_Looking back from where I stand tonight  
I wouldn't change a thing about my life  
Wrong turns I had to take back in those crazy years  
Could not have been mistakes if they brought me here_

'Cause all my roads have led me to  
This night, this love I share with you  
And though the road was never smooth  
Life has made me someone who  
Could be the right someone for you

I don't regret a single broken heart  
That taught me what love is and what it's not  
Someone must have planned our two paths would cross  
I couldn't see it then but I was never lost

'Cause all my roads have led me to  
This night, this love I share with you  
_And though the road was never smooth  
Life has made me someone who  
Could be the right someone for you_

Detours, dead ends, endless explorations  
You were my only destination

'Cause all my roads have led me to  
This night, this love I share with you  
And though the road was never smooth  
Life has made me someone who  
Could be the right someone for you

As the last words of the song float from Chris' mouth, Emmett mouths the words, '_I love you'_ and Bella smiles the smile of a woman in love for life.

At one point in the revelry, Bella asks her brother to join her and Emmett for a few moments out on the beach.

"Shaun, I love you. It seems like you have found your someone special." She smiles up at her brother.

"I think I may have. Of all people, you two know how that feels. To know you found them with one look. WOW sis, it was amazing. SHE is amazing."

"What is going on? What did I miss?" Emmett looks at the siblings totally confused.

"Ohhhh that's right, you don't know. Shaun was hit with The Bonding!"

"When? Where? Who?"

"This afternoon. The suite I was getting ready in. Ginny."

"Wait! Did you say _Ginny?_"

Shaun lowers his head to look at the ground and whispers, "Yeah. Ginny."

"Are you sure?" Emmett's concern is more than apparent.

"Yes Husband. We're sure. There was a room full of witnesses."

"But she's a…"

"Yes bro, I know she's a human." Shaun looks up at his brother-in-law.

"Well that's an interesting turn of events. So, I guess she needs to know about us, and soon."

"I don't know how to tell her."

"Give me a minute here to step out of my 'brother-in-law role' and into my 'one of the leaders of The Circle role'. This is something we are going to need to address anyway. May as well start now." He thinks to himself for a moment then looks at Bella. "This isn't the first time a Vampire and a human have fallen in love you know."

"Yes. But it has always been forbidden for a human to know about us and have them stay alive or unchanged." Bella observes.

"Personally, I never really agreed with that particular rule." Emmett says.

"Me either. But my love, we are in a position to change it. I know it needs a lot of thought, can we do something for Shaun right now though?" She asks her new husband.

"I think perhaps we can. Shaun, I assume you want to move forward with a relationship with our Ginny."

"More than I can say, really. I just don't know how to tell her."

"If you'd like, we can go have a chat with her right now. The three of us." Emmett offers.

Shaun ponders the offer a minute. "I think that would be a great idea. Thanks, both of you." He gives them both a huge hug.

The three of them walk back into the reception and scan the room to find their new future family member. Once they find her, they spirit her off to a corner table.

"Ginny, thank you for coming all this way for our wedding." Bella says holding her friend's hand.

"Oh my pleasure, Bella. Thanks for flying me out for it. I'm having a great time. And of course thanks for introducing me to Shaun. He's great." She smiles at her new love. He can't take his eyes off of her. He brushes her cheek with his fingers.

"Ginny, I felt something the instant we touched hands."

"I did too, Shaun. Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Our 'family' has a name for that. 'The Bonding'." Shaun says to her.

"Emmett and I felt it the second he took my hand to dance the first time." Bella announces enthusiastically looking up at her husband.

"Now I know how you felt. It was breathtaking." Ginny sighs.

"Yes it was. And Emmett and I are ecstatic that you two have found each other. But we have to tell you a few things that will affect your relationship." Bella says cautiously.

"Okay." Ginny looks at Shaun, worry covering her face.

"Let me sis. Ginny love. We're different."

"Yes, I know."

"What do you know?

Ginny looks around to make sure no one in within earshot. "I know that the family is not human."

"You do? How do you know?" Emmett asks worried.

"Emmett, I have known something was different since that night you two saved me. Simple observation at work told me what you really are. It doesn't matter." She smiles at all three of them.

Shaun leans over to whisper in her ear. "I need to be certain of what you know. I need to hear it from you out loud. Please sweetheart."

She whispers to no one in particular. "_Vampires". _She slowly looks into his eyes and knows she is right. Without hesitation she moves forward and places a gentle kiss on Shaun's lips.

Felling that everything is okay, Emmett sits back with a sigh of relief and puts his arm around his wife.

"Ginny, sweetheart, are you really okay with this?" Shaun takes her hand in his again.

"Yes honey, I am. I have been working with your kind for months now and never had an issue. Besides, I trust your family with my life and the life of my kids. I trust you as well."

Shaun allows the relief to flow from him.

Bella, wanting to get back to her reception, decides to wrap up the conversation for now. "Ginny, there is a lot we will have to discuss with you, but it can wait until we get back from our honeymoon. In the meantime, Shaun is free to tell you anything he wants and you are free to ask anything you need. The only rule we must insist you abide by is that you keep our true identity a secret. Can you do that?"

"Bella, for the love of your brother and of your family, I can do anything. I swear." Ginny reaches over to hug Bella.

"Great! Then I am so happy you are going to be a part of Shaun's life." Bella hugs her back. They all stand and turn to go back to the party.

Emmett asks Shaun if he can dance with his mate. "As long as I can dance with yours!" and the four of them head out to the dance floor. When the dance is over, Emmett hugs Ginny and says, "You are going to be such a wonderful addition to the family, in whatever capacity that is."

"Thanks, boss." Her eyes are sparking.

"Call me Bro!" Emmett beams at her.

The rest of the night is filled with friends and family, drinking and dancing, laughter and love. It was the perfect night for Emmett and Bella's celebration.

The newlyweds aren't leaving for their honeymoon for another couple of days so they can spend time with their guests before they all leave to get back their lives. They do decide to spend their wedding night in their newly found special spot behind the waterfall. Once the music dies down and the guest start sneaking off to their own rooms, Emmett and Bella start their run…

**********

**A/N: SIGH. Filler…with a little setup information for Shaun and Ginny. Next chapter will be wedding night and leading into the honeymoon. Then when they get back home, some action again! It's about time don't cha think?**

**So tell me what you think! PLEASE Review!**


	33. We're Married!

**A/N: Ok…wedding night. A soft, sweet lemon. I just couldn't bring myself to make them go all Vampire on their special night. Call me sappy. But never fear, the honeymoon is a whole other story!**

**Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers. I just wish all of those who have alerted the story would review as well. But I'll take what I can get!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created and owns all the Twilight characters. I just casted them in my own private soap opera!**

**********

_The rest of the night is filled with friends and family, drinking and dancing, laughter and love. It was the perfect night for Emmett and Bella's celebration. _

_The newlyweds aren't leaving for their honeymoon for another couple of days so they can spend time with their guests before they all leave to get back their lives. They do decide to spend their wedding night in their newly found special spot behind the waterfall. Once the music dies down and the guest start sneaking off to their own rooms, Emmett and Bella start their run…_

**********

"_**A good marriage is that in which each appoints the other guardian of his solitude." --**__**Rainer Maria Rilke**_

The run to the lake took twice as long as it normally would have since the newlyweds kept stopping to kiss and express their love with little touches and words.

"We're married, husband." Bella gushes during one of their many 'love stops'.

"Yes finally, wife." He flashes her one of his infamous grins and stares into her eyes. "Let's get going. I have a surprise for you." He takes her hand and leads her to the edge of the lake. He pulls her in for another kiss and starts bunching the loose skirt of her beach cover up in his hands. They had changed into bathing suits and she was wearing a beach cover up that matched her wedding dress in color and matching bikini. He had on crème colored board shorts and the shirt he wore in the wedding.

He pulls the cover up over her head and throws it to the ground. She starts to unbutton his shirt, but he grabs a hold of her wrists and stops her. He takes a step back still holding on to her and takes in his wife's perfect body. "Are you ready for the first night of forever?" Emmett whispers as he pulls her close to him.

"Forever with you? Let me think about that…" She puts her finger on her chin and looks up at the sky feigning deep thought. "Hmmmm I guess… What are you nuts? Forever without you would be…well…it would be impossible to get through. So I'll never even attempt it." She jumps up into her husband's arms, wrapping her legs around him tightly. "I love you forever. So let's get to it." She says playfully and removes his shirt for him.

Emmett hugs Bella tightly to his chest and jumps into the water. Without a second's hesitation, he throws her on his back and swims at super Vampire speed over to the waterfall. Once through the wall of water, he pulls her around to face him. "This is the first of MANY wedding gifts I have in store for your Mrs. Cullen." She starts to protest but he brings a finger to her lips.

"Look, it is tradition for the Cullen men to spoil their wives unabashedly, starting on their wedding day. You wouldn't want to monkey with tradition would you, wife?" He looks at her with a playful glint in his eyes.

"No of course not." She says shyly.

"Then be prepared, this is only the beginning. I love you, Bella and I will spend forever showing you that in big and small ways." He kisses her passionately. "Now, number one…"

He turns her to face a newly created cavern behind the ledge they made love on only three days earlier. She can see it goes back into the rock quite a ways and there are several points of light coming from the darkness.

"What have you done?" she squeals, excitedly.

"Well, I had some help, but we dug out this small cave so you and I could have someplace to come too when we're here on the island. Don't forget, this is 'our piece of Paradise'. We just made it more comfortable is all." He grins, his smile lighting up the darkness silently thanking his siblings.

"I love it, Emmett!! Thank you for doing this for us." She covers his face with tiny kisses.

"Wait my love, you haven't even seen the inside yet. Come on." He pulls himself up on the ledge then turns around and pulls her up by her waist to stand next to him. He picks her up to cradle her in his arms. "I'm going to carry you over your first threshold, Mrs. Cullen." Her head falls back as a peal of laughter escapes her lips.

"Have I told you how much I love you calling me that? I love the sound of my new name." she nuzzles his neck.

"I love it too! Now come on and see the place created just for you." He steps into the dark cave to reveal the culmination of several people's hard and quick work. There is a large bed in the middle of the 'room' covered in a white comforter and several large thick pillows. Small 'shelves' have been cut into the walls and have candles lit in them as well as candles of all shapes and sizes surrounding the bed.

"Oh my God Emmett! It's perfect. I couldn't ask for a more special place for our first night as husband and wife." They stare into each other's eyes for several minutes, silently communicating to each other exactly what they feel right at that moment.

Still without words, Emmett walks Bella over and lays her in the middle of the bed, sliding in next to her. He reaches his hand out and cups her face, still staring into her deep pools of liquid gold. His emotions are overwhelming and he rests his forehead on hers. She runs her fingers through his wet curls.

"What is wrong, Emmett? Please talk to me." Worry fills her voice.

"Oh my love. There is absolutely nothing wrong. Everything is perfect. It's just that…" he pauses.

"It's what? Please…"

"Bella, I love you so much, I have this overwhelming urge to…I don't know…cry. I feel so much right now but I can't put any of it into words."

"Emmett," she tries desperately not to giggle. "You're such a girl. But I love you." She sneaks a quick kiss on his lips.

"Don't make fun of me. I'm trying to be serious and romantic here and every word I said is true."

"I know baby. I am just feeling the need to lighten it up a bit. I am feeling the same as you. My chest feels like it's about to explode. It's as if it's almost too much. But being with you could never be too much."

"Exactly. I feel like…" he tries to keep talking but Bella covers his mouth with hers. Without removing it she says, "No more talking. _SHOW_ me how you feel."

He just nods his head as his tongue begs to be inside her mouth. She gladly grants him his wish, moaning into his kiss.

No more words are said as they privately celebrate their first day as a married couple. They cover each other with kisses and soft touches. This night was about romance and love. Every touch conveyed the deep devotion they share. Every kiss announcing their eternal love. They spend the hours leading to daybreak silently repeating these sentiments over and over.

**********

About an hour before daylight breaks through the waterfall into their wedding night chamber, they start talking about the future.

"…and I thought that we could get our own house out by your parents."

"You don't want to live with our family?" he asks with a playful pout.

"Don't get me wrong. I love our family, but I am used to living alone. It's going to take some time to get used to living with a houseful of people. Especially ones that can hear through walls, read minds and sense what we're feeling. There is very little privacy in that house, especially for newlyweds." She explains.

"Yes I know. I'm sorry. I take for granted sometimes that you were all alone for so long. We, except for Carlisle of course, had an immediate family as soon as we woke up. We were never by ourselves, so we never felt the need for alone time. Not that there is anything wrong with it. It is just different from what we are used to and it never occurred to us that you may need it. I'm sorry." She kisses him in response.

"No honey. I didn't suggest it because I wanted you to be sorry."

"Well, why don't we just live in the apartment for a while?"

"We can continue to keep the apartment for late nights at work or dates in the city. However, just because I don't want to live in the same house as the whole family, doesn't mean I want to be that far away from them. I'm sure Esme would love the task of designing us a house of our own to be built somewhere close to their house. Maybe somewhere out near Shaun's cottage perhaps." She smiles at him hopefully.

"Actually, I like that idea."

Bella continues, "And it's not like I'll never want to live with them. Just not during our 'honeymoon phase'." She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"Mrs. Cullen, we'll never live with them if that's the case. I always plan on being in a 'honeymoon phase' with you." He grabs her hand and brings her hand to his face. He kisses her palm before licking down her wrist. He breathes in the scent that he fell in love with the instant it wafted his way. He silently swears to himself that he'll never stop craving this scent. He nips at the sensitive skin causing Bella's arousal to peak again. Emmett muses to himself…_**'Damn. Another scent I am completely addicted to.'**_

"My God Bella, I love your scent when you're aroused." He growls. He starts kissing his way down her naked body again as he has done so many times before. It will never get old to either of them. "I need it to surround me. I need to drown in it." He finally reaches the source of his addiction and starts lavishing it with love.

He takes in a deep breath as his tongue reaches out and laps up the liquid love pouring from his wife. He licks her thoroughly, burying himself in her essence, before moving up to the most sensitive spot on her body. He greedily sucks her clit into his mouth, holding it between his teeth and flicking with the tip of his tongue.

Emmett has to hold her down with an arm across her belly to keep her from bucking so hard and pulling away from him. Bella buries the fingers from both hands in his thick hair pushing him closer to her core as she announces her orgasm. He makes sure not to waste a single drop of her gift to him.

The sounds emanating from her along with her uncontrolled physical response to his mouth, drives him to his edge and he quickly pulls his body up to cover hers and without any resistance enters her. Her body instinctively molds itself into and around his, pulling him closer to her. "You can never be close enough to me, Emmett." She whispers in his ear as he makes love to her.

"But I'll gladly die trying to be." He replies in her ear. He pulls his head out of the crook of her neck to gaze into her face. The look that greets him is different than any he's seen from her before. He's always been able to see her love for him in her face, but this is…even more intense. The love is multiplied infinitely in her eyes. She's…she's _glowing._ Literally, her face is illuminated in blue light. Her eyes get wider as they continue to pour their love on one another.

"Emmett…" she cries breathlessly. "You're glowing. For the first time I can see the blue light."

His lips crash into hers. "I can too. You're glowing too. Oh baby I love you. I can't say it enough. I just hope you can feel it."

"I love you too. More and more every day…" their kiss deepens as they both reach their climax simultaneously. They hold each other so tight they could almost crawl under each other's skin. Their movements, their shivering, their breathing are identical.

**********

The newlyweds walk back hand in hand at a normal 'human' pace back to the house for the brunch being held for the wedding guests. They are dressed in clothes that Alice had packed in a waterproof bag and left at the edge of the lake for them. Bella is in a beautiful blue sarong with a white hibiscus print. Emmett is wearing white linen pants again with a shirt that matches Bella's sarong.

As they approach the courtyard that looked totally different for this morning's festivities than it did for last night's reception. Last night it was romantically lit with flowers spread all around. Now it looks more like a beach party. Large patio umbrellas and beach balls everywhere. Last night was about love. Today was about fun!

Their family and friends have already gathered at their tables and cheered wildly as the happy couple entered the courtyard. Then the clinking of knives on glasses signals the crowd's voyeuristic desire to see Emmett and Bella kiss. They gladly oblige. Emmett hides his hand in Bella's hair and wraps it around her neck, pulling up and bringing them face to face. "I love you, _wife_."

"I love you, _husband._"

The kiss they provided the waiting throng was just passionate enough to draw out a string of 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhs' but not so much as to be obscene. When they finally pull back, he takes a hold of her hand and leads her to their seats at the family table.

"So Bella, get any sleep?" Alice asks loud enough for everyone to hear. Bella gets what she is doing and tries to look embarrassed enough to look like a blushing bride for the humans' sake.

"Not much sis. I think I'll have to take a nap on the plane later." Everyone laughs getting a kick out of that.

"Don't worry honey, that's normal for newlyweds." Esme adds her motherly touch to the ruse of a conversation. The family snickers, having a hard time keeping in the all out laughter.

Emmett and Bella just look at each other, getting a kick out of their family's poking fun at them. He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. "Don't worry love. We'll be leaving this afternoon for a month. Perhaps they will be bored with us by the time we get back." He looks at his brothers suspiciously.

"I wouldn't count on it brother. You gave us hell for a long time after our weddings, now it's our turn!" Jasper announces. Emmett gets a wide eyed guilty look on his face.

"Thanks a lot…_darling_." Bella says with fake anger in her voice. "Because you were an immature lout with your siblings, I have to suffer through the same thing? How is this fair?" she tries hard not to giggle.

"I'm sorry my dearest. If I had only known you were coming, and that these four would hold such a grudge, I would never have given them such a hard time." His eyes sparkle with mischief.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll survive. How bad could it be anyway?" she asks innocently enough. Emmett flashes her a worried look as the family laughs loudly.

After the meal, Emmett stands and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. He takes Bella's hand and coaxes her to stand next to him.

"My bride and I would like to thank everyone for coming all this way to help us celebrate. We are so blessed to have friends and family like you. We love you all. The day isn't over yet. There's dancing to be done, games to be played and an ocean to swim in. Bella and I will be on our way to Miami in a few hours, but we'll be around to see everyone before we go. Now everyone, go have some fun!" Everyone lifts a glass and acknowledges him.

The rest of the party was spent with everyone enjoying themselves at one or more of the many activities that was set up for them. Emmett and Bella spend the hours up to the time of their departure roaming around the grounds talking to everyone personally and thanking them again for coming to the wedding.

Eventually Alice comes to find them and lead them up to the main house to change for their trip. They are taking one of the family planes to Miami to catch a commercial flight to start their honeymoon trip so the family plane can return to take their guests home. Their luggage is already on the plane waiting for them, so they only need a short time to change and head to the airstrip.

The family rides with them to the airfield while their guests continue to have fun.

"We love you all for this wonderful weekend. It was the wedding I always hoped for but never knew it." Bella says as she hugs everyone.

"It's the least we could do for our brother and the love of his existence. We all love you and want you to have the best." Alice says to her new sister.

"Come on my love. If we don't take off soon, we're going to miss our other flight." He coaxes her up the short set of steps onto the plane and turns to wave at the family.

They go to get settled in their seats when Emmett spots a huge neatly wrapped box setting on the floor to the side of the couch.

"What's this?" Emmett asks out loud.

"Hmmm I don't know. Maybe you should open it and find out." She says with a smirk on her face.

"What have you done, wife?" he asks suspiciously.

"The Cullen men aren't the only ones who know how to spoil the ones they love. It's nothing really. Silly really."

Emmett rips the paper and takes the lid off the box. Inside he finds a PS3, Xbox 360 and Wii with all of Emmett's favorite games plus the newest ones he doesn't have yet, including a Guitar Hero setup and several of the different versions of the game.

"WOW. This is great! But honey, I already have most of these."

"Yes, but these are coming with us so that you can play while we're away from home. Then you can set them up at the apartment or our new home."

"Thank you so much for thinking of me. I'm just not sure how much free time I'll have to play." He grins at her knowingly.

"Shit…" Bella lets slip as she remembers something.

"What now?"

"I forgot to ask Esme to start designing our house." She looks a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry my love. I think Alice is already taking care of that for us." He kisses her sweetly.

**********

**A/N: Okay…whatcha think? I have to admit, some of it was so cheesy it made even me roll my eyes, and I wrote it! Wedding nights can be like that.**

**Please let me know what ya think! REVIEW!**


	34. Honeymoon Interuptus

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. No new excuses just the same old same old. **

**Thanks for the reviews and adds to your lists. I am glad you all are enjoying my story.**

**DISCLAMER: Ms. Meyer owns the people. I own the ideas for this story. Enough said!**

**********

"_Shit…" Bella lets slip as she remembers something._

"_What now?"_

"_I forgot to ask Esme to start designing our house." She looks a bit disappointed._

"_Don't worry my love. I think Alice is already taking care of that for us." He kisses her sweetly._

**********

"_**Love is often gentle, desire always a rage."-- Mignon McLaughlin**_

"This better be damn important Pixie!" Emmett yells into his cell phone. He finally answered it after Alice's sixth attempted call in an hour. He is still buried in his new wife and her arms and legs are tightly wrapped around him when he picks it up. They are on the first leg of their extended honeymoon, spending the sunny day in Madrid just loving each other.

"It is Emmett, I wouldn't have called you otherwise. I hate to say it but you two need to get home…now." She sounds panicked.

"What's wrong sis?" He looks down at Bella who's body started to tense around him in response to the change in his demeanor and the tone of Alice's voice.

"You had some visitors to a couple of your clubs while we were away for the wedding. The Circle is going to get involved in this one."

"ALICE! Stop beating around the bush…who were the visitors? Tell me damn it." He pulls away from Bella and sits up. He mouths, _'I'm sorry baby.'_ and she waves him off completely understanding.

"The Romanians. Stephan and Vladimir. I can see that they are looking to challenge yours and Bella's authority and the validity of The Circle as a whole. They mean to take over."

"Damn… we don't even have the changes of The Circle hammered out. What kind of timeframe do we have?"

"They went back to Romania for now. From what I can tell, you have a month or so before they return."

"Okay. We'll be coming home then. I don't want to talk about it on the phone anymore. Please Alice just keep trying to get more details. Can I talk to Carlisle please?" Emmett asks taking a deep breath out of frustration. Bella scratches the back of his head in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

"Carlisle, can you call all Eleazar and have him come down when we get home so we can have a meeting? Plus make sure the family is there for it too. Should probably call Aro and the brothers too. They more than likely have some valuable information to shed on this subject."

"Will do, son. I know the timing of this isn't ideal for you and Bella. Once it's over though, you can resume your honeymoon. But for now, fly into New York and we'll have the family plane waiting for you. Alice says she's seeing the day after tomorrow." Carlisle says.

"Thanks Carlisle. We'll call before we board the plane here in Madrid." He sighs before telling him goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"I was hoping we'd at least get through our honeymoon before anything major happened." Emmett growls.

"I know baby, but what can we do? It's part of the leadership package." Bella lays her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I have so many places I want to show you and share with you."

"And we'll see them soon enough. I love you for wanting to do this for me so bad. Let's go home and take care of business then we can get back to the honeymoon." She cups his cheek with her hand and pulls him in for a kiss. He pushes her back down on the bed and covers her petite body with his massive one. "We have a day before we leave. So in the meantime, where were we?" as he reenters her and starts to show her his love.

**********

The flights home were uneventful other than the stress factor. The not knowing any details is driving Emmett nuts. It takes everything Bella has to keep him calm. "Damn Emmett, I am not Jasper. I can't manipulate your moods, so I need you to help me out here. Being stressed out this bad isn't going to help. Please calm down."

"I know, I know. I'm probably just making a big deal out of nothing." He slides his arm around her back to pull her closer to him on the airplane's sofa.

"Baby, you know I'm in this with you. We're a team. You don't have to shoulder all this by yourself. In fact, you're not supposed to. You can't do it without me as I can't do it without you."

Emmett looks down at his wife's face, so serious yet so loving. "Yes wife I know. I know that it is us that are the head of The Circle. Not just me. But sometimes my male instincts kick in and I forget. I just get this overwhelming urge to protect and take care of you as my wife and my mate. I know that you can kick ass as hard as I can, but you are still my woman." He presses his forehead down on hers.

"Oh you know I love it when you go all caveman on me, but now really isn't the time. This is when we should be at our best as a team. Okay?" Bella tries to get her point across without sounding too unappreciative of his love and need to protect her. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you, Bella. Let's make the most of the last of our privacy for who knows how long." He pulls her into a long loving kiss with a gleam in his eye.

They spend the remaining time on the flight showing each other how much they love and need each other.

**********

Alice and Jasper are waiting at the family's private hanger when the plane lands. They can see the blue glow through the aircraft's cabin windows as it rolls down the runway toward the hanger. "It's gotta be tough giving up your honeymoon before it even gets started. I can't imagine the frustration if we had had to cut any of ours short nonetheless our first one!" Jasper says as he kisses his wife. "Those two are going to be hard to be around."

"Yes they are, but the good thing is their house is almost finished and they can hide away there when it gets to be too much for them. Jasper, it's not just the lack of 'private' time that is going to weigh down on them. They are going to go through a rough time in the next month or so. The mantle of leadership is going to be heavy for each of them alone as well as a couple." Alice informs him surely.

"Don't tell me they are going to bre…" she put her hand on his mouth to stop his statement.

"God forbid no. There is no couple more destined to be together. They will always be together and I don't see them being tested like that. But they will need a lot of support and that's where your services will serve them and The Circle well. Remember I am here for you." She stands up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Thanks for the warning darlin'. I will help them however I can, personally and as a liaison for the leaders of the Vampire race." Jasper says with a certain amount of pride.

The plane comes to a stop inside the hanger and within a few moments, the four Cullens are in Jasper's Escalade on the way home.

"Everyone is at the house waiting for you guys to get there. Eleazar has been gathering information on the Romanian Brothers and Carlisle has confirmed that they are currently still in Romania. There is some evidence though that there are at least two unfamiliar Vampires hanging around and gathering information. Aro doesn't know who they are, but has said that a lot of the Romanians never got registered and put into The Circle's database." Jasper is bringing Emmett and Bella up to speed.

"Well that ought to make things more interesting. Unknown Vampires always make for a fair fight." Emmett smirks.

"Jasper, we want to formally ask you to join The Circle. We need you. For your war experience, your strategic skills and your special gift." Bella speaks up.

"Of course I would be honored to serve with you. I am at your disposal."

"Thank you. I know the whole family is behind us and will help, but we really need you and Edward to be formal members." Bella's feelings are giving her away. She is working hard to overcome her past inferiority issues to step up as a strong leader. Jasper thinks to himself that she is going to be great at her new role, especially paired up with the overconfident Emmett.

"No need to thank me. It's my pleasure and honor."

They pull up to the house to the rest of the family waiting on the porch to welcome them home. After a round of hugs, Carlisle pulls Emmett and Bella into the dining room where Aro, his brothers and Eleazar are sitting that the table. Jasper, Shaun and Edward follow and everyone sits.

"Edward, first we have to ask you the same thing we asked Jasper a little while ago. Would you join us as a member of The Circle?" Bella looks toward her brother.

"Of course, you didn't even need to ask. I am here to help however I can."

"Great, you know your gift will be probably the most important of all. Now, what do we know?"

Aro speaks up first. "I just want to go over the history real quickly for those who may not know it yet. The Romanian Brothers were the 'rulers' of the Vampires several centuries ago. They were who The Circle was created to overthrow and take over for. There are two brothers, Stephan and Vladimir, who ruled with iron fists. They tended to be cruel. They had two levels of underlings. Their immediate guard, they kept their numbers low usually no more than fifteen or so. They surrounded themselves with only those who had the strongest gifts to offer their service. The second level was more like a mindless army that carried out all sorts of atrocities in the name of Vampire 'unity'.

The Circle was created out of the desire to get out from under that kind of tyrannical cruelty. Our eventual goal was to become so peaceful and honorable that we could eventually sometime in the future make ourselves known to humans and work on some mutual way of existing together, getting rid of the secrecy. Lofty goals we know, but that was what we were working toward."

Emmett listens intently. "Actually, I really like that idea. We already know that Vampires and humans can live side by side, but it has always been a one sided knowledge. It would be nice to not have to hide anymore. I'd like to continue working on that."

Everyone at the table showed their agreement to that desire.

"So why are they showing up now?" Bella asks.

"It appears that they have replenished their army. We think they have just been laying low for all this time to build it back up and train them to try and overtake us again. They may think that with the recent leadership change we are weak enough to be taken over. I don't think that is going to be an issue though." Aro offers up.

"What makes you think it's not going to be an issue?" Edward asks.

Aro snickers. "Don't get me wrong. There will be a fight. A big one. But we will be the victors. We have way too many remarkable gifts in this group that they will have a hard time matching or countering. We also have a small amount of time on our side to prepare. With Jasper's amazing strategy skills, we should have a winning plan in short order."

Eleazar finally speaks up. "We should have a full report on how many are gathering in Romania, details on who is coming and what powers we may be forced to deal with hopefully within three days. Preliminary guess is the Brothers, their immediate guard members and an army of at least one hundred."

The group sucks in their collective breath.

"It's not insurmountable," Jasper offers up. "We can do this with plenty of training and the right use of our talents. We will need to call in Vamps to fight of course. Also, we need to steer the fight to a place of our choosing away from the city of course."

Bella looks to Aro. "Can we ask you to handle putting the call out for assistance? You could probably get that accomplished easier than anyone else here at the table. I'll work closely with you so I can put together a comprehensive list of those who answer the call and their gifts so Jasper will have more information to make his plan." Emmett stares at his newlywed wife with a sense of pride and lust as she takes control of the meeting.

"I will do that my Lady." He pulls out his PDA and starts sending out messages as they finish their meeting.

"Shaun, can you talk to Esme real quick about throwing up some more buildings on the property for the visitors that are about to start flowing in any day now. How long will it take to construct say three dormitory type buildings?" Bella asks.

"Depending on how many helpers we get, one day each." Shaun says confidently.

"Great. Can I task you with that for now?"

"Of course. I'll go talk to Esme now." He stands up and walks out of the room.

Emmett looks to Jasper. "How about we start some sort of training schedule in one week? We can work on the specific gift skills as they arrive."

"That sounds like a plan." Jasper is a buzz. He hasn't had to plan a battle in so long, this is almost exciting to him.

"Okay, so we have some tentative plans and assignments. As long as we keep the communication going then we will take care of this with minimal damages. Thanks everyone." Emmett says to the group.

Everyone gives their own verbal approval and leave the dining room. Emmett and Bella stay behind and he takes her into his arms.

"You know, I thought I have seen you at your sexiest, but babe, you being in leadership mode makes me want to rip my clothes off, kneel at your feet and beg you to bend me to your will. Damn woman the things you do to me." He grabs her ass with both hands pulling her body tightly against his raging hard on. "We have to find a place to be alone right now!" He growls in her ear.

"I agree. Hold that thought." She walks out of the dining room leaving her husband alone for only a moment. She comes back in and takes a hold of his hand and leads him out the back door and starts running into the forest. Within three minutes they were at Shaun's front door. "My brother gladly allowed us to borrow his cottage for the rest of the day and night under one condition."

Emmett picks her up so she wraps her legs around his waist and carries her into the cottage. "What is that condition?" He asks with his lips crushed against hers.

"That we replace or repair anything we break."

"DONE!" He moans loudly throwing her against the wall causing the first of many needed repair jobs.

**********

**A/N: Okay…no lemon. Time for some drama. No worries. The honeymoon isn't cancelled, just postponed. I have big plans for them for that! But I was gently told that it was time to take a break from all the warm and fuzzy. So…here we go!!!**

**As always…PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	35. Gone Hunting

**A/N: Okay…a little more citrus leading into the start of some intrigue. You know how I love my lemons! **

**I have to give a shout out to my new FF buddy Frosty1974. She is writing a nice little Jacob/Bella story called A Lifetime of Servitudes. Go check her out!**

**Also, thanks to all my new followers and subscribers! It's nice to know I have people actually reading my stories. If you use Twitter, please feel free to follow me. My ID there is FrogQueen.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created and owns all the Twilight characters. Me? I just have lustfilled dreams about them…**

**********

"_You know, I thought I have seen you at your sexiest, but babe, you being in leadership mode makes me want to rip my clothes off, kneel at your feet and beg you to bend me to your will. Damn woman the things you do to me." He grabs her ass with both hands pulling her body tightly against his raging hard on. "We have to find a place to be alone right now!" He growls in her ear._

"_I agree. Hold that thought." She walks out of the dining room leaving her husband alone for only a moment. She comes back in and takes a hold of his hand and leads him out the back door and starts running into the forest. Within three minutes they were at Shaun's front door. "My brother gladly allowed us to borrow his cottage for the rest of the day and night under one condition."_

_Emmett picks her up so she wraps her legs around his waist and carries her into the cottage. "What is that condition?" He asks with his lips crushed against hers._

"_That we replace or repair anything we break."_

"_DONE!" He moans loudly throwing her against the wall causing the first of many needed repair jobs._

**********

"_**The goal in marriage is not to think alike, but to think together."-- Anonymous**_

"Come on Bella. It's been forever since we've been out as a family." Alice is bouncing around the room trying to keep Bella's attention. "Emmett, help me out here with your wife."

"Damn it Alice, why are you so set on going to 'Haven' tonight? What is going on?" Bella looks over at Emmett. "What do you know about this?"

Emmett throws his hands up in the air shaking his head. "I don't know a thing. I have no clue what she's up to."

Alice looks at the two of them, knowing she can't hide anything from them. "Okay, okay. I did have a vision. Someone is going to be there tonight who is from Romania. I can't see a lot of details, but I do know he's looking for you two and if he doesn't find you there, he will look for you elsewhere. I also know he's not one of the Brothers"

"Are you sure? I mean are you sure he's one of the Romanians?" Emmett's mood immediately goes from its usual playfulness to serious quickly.

"I can't tell you he's 'one of the Romanians'. All I can tell is that he is from Romania."

Emmett and Bella look at each other and silently agree to go to the club tonight. "Actually, I haven't been there since the meeting and I should probably check in anyway. Fine, we'll go. Tell everyone who wants to go with us to be ready by ten." Emmett tells Alice.

Alice jumps into his arms hugging him tight. "Thanks brother! You know how much I love your place and I REALLY need to dance." She kisses him on the cheek then jumps down and bounces out of the room.

"Emmett, what about Ginny?" Bella already knows the answer.

"You know she can't go in there. It's not like I wouldn't break the rules for her since she is family, but it just wouldn't be safe for a human and it's just not a precedence we can set. Besides, I do believe she's working tonight."

"I know…" Bella sighs. "Shaun really should be there tonight just in case. We need to provide a united front to show them from the beginning who we are, that it's not just the two of us, but we are only a small part of a team."

Emmett bounds over to his wife and pulls her tight against his chest. "Damn woman the things you do to me when you start talking logistics." He growls in her neck.

She wraps her body around his. "This Romanian could just be here to size us up. Then again, he could be the front man for a larger group that is here to try and hurt us. We need to show them early on who we are and what we are capable of." She feels his erection press against her center through their clothing. She starts tracing her tongue along his ear. "Our gifts will serve us well. Starting tonight. As long as we trust each other and help each other, then nothing can stop us my love."

With her wrapped around him, he tightens his hold on her waist and walks with her to their bedroom and slams the door shut with his foot. "You are the hottest fucking woman…" He throws her hard on the bed causing the frame to splinter. He crouches low and leaps onto her. "If you continue to talk like a badass, then I will fuck you like you're a badass." He rips off her clothes. His eyes so black with lust, they pierce right through her. Her eyes, just as black, pull him toward her.

"Come on my Warrior. Show me ho…" she is cut off by his mouth on hers. Without losing their connection, she manages to remove his clothing. At that instant, he fluidly in one single motion, sits back on his ankles and pulls her up to bury himself deep within her, but before he can even get his rhythm started…

"EMMETT! BELLA! You have to stop! You're killing everyone in the house!" Jasper yells. "Please give us a break."

"GRRRRRRR. DAMMED COCKBLOCKERS!" Emmett growls.

"You couldn't have stopped us five minutes ago???" Bella cries out in frustration.

They can hear footsteps heading down the hall to their room. Emmett quickly looks around and seeing a blanket on the couch, he mentally pulls it to them. They groan as they separate and sit next to each other, covering themselves up with the blanket before they hear a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Emmett says as Bella buries her face in his shoulder, his voice overflowing with his sexual frustration. The door slowly opens and Carlisle and Esme walk in. Their clothes and hair are disheveled.

"I'm sorry. We all remember what it was like to be newly mated, but you two seem to have taken it to a whole new level and with Jasper in the house, we just can't take it. We really need to ask a favor of you…" Carlisle is really trying to be diplomatic knowing that it is somewhat unfair to ask this of them.

"You don't have to finish that, Dad. We understand. It's just that I can't control myself sometimes around her." Emmett says as he looks lovingly down at his bride.

"Trust me son, I understand." Carlisle pulls an obviously aroused Esme closer to him. "But the rest of us can't function like this." He laughs.

"How can we go without…"

Esme finds her voice. "You won't have to but for another day or so. Your house is almost finished. And as a surprise, I had the boys dig out a basement and reinforced it so even you two would be hard pressed to cause any permanent damage to the area down there. Just try to keep the upper floors intact, please." She tells them almost shyly.

"Thank you so much mom. It seems you thought of everything. Well, I guess we should get dressed." Emmett squeezes Bella's shoulders. "How about we go out for a hunt? We have a few hours before we need to meet up for the club."

Bella looks up lovingly at her man. "Sounds perfect." She turns to look at her parents. "I'm sorry for all of this." Like so many other times, if she could blush, she would be several shades of red by now.

"Really, there is no need to apologize. Like we said, we completely understand. It's just that with your apparent… 'gifts', certain concessions need to be made, that's all."

Bella smiles meekly at them. "Well, thanks for putting up with us and for our house. I can't wait to be in it." Everyone in the house laughs at that.

"We bet you can't!!!" Edward yells up from the first floor.

"Okay, we'll leave you two now. See you back here at ten right?" Carlisle asks.

"Yup. Ten." Emmett says to a closing door. "Come on. Let's get out of here for a while."

They dress quietly but watching each other the whole time. Suddenly, Bella's eyes light up as she is inspired. She dashes over to the window and jumps out of it. Before Emmett can follow, she calls back…

"Give me five minutes then come hunt me down!" He watches her disappear into the woods as he lets out a house shaking laugh.

**********

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Emmett has followed her scent miles away from the house, but all of a sudden he lost it. He just stands there looking all around him confused as to how he could just lose his mate's scent. Sniffing the air, he catches the scent of another creature off to the south. He instantly alerts to it and starts stalking it. Before too long, his tracking of the scent brings him to a large cluster of boulders. He pounces up on top of the largest boulder to find a grizzly behind the rocks. Without a second thought, he leaps down in front of the large bear and lunges for it. The creature growled and wrapped its arms around him. They wrestle to the ground, growling and flashing their teeth at each other. The bear's claws rip Emmett's clothes to shreds. Emmett pushes away from the ball of fur. He stays in his attack stance looking the bear over. After a short moment, the two take off toward each other, catching each other in midair.

Emmett bares his teeth, lets out a loud roar and leans into the bear's neck. Just as his teeth sinks through the fur and muscle, the two hit the ground and Emmett hears Bella cry out in pure pleasure. Before the change registers in Emmett's mind, Bella is straddling him and he is again buried deep within her. His mouth is still on her neck, teeth still connected as he roughly grabs her ass and flips her over taking control back from her. He pins her roughly to the ground and starts moving in and out of her with the same fury he feels when he feeds after a fight with his prey.

Without the need to hold back for the sake of others, they completely let themselves express their lust, passion and desire. To the unknowing observer, their sounds would be reminiscent of a pack of wild animals fighting for dominance, but in reality they are the sounds of two powerful Vampires loving one another.

"YEESSSSSSSSS…YESSSSSSSSSS…OHHHH EMMMEEEEEETTTTTTT…" Bella's release causes her to squeeze his waist with her thighs, pulling him even closer to her. Her nails dig into his shoulders, breaking his granite skin. The sensations are so sensational that he throws back his head roaring into the forest as his orgasm rips through his body. He continues to pump in and out of her through their climaxes as he throbs inside her and her muscles almost crush him inside her. Just as they start to come down, their motions bring them to the brink again and they both scream out from the overwhelming sensations of their second and much stronger orgasms.

Another few hours and countless mind blowing trips over the edge later, they lay there in each other's arms listening to the sounds of the woods around them.

"My magnificent hunter." She smiles into his muscular chest. "How is it you didn't know that was me?" she asks.

"First of all, you didn't smell like you once you changed. Second, once I caught wind of the 'bear', my lust changed from pure lust for you to pure and simple bloodlust. Nothing else registered. Did you know even your scent changed when you took on another identity?" He nuzzles his face into her hair.

"Not until now. That's actually good to know don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am it is." His hands start traveling down her body with every intention of starting back up, but she pushes his hands away.

"We have to get back. We don't have a lot of time to get ready to go. The others are going to be waiting for us." She kisses him quickly before jumping up and heading back toward the house. He chuckles a little then gets up and runs after her, grabbing her arm and stopping her. He turns her around and pulls her face to his. "I just need another minute of alone time with my wife. I don't want to share you. We should be on our honeymoon right now causing random Europeans sleepless nights with our lovemaking." He says against her mouth.

"I know baby, and we will once the Romanians have shown themselves and are taken care of, but for now we need to go. Our family is waiting on us to take them to your club." She kisses the tip of his nose and turns to walk away, but he still hasn't let her go.

"Fine, fine, just tell me we can play that hunting game again soon. That was fucking HOT." He snarls at her.

"Of course baby. Anything you want." She breaks free and runs to the house with him close behind.

**********

The evening at 'Haven' is already in full swing by the time they greet Dimitri and walk through the door into the club.

"What's your pleasure tonight, Mrs. Cullen?" Emmett gestures toward the bar as Bella heads toward the family's usual seating area.

"You are, Mr. Cullen." She looks at him suggestively. He rolls his eyes at her obviousness. "Ohhh you mean to drink? I think tonight I'll take some grizzly." She winks at him.

"Two glasses of hot grizzly coming up." He kisses her and turns to walk to the bar, his brothers and father going with him to get all their lady's something as well. Shaun escorts all the women to their seats and sits down with them. Bella leans over to whisper to him…

"I'm sorry Ginny can't be here with you. Maybe someday?" she looks at him hopefully.

"Yeah. We have talked about it a little bit. It's tough for her to even consider with her kids and all. It's a lot for her to take in. All I know is I'm willing to do whatever is right for her and her kids, if that means waiting, then I wait." He looks at his sister lovingly.

"I'm here for you both whenever you need me for whatever. I know it can't be easy for either of you. There are so many differences to have to deal with."

"Yes, but love outweighs all those differences. I love her so much." His smile is so sweet.

"I know you do little brother and that makes me so happy." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

The men folk arrive at the table with wine glasses for everyone, Emmett having ordered one for Shaun as well. He raises his glass and starts speaking…

"A toast!" The family follows suit and raises their glasses as well. "I just happen to be a member of the best family ever. The love we all share is a bond that no one or nothing can break. I know we will be shortly facing some problems that would tear apart a lesser group of people. Not us. We will get through everything that comes at us, together. To The Cullens!"

"The Cullens!" Everyone cheers. They all sip from their glasses then some trade hugs or gentle touches.

They start pairing up as they hit the dance floor. After a few songs and partner changes, the air in the room changes slightly. Bella, who is dancing with Edward and Emmett who is dancing with Esme both tense up and look toward the entrance. Standing there is a tall, thin older looking Vampire. His presence commanded attention, very stereotypical looking. He scans the room, his eyes locking on Emmett and Bella, who have since walked back to dance with each other so they can take in the situation together. The stranger walks over and takes a seat at the Non-vegetarian bar and places his order.

Bella and Emmett look at each other. "I'll be back in a little while." She says to him after kissing him. She walks off to the back office while he walks back to sit and watch the stranger.

**********

**A/N: WOW! Not only simultaneous orgasms, but simultaneous MULTIPLE orgasms!!! Gotta love that! (Hmmm can that happen with 3 in As It Should Be? LOL)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Spread the word if you like it. Pimp me out! I'm not proud!!!**


	36. An Evening With a Stranger

**A/N: Time…it gets away from all of us. I've been reading…writing…being slightly sick. I'm okay now. Don't send an ambulance or anything. LOL**

**Hello and thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers!! You keep Emmett and Bella going!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer is the genius behind our favorite Vampires. Me, I'm nothing but a manipulator of the players.**

**********

_They start pairing up as they hit the dance floor. After a few songs and partner changes, the air in the room changes slightly. Bella, who is dancing with Edward and Emmett who is dancing with Esme both tense up and look toward the entrance. Standing there is a tall, thin older looking Vampire. His presence commanded attention, very stereotypical looking. He scans the room, his eyes locking on Emmett and Bella, who have since walked back to dance with each other so they can take in the situation together. The stranger walks over and takes a seat at the Non-vegetarian bar and places his order._

_Bella and Emmett look at each other. "I'll be back in a little while." She says to him after kissing him. She walks off to the back office while he walks back to sit and watch the stranger._

***********

"_**A year, ten years from now, I'll remember this; not why, only that we were here like this, together."**__**—Adrienne Rich**_

The stranger picks up his glass and turns to scan the room, focusing on the familial group gathered in the far corner of the club. An uninvolved observer would just think him a sole patron just taking in his surroundings, but the Cullens know differently. Emmett looks to his brother to see what he is picking up. Edward leans toward him…

"He is really just biding his time. Waiting for the opportune moment to approach you. He's not thinking specifics right now, but he's definitely a man with a purpose." Edward whispers.

Keeping his eyes squarely on the man at the bar, Emmett asks Jasper quietly, "Can you get a sense of his mood?"

"He's a bit apprehensive. I get no sense of animosity or ill will at this point. He seems a bit nervous, like he's out of his element. Like he's worried that the wrong people will see him here." Jasper relays.

"Emmett, where is Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"She needed to take care of some business. She's not far though. I can still feel her close by." Emmett looks around the crowded club to try and locate his wife. After a few quick sweeps of the room, his attention is drawn to the black haired beauty walking toward the bar across the room. Her very presence commanding the attention of everyone within sight.

Her six foot plus frame is clothed in a stereotypical little black dress, but she is anything but ordinary. Her long, straight ebony hair flows behind her like a curtain in the wind. Her crimson eyes practically glow in the dim lighting around her and it's like everything around her slows to almost a crawl as she walks up to the bar and orders herself a glass of A+. The tall stranger is immediately drawn to her and turns to her.

Back at the Cullen's table, the women are talking amongst themselves while the men are still focused on the scene at the bar. After watching the two people for a while, Edward and Jasper both look at each other and chuckle. Emmett's face shows no emotion. Carlisle asks what has amused the two brothers so.

"Our Romanian guest seems to have a thing for dark, mysterious women. His lust has spiked to a level rivaled only by our newlywed groom here." Jasper slaps Emmett on the shoulder, getting no response from his larger brother.

"He's thinking about temporarily abandoning his plans to talk to us and escorting that lovely lady to a dark corner and…" Edward stops before saying something ungentlemanly. Emmett lets out a low quiet growl, his face remaining stone still, not taking his eyes off the scene. Edward continues… "Let's see if she'll accept his offer." Edward concentrates on the beauty at the bar, a look of confusion creeping across his face.

"That's interesting. I can't read her at all. That's only happened with one other pers…wait…" He turns to the large, obviously upset man sitting to his left. "Emmett?" He whispers. "Is that…?" The others all turn to Emmett who slowly rises from his chair and starts walking toward the bar. He takes in a deep breath to still himself and steps behind the bar, taking a glass from the bartender and handing it to the vision in front of him.

"Hello." Offering his hand to the male stranger. "I'm Emmett Cullen and I'd like to personally welcome you to 'Haven'."

A slender, tapered hand takes his, shaking it slightly. "Mr. Cullen. I'm honored. My name is Ivan Lupei and this ravishing beauty is…"

The beauty in question reaches out to Emmett. "Sophia. It's a pleasure Mr. Cullen."

"Emmett, please both of you call me Emmett." He takes Sophia's hand and presses his lips into the back of it, running his finger discretely along her palm as a signal. Their eyes lock and they give each other an unperceivable nod. "And the pleasure is mine lovely lady."

"Sophia and I were just talking about the amazing establishment you have here. There's nothing like it anywhere else in the world, and I would know."

"You're quite the world traveler then Ivan?" Emmett innocently inquires.

"You could say I've been around." A sly smile creeps across his lips.

"I can imagine. Well, I will let you two get back to your evening. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that if there is anything you need, you just need to ask. It was lovely meeting you…both. Perhaps if it isn't too bold, maybe I could steal this _vision_ away later for a dance, if that isn't overstepping my bounds." His eyes quickly dart over to Sophia then back to Ivan.

"Of course that is up to the lady." Ivan answers deferring to Sophia.

"I would love to dance with you whenever you would like. I will be right here enjoying my conversation with Ivan." She smiles at Emmett. Emmett fights hard to contain the growl threatening to escape from deep in his chest. He knows this is an act for the sake of information and safety, but the feelings of jealousy and worry for his mate are about to overpower him.

"Wonderful. I will let you get back to it then. I will see you soon then." And he walks back to his family before he could grab her and carry her home.

As he sits down, Jasper throws some hardcore calming vibes at Emmett. "Look brother, it's obvious she has a plan and is handling things. Right now you can't think of her as your mate. She is a member of The Circle and has a job to do. She can handle this and needs you to step up and be the leader you are meant to be."

"Yes, you're right of course. Edward, please focus on his thoughts. I'm sure her plan right now is to create a diversion. He will focus on her for now so we can get a hard reading on him before he confronts us. That's my smart girl. Giving us the upper hand. Alice?" Emmett looks in the Pixie's direction.

"Yes brother?"

"Do you see anything involving our new _friend_ over there?"

Alice stills for a moment, looking toward Ivan and Sophia. Her brow wrinkles in confusion.

Jasper puts a reassuring hand on his wife. "What's wrong darlin'?"

"That's strange. I can't get a clear picture of either of them. I could see him fine until…until she joined him at the bar, and I don't see this woman or Bella at all right now." Alice's eyes show worry.

Carlisle speaks up now. "I'm sure that you won't be able to see Bella while she uses this particular gift. She's no longer herself, or anyone else that's real. Jasper, can you feel her at all?"

He takes a second before answering. "As a matter of fact I can't, but since she isn't herself, then I can see why."

"Ahhhh that makes sense." Alice sighs in relief.

Emmett's concern spikes again. "Then we need to take special care to keep her in our sights. One of us must always be able to see her at all times while she is in a different 'form'." They all agreed. They watch as Ivan leads Sophia out to the dance floor. Emmett looks away from the two of them to talk to Edward.

"So, what are you getting from him?"

"All he seems to be thinking about right now is her." Edward hesitates to even say it.

"Jasper, can you do anything to speed this up?" Emmett requests.

Jasper thinks a moment before sending a focused sense of duty to the tall Romanian. Instantly, Edward is hit with his thoughts.

"He's here to warn us, not threaten us but he's concerned he'll be found out and is still wavering. He is conflicted. Doesn't know if he should do what's right by telling us or if he should save himself and go back to the Romanian's and feed them as little information he can to put them off his back."

"Well…that's interesting. So apparently he isn't here to harm us. Well that's something in our favor then." Carlisle muses.

"Okay. What we really need is for him to talk to us. For that to happen it appears that we are going to have to make him feel safe to do so." Emmett clicks into leader mode. "In the meantime, Bella is going to have to keep up the charade for a while. Perhaps a few days even. We'll have to play that part by ear." His demeanor changes just a bit as he watches the pair on the dance floor start to walk back toward the bar. "Right now, I think it is time for me to dance with my wife, even if she isn't herself right now." He gets up and walks over to the pair. "Pardon me, but if it is alright, I would love that dance now. I didn't want to cut into yours." He looks at them each in turn.

Ivan looks at Sophia who nods her head. Ivan bows his head slightly to Emmett. "Enjoy."

Emmett offers Sophia his arm. She tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow and he leads her to the middle of the floor. A slow, beautiful symphony plays around them.

"This gift of yours…" Emmett whispers to her.

"Yes?"

"Can you adjust one part of the disguise at will?"

"Yes love I can."

"Please let me see _your_ eyes." His voice is full of longing.

While he watches, her eyes change from their current crimson back to the liquid gold that Emmett loves so much.

"Thank you baby." He turns their bodies so they are at an angle that almost hides their faces from Ivan. "I can't tell you how hard it is not to pull your body into mine and kiss you. This is killing me Bella."

"I know it is. It's hard on me too. He keeps…" she stops mid thought to keep Emmett from losing his temper. "Remember what I'm doing this for. It is necessary. You have to stay calm and lead us."

"I know. I just don't like some creepy old guy's hands on you." He smiles tentatively down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, is Edward getting anything from him?"

Emmett quickly tells her what Ivan has been thinking. "So, somehow, we need to convince him to do the right thing. He needs to give us the information he has on the Romanians so we can get a heads up on them."

"Yes he does." She thinks a moment. "I will somehow get him to talk about his dealings in Romania. Maybe he'll get a since of guilt and come to his senses."

"Baby, I need you to get him to want to talk soon. I don't know how long I can take him thinking he has a chance with you. I can't watch him try and touch you."

"I know it's hard, but it won't be for too long." Her eyes try to touch him lovingly since her hands cannot.

"Oh, Alice can't see you or Ivan when you are around him in this form. So, do not leave our sight. Make sure you are within eyesight of one of us at all times. Please be safe baby." He fights the urge to kiss her. Instead he stares into her eyes to see them slowly change back to the crimson her disguise demands.

The song ends and Emmett reluctantly walks Sophia back over to her seat next to Ivan. "Thank you for the dance ma'am." He slowly releases her hand.

"You're a lovely dancer Emmett. Maybe we can dance again if ever we are here at the same time again." She tries to look him in the eye but he finds it difficult to while they are so red.

"I would love that Sophia. I'm sure we will run into one another again, here. My family and I like to come in often. I try to convince myself it is for work, but honestly, we just like being here." The three Vampires laugh.

Ivan orders himself and Sophia another 'drink'. "Emmett, would you like to join us for a drink? I notice you are 'on the wagon', but you're more than welcome to join us."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on your date." Sophia snorts silently.

"Oh, no. As much as I would love to take this lovely woman out a date, we just met here tonight and are just keeping each other company."

"Yes Emmett, please join us." She pleads.

"Alright. I will join you. Let me just go to the other bar and get myself a drink and tell my family where I am. I'll be right back." He walks over to talk to Edward quickly.

"What's he thinking?"

"He's leaning on telling us everything. Right now, he wants to just get to know you a bit and see if he can get a feel if we're worth taking the risk on. It really is a coup that he asked you to join him. This will speed things up considerably. I know you want to get Bella away from him." Edward puts his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"You're doing great Emmett. No one can tell just how jealous you are right now. Oh and by the way, there was no blue bubble while you were dancing. I assume it's because of the disguise." Jasper informs him.

"That's good. I didn't even think about that. We lucked out there."

"Yes you did. Now, get back over there and get to know our new friend."

Emmett gets his 'drink' and goes back to the other bar with Ivan and Sophia.

"I see a free table over there. Why don't we move over there? It's more conducive to decent conversation that way." Emmett offers. They move to the table.

Ivan notices Emmett's wedding band. "So Emmett, where is Mrs. Cullen tonight?"

"She is taking care of some family business. I am hoping she'll get to join me before our evening is over. I'd love for you to meet her too." He steals a glance at Sophia. "So Ivan, tell us a little bit about yourself."

An hour or so later, Ivan and Emmett have told generic versions of their backgrounds, and Sophia tells her made up story.

"I have had a lovely time tonight gentlemen, but I have a prior commitment I need to attend to." Sophia stands to go. Both men stand as well.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sophia. I wish my Bella could have had the chance to meet you." Emmett shakes her hand.

"Perhaps another night. Goodnight Emmett." Sophia turns to Ivan.

"Please allow me to walk you to the door Sophia. I'll be right back Emmett. I would like to continue our conversation, man to man."

"I'll be right here." He replies, remembering that he is a potential ally and has no clue that he is escorting HIS wife to the door. He watches their retreating back walk toward the door. They stand there talking for a couple of minutes then Ivan kisses the back of her hand and she walk out through the door. Emmett concentrates on his deep breaths while Ivan comes back and rejoins him at the table.

"What an amazing creature she is. I look forward to spending more time with her, soon." Ivan says with a bit of a sparkle in his eyes.

As if on cue, Jasper walks up to the two men. "I am sorry to interrupt but they need you at the other bar for a minor emergency."

"I'm sure it's nothing but I should go check on it. I will be right back Ivan."

"Of course. Please go take care of your business." Ivan says lightly.

Emmett and Jasper walk back over to the vegetarian bar. Emmett walks behind it and tries to look like he is doing something bar related.

"I could tell you needed to walk away for a minute. Remember, he thinks she is just a lovely woman without any ties. He has no clue that she is really your Bella, your wife. He is not being malicious or trying to steal the virtue of a woman with a husband." Jasper quietly gives his brother a pep talk.

"My head knows all that. I KNOW!" Emmett's voice becoming dangerously loud and menacing. Taking in a deep breath to once again steady himself. He closes his eyes. "My heart is killing me. My jealousy is threatening to rear its ugly head and rip that innocent man apart. Damn it what kind of leader does that make me?"

"Look…Emmett LOOK AT ME. What you are feeling is completely normal. What is important here is that you continue to keep your emotions in check and finish the task at hand. Bella is okay and will never let things get too far. She is completely in control I promise you." Jasper admonishes his brother.

"I'm fine. Just let me get this over with. I'm going to want to leave soon." Emmett walks back over to Ivan and sits down.

They chat for a little while longer until Emmett feels a familiar hand on his shoulder. Both men stand to greet Bella. Emmett pulls her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're here." He whispers into her ear.

"Where else would I be my love?" She giggles in response.

He releases her and turns to the table. "Ivan, this is my wife, Bella. Bella, this is Ivan." Ivan gives a slight bow.

"Mrs. Cullen. I am very happy that I was able to meet you tonight. Your presence just confirmed something for me."

"Please, call me Bella. Sit gentlemen." She says.

Emmett holds her chair for her as she sits. "I'm curious Ivan. What did I just confirm for you?" She asks.

Ivan looks from Bella to Emmett. "First I must apologize to you Emmett. I have not been completely forthcoming with you tonight. I know who you are."

"Yes? Then you must know that I know who you are too." Emmett offers.

"I'm sure you do. I need to assure you at this point that I am not here to cause any harm you or your family."

"So then why are you here?" Emmett looks at him suspiciously now. His pent up emotions starting to bubble up again.

"Emmett, please calm down. Let Ivan tell us." She turns to their guest. "Please go on Ivan."

"Lovely Bella. The tales of your beauty and compassion have spread through our kind like wildfire. I hope I can get to know you further." He looks at Emmett, seeing his impatience. "I have information for you that will not only help you in your obvious upcoming battle, but information that will save the peaceful future of Vampires throughout the world."

**********

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! He he he. Can you believe I actually posted a story completely free of any citrus. Wow. Now I am jonesing for one. **

**Please review! And PLEASE tell your FF'n friends about my story if you like it!!! Thanks!**


	37. Animal

**A/N: Apologies for the delay. I'll try to be better is all I can say! **

**Hellos go out to my Reviewers and followers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created them and owns them…dammit! LOL**

**********

"_Mrs. Cullen. I am very happy that I was able to meet you tonight. Your presence just confirmed something for me."_

"_Please, call me Bella. Sit gentlemen." She says._

_Emmett holds her chair for her as she sits. "I'm curious Ivan. What did I just confirm for you?" She asks._

_Ivan looks from Bella to Emmett. "First I must apologize to you Emmett. I have not been completely forthcoming with you tonight. I know who you are."_

"_Yes? Then you must know that I know who you are too." Emmett offers._

"_I'm sure you do. I need to assure you at this point that I am not here to cause any harm you or your family."_

"_So then why are you here?" Emmett looks at him suspiciously now. His pent up emotions starting to bubble up again._

"_Emmett, please calm down. Let Ivan tell us." She turns to their guest. "Please go on Ivan."_

"_Lovely Bella. The tales of your beauty and compassion have spread through our kind like wildfire. I hope I can get to know you further." He looks at Emmett, seeing his impatience. "I have information for you that will not only help you in your obvious upcoming battle, but information that will save the peaceful future of Vampires throughout the world."_

**********

_**He that is not jealous is not in love. ~St. Augustine**_

"Ivan, can we please go join my family for the rest of our discussion? Most of them are now members of The Circle and will need to hear this information firsthand." Emmett asks.

"Of course. That is preferable." Ivan tilts his head in the affirmative.

"But first, I need to beg for a few moments with my wife." Emmett squeezes Bella's hand. "There is something of importance that I need to speak with her about. I'm sure you'll hardly miss us because Carlisle undoubtedly has more questions than you can answer tonight. He can never get enough information." Emmett smiles.

"Please introduce me to Carlisle. I have heard many great things about him. Then take your time with your lovely wife. I completely understand."

Emmett and Bella walk Ivan over to the family seating area and make the introductions. Once Carlisle has Ivan safely involved in a conversation about his life in Romania, Emmett encircles his wife's waist with his arm and walks her down the hall to his office. Once inside the room, he closes and locks the door before picking her up and sitting on the couch with her in his lap.

She senses his need to let down his control. She can feel like he's about to explode.

"Emmett, please tell me wha…"

Before she can say another word, he rips off all the clothing that is coming between the two of them. She tries to slow him down to gain some control but catches a glimpse of his eyes. She's never seen them so black and so distant. Knowing that he won't or can't hurt her, she gives up her control to him and lets him continue with whatever it is he needs to do to bring himself back to her.

Once they are both free of their clothing, he lets out a loud howl before leaning down and biting into her neck, not ripping at her flesh as much as just sinking his teeth in and anchoring himself to her. His hands reach down and pull her knees up hard and drives himself deep into her without warning causing her to cry out from the force of it. Bella throws her arms tightly around her husband's shoulders and holds on while he works through what he needs to work through.

Emmett continues to make carnal grunts and growls through his teeth as they stay connected with her flesh. He keeps on pounding his body into hers, relentlessly slamming against her mindlessly. She cries out his name, hoping to bring him back little by little, but he doesn't respond to her voice at all. Instead his teeth release her neck and his cock pulls out of her just long enough for him to flip her over roughly and lean her upper body against the armrest of the couch and plowing back into her without pause. His hands start clawing at Bella's back leaving long scratches and causing her to scream out hoping he'd make the connection and calm down, but he is still lost in his need. Again she feels his teeth pierce through her hair and into the skin on the back of her neck. His nails finally stop scratching and latch onto her hips, helping steady her body as he starts to slowly gain control of his rhythm, his release eminent. A few minutes later, Emmett lets forth a roar that is heard through the club over the music and other noises.

Bella suddenly finds herself released and alone on the couch. The skin on her neck and back is burning and oozing venom from the wounds he inflicted on her in his carnal rage. She's not frightened and other than the already healing wounds, she is not hurt, but she is a bit worried that Emmett is not close by. She sits up slowly and looks around the room to find her giant of a husband hunkered down in the dark corner, his arms wrapped around his bent knees and his head resting on his legs, hiding his face from her. He is shaking and keeps repeating "Oh my God, I'm sorry. What have I done to my Bella?"

Bella runs to him and sits on the floor next to him trying to coax him out of this self-imposed punishment he's in. "Baby, please, look at me. I'm here with you. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T HURT YOU??? LOOK AT WHAT I DID!" He yells not lifting his head.

"Emmett, I'm already mostly healed. It doesn't hurt at all." She lies a little. "I need you to look at me baby. Look at my face. LOOK AT ME EMMETT." She quietly growls trying to get him to look up. He slowly raised his head to bring his eyes to meet hers. He sees the mark on her neck. It is noticeably deeper and more ragged than his normal love bites. It scares the living daylights out of him. He starts shaking uncontrollably, terror showing in his eyes that have slowly started to lighten.

"Bella, you're my life, but I hurt you. I lost control and I hurt you. I couldn't stop what I was doing, hell I didn't even KNOW what I was doing." He can't look at her again.

She reaches out and gets her hands on either side of his dropped head. He fights her but she eventually gets him to look up again, to look into her eyes. They lost track of how long they sat there silently eye locked. Her eyes showing as much love and compassion as they possibly could. His eyes still so full of hurt and disappointment. The knock on the door brings them out of it.

"Emmett, Bella? Are you guys alright in there?"Jasper asked obviously worried.

"Hold on Jasper." Bella says to the closed door. She runs her fingers through her husband's hair. "Baby, I am going to talk to Jasper. Please come over and sit on the couch."

Bella walks over to the door and opens it just wide enough for Jasper to see her face. "Hey, we need a little while longer. Can you see if Carlisle will take Ivan to the house and we'll meet up with you all there in a little while?"

"Bella. Tell me, what's wrong. This is me you're talking to here. I've never felt this kind of thing from him before."

"Honestly Jasper, I don't know. It was like he needed to prove something, but it really wasn't him. It just wasn't my Emmett. He's back now, but he's in a lot of pain. Please, just give me a little while to calm him down and we'll meet you all at the house. Please give our apologies to Ivan and if he needs to reschedule, we understand."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay behind to help?" Jasper asks as he sends Emmett some calming vibes to help him feel better.

"Yes Jasper, he and I will get through this and be home in a little while. If I need you I promise I'll call." She starts to close the door as Jasper walks away. "And Jazz? Thanks!" He smiles and walks down the hallway.

Bella turns back into the room to find the love of her existence has moved to the couch, his hands resting on his knees and staring out into nothing. She sits down next to him and cups his cheek in her hand, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "I love you my handsome Prince." She leans in and gently places her lips on his. "Can you tell me Emmett? Tell me what happened."

Emmett blinks his eyes several times as if to bring himself back to the present. He turns his face into her hand and looks at her, pain and sorry still flowing in his eyes. "I hurt you."

"Baby, you have to stop. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I'm worried about the pain you are in now. If you hurt, then I am hurt, so talk to me so we can work past it."

He takes in a long, deep breath to steady his nerves and calm himself. "All I could see was red. Not like when bloodlust takes over, no this was different. The first time it's happened to me so I can only guess, and my guess is…" he hesitates to even finish his thought.

"What baby, what do you think it is?"

"Jealousy. I don't want anyone else's hands on you. Rationally I know it is nothing to get upset about. I know you would never…"he starts shaking his head as if to try to erase the images of Ivan touching her, dancing with her even if it didn't look like her, it was still her. "Damn Bella. How am I ever going to be this great leader if I can't even keep control of my jealousy? What you did tonight was amazing and will be a great weapon in our arsenal and its moot if I can't handle seeing some man go near you."

Bella crawls up in his lap but he doesn't pull her in like he usually does. He's afraid to touch her. "Damn it Emmett. I'm a Vampire. You can't hurt me like that. You lost control. It happens. Chances are it will happen again, but we will work through it. We know what to look for now and you'll be able to control yourself next time. Please trust me, love. It is okay."

He slowly tightens his arms around Bella pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. "I love you baby. I just don't like the thought of losing control on you like that."

"I can imagine. We will just have to talk with Carlisle and Jasper about this before we end up in a situation like that again. But right now, we need to get to the house and talk with Ivan. Are you going to be okay with that?" She picks her head up off his shoulder to look him in the eyes. They have completely returned to their gorgeous liquid gold color again.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Let's go see what Ivan has to say. But first…" His hand snakes its way up to her neck and pulls her up for a deep kiss. "One more time, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too honey. And we…_kiss…_will…_kiss_…get…_kiss_…through…_kiss_…this…_kiss…._" She kisses him one last time on the nose then jumps up off of his lap and holds her hand out to him. "Come on. We need to get dressed and head out to the house."

"The house?"

"Yeah, I asked Jasper move the meeting there since I didn't know how long you and I needed here."

"That makes sense. That's why you're a leader too. Well, let's get going then." He stands and picks her up carrying her to the large walk in closet he had installed with the office. They learned a while ago to keep clothes in all their locations for times like this. As long as they are still in the first decade of their relationship, the urge to rip through each other's clothes and fuck each other senseless at the drop of a hat can and does hit them constantly so having spare clothes around is essential.

Emmett is quietly contemplative on the drive home. His thoughts are fully on Bella and what he can do to make this up to her. Of course he knows she won't want him to, but she should know by now that he will anyway, but they pull up to the house before he can come up with a decent idea.

Walking up the porch steps Bella stops two steps above Emmett and turns around to look at him face to face. "Remember that no matter what, I love you. You are everything to me and you can't do anything to change that."

Emmett can't think of anything worthy to say right now so he just smiles at her and steps up to kiss her.

"Come on Mr. Cullen. Time to find out what we need to know to protect the whole world." She smiles.

"Oh, no pressure there, Mrs. Cullen." He chuckles as they walk into the house hand in hand.

**********

The living room is alive with people talking. Nothing in particular, just a couple small general chit chat conversations. Jasper feels Emmett and Bella walk up and meets them in front hallway.

"How are things? I can tell you feel a bit better big brother." He winks at Emmett.

"Yeah, but we need to talk about it sometime. I need understand what is happening so I can fight it next time. Oh, and thanks for the calm earlier. Its times like that that having an empath around is a real blessing."

"I'm glad I could be of service. We will talk about it soon. Right now, Ivan is chomping at the bit to tell his story.

The three walk into the living room and everyone welcomes them in. "Sorry we're late. My wife was just too enchanting. I couldn't resist her anymore." He winks at her and she squeezes his hand in support.

"Damn new-mates." Edward shakes his head. "You'll have to forgive these two Ivan. They are less than a year mated. Between that and the fact that their connection is so strong, we had to kick them out of the house."

"Ahhhh to be newly mated again. The perfect excuse to have property destroying sex anytime you want." Ivan sighs.

"Yeah, but we seem to get interrupted a lot. Hell, we only got to have the first day of our honeymoon. Oh well, I guess that is part and parcel with the mantle of leadership." The people around the room laugh. "So, speaking of which, I guess it's time to get down to some business. Carlisle, did you by chance fill in our new friend here about how The Circle is going to work from now on?"

"Yes son I did."

"Thanks, Dad. So," Emmett turns to Ivan, "First of all, why is it you are here to talk to us instead of with your brethren in Romania?"

"I have never really agreed with the Brother's ideology on overtaking The Circle and becoming the ruling class. Their ultimate goal of coarse being to take what they believe is their rightful place at the leaders of the Vampires. I wouldn't have a problem with that except that they don't plan on being fair and just leaders. I believe in a democracy of sorts. They however believe in something more like cruel dictatorship. They will torture and kill all those who will not follow them blindly and will make examples of those who seek to oppose them." Ivan's voice trails off as he seems to get lost in his thoughts. After a few moments, he starts talking again.

"I am here representing a small group of Vampires who have been following you as you are brought into your new positions. We agree with the goals you have set forward so far and would like to offer ourselves to you. Several of our ranks, including myself, are still close with the brothers and know what they are planning."

Emmett looks over at Edward and Jasper. They both nod slightly giving their signal that the thoughts and feelings they are reading from their visitor seem to be genuine.

"Ivan, how are you going to explain your presence here? Won't they be suspicious?" Bella asks.

Ivan chuckles. "Actually, it was their idea that I come. They think they sent me here to gather some information on your group."

"Ahhh the old double agent switcheroo." Emmett laughs, his constant need to lighten the mood coming forward again.

"Something like that." Ivan agrees. "I will of course have to give them some information, but that's easily fabricated. In the meantime, here are some things you will need to know.

"They plan on working slowly and precisely. They will be cruel in their attempts to break you all, but especially you Emmett and Bella. They will work hard to find your weaknesses and when they do, they will play on them and rip you apart. Now, I can try to keep you apprised of their plans, but I will only be able to do so much."

"Of course, and we appreciate any help you can give us. Do the Romanians have any special powers?" Carlisle asks from his corner of the room.

"It is said that they do, but they only manifest themselves when the brothers are physically touching. Once their physical connection is severed, then whatever power they have disappears."

"What are their powers?" Emmett inquires.

"No one really knows for sure. Rumor has it that Aro might, but it has been so long since they have even shown their faces outside their own castle, that no one knows much about them anymore." Ivan looks around the room. Everyone is just soaking up the information.

"Well I guess we need to call Aro." Carlisle offers.

Emmett looks up and says, "No, I think Bella and I will take a trip to Italy this weekend. We need to visit them anyway."

"That sounds like a better idea." Carlisle agrees.

Bella looks over at Ivan. "So what are your plans now? When do they expect you back?"

"I have three more days before I leave. They will start narrowing down their plans when they hear from me." Ivan goes on to tell them that he had no real plan for the rest of his stay.

Esme enters the room at that moment. "You are more than welcome to stay here with us. There is plenty of room."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

Carlisle speaks up, "It's no imposition at all. The only thing we ask is if you need to hunt, you take it out of state. We like to keep our immediate area intact if you will."

"Of course. But I think if I visit your club in the evenings, I should be fine. Besides, I hope to run into that lovely Sophia again before I go back to Romania." His eyes sparkle at the memory of the lady he spent the last evening with.

Emmett, out of pure reaction, tenses up. His hand digging into Bella's hip where it has been resting.

Bella quickly tries to diffuse the flair in Emmett's temper before Ivan can notice. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" She grabs her husband's hand off her hip and pulls him out the backdoor and runs toward their house on the back edge of the Cullen property. She shoves him through the door and against the far wall of the front room.

"You need to calm down…NOW. He has no idea that Sophia was me and there is no reason for him to know. But if you don't get it together, he will know everything. Just because we let him in doesn't mean we should trust him with everything, and Sophia may turn out to be our biggest asset when it comes to him." She holds his head steady as she looks into his eyes.

Emmett breathes in deeply as he stares back at his wife. "Yes, I know it. I KNOW it. I just can't seem to control the need to keep you to myself."

Bella's emotions are now warring. On the one hand, it is incredibly sweet that he loves her this much. That he wants to protect her so ferociously even though he knows she doesn't really need it. But, the emotion that is winning the war right now is anger…

"Damn it Emmett. You have nothing to fucking worry about. He's not going to lay a hand on me more than he has. He thinks he's just getting to know some woman at a bar. He would never be this interested if he knew it was really me." Bella's anger starts to fester even more now. "And what about me? Don't you fucking trust ME, Emmett? Trust me not to let things go too far. Trust me to be able to take care of myself."

"Bella, it's not that at all. I trust you with everything in me. But I can't help it. The thought of another man just thinking about you like that is enough to send me over the edge."

"GET OVER IT! My role is to be a leader every bit as much as you. I may have to do some things that you won't approve of. There may come a time when you have to do something I won't like too, and I would hope that I can handle it without losing my grip."

"Yes, I know you're right, baby. I will work on it. I will do better by you I promise." He leans in for a kiss. Bella hesitates kissing him while she is still seething herself. "Please baby. Please say you forgive me. I need you to kiss me and tell me you love me." The little boy in him, the side that only Bella sees when he need to escape from being so strong all the time, is showing himself. He leans his head down on her shoulder to wait for her to calm down.

"You know I love you Emmett. That will never change. I promise you that. I just need you to trust me, okay. Tell me you trust me."

"I do trust you. Always. And I love you. I promise I will do my very best to remember all of this if and when you have to be in that situation again." He looks at her with those puppy dog eyes that do nothing but enhance his irresistible dimples.

"Oh, come here and kiss me you big baby." He grins widely and presses his lips to hers.

***********

**A/N: Okay…I know I wrote Emmett with some issues. I just want to show that just because they are Vampires, and just because they were thrust into the role of leaders of the Vampire race, it doesn't automatically make them perfect or without problems. Emmett's jealousy is primal and in a weird way from a place of love. Trust me, this won't be the first or last problem they run into! **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	38. Intensity

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm SORRY!!! I know it's been forever. I got a case of the blahs and I was sick for a while. But I've started my treatments and feeling a little better. I also over committed myself to a couple of O/S contests and I was working on them. I hope you read them and enjoyed them as well!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for so long. I have no set outline so I don't know how many chapters it will actually have. I do know it will have a sequel and the basics of it are already rolling around in my head!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer, who was great on Oprah today, owns her characters and anything Twilight related. I just carry on my story with them!**

**************

"_Bella, it's not that at all. I trust you with everything in me. But I can't help it. The thought of another man just thinking about you like that is enough to send me over the edge."_

"_GET OVER IT! My role is to be a leader every bit as much as you. I may have to do some things that you won't approve of. There may come a time when you have to do something I won't like too, and I would hope that I can handle it without losing my grip."_

"_Yes, I know you're right, baby. I will work on it. I will do better by you I promise." He leans in for a kiss. Bella hesitates kissing him while she is still seething herself. "Please baby. Please say you forgive me. I need you to kiss me and tell me you love me." The little boy in him, the side that only Bella sees when he need to escape from being so strong all the time, is showing himself. He leans his head down on her shoulder to wait for her to calm down._

"_You know I love you Emmett. That will never change. I promise you that. I just need you to trust me, okay. Tell me you trust me."_

"_I do trust you. Always. And I love you. I promise I will do my very best to remember all of this if and when you have to be in that situation again." He looks at her with those puppy dog eyes that do nothing but enhance his irresistible dimples. _

"_Oh, come here and kiss me you big baby." He grins widely and presses his lips to hers. _

**********

"_**I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever."**_ _**-Amy Tan**_

Emmett and Bella make their way back to the house and find Edward, Jasper and Shaun playing video games while the women are making plans for the new houses being built on the property. Carlisle and Ivan have retired to Carlisle's office to talk.

"You know, I really need to make a club run this evening. Why don't we plan on staying at the apartment tonight?" Emmett asks his bride.

"That sounds good. Maybe I should do a show tonight too. Since I'm not actually on my honeymoon, I should consider putting my time in so when we _can_ take our trip, I will still have the time." Bella suggests.

"Honey, you know you don't have to work. So you shouldn't worry about making up your days."

"I know I don't HAVE to work, but I love doing my show. And I do feel a sense of responsibility to the station. I can't leave them in a lurch without a live voice for so long. I think I should put in some time while I'm home and put out the word that I need a co-host so that the show is live as much as possible. It really shouldn't be that tough to find a great personality to host with me."

"I know you love your show. I'm sorry that I suggested you abandon it. I'll make you a deal. I'll co-host with you tonight then after the show we'll make the club rounds." He kisses the smooth skin behind her ear before nipping it.

"I like that. The fans love it when you're in the studio with me." She looks at the clock to check the time. "Looks like we have a few hours. What do you say we go on into the city and make a stop at the apartment on our way to 'Siren'? I think I left something there I need for the show." She looks at him suggestively.

"Now that you mention it, I think there's something there I need too." Emmett tells the guys their plans for the evening then they walk out to the truck. Bella calls Ben on their way into the city to let him know that a family emergency called them home from their honeymoon for the time being and that she would be doing her show while she's in town. She finishes the call and slides up closer to Emmett. She leans up to lick his ear. He knows what that means. Bella is in a _good_ mood.

"I love you." She whispers seductively. She nibbles on his neck, each time the bite getting harder and harder until she eventually breaks the skin above his collarbone.

"FUCK!!!! Damn it Bella I need you so bad...RIGHT NOW!!" Emmett starts to pull the truck over to the side of the road but Bella puts her hand on the wheel keeping it straight. She throws her leg over his lap so that she is straddling him, her face level with his.

"Keep driving. In fact, take the scenic route." She tells him as her hands travel down his chest to work on unfastening his pants.

"Yes ma'am." He keeps one hand on the steering wheel and one moves to slide up her thigh, lifting her skirt as he goes. His eyes leave hers for only random split seconds to check the road. His free hand makes it's way around her bare hip to grab her ass cheek, pulling her closer to him with a sense of urgency. "Now..." he begs.

She makes fast work of unzipping his pants and pulling out is raging hard-on. She moves up the remaining space and rubs his head along the tiny strip of material that covers her soaking pussy. Not having any patience, Emmett slides his hand back around and snaps that strip of material off her and pushes her down so he is instantly buried deep inside her. They both cry out from the sheer ecstasy of being one again.

Bella locks her fingers together behind Emmett's head and starts to ride her husband with the fervor of a woman possessed. "I can't get enough of you husband..." she confesses. "Even when you are sitting right next to me it's not enough." she pauses for several strokes. Emmett can feel her start to clinch around him.

"I know baby. I know..." He whispers into the air. Even with his Vampire control and reflexes, he's having a hard time keep the truck driving straight. Bella's movements become faster and more intense as her climax quickly approaches. Emmett encourages her. "That's it...let it go. Cum all over me...I can feel you're soooo close..." Bella throws her head back and screams out her release.

Without another second's thought, Emmett slams on the breaks, puts the truck in park and throws his wife across the seat. He presses her legs back against her chest and starts pounding into her. They say nothing to each other only let out loud growls and grunts. Bella grabs him by his hair and pulls him down to sink her teeth into his neck again. He returns the favor and bites her shoulder. They keep a hold of each other like this for at least half an hour when Emmett releases her shoulder to roar out the intensity of his climax. He comes down from is high but stays propped up, hovering above her not having a lot of maneuvering room in the small cab.

Bella looks up into his eyes and mouths '_I love you' _which he returns in kind. Emmett sits back in his seat, pulling her up with him. After taking a moment to clear their heads, they straighten out their clothes and finish their drive to their apartment, in silence but never losing physical contact.

Once in the apartment, Emmett finally breaks the silence. "Bella baby? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. Not like you think." She sighs.

"Talk to me. What's up?" He asks, taking her hand and leading her to sit on the couch.

"Emmett, does it seem like things are just too intense? Like WE'RE too intense lately?"

"Isn't that what love is supposed to be like?" He runs his fingers through her hair.

"Yes. I love that we are this in love. But when what the last time we just "made love"?" She makes the air quotes sign with her fingers. "Don't get me wrong, I can't get enough of your body and the way we can spontaneously combust and just have mad sex, but sometimes..."

"What Angel? Tell me."

"Isn't it a bit frantic lately? Like we're out of control? I don't know. I'm just a bit out of it I think." She stands up and starts to walk to the bedroom. "Forget I said anything. I'll be okay." Emmett grabs her hand and pulls her down to his lap.

"Bella. Obviously something is bothering you here. To answer your question, yes, things do feel incredibly frantic all of a sudden. I do miss our quiet times together. We have had a lot thrown at us and we need time to get used to it. I mean look," he kisses her gently and starts rubbing her back after leaning her head down to his shoulder. "Love hit us like a Mack truck the instant we met. We didn't have a chance."

Bella giggles. "You're right there."

"Then we had to deal with the Irina mess." Bella shakes her head. "Then finding out our future is all mapped out by some prophecy saying we're the leaders of our entire race. We found Shaun, got married and couldn't take our honeymoon because the damn Romanians are going to challenge us and let's not mention meeting Ivan and what effect that had on us...well me." He hugs her tight to him. "It's no wonder we feel so out of control. Nothing really is in our control it seems."

"Yeah...you're right." She sighs.

"But you know, I wouldn't change one minute of it. It's us. It's how our life is supposed to be. You're right though. It is too much some times. So we just need to make a real effort to slow down sometimes. Like now..." He stands up, Bella still in his arms, and walks back to the bathroom. They spend the couple of hours they have until they need to be on the air taking a long, relaxing shower and taking it slow in their bed.

**********

The show was great. The audience loved listening to Bella and Emmett talk about the festivities surrounding their wedding. They told the stories, edited of course, about their bachelor and bachelorette parties, about the ceremony and reception. A lot of calls came in to praise Emmett when Bella talked about the waterfall and the little haven Emmett had created for them. The ladies loved Emmett.

After the show, they went around and spent some time in each of the clubs just checking in and eventually ending up at _'Haven'_ for the night. They walk in and say hello to everyone before heading to the dance floor. While they dance holding each other close and talking, they see Ivan walk in and walk to his chosen bar, looking around for someone. When the song is over, Bella and Emmett walk over to greet him.

"Ivan. Welcome back." Emmett offers his hand.

"Thanks Emmett. I really do like this club. I always heard great things. It has quite the reputation even on the other side of the world." Ivan shakes his hand.

"That's nice to hear."

Ivan looks at Bella. "Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to see you. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you Ivan and please, call me Bella. Mrs. Cullen is just way too...stuffy." She smiles and their new ally.

Emmett looks at Bella in mock offense. "Stuffy? My name is stuffy?"

"No baby, not your name. Just someone of my 'apparent' age being called Mrs. anything is stuffy. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah I see your point. As always." He bends down and kisses her.

Ivan keeps watching the door. "Looking for someone Ivan?" Bella asks, knowing full well who he was hoping to see.

"I was hoping to be graced with Miss Sophia's company tonight. She is quite the amazing woman. I'd love to get to know her better." He has a genuine smile of admiration on his face.

Bella wraps her arm around Emmett's waist, hoping to calm him down a little when she feels him tense up at the mention of Sophia.

"You never know Ivan." Bella offers, trying not to promise anything.

"Ivan, can you excuse us a few minutes? We have to go talk to our manager real quick then we can hang out for a while." Emmett asks.

"Of course. It's the burden of a business owner."

Emmett and Bella walk back to the office. "Do not tell me you think Sophia needs to make an appearance. I really don't see why, not tonight."

"Emmett, we may never need to use that in this case again, but we should keep it a viable option just in case. You just never know."

"You know what that does to me. It tears me up to see him fawn all over you."

"I thought we went through this. We NEED this weapon. You have to get over this Emmett. No one, especially Ivan is going to touch me in a way that I won't allow. Now, I need to do this and I really don't want to say this, but if you can't handle seeing it, I can't have you around when I do."

Emmett punches a hole in the wall of his office. "Damn it Bella!"

"Emmett, we need to lay down the foundation of this friendship with Ivan just in case." She takes his face in her hands and makes him look at her. "I LOVE YOU. Just keep reminding yourself that when you start to lose your temper again.

"I love you too baby. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be better." He kisses her, drawing her into a tight embrace. They hold each other for a few more minutes then head back out to the bar with a formulated plan.

"Ivan, sorry it took so long. Had a few issues with a supplier." Emmett says to their guest. He pulls out the barstool for Bella to sit next to Ivan while he stands behind her, his hand never leaving her back. He looks over to the bartender. "Blake? Can you get me and Mrs. Cullen," he winks at her knowing that gets her a little. "a glass of the mountain lion I have stashed back there and another of what ever Ivan is drinking? Thanks."

The three of them chat away about Romania, Seattle and places they've all visited. Small talk really. After little while, Bella's phone rings. She looks at the ID then says, "I'm sorry gentlemen. I need to take this. I'll be right back." She hops off the stool and walks down the quiet hall to the office to take the call.

"So Emmett, how does it feel to be the leader apparent of The Circle? How in the world did it come about?" Ivan asks before taking a long drink.

"It was quite a surprise actually. One day I was asked to host The Gathering, and then I'm told I hold everyone's future in my hands." Emmett shakes his head in disbelief again.

"Bella must be proud to be married to such a powerful and influential man. Even in love, women have a tendency to enjoy men with power."

Emmett takes in what Ivan is saying and has to check his temper quickly. "I think you have it all wrong my _friend._ First of all, Bella and I were together before I was given this news. Second, we're a package deal. I'm not the leader. We are the leaders. We are in this together."

"That's sweet, really it is. But how can you mix love and duty? There is no place in leadership for women. They are really just here for us to love and take care of and for them to take care of us."

Swallowing a growl, Emmett says. "I forget you're from an entirely different time. Women are just as capable of leading as any man, and some more so including my Isabella. She's an amazingly gifted woman and is and will be an incredible leader for the Vampire race."

"Why would you take the chance?"

"I take it you aren't privy to the prophecy?" It takes everything in Emmett not to punch the guy for insulting his wife like this.

"No I guess I'm not. Do tell.." Ivan chuckles obviously humoring the much younger Emmett.

"Without repeating the whole drawn out explanation, it boils down to me and my soul mate, Bella are the leaders, together not separately, because of who we are together and what we bring into it. Our individual gifts as well as our combined gifts."

Ivan scoffs a little. "Soul mate? How do you know? Not that I doubt you love her, but how do you really know she's your one and only?"

Emmett clinches both fists. "Not that I needed to be told, because I already knew, but the prophecy first laid out in detail how we'd be recognized together and then told about how we go froward from there. So you see, I am nothing without her, literally." He says this last line as his gorgeous wife walks back up to them.

"And I'm nothing without you PC." Bella stands on her toes and kisses him sweetly on the cheek. "I really hate to cut this short, but I need to go." Emmett looks at her curiously. "That was Shaun. Ginny is having an issue and they need me there. I'll meet you back at the apartment later?"

"Do you need me to go too? I'm sure Ivan..." Emmett asks concerned.

"No, stay here and finish up. But you can walk me out to the truck though. Do you mind if I steal him again for a few more minutes Ivan? I'll send him right back in when I'm done." She smiles at him.

"Of course not. Please walk your lovely woman to her car. I'll be right here waiting to see mine!" He chuckles.

Emmett is quiet as he walks Bella out to the truck. She goes to open the door and climb in and he stops her. "What are you going to go?" He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm going to go back to the apartment and change then ride my bike back. I should be back shortly. Okay?" Emmett nods his head. "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too. That's why I get so crazy. Please don't leave my sight tonight. For my own piece of mind." He strokes her hair gently.

"Whatever you say dear. Now, let me go so I can get back. See you in a few." She hops up in the truck and drives off.

Emmett walks back into the club and heads over to where Ivan is still sitting. The look on Ivan's face is strange. "Is something wrong Ivan?"

"Emmett, there is someone here, someone meant to harm you and your family. I think they found out what I am doing. I'm certainly a dead man now."

"How do you know?" Emmett slowly looks around the room.

"I can sense them. Call it my gift."

"Who is it? How many are there?" Emmett's fight reflex is starting to boil.

"I don't know. All I can do is sense it, to a pretty precise degree of certainty. I can't identify the specific threat." Ivan is now a bit jumpy.

"Need to make a call. One moment." Emmett walks away from the bar and dials Bella's number. He brings her up to speed on what Ivan just told him.

"No, I think we should carry on as planned. Now I think it's smart to have you here and not have anyone know it's you. Our secret weapon if need be...I love you too..." He hangs up the phone.

**********

**A/N: There's a fight a comin'! But if you know me at all...it'll only be a chapter or two before some more fluffy shit is offered!! **

**Please let me know what you're thinking! I'm wondering how some of these stories get 1000+ reviews... LOL**


	39. Change is Coming

**A/N: I am so not thrilled about this chapter. It was a serious hump to get over. For some reason I just had a hard time with this transition. Please, let's just get past it and move on! :-)**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for so long. I have no set outline so I don't know how many chapters it will actually have. I do know it will have a sequel and the basics of it are already rolling around in my head!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns all the rights to the characters and anything Twilight related. I just use them in my games of lust and depravity!**

**************

"_Emmett, there is someone here, someone meant to harm you and your family. I think they found out what I am doing. I'm certainly a dead man now."_

"_How do you know?" Emmett slowly looks around the room._

"_I can sense them. Call it my gift."_

"_Who is it? How many are there?" Emmett's fight reflex is starting to boil._

"_I don't know. All I can do is sense it, to a pretty precise degree of certainty. I can't identify the specific threat." Ivan is now a bit jumpy._

"_Need to make a call. One moment." Emmett walks away from the bar and dials Bella's number. He brings her up to speed on what Ivan just told him._

"_No, I think we should carry on as planned. Now I think it's smart to have you here and not have anyone know it's you. Our secret weapon if need be...I love you too..." He hangs up the phone._

**********

"**_A great leader's courage to fulfill his vision comes from passion, not position.__"__ - John Maxwell_**

Sophia walks into the club, taking in her surroundings. She immediately sees Ivan and Emmett huddled closely at a table in the corner of the room apparently talking about something very serious. She also notices a very suspicious looking character sitting alone at the bar looking in their direction, watching them intently.

Her path to where Ivan and Emmett are sitting takes her past the stranger. As she walks past him, a strong feeling of foreboding flows through her. Something is definitely not right about this. Ivan and Emmett both see her approaching and stand like the gentlemen that they are.

"Miss Sophia. It is such a pleasure to see you tonight. I was hoping you would grace us with your presence." Ivan gushes as he kisses the back of her hand.

"Oh stop Ivan. You do go on so." Sophia smiles shyly at him. "But it is nice to see you as well." She sits in the chair Ivan offers to her.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. How are you this evening?" She looks at him sweetly, but trying not to give herself away.

"I am doing well." He sits as well.

"You gentlemen sure looked like you were having a deep conversation. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Ivan perks up a little. "No of course not. Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Emmett tenses just a little still smarting from Ivan's musings last night about a woman's role in leadership. Before he can give anything away, he stands up.

"I'm going to get me a drink. Would you like something from the bar Sophia?" His eyes lock onto hers, showing a bit of worry and sadness.

"That would be lovely. Anything is fine, thank you." She returns his look, her eyes full of concern but understanding.

"Anything for you Ivan?" Emmett asks.

"No thank you. I still have a full glass." Emmett nods and walks off to the bar and Ivan immediately takes a hold of Sophia's hand.

"I really am very glad to see you tonight my sweet." Ivan says as he rubs the back of her hand.

"That's very sweet Ivan."

"Would you care to dance with me again?"

"Of course. I would love to." She lets him lead her out to the dance floor while Emmett watches from behind the bar. He pours her a glass of the mountain lion he has stashed in the cooler of the human bar for when they are on this side of the club. He tries to watch them while looking busy. He refuses to let her out of his sight. His jealousy and temper are bad enough with her right there in front of him. God only knows how much it would escalate if she wasn't where he could see her and let is imagination run rampant.

By the time Ivan and Sophia dance three dances and head back to the table, Emmett has also returned with their drinks. She takes a long drink of hers and sighs, thankful that Emmett knows exactly what she needed.

"Thank you so much Emmett. You sure keep an excellent stock here." She smiles at him.

"We try to make everyone happy." He smiles back.

Sophia looks back toward the bar. "Can I ask you gentlemen a question?"

"Anything Miss Sophia." Ivan gushes.

"Why is that man on the far side of the bar staring at us like we just killed his pet?" She raises her chin in the direction of the stranger.

"That is a good question that we don't have an answer for. But don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'm sure he's just a generally angry person and really has no beef with us." Emmett says, not so convincingly.

"Well, he's starting to creep me out." She shivers for effect.

"Do you want me to go say something to him, sweetheart?" Ivan offers. Sophia looks at Emmett and sees his almost violent reaction to Ivan's term of endearment.

"No, I think I'll just call it an early night. I am not really in the mood to socialize anymore. Although I am happy that I got to see you tonight. I hope it won't be the last time." She smile at Ivan sweetly.

Ivan looks at her sadly. "Do you really need to go? Perhaps I should escort you home."

"It's okay. I don't have that far to go. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." She stands to go.

"Well, I have to return to my home in Romania tomorrow, but I hope to be back soon. I am sure we'll see each other again when I return.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to go but I hope you have a safe trip. I look forward to seeing you again when you come back this way. Good evening Ivan. Emmett." She nods at both of them and walks away.

Ivan watches her as she retreats from the club. "It makes me sad that I have to leave tomorrow. But it gives me a reason to come back faster."

"What's that Ivan?" Emmett asks, already knowing the answer.

"That woman. There is something about her. Something that draws me to her. I want, no I need to get to know her better."

_Over my burning ashes you will._ Emmett thinks to himself.

"Well, I guess I go back to the house and get my things together. Thank you for your hospitality Emmett." Ivan holds out his hand to Emmett. "If I don't see you back at the house before I leave, I hope that I have been somewhat helpful and I am at your service if the need arises. When all of this is over, I would like it if I could be there for you and The Circle."

"You seem sure that we will be the ones to win this." Emmett says wearily.

"Oh I am. Your vision for the future of our race is what I am sure of. You will be victorious. I'm not saying it will be easy, or quick, but you will come out the other end the victors."

"Thank you Ivan. I look forward to working with you again in the future." Emmett says sincerely.

Once Ivan is out the door, Emmett picks up his phone and dials Bella.

"Hey baby. I miss you."

"_I miss you too. I am watching Ivan leave right now. Are you coming out or am I coming in?"_

"I'm ready to be alone with you. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"_Okay. I'll wait here for you. I love you baby."_

"I love you too."

Emmett goes around and says his goodbyes to the staff. When he reaches the human bar, he notices that the stranger that had been staring at them all evening was gone. He looked around the club and didn't see him anywhere. Emmett assumes that he must have followed Ivan out.

Emmett walks outside expecting to find his wife waiting for him at the door, but she wasn't there. He looks up and down the street but doesn't see her. He does however see their truck parked about a block down and he takes off toward it. Once he gets there he sees that it's empty. Before he has a chance to even start worrying, he hears someone speak behind him.

"Are you looking for someone Mr. Cullen?" The male voice is thick with a Romanian accent.

Emmett slowly turns around and sees the man from the bar holding onto his Bella. Her panicked eyes are focused on him but she isn't struggling. In fact, she isn't moving at all.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett asks taking a step toward them.

"STOP! Not another step. I assure you, as of right now she is fine. She however can not answer you." He has his arm wrapped around Bella's waist and the other hand on her neck.

"Who are you and what to you want?" Emmett's voice is frantic with worry and anger.

"I am Costin. I am here to deliver a message."

"Fine then, deliver it and let go of my wife." Emmett roars at Bella's captor.

"You don't seem to understand the unenviable position you find yourselves in. I can end her existence right here and now, so please drop the attitude, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett looks around quickly for something, anything to help him get his Bella out of the arms of this lunatic. Then he sees it, light from the streetlight glinting off of it.

"Okay. Please tell me what it is you have to tell me." Emmett says as he tries to calm down for Bella's sake.

"My masters are not happy. They want you do renounce yourselves as the new leadership of The Circle. They want The Circle disbanded for good and for them to be named the rightful leaders of the Vampire race. Anything less will result in an all out war resulting in the death of thousands of our kind including you and all of your coven. Step down now and no Vampire blood will need to be shed." Costin says with an air of superiority.

"Do you actually believe that we are going to back down that easily? Just because they say so?"

"You would if you had any intelligence at all. My masters are more than capable and willing to carry through on their threats."

"And just who are your masters?"

"The Romanians. The same ones who once ruled our people centuries ago. They will take back their rightful place as the head of our race." Costin says proudly.

Emmett snickers smugly. "Oh, I don't think so. I have a message for them as well, but I don't think you'll be the one delivering it to them for me."

"And why is that pray tell."

" Because you won't live to see another sunrise, Costin."

Out of nowhere, a flash of metal goes flying through the air as Emmett mentally picks up a stranded tire rim and hits Costin from behind hard enough to cause him to let go of Bella. She collapses to the ground, her eyes still fixated on Emmett.

Emmett is immediately flying at Costin, teeth bared and roaring. He throws him against the brick wall causing the brick to crumble and leave a dent in it.

"You will fucking die for touching my wife." Emmett growls in Costin's ear as he rips his head from his neck. He throws the headless body to the ground and quickly runs to Bella. Thankfully it was 3:00 am and the streets were pretty much empty.

"Babe...Bella? Are you okay? Can you move? Can you talk to me?" He picks her up and holds her to him. She still isn't saying anything but is frantically blinking her eyes letting him know she is at least coherent. "I don't know what is wrong with you, but we'll find out soon. I'm going to put you in the truck then take care of that scum's remains." She blinks a couple of times to let him know she understands. He carries her to the truck and gently sits her in the passenger seat and kisses her temple. "I love you baby." She blinks slowly twice.

Emmett throws Costin's body into the bed of the truck then picks up the head and wraps it in a stray piece of plastic that is laying in the alley. He sets it in the floor of the truck behind his seat then gets in behind the wheel and starts the truck, pulling away from the curb and flying down the street. "We're going back to the house. Carlisle can take care of you and I'll burn his body there. I can't risk starting a fire here in the city." He reaches over and takes a hold of her hand. "Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. Never again..Never." He feels a gentle pressure on his fingers. "Oh thank God. You're starting to move a little."

About fifteen minutes into their drive, Bella was able to move her head and talk a little. "His power..."

"Yes baby?"

"Temporarily to paralyze..." Bella whispers.

"So, you're going to be okay?" He holds his breath waiting for her answer.

"Should be...he said it would wear off once he stopped touching me." She slowly raises her arm up, placing her hand against his cheek.

"Bella...I don't know what I would have done..." He can't finish the thought. "Look, I don't care how impossible or unrealistic it sounds, I am never letting you out of my sight again. We need each other to stay safe. That's why we were brought together."

"I love you Emmett." She says quietly and sweetly.

"And I love you Bella. Forever."

**********

**A/N: Thank goodness that one is over. Now maybe I can move on to some stuff that flows better. I hope to have a new chapter pretty soon. Hey, anyone have anything in particular they want to see here?**


	40. Regaining Control

**A/N: Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! You have been very sweet and encouraging. However, I was so discouraged by my own chapter, that I had to rush ahead and write the next chapter. I feel a little better now! WARNING!!! This chapter is basically just one big citrus salad. My need to come out of the drama for a second or two.**

**A shout out to GGTwinmom2006 for being a great buddy and saying exactly what I need to hear right when I need to hear it! You should take a gander at her collaboration piece about Carlisle and Bella... "Fate Had Other Plans" under the name 2TwilightBitches. I LOVE it!!!**

**Also...Thanks to all the amazing girls in the WC's! You are making my evenings so much fun and very productive!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer is the genius behind the people and places. I dabble in putting them through their paces!**

**********

_Emmett throws Costin's body into the bed of the truck then picks up the head and wraps it in a stray piece of plastic that is laying in the alley. He sets it in the floor of the truck behind his seat then gets in behind the wheel and starts the truck, pulling away from the curb and flying down the street. "We're going back to the house. Carlisle can take care of you and I'll burn his body there. I can't risk starting a fire here in the city." He reaches over and takes a hold of her hand. "Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. Never again..Never." He feels a gentle pressure on his fingers. "Oh thank God. You're starting to move a little."_

_About fifteen minutes into their drive, Bella was able to move her head and talk a little. "His power..."_

"_Yes baby?"_

"_Temporarily to paralyze..." Bella whispers._

"_So, you're going to be okay?" He holds his breath waiting for her answer._

"_Should be...he said it would wear off once he stopped touching me." She slowly raises her arm up, placing her hand against his cheek._

"_Bella...I don't know what I would have done..." He can't finish the thought. "Look, I don't care how impossible or unrealistic it sounds, I am never letting you out of my sight again. We need each other to stay safe. That's why we were brought together."_

"_I love you Emmett." She says quietly and sweetly._

"_And I love you Bella. Forever."_

**********

_**"There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved." -George Sands **_

Emmett pulls the truck up to the front of the house and slams on the breaks. He jumps out quickly and runs around to Bella's door. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yes Emmett. I think we just need to let this wear off is all. I can already move a little better."

Before pulling Bella out of the truck he yells toward the house. "Hey...can someone come out and give me hand?" Shaun and Edward come running out to where Emmett is standing next to the open passenger side door.

"Hey Bro. What's up?" Edward asks before spying the headless body in the bed of the truck. "What or who is that?" He asks.

"That I will explain later. Right now I need to get Bella in to see Carlisle. Can you guys burn that body and the head that's behind my seat please?"

"Sure Emmett. No problem." Edward pulls the body out while Shaun gathers up some wood to start the fire.

Emmett picks Bella up from the seat and runs into the house, heading upstairs to Carlisle's office.

"What happened son?" Carlisle asks worriedly as Emmett lays his wife down on the couch.

"A God-damned Romanian Vampire grabbed her and paralyzed her so I would listen to his 'message'." Emmett is practically screaming at this point.

"What exactly did he do?"

Bella speaks up. "He grabbed me out of the truck and before I could react and defend myself, he whispered something in a language I didn't recognize in my ear. My body went completely limp and I couldn't move at all. I couldn't even speak. He then pulled me down the alley to wait for Emmett. While we waited, he told me that his power is the ability to paralyze even the most powerful Vampire and it would slowly wear off once he let go of me, if he let go of me, and that is what is happening. I think I can even sit up now." She does exactly that..but very slowly. Her legs are still very stiff, but at least she's moving now.

"Careful babe. Take it easy." Emmett hovers over her.

"Emmett, I'm okay. No pain here, just very stiff. He didn't hurt me." She smiles at him.

"Son, I doubt there will be any permanent damage. She's going to be fine. I would guess she'll be right back to her old self in less than an hour. Now, where is this Romanian?"

"Edward and Shaun are taking care of the remains for me right now." Emmett smirks. He starts retelling his account of the confrontation.

"Emmett...did you have to kill him?"

"Carlisle, he had Bella. He really could have hurt her. HE HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER HER!" Emmett growled. "I will not let ANYONE get away with that."

"I understand. I probably would have done the same if it were Esme." Carlisle turns his attention back to Bella. "Bella dear, do you think you can try standing now?" He hold his hand out for her to take for help.

"Yes I am feeling my legs fine now." She takes his hand and slowly stands up. Her legs are a bit wobbly and Emmett is by her side instantly.

"Try and take a few steps." Carlisle says to her after dropping her hand. She starts walking toward the door.

"I honestly think I'm fine now. Let me just walk it off."

Carlisle looks at his his son who is clearly concerned by his wife's 'condition'. "Take her up to your room for a little while. Let her rest."

"Okay. Thanks Carlisle." Emmett leads Bella out of his father's office and up to their room.

Once in the room, Bella sits on the bed and stares out the window into the woods. She sits perfectly still and quiet for a long while. After an hour or so of just watching her, Emmett sits down next to Bella putting his arm around her and pulling her into him. "Are you okay my love?"

She shakes her head before resting her cheek against his chest. "Emmett, that was the scariest thing I've had happen to me since my change. I mean even with Mike and Irina and that whole mess, I could fight back. This guy..." she stops, taking in a sharp breath. "This guy took everything away from me. My ability to move, to protect myself, to do anything. I was so helpless. He could have done anything to me and I couldn't have done a damn thing. I was so out of control. I can't shake this helpless feeling Emmett. I HAD NO CONTROL!"

Emmett holds her close, her body shaking from the tears she wished she could cry. "You can't let him beat you like this Bella. You know you are the strongest woman to ever walk the planet and that's without me by your side. Together we're unstoppable and that's why you and I will never be out of each other's sights. Together we are stronger than anyone. But I can understand how you can feel like this. Let me be strong for you now Baby. Tell me what you need from me."

"I just need you to be here. I need you to let me be with you. Let me feel in control again."

Emmett lifts her chin and looks deep into her eyes. "I'm yours. Do what you need to to feel better baby. Anything you need."

Bella stands up and turns to face him. Her face has changed from the sad, scared little girl to the determined, scarey Vampire woman fighting to regain a part of herself.

She reaches forward and in one quick move rips Emmett's shirt off his defined torso and tossing the shreds aside. He lets out a surprised grunt. She then does the same thing to his jeans and boxers all in one swipe. He sits there totally naked while she stands with every stitch she had on before. Emmett reaches up to help her off with her clothing when she smacks his hands away from her. "You don't do anything I don't tell you to do. Understood?" She looks into his eyes with determination.

"Yes Bella." He lets her see and hear his understanding. He sits there and let her do what she needs to do to feel like herself again. To not feel so helpless.

Bella kneels in between Emmett's legs and starts to run her fingernail along the insides of his thighs causing him to hiss from the sensation. He throws his head back and concentrates on her movements. She starts licking her way up one leg, then the other, over his hip, across his stomach. She pushes back on his shoulder indicating to him to lay back. Once he does she continues to lick up his body until she is finally at his ear. "If you're a nice, quiet boy, and do as you're told, then I will let you do whatever you want to me. But if not, then you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand my loving husband?"

"Yes my amazingly hot wife. I understand." Is his immediate answer.

"Good. Now lay back and enjoy..." She snaps her teeth in his ear.

She makes her way back down and eventually start to lick the head of his rigid cock. She slowly sucks him into her mouth...sliding down until she can't take anymore of him in. She can hear him groan loudly and sees him raise his hands and reach toward her head, but before he can touch her, she uses her teeth to put pressure on his cock, not enough to cause damage, but enough to let him know to put his hands back down at his sides. Once he does, she continues to take him in and out of her mouth...adding a little bit of speed and pressure with each down stroke. Bella knows he's getting close by the change in his breathing and his hips starting to move in unison with her head. "MMMMM Bella...." Just as she knows he's about to pop, she pulls her mouth off of him and immediately drives her teeth hard into the fleshy part of his inner thigh. This drives him over the edge, causing him to shoot his load clear up past his head landing on the wall behind the headboard.

"" Emmett roars out.

Bella pulls her head back just far enough to look thoughtfully at her latest mark on her husband. She leans back in and licks the wound to close it up. She places a gentle kiss on it while whispering, _"Mine. You are mine."_ She crawls up along his body while he mumbles incoherently and catches his breath. She kisses him on the lips. He looks at the smirk on her face and shoots her a smug look. "Don't look so smug sir. I'm not finished with you. But first you need to clean up your mess on the wall...then clean yourself up and meet me downstairs. I need to hunt. I'm feeling very drained after being paralyzed." She smacks him on his defined abs.

"But baby..." Emmett whines. "Wasn't I good for you?"

"Of course you were wonderful." She says sweetly.

"You said I could do anything I wanted."

"And you will...if you continue to be a good boy, but I am not finished with you. I need to hunt and get some of my strength back so I can do all the wonderfully nasty things I want to you."

"Did you say 'wonderfully nasty'"? He looks at her with genuine childlike curiosity.

"Yes I did. So, let's go get some nourishment in us and we'll continue this." She winks at him.

Emmett quickly scrambles off the bed and throws on some clothes then grabs her hand and jumps out the window into the forest below. They take off in a frenzied run in the direction of their favorite hunting area. As soon as they make it to the familiar area, they both get hit with the overpowering scent of Emmett's preferred dinner. Knowing how he loves them so much, Bella stops and lets her man stake his claim. He hesitates for a short moment to thank her, kissing her quickly before taking off to wrestle the grizzly at the top of the hill in front of them. Bella, instead of watching Emmett play with his food like she usually does, starts running in the direction of the big cat she just caught wind of.

Half an hour later, Emmett finishes up his game with the beast and drains him. He makes quick work of disposing of the remains so he can take part in his favorite post-hunt activity...throw Bella against a tree and fuck her senseless! But when he looks around to where he expected her to be waiting, she isn't there. He breathes in deeply and catches her scent and follows where it leads thus starting their game of hide and seek.

He runs along the edge of the treeline, taking it as far as the edge of the river, where her scent ends. He spins around trying to reacquire her path with no luck. About a minute later, he hears faint splashing up river. Chuckling at her cleverness, he dives in the water and swims toward the sound. As soon as he sees her floating in the water, he dives deep and swims until he is directly beneath her. He suddenly surfaces right next to her head and wraps his arms around her, bringing her tight against his chest.

"Gotcha my little mermaid." He pulls her into a very wet and passionate kiss. Her body instinctively wraps around his in response to his attention. She molds herself to him and starts slowly grinding her lower half against his and she feels his immediate response.

"I need you Bella." Emmett whispers into her neck. "I need you more than I needed that bear's blood back there."

"Take me, my beloved. Love me."

"I always do, sweetheart." He responds as they start taking of their clothes and toss them over to the riverbank.

Once they are free from their cloth barriers, he thrusts into her fully without any unneeded warmup. They are perpetually ready for each other. "I will never get used to the feeling of being inside you Bella. My God this is the best feeling on Earth." He growls into her ear, his hands on her ass pushing her body against his having to fight against the water that is working to separate them.

"Ohhhhh YESS baby. You're amazing. I love what your body does to mine."

A couple of orgasms later, they both go stone still when they hear a boat approaching their location. Emmett pulls her tighter against his chest and with lightning fast speed, gets to the bank and chuckles as he makes an unexpected move. Before Bella can even think about what he is doing, they are perched high in one of the tallest trees flanking the riverbed. He turns her around so she is sitting on his lap, her back against his chest. He again sinks his steely cock into her as they watch the small fishing boat approach the place in the water that they were just fucking in moments before.

Bella reaches her arms back to lock her fingers around the back of his neck and pulling herself up slightly for better leverage. Emmett's hands are massaging her exposed breasts, his fingers teasing her already hard nipples. She calls out into the trees...

"Dammit Emmett...I never want to stop. Never stop fucking me...FFFUUUCCCKKKKKK" she screams as she is overcome by another gripping orgasm.

"Don't you fucking know Bella? I could spend eternity buried deep inside of you. This. Is. All. I. Ever. Want!!!!!!!!" Each word accentuated with a hard, deep stroke. He sinks his teeth into her shoulder sending them both over the edge again.

Bella carefully turns around, never disconnecting from Emmett. She settles herself back down on her husband's dick, relishing the feel of him inside her even as they just sit and talk for a long while. They lose complete track of time remaining lost in each other until they both sense someone coming.

"Emmett...Bella. It's just me." They hear Jasper's controlled voice.

"Yes Jasper? What's up?" Emmett inquires.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Alice just had another vision about the Romanians. We think you need to come home...right away."

"We'll be right behind you." Emmett looks deep into Bella's expressive eyes. They seem to sense that things are about to change very quickly.

Emmett lovingly caresses Bella's cheeks. "I love you, wife. Always remember that."

"I love you too, baby."

"Let's get back. I have a feeling that things are about to get started. Remember that you are never to leave my sight. Right?" He accentuates his statement with a kiss. They jump out of the tree and and quickly redress in their wet clothes before running back at top speed to the house. After changing into dry clothes, they join the family in the main room of the house.

"So Alice, what did you see?" Emmett asks seeing the concern on everyone's faces.

Alice takes several moments and looks back and forth between Bella and Emmett. Before she speaks she walks over and joins Jasper on the loveseat. "It's here. The time has come."

"How long?"

"Two days."

**********

**A/N: SIGH... I feel a bit better now. But now it is time to move forward and get this battle underway so they can move on and be happy...they need their honeymoon still, and of course the fulfillment of their "wish". **

**PLEASE... Pimp my stories out! I would love to encourage the propagation of good Emmett stories!!!**


	41. Getting Ready

**A/N: We're heading into some action! No, this is not the battle chapter, but damn close!**

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and to everyone who has me on alert!!!**

**Also...Thanks to all the amazing girls in the WC's! You are making my evenings so much fun and very productive!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer is the genius behind the people and places. I dabble in putting them through their paces!**

**********

"_Emmett...Bella. It's just me." They hear Jasper's controlled voice. _

"_Yes Jasper? What's up?" Emmett inquires._

"_I'm sorry to disturb you but Alice just had another vision about the Romanians. We think you need to come home...right away."_

"_We'll be right behind you." Emmett looks deep into Bella's expressive eyes. They seem to sense that things are about to change very quickly._

_Emmett lovingly caresses Bella's cheeks. "I love you, wife. Always remember that."_

"_I love you too, baby."_

"_Let's get back. I have a feeling that things are about to get started. Remember that you are never to leave my sight. Right?" He accentuates his statement with a kiss. They jump out of the tree and and quickly redress in their wet clothes before running back at top speed to the house. After changing into dry clothes, they join the family in the main room of the house._

"_So Alice, what did you see?" Emmett asks seeing the concern on everyone's faces._

_Alice takes several moments and looks back and forth between Bella and Emmett. Before she speaks she walks over and joins Jasper on the loveseat. "It's here. The time has come."_

"_How long?"_

"_Two days."_

**********

"_**Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle." - Plato**_

The room explodes in a cacophony of confusion and anger. "What the hell?" "TWO DAYS?" "What are we going to do?"

"PEOPLE!!!!" Emmett shouts above the voices effectively silencing them. "We can't afford to panic. Keep it together. Now, Alice..." He looks over at his diminutive sister. "What else can you see?"

"There is a small army of Vampires heading this way. We meet up with them in some sort of clearing. We are outnumbered, but not by a lot." She stared into space while she relays the information.

"Can you see the outcome?" Bella asks worried.

"No. Too many last minute decisions happen during battle." Alice shakes her head.

"Okay, we need to call Aro and some others. We need to get them here NOW." Emmett says.

Carlisle steps up. "I'll start the phone calls now. Aro has a system in place and we have had the key players on alert so we should start seeing visitors in the next few hours."

"Great! Esme...is the housing ready?"

"Yes Emmett. All the out buildings are up and furnished." Esme smiles sweetly at her son.

"Jasper, you ready to start training the first group as soon as they get here?"

"Of course bro. I'm ready to go. I have already talked to Peter and Charlotte and they are on their way to help me with the training." Jasper claps Emmett's shoulder.

Bella turns to Shaun. "Since we don't know where this is going to happen, I want you to take Ginny and her kids and set them up at my apartment. Make sure they are comfortable and then come back here. We need all the fighters we can get."

"You got it sis. I'll be right back." He kisses her on the forehead and runs out the door. Bella looks at Alice.

"Can you narrow down where the clearing is that you're seeing? I imagine that it's outside the city. We want to draw them somewhere where we avoid any human populations that could get hurt or bring attention to what's going on." She starts rubbing Alice's arm, trying to keep her calm so she can focus.

Alice stands there, her eyes blank out in concentration. "It's a large clearing surrounded by tall trees and a mountain. We go through tall fencing and pass by lots of large, nondescript buildings to get there."

Jasper perks up with that piece of information. "There is that closed military base about 50 miles southeast of here. It's completely abandoned and is out in the middle of nowhere. Strategically, it's a great place for a battle. Humans don't anywhere near it anymore. The government spread rumors that it was shut down due to nuclear testing and residual radiation. That wasn't the case but it has proven to be effective in keeping out sightseers."

"Okay," Emmett takes a second to think. "We have about 48 hours to gather as many allies as we can, get some rudimentary training in and get to the base to meet our fate. No pressure eh?" He rubs the back of his neck, trying to keep himself calm.

Alice ghosts up to her brother's side. "Emmett, I know I can't see the specific outcome of this battle, but remember, I have seen visions of yours and Bella's future together, and the future of this family as a whole. I can't believe I would have those visions if they weren't meant to happen. That has to mean we come out on the other side. We'll be okay."

He pulls Alice up off the floor into a tight hug. "Thanks sis for reminding me. I really needed that." He sets her back down on the floor before walking out the front door.

Everyone in the room looks to Bella. "He's okay. This is just weighing heavily on him. He's changed a little since the announcement of our leadership. He takes it very seriously as is expected. I think though that he forgets sometimes that he doesn't have to carry the burden all by himself. He and I are equal in the responsibilities and burdens. We have all of you with all of your talents and strengths, and he is very aware of this. But for some reason, he feels he needs to take everything on himself. I'll go talk to him." She turns and goes out the door her husband just exited through. She sees him standing on the porch leaning in the corner looking out into nowhere. She walks over to him and wraps her small arms around his massive one and leans her head against his bicep.

"Hey baby. Whatcha thinking about?" She whispers.

"It's all so much. I'm just worried I won't be able to do what needs to be done."

Bella, trying hard not to lose her patience, grabs his face in her hands and looks at him sharply. "Look Emmett. I understand that you feel responsible for all of this, but you are not alone in this. You have me, your family, Aro and the brothers and a whole slew of Vampires ready to back you up."

"Bella, I love you, but you don't get it..." he starts to argue.

"NO. YOU DON'T GET IT!" She takes in a deep breath to calm herself. He looks at her in shock that she yelled at him like that. "Emmett, I have stayed quiet, stayed a step behind you, not asserted myself so you could keep your old-fashioned since of male hierarchy. I have no problem with you being the head of our household. But you have to remember something, husband. We are equals when it comes to the leadership of The Circle and head of our people. I'm not saying that as some sort of power play, I'm saying that because the mantle was laid on both of us, equally. There is no reason for you to lay it all on your shoulders. It's you and me, together. There isn't two of us when it comes to the leadership, we're one unit. Don't you get it?"

"But Bella..."

"No 'buts' Emmett. The legend and prophesy talks about us as a unit. Not as a man who leads and the little woman who stands behind him. Plus the fact that our greatest assets are the powers we have when we act as one."

"You're my wife, my soul. I have to protect you. I HAVE TO! It goes against everything that's in me to just take you into battle with me not to mention actually have you fight beside me. I am having a hard time reconciling you as my wife with you as my partner."

"We're the same person, baby. I'm your wife who loves you very much, and your partner who has your back and will do anything to protect you. Now, this is going to sound harsh but, you have got to get over all this petty shit. First was the jealousy now this. This can not be good for the cause."

"No, of course it's not." He lowers his head.

"Then suck it up and try to accept, you have married your equal when it comes to matters of governing and battle. We can't function without each other. The time to man up and take your responsibilities seriously is here. Don't make me start a coup to overthrow your ass." Bella chuckles a little, trying to lighten the mood just a little.

Emmett stands up straight and takes on a look of a leader. "Come one Mrs. Cullen. We have a battle to plan for." He takes Bella's hand and walks back into the house.

**********

Twelve hours later, thirteen vampires, ten from three covens and two nomads were already on the training field with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte with more on the way. Eleazar is with Emmett and Bella concentrating on their collective powers and trying to figure out a way to protect as many of their allies as possible.

It is at this time that they get a good inventory of their gifts. They have the ability to shield themselves from other Vampires, both physically and mentally. They can send concentrated bursts of energy or fire. And now they have found that when they are connected, physically touching, they share their individual gifts as well. Emmett can change his appearance to compliment whatever Bella has changed to, and Bella can move things with a mere thought.

"You two really are amazing. There is no question about the validity of the prophesy. You two are definitely who it is referring to." Eleazar calls out after about 3 hours of testing their gifts.

"That's good to know." Bella says sarcastically.

"Bella, the prophesy talks about you two going on to rule for a long time. This battle is just a test of your abilities. And a way to rid the world of those who oppose and will always oppose your ultimate plan. If you don't get rid of them now, you will only have to continue dealing with this until you do, so better now then later when you have so many more things to worry about on top of them." Eleazar tells her.

"I know. I'm just mentally drained right now. I know what all this is for. I can see the big picture." Emmett stands there with her in the comfort of their little blue bubble.

"Hey, can you let anyone inside your bubble?" Eleazar asks.

Bella and Emmett look at each other and shrug. "We've never tried. Want to come in?" Emmett asks.

Eleazar walks toward the glowing bubble and meets only resistance. Like touching a see through wall. "Well I guess that answers that question."

"Let's try it this way..." Bella offers. She drops Emmett's hand and the bubble immediately disappears. She takes a hold on Eleazar's hand then reaches out for Emmett's again. The resulting bubble surrounds all three of them. The three of them all smile with a sense of accomplishment. "Now Eleazar, out of curiosity, see if you can pick up that rock just by thinking about it." She lifts her chin in the direction of the football sized rock. Eleazar focuses his thoughts on it but it doesn't budge.

"Well, at least we know you can pull someone in." He says.

"Your power really isn't one we can test if we pick up..." Bella drops both her hands and looks around. "Hey Edward, can you come here for a minute. I want to try something."

"Sure." And he jogs over to them. Bella grabs her brother-in-law and her husbands hands and they are surrounded again.

_Emmett? Can you hear me?_

_**Yeah babe. This is an interesting thing to pick up.**_

They both look at Edward who is staring at them in pure shock. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"Through all our experimenting this morning, we found that while we are joined, we pick up each other's powers. Now we know we pick up other's power's too. But obviously it is only when we are touching each other and the other person as well." Emmett stops his speech a second to listen.

_Amazing. They picked up Edward's power as well...That could prove to be a great asset in the battle._

"I can hear Eleazar too. So it's not just who's in the bubble. That's going to prove to be very useful." Emmett announces.

_This mind reading shit is cool!_

_**Yes Brother, but it can be annoying too. Just thank your lucky stars you get to pick and choose when you can.**_

_Just say I can use it when The Mrs. is pissed at me._

_***Yeah...like I let you touch ME when I'm pissed at you.***_

All three laugh. Bella drops their hands and hugs Emmett.

**********

Not long after, all the incoming Vampires have arrived and training goes well. After sitting down with Alice to find out her latest visions, the leadership, especially Jasper are thrilled with how the training has gone and are sure of a positive outcome.

"How long now Alice?" Emmett asks.

Alice blanks out again in her concentration. "The sun is setting..."

Emmett looks at his watch. It's noon now. "Jasper...can anything major be gained by training for the next 5 hours?"

"I think everyone know what they are going to know. We're as ready as we're going to be." Jasper replies completely sure of his decision.

"Okay. Why doesn't everyone have this time to spend however they want. Everyone meet back here at four o'clock and we'll head out to the clearing together." Emmett announces. "Please spread the word."

Emmett reaches his hand out for Bella to take. When she does, he leads her into the woods to spend the next few hours alone in their new favorite place near the river. "Sit with me babe." They take up a spot on the riverbed looking out over the water and sit quietly, in their own silent worlds.

Eventually, Bella breaks the silence. "You know we're going to be fine. We're going to finish this tonight once and for all. The Romanians will be dealt with and we can start on our plans to make our world safe then figure out a way to introduce ourselves to the Human world."

He pulls her over to sit in his lap. "I know. Things are going to be completely different when the sun comes up again tomorrow, but we'll all be here to see it come up."

"Then what is it that has you so worried." Bella asks as she stretches her head up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm not worried really. I'm just thinking about all the things that I want to happen after today. Things for our people, things for our family and thing selfishly for us." He continues to star out over the water.

"Oh yeah? What kind of things for us in particular?"Bella asks, running her tongue along the lobe of his ear.

He snickers just a little. "Actually, for once I wasn't thinking like that. I was more referring to our honeymoon, building a house somewhere close to the family, and of course there is still our 'wish'." He glances at her sideways.

"Oh Emmett, I can't wait for all those things. Can we leave for our honeymoon soon? I think if anyone needed a vacation, it's you and me."

"Of course babe. We'll leave as soon as everything is settled and all our guests are on their way. I can't wait to get away with you, without all the cockblocking!" They both laugh so loud they scare some birds out of the tree above them.

Bella starts nibbling on Emmett's neck. "You know...we have a few hours left. What shall we do to pass the time?"

"Why Mrs. Cullen? What are you suggesting?" He laughs as she flips him to the ground and starts removing his clothes.

She growls just before she attacks his neck. He grabs her arm and brings her wrist to his mouth and starts licking and nipping at it. "Oh my God, you're driving me insane." She mumbles against his neck.

"That's the plan, babe."

**********

**A/N: Okay my faithful...here's how it's gonna go... I see a few more chapters for this story. NOW WAIT!!! Don't panic! There is still plenty to Emmett and Bella's tale and I will continue it with a sequel! It's already in the works and gonna be chock full of the same goodness!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE Tell me that you think!!!**


	42. Battling Our Demons

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I have a few excuses for this chapter taking so long...one the holidays...two I have been working on some O/S for contests...three I have also been working on other multi-chapter stories I have ongoing that I don't plan on posting until they are pretty much done to avoid all this time between chapters...four I didn't realize just how much I was going to dread writing a battle scene and God Bless GGTwinmom2006 for putting up with my whining during the process. I even tried to coax my son into helping me write it (Didn't happen). That all being said, I am a writer of Lemons, not battles. I am not happy with my battle scene, but I needed to just get over it and write something for you. Now that it is written, I can move on to happier stuff!!!**

**Thanks for all who have read, reviewed and or alerted me and my story. Makes me happy happy!**

**Off subject: Please go check out and vote in the Twi-High Anonymous Challenge at ****www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twihighanonymouschallenge**** (don't forget to change the (dot)s to . )**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight created. Me, I just wish I did!**

**********

_Emmett reaches his hand out for Bella to take. When she does, he leads her into the woods to spend the next few hours alone in their new favorite place near the river. "Sit with me babe." They take up a spot on the riverbed looking out over the water and sit quietly, in their own silent worlds._

_Eventually, Bella breaks the silence. "You know we're going to be fine. We're going to finish this tonight once and for all. The Romanians will be dealt with and we can start on our plans to make our world safe then figure out a way to introduce ourselves to the Human world."_

_He pulls her over to sit in his lap. "I know. Things are going to be completely different when the sun comes up again tomorrow, but we'll all be here to see it come up."_

"_Then what is it that has you so worried." Bella asks as she stretches her head up to kiss his cheek._

"_I'm not worried really. I'm just thinking about all the things that I want to happen after today. Things for our people, things for our family and thing selfishly for us." He continues to star out over the water._

"_Oh yeah? What kind of things for us in particular?"Bella asks, running her tongue along the lobe of his ear._

_He snickers just a little. "Actually, for once I wasn't thinking like that. I was more referring to our honeymoon, building a house somewhere close to the family, and of course there is still our 'wish'." He glances at her sideways._

"_Oh Emmett, I can't wait for all those things. Can we leave for our honeymoon soon? I think if anyone needed a vacation, it's you and me."_

"_Of course babe. We'll leave as soon as everything is settled and all our guests are on their way. I can't wait to get away with you, without all the cockblocking!" They both laugh so loud they scare some birds out of the tree above them._

_Bella starts nibbling on Emmett's neck. "You know...we have a few hours left. What shall we do to pass the time?"_

"_Why Mrs. Cullen? What are you suggesting?" He laughs as she flips him to the ground and starts removing his clothes._

_She growls just before she attacks his neck. He grabs her arm and brings her wrist to his mouth and starts licking and nipping at it. "Oh my God, you're driving me insane." She mumbles against his neck._

"_That's the plan, babe."_

**********

_**"Success is a journey, not a destination."--Ben Sweetland**_

"EMMMMEEETTTTTT!!! I...LOVE...YOU!!!!" Bella screams out as her husband makes love to her with a renewed passion. A passion filled with pure love and overwhelming need. They both cling to each other out of the pure need to capture these last few moments. The last few before they have to walk into a battle against an enemy they know very little about. An enemy who wants them dead so they can take everything and everyone who is precious to them. But they can't allow this to happen. They will fight with everything that's in them to preserve their way of life. They can't let evil forces take that over.

"Oh Bella...." is all Emmett can manage at that moment. Sometimes the love between them is too much for him to comprehend. He's a man of few words by nature, but the love of this woman tends to render him speechless.

After they help each other find their bliss, they lay in each other's arms just touching each other, silently professing their love until they realize it's time for them to go and join the others. They dress silently, their eyes never leaving the other. Hand in hand they join their family and friends at the house before heading out to the self-designated location for the confrontation.

"Okay, this is it. I just want to thank everyone for what you're about to do." Emmett pulls Bella tightly to his side. "We can't tell you how much your support means. Now, that being said, remember the training and remember that these Vampires are ruthless. Don't let your guards down."

Alice steps forward and puts a loving hand on Emmett's arm. "Don't worry big brother. Everything will be fine. I've seen it." He hugs his sister with his free arm.

"Thanks sis." He kisses the top of her head before letting her go. "Alright, let's head out."

Emmett and Bella take the lead and start running followed closely by their parents, siblings and friends. They eventually reach the thick chain linked fence that forms the perimeter of the abandoned military installation.

Alice looks around to try and pinpoint the exact location of the confrontation, while Jasper scouts out ideal strategic strongholds. He silently points to people and then to the place he wants them to be. Edward focuses, trying to pickup any thoughts that don't belong to their group, hearing nothing but silence at the moment.

Emmett and Bella are fighting the urge to touch each other, wanting to wait until the last possible moment to reveal their power to the enemy. They look at each other, both hoping to convey the need they have to touch.

Finally, everyone is in place and has given their significant others words and touches of comfort and love when Edward indicates that he's starting to hear the thoughts of the approaching Romanians. He points in the direction of dense woods just as a group steps out from between the trees. Edward looks over to Emmett and Bella and says, "There are no negotiations to be discussed here. They refuse to think of anything less than destroying us so they can rule our world and overtake the humans."

"But we have to try. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if we didn't at least offer them the opportunity to broker some peace." Bella says. Emmett shakes his head in agreement.

"I understand." Edward says.

Taking a deep yet unneeded breath, Emmett signals to his partner that it's time to start this. They start moving forward and indicate to the leaders on the other side that they want to talk.

"I am Emmett Cullen. This is my mate Isabella. Who are you and why have you come here?"

"Mr. Cullen. You are fully aware of who we are and why we're here, but I will humor you anyway. I am Andre Pavenic and this is my brother Anton. We are here to challenge your role as the presumptive leaders of our race."

"There is nothing 'presumptive' about their role Andre. It has be researched and proven several times. The Cullens are the new leaders of our people. They are the future of the Vampire race." Aro steps up and announces.

"Aro, brother, it's been ages. Literally. How have you been?" Andre asks sarcastically.

"I am NOT your brother. You know where I've been. I have been trying to insure the continuation of our way of life. Unlike you who have been spending all these years planning and scheming it's eventual downfall." Aro says with obvious disdain for the man standing in front of him.

Andre lets out an almost imperceivable chuckle. "Our way is the way Vampires are supposed to exist." Pointing to himself and his brother. "We are meant to hold dominion over this world. We were never supposed to hide our true identities from the insignificant humans. They are here to sustain us and be our slaves."

"Mr. Pavenic, I know that used to be the way of thinking a few centuries ago, but those ideas were abolished long ago and rightfully so. Who are we to say our race should be the overlords of the humans?" Emmett tries the diplomatic course.

"It's the way it is supposed to be. That is why they are our food source!"

"They aren't OUR food source. We have learned to live among them without issue and feel no need to feed off of them." Emmett is starting to lose his temper.

"It's thinking like that that will be the end of our race, not the preservation of it!" Aro shouts out in frustration.

"Well then it's probably a good thing you won't be around to see it happen!" Andre growls back, showing his teeth. Before anyone else can say a word, he gives some imperceivable sign and a handful of his followers fly toward Aro, Edward and those who were standing in the front line.

This first attack doesn't seem very well planned out. The attack is a haphazard attempt to surprise and take out the first line, however the first line is like the rest of the entire fighting group.

Edward is able to see into the mind of the one headed for him and easily rips him apart and tosses the pieces to the side where Esme and Carmen are waiting with a roaring fire. Aro has a bit more of a challenge with his opponent but after a few scratches from the gangly Vampire, Aro is able to throw the sections of his assailant into the fire as well.

For the next few minutes, all anyone can hear is the ripping of Vampire flesh and the growls of those in the fight. Body parts are flying through the air in the direction of the flames, Esme and Carmen catching them and tossing them into the inferno.

Before the flames have a chance to die down and anyone can get their bearings, a loud cacophonous howling is heard from the side of the Romanians as they all run forward in full attack mode.

Edward runs over to Emmett. "These are old school Vamps, Emmett. I don't think very many, if any, have any powers other than pure strength, speed and experience."

"That's a good thing." Emmett says, reaching out for the hand of his wife, but before they actually make contact, he hears her scream out for him...

"EMMETT!!!!!!!" He whips his head around just in time to see her get tackled. She hits the ground, her legs swept out from underneath her. Her attacker immediately jumps on top of her but she uses the strength of both legs and kicks him off. She is able to jump back up to her feet before he can get back to her. She runs forward and jumps on to him, her teeth bared and ready to sink into him. He has the same instinct and they slam into each other midair, causing a loud thunderclap to resonate through the air. They hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Emmett is watching in horror as the love of his life, the woman he has sworn to protect is locked in a deadly battle with an enemy that seems to be equally matched with her in strength. He cannot tell who's arms and legs are whose and is all of a sudden worried out of his mind.

He starts to run over to them, but is tackled by his own assailant. He makes quick work of separating the asshole's appendages from his torso and throws all the parts into the fire and by the time he's able to turn his attention back to Bella, she is back on her feet fighting again. However she has a sudden advantage as she is now holding her opponent's separated arm. She tosses it to Esme then continues to kick the shit out of the wounded Vampire in front of her. Finally she flips around and lands on his back, reaches up and rips his head off his shoulders. Emmett mentally picks up the pieces and shoots them over to the pyre.

Bella looks around frantically and sees that everyone withing eye shot is locked in a similar fight with another...a few fighting multiple opponents. "BELLA!!!" She looks over in the direction of Emmett's shout of warning and sees a huge boulder come from out of nowhere to crush the latest evil that is trying to attack her. She then feels the electric sensation of her soul becoming whole again and looks down to see Emmett's hand clutching hers.

They start to take in their surroundings and Edward runs up to them. They drop their hands for a split second and each grab one of his hands pulling him into their bubble. They instantly start hearing the thoughts of all those around them. Some thoughts are murderous, some frightened and some remorseful. They can tell that some of the enemy Vampires are starting to rethink their stand on things. Just then they hear it...

_"Where are the rest of them?"_

Edward identifies the stray thought as the voice of Anton. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Bella asks her brother-in-law.

"Yes. They have another group heading in to continue the fight." He confirms her suspicions.

"We need to gather up and regroup. I don't think we've lost anyone and I plan to keep it that way." Emmett says. He nods at Jasper letting him know it is time to signal the troops to bring it in. Jasper lets out the high pitched whistle and everyone fighting for the Circle starts to bring in their mini-battles in around where Emmett, Bella and Edward are standing. Those who are not currently engaged in combat start to help dispatch the enemy soldiers.

Emmett turns to face the group gathered around him. "Apparently they have more joining them, so keep a sharp eye."

"So do we Emmett." Alice announces coming out of a daze that no one really noticed she was in.

"What do you mean Alice?" Emmett asks.

"Some more of the covens we contacted have finally arrived. They will be joining us in about 15 minutes. And they are ready for a fight!" She smiles.

"That is the best news I've heard in a long time. Looks like this may be over soon...."

"Lookout!!!!!!!" is heard just as a huge crowd attacks them. The bubble surrounding Emmett, Bella and Edward does its job deflecting four oncoming attackers. Looking around, Edward sees two Vampires lurch toward Rosalie and quickly drops his sibling's hands, running to help his wife. Emmett and Bella instinctively grab a hold of each other again just in time to send two of the four previous attackers bouncing off the shield of energy, flying away from them as a couple of burning missiles into a small group of oncoming Romanians thus creating another bonfire in which to toss body parts.

Emmett quickly surveys the scene around him, seeing his friends and family battle with the enemy, using their strengths. He sees out of the corner of his eye a large mass of Romanians approach from behind a far off aircraft hanger. He starts to warn the others that they are about to be outnumbered, but before he can put out the call, a new wave of allies jump in between the current fight and the oncoming horde, creating a secondary battle.

A deafening scream rings out around the main fight. All eyes flash in the direction it comes from to find Alice withering on the ground, a chunk of flesh obviously missing from her neck and shoulder. As they run to help their wounded sister, Emmett mentally sends the Vampire who is about to finish his kill across the field, depositing him at Jasper's feet, giving Alice's husband the distinct pleasure of disposing of the would be killer. Within seconds they watch the piece of trash's body parts fly past them and into the fire. Emmett and Bella kneel next to Alice and quickly take her hands in theirs, allowing the shield of the bubble to surround her and protect her so her wound can start to heal.

Emmett and Bella are immediately flooded with the vision that Alice is currently having. "This looks like we're about through here. That was the last group the Romanians have. We need to finish this off and get out of here soon. Looks like we may get some human company if we don't get out of here in an hour." Bella says out loud.

After throwing the legs of his final combatant into the flames, Jasper rushes to his wife's side. "What about the fires? We can't leave them unattended."

Bella get's Alice's glass eyed stare for a moment. "If we finish this NOW...then the need for the fires will have been completed. Emmett, can you throw a mental rope around everyone and bring them into the center? Having them all spread out it a massive disadvantage."

"I can try, Princess." He focuses his thoughts and in a flash everyone is in the center of the field finishing of their battles. He looks over toward the junction where the Romanians entered the battlefield earlier in the evening and see Andre and Anton trying to slink off, neither of whom actually lifted a finger to help their followers. Seeing that most of the allies are throwing the last of the enemy into the flames, he calls Edward, Jasper, Shaun and John to him.

"Go get those two cowards and bring them to me." Emmett says in a grimacing and regal voice. Jasper is obviously hesitant to leave his healing wife. Bella sees this and gently puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Carlisle is here to help her. She's going to be fine. Please go help our brothers bring them here to us." Bella says, an understanding yet loving tone flowing from her.

"Of course sis." He kisses his wife on the forehead and joins his brothers, running across the field to capture the Romanian brothers before they can run off. Alice is being helped to her feet as the posse returns.

Emmett looks the brothers over from head to toe, smirking at their unwarranted air of self-importance. "You have been defeated. You are all that remains of your army. We cannot deal with you here right now, but instead we will retire to _'Haven' _and finish this. Brothers, can you please transport them there for us? Mom and Rosalie, will you make sure Alice makes it back to the house? The rest of us will make sure things are cleaned up here and head either to the club or the house."

Everyone gives their agreement and heads off in the directions that they are assigned.

Once the field is cleared of any evidence of their kind and the fires are finished burning out, everyone heads to their destinations.

Emmett and Bella decide to run the long way home by themselves. About halfway home, Emmett comes to a dead stop and drops to his knees.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bella kneels down in front of him, pulling her husband into her arms.

"It was all just overwhelming all of a sudden. How many times is this going to happen? How many times are we going to have to prove ourselves?"

"I don't know, but we have the support of our family and friends to get past whatever we need to. But I have a feeling that this was the final major Vampire threat to The Circle. Everyone else supports us and what we want to do from here on out." Bella says reassuringly.

"You know. I can clearly see one of your big roles in our partnership." He smiles down at her. Love overflowing from his eyes.

"Oh? And just what role is that? Sexy Sidekick?" She flirts with him playfully.

"Well, as sexy as you are, you are definitely NOT just a sidekick. You are right up front with me. No, seriously you keep me centered. You have to constantly remind me of what is real and just how things are for us when I have a tendency to go off the deep end very quickly."

Bella just shakes her head smiling at the big oaf. "Like all good relationships, we compliment each other as we should. My job is to keep you sane!"

Emmett chuckles. "How is it you manage to keep me sane while driving me insane at the same time?"

"That's for me to know Mr. Cullen." She kisses him quickly as she stands and takes off like a rocket into the woods, taunting him to chase her.

***********

**A/N: I hope it at least passes for a decent battle scene.**

**I think the next chapter may the final one of this part of the story. DON'T WORRY!! I promise a sequel will be right behind. Now that I am past the dreaded battle, I can push forward with lots more FUN stuff! **

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


	43. Looking Forward

**A/N: There is no excuse for my absence, just reasons. My mojo took a break. That's all. But I am taking advantage of a sudden spurt of creative juice and writing while its on the tips of my fingers.**

**I want to thank all of you for reading my stories and reviewing, alerting and favoriting (its a new word created solely for FFn!!). It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know someone likes them!**

**I want to send a shout out to ARenee363 for co-authoring "Coming Home" with me. It is the O/S we entered in the ****PIC's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest. We took 2****nd**** place. Thanks for writing with me LeeLee and I really look forward to continuing the story. Please go over and read "Coming Home" in my story list.**

**Also in that contest, my girl GGTwinmom2006 took 3****rd**** place with her story "Convenient Convention"**** you should go read it too! It's her first contest attempt. I'm so proud of her! **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5689227/1/Convenient_Convention** (don't forget to change the (dot)s to . )**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and Twilight (and Emmett) owns me!**

***********

"_You know. I can clearly see one of your big roles in our partnership." He smiles down at her. Love overflowing from his eyes._

"_Oh? And just what role is that? Sexy Sidekick?" She flirts with him playfully._

"_Well, as sexy as you are, you are definitely NOT just a sidekick. You are right up front with me. No, seriously you keep me centered. You have to constantly remind me of what is real and just how things are for us when I have a tendency to go off the deep end very quickly." _

_Bella just shakes her head smiling at the big oaf. "Like all good relationships, we compliment each other as we should. My job is to keep you sane!"_

_Emmett chuckles. "How is it you manage to keep me sane while driving me insane at the same time?"_

"_That's for me to know Mr. Cullen." She kisses him quickly as she stands and takes off like a rocket into the woods, taunting him to chase her._

**********

_**Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that. ~Michael Leunig **_

Emmett and Bella both manage to grab a bite to eat on the way home without actually feeding into the lust that always comes with watching each other hunt. Of course they had to promise each other all sorts of raunchy things to convince themselves that they needed to forgo the sex this time and get to the club and finish the nasty business with the Romanians.

Since the club is so close to their apartment, they make a quick pit stop and take (separate) showers so they look more presentable for their 'guests'.

"Hey baby?" Bella calls out from the bathroom while she towel dries her hair.

"Yes Princess?"

"Now that this is over, well pretty much over, can we go ahead with our honeymoon right away?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course. The world is ours now. Literally if you think about it. How about we leave in a few days?" Emmett runs his idea past his lovely bride as she comes into the living room where he is waiting for her, playing his video games. He finishes the move he's making then puts down his controller to look up at her and sees her dressed in all black; figure hugging jeans, tight bustier, leather half-jacket and her motorcycle boots. "Damn I'm one lucky man!" Emmett exclaims as he pulls his wife into his embrace.

"Not as lucky as I am. I am married to not only the most powerful man alive but also the hottest." She leans up and nibbles on his ear.

"Woman..." he growls, "You have to stop now or else we won't be able to finish up the business before locking ourselves away for a couple of days. I already want you so bad I can't stand it." He nuzzles his face into her hair.

"Yes dear. Let's go take care of this so I can take care of you." She grabs his hand and starts out the door. They walk down to the garage and look at their vehicles. "I say we take the bikes. I'm just in that bad ass kind of mood." Emmett, always loving the sight of her hot body straddling her bike, readily agrees.

Within minutes, they are entering 'Haven' and approaching the small crowd that is surrounding the Pavenic brothers making sure they stay securely where they have been set. Aro pulls them to the side before they actually make it to them.

"I think the best thing here is for me, or whoever, to present them with the charges and such and you two just preside over this and pronounce judgment. It will add credence to your authority and will be easier on you both with this being your first, and hopefully only, uprising." Aro advises.

"Your experience is what we lean on here Aro. We will do it your way. All I ask is that you confer with Carlisle." Emmett replies.

"Of course Emmett. As you wish."

The trio finally makes their way over to the assemblage to hopefully put a quick end to this rebellion. They take the seats that were set up for them to face Andre and Anton Pavenic. Aro takes Carlisle to the side and has a few words with him. While they were having their conversation, the Romanians glare at Emmett and Bella, their eyes full of hatred and loathing. Emmett and Bella return their stares with assurance and grace. Its all the difference in right and wrong.

Emmett reaches over for his wife's hand as Aro and Carlisle walk over to the congregation of the new and former Circle members, their family and a few of the other Vampires that have come to help them to serve as witnesses.

"Andre and Anton Pavenic, you are both charged with high treason against the ruling branch of our people as well as murder, attempted murder, kidnapping and many other crimes related to your attempt to take over rule of the Vampire people. You changed untold numbers of humans for the sole purpose of raising an army to help in your plot. You planned on terrorizing the humans and turning them into slaves not only to serve your needs but also to be your food banks. Is there anything you wish to say before our leaders pass their judgment?" Aro presents his speech, telling the brothers of the charges against them.

Andre puffs up his chest and starts to speak. "Neither my brother and I, nor our followers, recognize your rule of our people and thus stand against it. Because we do not recognize you, your rules and laws do not apply to us. Whatever punishments you present us with will be crimes against us because of that. The way you live goes against everything that is natural for Vampires and if we can not make things right for our people, I assure you that one day someone will. It is the natural order of things. Now do as you see fit as we know that you will. All we ask is that you carry out sentence swiftly so that we can join our brethren that died today fighting for what is right."

Emmett mentally asks Edward and Jasper to join him and Bella before speaking. The four of them huddle around each other.

"Edward, what was going through their minds during the proceedings?" Bella asks.

"Andre verbalized exactly what he was thinking. Nothing more, nothing less. As for Anton, he agreed with his brother for the most part, but he doesn't necessarily think that anyone else will be coming in the future to try and change things. He believes that they were the last best hope for a sucessful uprising." Edward tells them.

Bella turns to Jasper. "What kind of feelings did you get from them?"

"Again, Andre was firm in his beliefs. He gave off a sense of self-righteousness and strength. Anton is a tad bit afraid and defeated."

"So no remorse whatsoever?"

"None. They both think and feel that they were doing the right thing by changing humans and murdering all opposing Vampires." Jasper answers.

"Thanks." Emmett nods at his brothers and they turn and join their family who is lined up behind the accused.

Emmett and Bella stand and face the Romanian brothers. All in attendance minus the brothers take in a collective breath. The two of them standing there together, barely close enough to touch arms, seem to have taken on a whole other persona. They stand a bit taller, a bit prouder and there is a faint golden aura around them. Bella looks up at her husband and gives a slight nod.

Emmett starts to speak and the walls start to rattle. "Andre and Anton Pavenic. We find you guilty of all you are charged with and by your own admission agree you have done. You came close to being not only the end of the human race but the Vampires as well and we are happy to say this will never happen. You are sentenced to immediate death by fire. Aro, please bring in your executioners to have them removed. We would also prefer if you supervised their executions personally until the last flame is extinguished and their ashes are buried."

"As you wish." Aro nods at the still glowing pair before turning and snapping his fingers to bring forth the invisible group of soldiers used solely for executions. Where they took them no one other than they and Aro knows, and no one really wants to. This is the second time Emmett and Bella have witnessed this process and still they hold no curiosity at all.

As the soldiers lead the brothers out of the club, the family rushes over to where Emmett and Bella have pulled each other into a tight embrace. "That was intense." He whispers to her. She just nods against his chest.

Jasper puts a hand on each of their shoulders as he says, "I know that was very emotional for you both. Bella, it's never easy to send someone to their death, but sometimes it is necessary. You both handled that with amazing strength and we are all very proud of you and proud to call you our leaders."

"Thank you brother." Emmett whispers with his lips pressed against Bella's head.

Alice quickly steps up next to her husband. "Let's all go back to the house. Shaun will pick up Ginny and the kids and we'll make a celebration of it. The worst is over now and you can focus on the good and get our people moving into the future."

"Yes Alice, the worst is over. But," Emmett starts then looks into his love's magical eyes. "I think Bella and I need some time to collect ourselves. I think we'll stay at the apartment tonight and I promise we'll come out to the house tomorrow and join in the celebration."

"But..." Alice tries to convince him of her point but Carlisle stops her.

"Of course Son, we completely understand." He looks out of the corner of his eye at his pixie daughter as she tries to hide her pout. "You two take as long as you need." He hugs Emmett and places a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Come on wife, let's go home. I need to just be with you." Emmett says so quietly that only Bella can hear him. She smiles sweetly up into his loving face and nods in agreement. He flings her up on his back and runs out of the club, leaving the others to lock up and head to the family house. He quickly reaches their bikes he looks over his shoulder at Bella and asks, "Ride with me. We'll come back tomorrow and get your bike and take them out to the house together. Maybe Jasper can convince Alice to take a ride with us before we take off to see the world."

"Of course I'll ride with you. Let's go!" She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before sliding off his back and hopping on the back of his bike.

Emmett stands back for a minute and takes in the vision of his leather clad goddess on his bike and basks in her beauty.

"I love you, Bella." He's inspired to announce like he's never said it before.

"And I love you, Emmett."

Without another word, he climbs on the bike and takes off for the apartment. Once there, he again puts her on his back but takes the stairs at human speed, the two of them laughing like a couple of teenagers. They continue their playful banter until he finally deposits her on their bed, the two of them laughing heartily.

"Let me take your boots for you." Emmett reaches down and takes her left calf in one hand and starts to untie the laces of the boot. Once unlaced, he pulls the boot off along with her sock and begins to place kisses along the insole so gentle that if she were human would more than likely be very ticklish. However instead of laughter, the reaction he gets is sweet, soft moans.

After paying her left foot several minutes of attention, he switches to the right and does the same thing starting with unlacing the boot. When he finishes his loving ministrations on that foot, he kicks off his own boots and then climbs into the bed along side her. They lay there for several moments on their sides just staring into each other's eyes, taking the time to memorize their mate's features for the thousandth time. Emmett slowly reaches up and brushes the hair away from her face.

"Honey, I just want to take it slow tonight. I just want to drown in your presence. You know, just be together." Emmett says sweetly, his fingers stroking her cheek. "I feel like we've been having to rush through any alone time we've gotten, especially since we had to skip out on our honeymoon. But now there is no danger and we have all the time in the world so let's take all night to be together and then spend a few days with the family before taking off." Emmett says with all the love inside him.

"Of course my Prince. Tonight is just about us." She leans over and places a soft, feathery kiss on his cheek. "Tonight is about our love, not our lust." She places the same soft kiss on his nose. "Tonight is about our here and now." Then the kiss lands on his lips.

They spend hours just speaking sweet words to each other, making promises of a long future of love and happiness. They accentuate those words with kissing every piece of exposed skin without even removing the first piece of clothing.

"Emmett, have you thought about how it's going to be when we ask for our wish to be fulfilled? When we have our little miracle..." she slowly slides her hands under his shirt to gently scratch the planes of his back.

"It will be the epitome of perfection. It's the only thing that can make our life more complete. Have you seen how Ginny's kids are already completely spoiled by our family? There are no other kids on this planet that are more loved. Can you imagine the love that will surround a child to actually come from us? Spoiled rotten is going to take on a whole new meaning." He chuckles that cute little way he does that just simply does not match his gigantic masculine form. It's one of the many things that endures him to Bella.

"I love you, Daddy." Bella giggles.

"You know babe, in some situations, that is a major turn on. But right now, I don't want to be thinking 'who's your daddy?'. I want to be thinking 'who's the love of you existence?'" He pulls her tight into his chest, pressing his lips hard into hers.

The spend the rest of the night making love to each other. Slowly, sweetly, silently. They don't need to say anything else. They can feel the love. They can see it all in their eyes.

***************

**A/N: I know...I can't believe it myself. A whole chapter with no lemon...and a bunch of mush. What can I say? Sometimes that's how it unfolds.**

**So, I miscounted. It was more than one chapter before the sequel. **

**FYI...stories/authors are dropping from fanfiction like flies for TOS violations. I'm just waiting for my e-mail telling me to cease and desist any day now because yes, I am in violation. I will be slowly but surely moving my stories over to The Writers Coffee Shop. I will keep posting here until they catch onto me and tell me to stop. Call it the rebel in me.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


	44. The End is Just the Beginning

**A/N: Well kiddies, this is it for At Last, but NOT for our Emmett and Bella. Trust me, they will not be gone for long. I would miss them too much!**

**I want to thank all of you for reading my stories and reviewing, alerting and favoriting (its a new word created solely for FFn!!). It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know someone likes them!**

**Thanks to GGTwinmom2006 for all of the late nights and shots and letting me whine and complain about stupid shit. You're the bestest!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and Twilight (and Emmett) owns me!**

**********

"_Emmett, have you thought about how it's going to be when we ask for our wish to be fulfilled? When we have our little miracle..." she slowly slides her hands under his shirt to gently scratch the planes of his back._

"_It will be the epitome of perfection. It's the only thing that can make our life more complete. Have you seen how Ginny's kids are already completely spoiled by our family? There are no other kids on this planet that are more loved. Can you imagine the love that will surround a child to actually come from us? Spoiled rotten is going to take on a whole new meaning." He chuckles that cute little way he does that just simply does not match his gigantic masculine form. It's one of the many things that endures him to Bella._

"_I love you, Daddy." Bella giggles._

"_You know babe, in some situations, that is a major turn on. But right now, I don't want to be thinking 'who's your daddy?'. I want to be thinking 'who's the love of you existence?'" He pulls her tight into his chest, pressing his lips hard into hers._

_The spend the rest of the night making love to each other. Slowly, sweetly, silently. They don't need to say anything else. They can feel the love. They can see it all in their eyes._

**************

_**"My night has become a sunny dawn because of you." --Ibn Abbad **_

"What time is it baby?" Bella asks not wanting to move even the little bit it would take to turn and look at the clock.

Emmett stretches his head up to look over his wife's naked shoulder. "It's shortly after nine Princess." He doesn't lay his head back on his pillow. Instead he starts nibbling on that shoulder, across the skin of her neck and up to her ear. "I love you so fucking much, Mrs. Cullen." He whispers in her ear causing her to purr deep in her chest.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen." Her hand starts to ghost down his muscular back toward his well rounded ass. "Damn it!" Bella exclaims, loudly.

Emmett pulls his head back to look into her frustrated face. "What's wrong dearest?" He asks half innocently.

"We promised the family we'd be back at the house this morning." She whined.

"Yes we did. But why does that upset you?"

"Because I just don't want to be finished with you yet. I want to..."

"You want to..." Emmett pulls himself up to crawl around to kneel behind her. Bella is still laying on her side. He lightly brushes his fingertips down the porcelain skin of her thigh. She starts to roll over but he stops her, placing his hand on her hip. Finishing his exploration of her leg, he snakes his hand in between her knees and pulls her upper leg up to rest on his shoulder as he swiftly enters her without any warning.

"YEEESSSSSSSSSS" she hisses as he starts stroking in and out of her, increasing his speed and strength of his penetration with each pass.

"I love our sweet moments..." Emmett says accentuating his words with a few extra thrusts, "But I just can't fuck you enough."

"Ohhh GOD Emmett....I LOVE when you fuck me....DON'T STOP BABY!" Bella reaches down and starts to rub her clit with the same fury that he is attacking her with.

"That's it Princess...I love watching you touch yourself...that's it...I can feel you tighten...oh yeah..." His motion slows slightly as her muscles start grabbing him.

"YESSS...ohhhh I'm gonn...I'm..." Bella let's out a feral scream that matches the animalistic growl that escapes from her lover.

Before they even come down from their orgasm-induced high, Bella uses her speed and strength to pin her mate against the wall, leaving an Emmett size and shaped indention in the drywall. She growls loudly as she bites into his chest leaving another scar of possession. She bites her way down his chest and belly until she is kneeling in front of him. He purrs his approval as he watches his raging cock disappear into her mouth. He tangles his hands in her hair and starts moving his hips in response to her head bobbing.

"Damn woman...it is so fucking hot watching my dick go in and out of your hot mouth." He hisses as she drags her teeth along his length. "Yessss baby...you know what I like...that's it..."

Bella reaches up and starts fondling his balls in rhythm with the sucking of his member. "Oh my God, BELLA!!! You're gonna make me...fuckkk I'm getting ready to...CUMMMMM" He yells out as he releases in a fury. She looks up into his satisfied face as she continues to lick and nip at him, cleaning him and basically keeping him just on the edge of another erection.

He looks down into her mischievous eyes. "Princess? I take it you're not finished with me yet?"

Bella just shakes her head to indicate 'no' while keeping his head in her mouth. She eventually lets it fall from her mouth but it really doesn't fall but instead stays pointing straight out from his body, always on the ready. She slowly lifts herself from the floor and he automatically reaches for her, but she has other plans. She snickers a little when she hears his sweet whining from not being able to touch his mate. "Baby, please."

Bella just shakes her finger at him as she walks seductively over to the bed. She lays down, her legs wide open exposing her dripping pussy to him. His eyes instantaneously turn black as night again as he watches her hand slowly slide down her tight body to spread her lips to him. She starts teasing her clit with a single finger, allowing her pleasure to be heard through her moans.

Emmett keeps his place against the wall watching and fully loving the show his wife is putting on for him. A soft rumble starts in his chest as he follows her fingers as they start to dip into her, her hips rising up to meet her own digits. She earnestly starts to fuck herself while he just stands there dumbfounded that she would do this. Unable to stand it anymore, he flashes over to the bed and picks her up by the waist and impales her as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Bella squeals out in pleasure feeling him enter her. Her legs find their home wrapped around him tightly. Her face buried in his neck as his is buried in her hair. They continue to rock against each other for what seems like an eternity until they each find their bliss, once again screaming out their mutual pleasure.

Finally coming down from their high, they both sit there, still wrapped in each other, chests heaving from unneeded breaths. Emmett leans his head down and places a sweet kiss on her lips. "I really do love you Bella."

"I never doubted it, I swear. I love you as well." She returns his sweet kisses with her own.

An hour later they are showered and out the door, riding Emmett's bike over to 'Haven' to pick up Bella's bike for the ride out of the city to their family home. Bella climbs off the back and gives him a quick peck.

"I'm gonna miss the feel of you riding against me, babe even if it is only for a short time. Tell me you'll ride with me if we go out with the others? I want to feel you against me for a LONG ride." Emmett asks sincerely.

"Of course my prince. Anything you want. Now let's get on the road. Our family awaits." She kisses him again then jogs over to her own bike.

The ride was pretty quick and uneventful. Someone obviously heard them coming because most of the family and a few others were standing on the porch waiting for them. As soon as they were off the bikes, everyone ran for them, Esme throwing her arms around Emmett and Carlisle pulling Bella into a hug as well.

"To what do we owe this warm welcome?" Emmett asks with shock all over his face.

"We are all just so proud of you both. You two are perfect in your new roles. And we love you so much." Esme answers for all of them.

Alice pipes up right then. "And I saw that you two are going to be taking off for your whirlwind honeymoon in a few days, so we're gonna miss you. Plus your life, in fact all of our lives are going to change dramatically when you get home."

"Oh?" Bella wonders, not so innocently. She glimpses quickly at her husband who is beaming proudly. "I have no clue what you are talking about." Aro snorts trying to contain his laugh.

"Come on. Let's spend some time together before you leave us." Carlisle says steering everyone into the house.

Over the next few hours, everyone has done everything from video games, chess, movies, impromptu karaoke and even baked cookies for Ginny's kids. It truly is a family affair.

By the time the sun starts to dip into the horizon, the men move out to the backyard and start-up with some mock battles, just for fun. The woman are sitting around the porch watching the grown children play fight on the lawn and the actual children play games at their feet on the porch. Life is good in and around the Cullen home.

Bella just stares out at her husband as he wrestles with his brothers, taking them both down easily at the same time. Her love and pride just floats from her and he must feel it because at that precise moment he looks up to see her watching him do his thing. He smiles his earth shattering smile, the one that shows off his dimples, the one that sets her girly parts a-blaze. And now was no exception. She starts down the steps toward him as he drops Jasper to the ground and walks toward her. They are both oblivious to their families cat calls and peals of laughter. The millisecond their fingers touch, the bubble goes up and everyone around them knows there is no way to pull them out until they want to come out. All they can do is hope they remember where they are and don't do anything that will adversely effect the children.

"I can't seem to stay away from you my love." Emmett whispers.

"I don't want you to. Ever." Bella whispers in response.

Emmett kisses his wife passionately, but not so much so to cause Ginny to scramble to cover the kids' eyes.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt but my brothers and I need to be getting back to our wives in Italy. I was hoping I could speak with you before I leave." Aro says quietly.

"Of course Aro. What is it?" Emmett smiles at his predecessor and the man who holds their future happiness in his hands.

"We were wondering if you have given thought to what desire we can fill for you and if you have a time frame for it yet."

"Yes dear friend we have given it a lot of thought. Our time frame is about 2 months. If it is alright with you, we are planning on ending our honeymoon at your place so we can move forward with that very thing." Emmett looks sweetly at his bride, his emotions about to take him over.

"Can I ask what your heart's desire is?" Aro asks expectantly.

"We'd prefer to keep it our own for a little while longer. Can we just tell you when we get to Italy?" Bella lets her voice be heard.

"Of course sweet Bella. The world is yours and I will never be able to deny you a thing. But I tend to believe that no man on this planet would ever be able to deny you anything." Aro chuckles. "God help you Emmett. This woman is going to turn out to be a handful."

"One that I gladly accept. I would endure anything to make sure she is happy and stays mine."

"You both are so lucky to have found each other, but then again fate is like that. Take care and have fun on your honeymoon. We'll see you in a couple of months." He gives them a half bow and walks off waving to the family.

The next morning, Emmett and Bella on his Harley and Jasper and Alice on Jasper's head out on the highway to take two days to ride to the Ochoco National Forest in Oregon to camp and hunt. The ride is exhilarating. Even Alice, who normally doesn't enjoy riding on the motorcycle mainly because it messes up her hair, admitted she's having a great time on the ride. The forest is full of all of their favorite meals.

Sitting around the fire they just talk like they did before all the drama the Romanians brought into their lives.

"So, what does the itinerary look like?" Alice asks.

"Why Pixie? You want to make sure I packed correctly or you plan on sending my GPS coordinates for all the boutiques you want me to buy you something in?" Bella and the boys laugh knowing that it isn't too far from the truth.

"Ha Ha. Funny. No dear sister, I was just wondering where all you plan on visiting." Alice says huffing as she sits back in her chair.

"I'm sorry Alice. Really we have no real plan. No schedule. We just want to run around wherever the wind takes us until we just can't stay away any longer, because once we come home, we're home for a long while. We will be settling down to run the clubs and carry on the business of The Circle." Bella announces. "We do promise to call all the time and let you know where we are constantly."

"You better. Besides, I will know within moments of you picking your next stop and I WILL have a shopping list from time to time." Bella and Emmett both groan at that announcement.

They sit around the fire for a couple more hours talking before the couples split up and retire to their tents to do what creatures that don't sleep do in their beds.

Two days later Emmett and Bella are standing on the front porch being showered with the love of their family as they send them on their way to the honeymoon that was cut short not so long ago.

The happy couple climb into the hired car with one last wave back to all their loved ones. "Are you ready to go celebrate our life together, husband?"

"Wife, I've been celebrating our life since our first dance."

***************

**A/N: I thought I'd be sad to finish this, but then I remembered that there will be a sequel so we will still be able to connect with our Emmett and Bella for quite a while. And we all know there is a lot of happiness yet to be had for our favorite couple! I will not say how long it will be until I post the first chapter because I have no idea myself, but I will try not to take too terribly long.**

**Just a reminder...stories/authors are dropping from fanfiction like flies for TOS violations. I'm just waiting for my e-mail telling me to cease and desist any day now because yes, I am in violation. I will be slowly but surely moving my stories over to The Writers Coffee Shop. I will keep posting here until they catch onto me and tell me to stop. Call it the rebel in me.**

**I just want to tell you that although I am not faithful about responding to my reviews, I do love and appreciate all of you that read and mark my story in one way or another. Don't forget to author alert me so you know when the sequel is posted. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
